How to survive a Vongola Female Guardian Life
by Nadeko Ramiguchi
Summary: Let's face it; it's hard being the only female-guardian of the family. TYL-Characters. 1896669/699618. CHAPTER FINALE! - UPDATED!
1. Monday: Frustration Foundation

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! So obviously this is my __**first time**__ writing a story for KHR. I really-really-really hope you guys would love it…I've said that there would be a lot of love-triangles in this story in the summary right? Yes – I'm serious that there will really be a lot! I just love it when guys fight over the cute and forever adorable Chrome-chan! But I also said that these are TYL Characters….because I need Chrome to be a woman in this story…_

_Again, please __**try to enjoy**__ and don't forget to __**review-review-review**__…._

Monday: Frustration Foundation

At long last, Millefiore has finally been defeated. Everything was finally at peace and harmony again.

However; it's Vongola! There are still some hectic problems and missions.

As Vongola's female mist guardian, it's a very frustrating job keeping everything hidden and organized.

Anyways, getting back to reality; Ever since Mafia became Millefiore-free, I've become a very-very-very busy woman these days.

Byakuran sure left a lot of dirty work to clean up!

Orders were given from the boss to brainwash every citizen who had witnessed the battle between Vongola and Millefiore. I'm telling you, it's not an easy job. It took almost a month to brainwash those witnesses. After that mission, boss gave me a break by offering a two-week vacation in Mafia Island. It was very relaxing.

However; after that vacation, I had a packed schedule upon my return in Italy. Boss unexpectedly signed me up as an officer of Hibari-sempai's group called "Foundation", as the third-commanding-officer next to Kusakabe-san. Every Monday to Thursday, I need to work for and be with Hibari-sempai…and yes, I was ought to sleep there for the night.

In return for accepting this permanent assignment, boss hired thousands of workers to renovate Kokuyo Land and build a large new luxurious mansion. Sooner, when the reconstruction was finished, the name "Kokuyo Land" turned into "Kokuyo Mansion".

Mukuro-sama was very pleased by the boss' thank-you gift, that soon both had signed a peace treaty. Yet Mukuro-sama still doesn't want to be a part of the Vongola nor the Mafia Organization.

"Just because I'm already in friendly manners with you doesn't mean I now have to follow your orders. All of those are Chrome's job." Mukuro-sama told boss.

Oh well, there's nothing I could do about that. And besides, that was nearly two months ago.

I need to dress up for work before I get late; it's my second week to work for the Foundation. Hibari-sempai hates late people.

"So, why does he want you to wear that kimono again?" M.M asked, being curious and annoyed of what I look.

"Because everything in his house and his office are in Japanese form." I replied.

"Hmpf! You know you look stupid in that trash right?"

Of course I know! Hibari-sempai was the one who bought this dress. And besides, this is the first time I'm asked to wear an almost-loose red kimono for a guy.

Wait a minute, now I remember. Bianchi and Haru-chan once told me that Hibari-sempai is secretly in love with me. Is this why he wanted me to wear a loose kimono to…well, let's just hope that that certain collaboration won't happen.

God, please don't let it happen! I may be 23 years old but I'm still not ready for that kind of thing yet!

"Should I tell Mukuro-sama that he's forcing you to wear that rug?" M.M. suggested.

"I'm not being forced to do it; I'm just following his orders."

Although, M.M.'s suggestion was a good idea. But, I was signed up for the Foundation to ensure that there won't be any conflict between Kokuyo and the Foundation. The boss trusted me on this.

"I wonder how much does that kimono costs? It looks so fancy." M.M. wondered.

She called this a rug and a trash earlier and now she's actually telling me it's fancy-looking. I don't get her.

I just sighed and let it all flow away "Well, I'm off. Take care of Mukuro-sama." I reminded.

"You don't need to tell me!" M.M answered back before I have left the room.

I took a car ride to Hibari-sempai's shrine with the kimono on. It was disturbing and uncomfortable pulling the kimono up in my shoulders every time that I didn't even noticed that the driver was already looking at me.

Upon reaching Foundation's headquarters, Kusakabe-san was the first one who welcomed me while he was watering all of the bonsai.

"Good morning Chrome-san!" Kusakabe-san greeted.

"Good morning to you too!" I greeted back and headed straight to the sliding kami door.

Much to my surprise, Hibari-sempai looks like he had just woke up, with that fresh and delicious scent of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Bacon – he really loves meat, doesn't he?

"You're too early, as usual." Hibari-sempai began.

"So I see, you're still having breakfast." I replied as I entered and closed the door.

"Well since you're here, go to the kitchen and fetch me a nice cold coconut juice." Hibari-sempai ordered.

After fetching him his favorite drink, he then ordered me again to clean up his mess and wash the dishes while he goes out for a stroll in his garden. Seriously, I feel like a maid in this kimono. And trust me, it's not an easy job washing the dishes with a loose red kimono.

(Teenage girls who are hot and cute of this generation! – don't try this at home or at school or anywhere else!)

After washing the dishes, Hibari-sempai had finished strolling as well and told me to sit beside him….as always. As I sat where he wanted me to sit, he then handed me his laptop and said "Start, read all my e-mails."

How demanding!

Upon opening Hibari-sempai's inbox, a large window popped out of the screen that says;

"YOU HAVE 18, 960 E-MAILS!"

Then colorful fireworks flashed out the screen.

I don't know if I should be angry because I need to read all these 18, 960 e-mails, or I should just be adored by the fireworks?

?...sighed…..

Oh yes, I've almost forgotten to tell you guys that Hibari-sempai is too lazy to read all of his e-mails, letters, and postcards. So if you're thinking on sending Hibari-sempai a "Happy Birthday" – greeting every May 5, beat it cause he won't read it!

Anyways, most of the e-mails I read were from Gokudera-sempai, Dino-sempai, and the Intelligence Bureau. My eyes are barely tired of reading and my hands are exhausted of typing and replying back to these messages. I'm really frustrated.

Suddenly, something in me made me look to Hibari-sempai. As I took a peek at him, I saw him staring at me deeply with those silver eyes of his. I've almost forgotten that I'm wearing a red loose kimono that I didn't notice that it was already slipping down quickly. I then pulled them up again and blush a little.

Seriously, I don't think Hibari-sempai's a pervert. But after this situation, I'm starting to think of the opposite.

Lal Mirch and Bianchi once told me that when I knew a guy is trying to pervert me, I should slap him or rather hit him with something really-really hard!

(Author: I guess you readers can imagine that kind of humiliation to Hibari, right?)

Yet, Kyoko-chan and I-pin-chan advised me that it is always polite to ask first before doing anything.

At this point of view, I have three options:

OPTION 1: Hit Hibari-sempai with his laptop. At that way, there won't be any perverting and reading of these e-mails anymore.

OPTION 2: Ask him if he really is perverting me. That's polite, but I don't think it would work.

OPTION 3: Shut up and continue working, at least which M.M always says.

As Chrome Dokuro, everyone knows that I would always pick the feminine choice, which would be Option 3.

I've just kept myself calm and quiet while doing all the work until my cheeks turned to red.

Three hours later, I only got 596 e-mails to read. However, I read this certain e-mail and I don't know how I should reply to this.

"Hibari-sempai" I asked "I have this e-mail from the Mafia Gun Factory and is asking a deadline of their next shipping. What should I tell them?"

Hibari-sempai paused for awhile as he kept starring at me. Then he answered, off topic "That Kimono you're wearing…..it looks ridiculous on you."

He finally noticed!

"Red isn't really a good type for your pearly skin" he continued "and the kimono's too loose that I could almost see your under-shirts."

That's true

I can't answer a word after that, I've just continued to blush with my head down, showing that shy Dokuro that everyone knows.

"You know, that kimono was the smallest size that I could ever find in the boutique yesterday." Hibari-sempai added.

"Oh…..so….what do you suppose we should do then?" I asked.

Hibari-sempai paused for awhile as he thought of it. Then unexpectedly, Hibird popped out of nowhere as he sat at Hibari-sempai's head like he usually does.

Then Hibari-sempai broke into silence and said "Go to the kitchen and make me some Salisbury steak, I'm hungry."

He answered me again, off the topic.

"But…I still have 596 e-mails to read, and I still don't know how I should reply to this e-mail about the shipping."

"Shipping is not in my priority; forward that stupid message to the squid-head Vongola." Hibari-sempai said as he flipped his hand back and fort.

Suddenly, Kusakabe-san opened the sliding door. He greeted with a smile "Good morning Kyo-san! Chrome-san! The letters have arrived."

What letter?

"How many are they?" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"There are about….2, 796 letters." Kusakabe-san replied.

"I see, bring them all in." Hibari-sempai ordered as Kusakabe-san brought in two large boxes full of business letters.

"Chrome, hurry up and make me some Salisbury steak. Can't you see that you still have 596 e-mails and 2, 796 letters to read." Hibari-sempai said.

It was not I my aura to get angry or be mad at something or someone. So without a choice, I did what Hibari-sempai ordered me to do.

Sigh…..

I knew I should've just hit Hibari-sempai with his laptop!


	2. Tuesday: Bronco on Board

_Author's Note:__ Yehey! Chapter 2 already!_

_First of all, I want to thank you the following readers for putting me and my story on his/her favorites:_

_- Kisaratezuka_

_- Vodka Mouse_

_- aerith uematsu (Love you Gem!...muah!)_

_- Chi-Chia mina_

_- Kichou_

_And I want to give a BIGGER THANK YOU to the following readers for reviewing my story….I love you guys already!_

_-Saku69_

_- waloli-san_

_- Vodka Mouse_

_- aerith uematsu _

_- Kichou_

_- solitarycloud_

_I hope you guys would continue to be my inspiration in writing this story. Enjoy!_

Tuesday: Bronco on Board

I've always loved waking up in the morning in my room here in Hibari-sempai's house. The morning sun's yellow rays glisten so well through the windows, and the view of the Japanese garden was delighting to stare at all day. This was the only moment that I've always loved in this place.

As I got up from bed and stretched for a while, I suddenly saw a shopping bag and a shoe box at the top of my desk. Weird, I don't remember shopping yesterday, all I remembered were Hibari-sempai's frustrating orders and his off-topic answers.

Taking a closer look, I saw a note attached to the shopping bag. The letter was from Hibari-sempai, it said;

_This uniform was received by Tetsuya last night while you were _

_already fast a sleep. It's actually from Vongola and you need to put _

_this on for our assignment today. So hurry up and make me some _

_breakfast before I wake up._

_-Kyouya Hibari_

How rude!

Upon opening the bag and the box, there were the following garments: a black necktie, an indigo blouse, a black blazer, a black miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

This really was my uniform back in Italy.

After taking a fresh morning bath, I've put on my uniform and head straight to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Upon putting on a pink apron, I then opened the fridge to see what food I should cook for both Kusakabe-san and Hibari-sempai, and maybe some for myself.

Much to my surprise, the fridge was filled with nothing but lots of meat and coconut juice. There were pork, beef, chicken, burgers and steaks, eggs and other poultry foods. That explains why the fridge stinks, phew!

Well, I really have no choice; I had to cook something. So I brought out 4 pieces of eggs, 7 slices of ham, and 8 slices of bacon from the fridge.

Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan said that breakfast is never complete without bread and coffee. Good thing that Kusakabe-san woke up just in time, I've asked him to buy 12 loaves of bread and one bag of coffee, sugar, and cream in the market.

Half of the hour later, he came and bought all of the things I had asked him to buy. Then Hibari-sempai finally woke up, already dressed in his uniform.

As the obviously treated-maid in this place, I had to bring the entire breakfast meal to his majesty – Hibari-sempai.

Breakfast time:

"Chrome-san sure cooks delicious food, right Kyo-san?" Kusakabe-san smiled.

"Of course." Hibari-sempai answered as he took a bite on the ham.

"Oh…I ….I suppose I should thank you." I said as I blushed after taking a zip on my coffee.

"Tetsuya" Hibari-sempai began as he turned to Kusakabe-san.

"Yes, what is it Kyo-san?" Kusakabe-san asked.

"Where's my little yellow bird? Have you already given him his breakfast?" Hibari-sempai questioned with a scary look on Kusakabe-san.

Kusakabe-san looks like his about to be killed with that expression on his face. Obviously he hasn't feed Hibird yet.

"Oh dear…let me, I'll do it." I said.

But when I was about to get up form my seat, Hibari-sempai stopped me "It's not your responsibility, now sit!"

I'm not a dog that you could always command to sit, stay and be good. And I don't fetch and roll over either! But like I said, I need to follow whether I like it or not.

Hibari-sempai then turned his eyes to Kusakabe-san again.

"Uuuh….yes, yes Kyo-san!" Kusakabe-san answered and went off to fetch Hibird his breakfast, leaving me and Hibari-sempai alone once more.

As soon as Kusakabe-san was gone, Hibari-sempai started his conversation with me.

"Chrome" he said "…..We're you mad at me about yesterday? For making you read all my e-mails and letters?"

Of course I was! I really wanted to tell him that to his face disappointingly. But I need to calm down, grace and poise, calm down Nagi, calm down.

"No, not at all Hibari-sempai." I lied. Usually, lying is Mukuro-sama's aura. But everybody knows that I was like with him for the past ten years of my life ever since I became Chrome Dokuro.

"May I know what came to Hibari-sempai that made him ask that question?" I asked.

"Hibird told me last night that you were calling me names for letting you do all my work." Hibari-sempai replied.

Shocked, no words came out from my mouth. Indeed I was calling him names, such as; Mr. Perfect, His-Lazy-Majesty, Mr. Just-Sit-Around-All-Day, and Mr. Carnivore. I just blushed due to the embarrassment.

"Never mind, just read this text message from the Vongola. This is our mission today." Hibari-sempai handed me his phone. It said;

_From: Gokudera Hayato_

_You're probably wondering why I had sent you your uniforms. _

_Well you see, the annoying Bronco's there in Japan and said _

_he wants to take a vacation in Namimori town. The tenth can't _

_stop worrying about him so I told him that I'm assigning the two of _

_you to keep an eye on him on his first day._

_Good Luck!_

"Dino-sempai's in town? How exciting!" I smiled after reading the text message.

"Don't rejoice just yet, read the next message." Hibari-sempai said.

Upon pressing the next button, the text message said;

_From: Gokudera Hayato_

_Change of plans; I've forgotten to inform you that Dino doesn't _

_have Romario nor any of his men. So I've heard from the airport_

_this morning that he accidentally slipped from an escalator, falling_

_all the way down to the ground of the first floor with his bags and_

_luggage. He was sent immediately to the Namimori Central Hospital._

_Kindly check on him if his alright cause the tenth is already panicking._

Everyone knows that Dino-sempai is useless without his men. Poor guy, unfortunately Hibari-sempai doesn't seem to care, he never does.

An hour later, after finishing breakfast and cleaning the mess up; we finally went off to Namimori Central Hospital to check Dino-sempai.

I was supposed to sit at the front seat of the car, that is when Hibari-sempai ordered me to sit beside him at the back seat, and of course Kusakabe-san drives the car.

On the road, I can't stop thinking and worrying about Dino-sempai. I may have no idea of how painful it is to fall from an escalator, but I sure know that that hurts a lot.

I really want to help him feel better already so that he would be able to enjoy his vacation here in Namimori town.

Suddenly, I saw a pastry shop on the way. Then an idea came to me.

"Wait! Stop the car!" I demanded at Kusakabe-san, who immediately hit the breaks.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Why did we stop Chrome-san?" Kusakabe-san asked in a panicking state.

I didn't answer and just unlock the door, ran outside and head straight to the pastry shop that I suddenly saw. As I bought a box of black forest brownies, I went back to the car and apologized.

"Don't tell me you bought that for just Mukuro? I'll bite you to death if you did, because you've almost got my car in an accident" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"On the contrary" I answered "I bought this for Dino-sempai."

Then Hibari-sempai shut himself, he must've been dumbfounded by my answer.

Revenge!

Upon arriving at the hospital, we asked the nurse in the reception table of the number of Dino-sempai's room.

"Room-2796, just around the second floor." The nurse replied.

By the time we got there, we saw Dino-sempai watching the news on the plasma screen.

"Hey! How are you two lovebirds doing?" Dino-sempai greeted.

"Shut up herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai exclaimed as he brought out his tonfas.

"Hibari-sempai, calm yourself." I interrupt the conversation.

"I don't even have time to have a conversation with him" Hibari-sempai said as he turned away "Chrome, you take care of him while I go to the mall and buy you a new kimono." He ordered before he got out with Kusakabe-san.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? He's gonna buy his princess a new kimono. I could feel the love already." Dino-sempai commented.

"I'm not sure that "sweet" isn't the word I'm supposed to hear." I replied as I approached to Dino-sempai's bed.

"Well, you'd have to forgive me, I've just fell down from an escalator." Dino-sempai smiled.

I giggled softly as I sat down the chair beside him.

"Are those brownies?" he asked by the time he noticed the box I'm carrying.

"Ah yes, they're for you!" I handed him the brownies.

"Thank you Chrome" Dino-sempai replied "So how are you doing these days?"

"Everything is fine as usual."

"Really now? And how is it working with Kyouya?"

I chuckled "Is it alright for me to say that it's quite amusing?"

Dino-sempai laughed "its okay, I get that a lot!"

Aside from boss and Mukuro-sama, Dino-sempai is also a trustworthy person whom you could keep secrets with. You could tell him your most honest comments and he'll surely accept it.

I really feel very comfortable around him.

"What about Mukuro? Is he doing okay?" Dino-sempai continued asking.

"Everything in Kokuyo is stable and in order."

"Well, I'd say Tsuna could really trust you on everything here in Japan."

"Not really, I make a lot of mistakes too."

"Don't be too humble; always remember that you're a very important person of the Vongola family."

"I'll try to remember that Dino-sempai" I smiled "Thank you by the way."

"You really don't need to thank me" Dino-sempai replied as he closed the screen and open the brownies "These are really good brownies! Where did you bought them?" he asked as he took a bite.

"Uuuuh…..well, you see…..I don't really saw the name of the pastry shop. I was in a hurry." I answered honestly while I blushed a little color of pink in my cheeks.

Dino-sempai chuckled "You know you're really cute Chrome, maybe that's why Kyouya has plans to bed you."

Shocked and terrified, I shrieked "HE DOES?" and my cheeks became redder.

"No silly, that was just a joke. Now I'm starting to believe why Tsuna treats you like his little sister…But…what if Kyouya did manage to bed you? What are you gonna do about it?" Dino-sempai's face suddenly became serious.

"Eventually, I've never thought of that certain activity happening to the both of us. Yet, if that ever happen….." I paused for awhile and thought of an answer:

What will I do if Hibari-sempai suddenly does that to me?

I don't think Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan or even I-pin-chan had an experience. And I'm not sure if Bianchi had an experience either; but who knows, maybe she had with her ex-boyfriend. Lal Mirch might as well already have her experience with Colonello-sempai.

"Hehehehe….looks to me like you're having a hard time thinking it over." Dino-sempai interrupts my thoughts.

"…I guess I am…I think."

"Well, let me help you with that. I've never had an experience myself but…..well let's see…How about I give you three options?"

Again with the options.

"Option 1: Probably hit him with something heavy; or rather slap him on his face." Dino-sempai began suggesting.

Why is it that option 1 always involves hitting Hibari-sempai?

(Author: Because I've always wanted to hit Kyouya for Mukuro, muahahah! …..

ahem!...just joking!...XD)

Dino-sempai continued suggesting "Or Option 2: Run away."

That works!

"Option 3…..hmm….I don't think you'll like option 3."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Nah! Never mind, Option 1 to 2 will do just fine for you Chrome."

"Dino-sempai!"

"Okay, okay, Option 3: Enjoy the love."

What? Enjoy? Is he crazy? I can't afford to enjoy that certain thing!

"I don't know….don't you think Option 3 is a little….too much?" I replied timidly while blushing off my cheeks again.

"Well, I did warn you that you won't like Option 3." Dino-sempai smiled.

"Of course she won't." A familiar voice broke out from the door.

"Hibari-sempai!" I exclaimed.

"Kyouya….how long have you been there?" Dino-sempai asked, shocked of his appearance as well.

"Long enough to hear you giving Chrome your stupid suggestions" Hibari-sempai answered.

Oh dear, was he here all a long, listening to our conversation? I mean…how much did he heard?

"Chrome, time to go home!" Hibari-sempai ordered then turned away like last time.

"Yes Hibari-sempai" I replied "uhm, I guess I should see you tomorrow Dino-sempai." I bid farewell.

"I guess. Bye Chrome! And don't forget to be careful with Kyouya!" Dino-sempai answered.

_As you can see, I didn't put much love between Dino and Chrome. But I do hope next time I would._

_BTW: I'm not gonna be able to update for at least…I think three weeks cause I have my college entrance exam, pleeeeaaaasssseeeee pray for me that I would pass the test so I would be able to write more stories. If I did not pass that exam, my humor-side will fall off and we don't want that to happen in this story, right?_

_Pleeeaaasseeee wish me and my friends good luck on this exam….=)_

_Review-Review-Review…..XD_


	3. Wednesday: Give me a Break

_Author's note:__ Hi Guys! Long time no see!_

_So anyways, because of the fact that you guys waited for the last 3 weeks and have also prayed and wished me a good-good-good luck on my college entrance exam….I have thought of doing a "__**Double-Chapter-Update"**__. Yes, it's true, I did two chapters (Chapter 3 and 4 – namely; Wednesday and Thursday) for the sake of the love and inspiration I felt from you guys…Love you!_

_I again would like to thank the following readers for reviewing my story for the past days:_

_**- aerith uematsu**_

_**- chi-chia mina ()**_

_**- solitarycloud**_

_**- xAngelic**_

_Again…Thank you- Thank you- Thank you- Thank you for your supports!_

_So anyways….Enjoy!_

_._

Wednesday: Give me a Break!

"Chrome-san! Chrome-san! Please wake up! Chrome-san!" Kusakabe-san knocked at my door that made me wake up.

As I got up from my bed and wiped my eye, I first took a look at my digital clock to see what time it is;

WED. 4:30 AM – I wondered why is Kusakabe-san waking me up in this kind of early morning?

Putting on my robe and slippers, I walked towards the sliding kami door and opened it to see what Kusakabe-san wants.

"What is it Kusakabe-san?" I yawned in a very tiring-manner.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Chrome-san, but it's about Kyo-san. He's fever is getting worst."

Oh yes! Hibari-sempai just had a fever last night after we had visited Dino-sempai.

_Flashback:_

_The rain poured as calm and as peaceful as always;_

"_Here's your new kimono, go to your room and try it on." Hibari-sempai ordered as he handed me the shopping bag._

_But before I went to my room and to try it on, I took a peek on the bag first to have a look on what it looks like._

_The kimono was indeed and finally in my right size, it fits me perfectly. However, I had doubt on the kimono's patterns, which were rose-pink cherry blossoms._

_I somehow remembered how Hibari-sempai feels uneasy whenever he's surrounded by cherry blossoms. But he was the one who bought this, so there must be a reason behind why'd he bought this kind of design._

"_Hibari…..sempai" I asked in a shy manner "Are you mad at me? Why are you letting me wear a kimono with cherry blossom patterns?"_

_Hibari-sempai paused for awhile as he looked at me, and then came his answer "I bought that pattern so I could discipline myself to not stare at you."_

_I felt very dumbfounded after hearing his answer. I blushed without a respond and kept my head down._

_Suddenly, Hibari-sempai began sneezing;_

"_Cough' cough' cough'…do we still have tissue papers?" he asked as he began coughing as well._

"_uuh….we still have some I guess?" I answered._

"_Cough' cough' ….could you get them for me?" he said as the tone of his voice unnecessarily became ill._

"_Hibari-sempai….are you alright?" I asked curiously._

"_I'm fine!' he sneezed._

"_You don't look as fine as you say you are. Your voice is so ill, and your skin is so pale. Are you sure you're okay? Let me check." I said as I went near to Hibari-sempai – placing my hand in his forehead, I felt his temperature very abnormal._

"_Is your throat okay?" I asked after removing my hand._

"_You were asking if I'm okay and now you're also asking if my throat is fine." Hibari-sempai replied._

_I'll take that as a "no"._

_I sighed "You should lie down and take a rest" I suggested._

_Hibari-sempai questioned "why?"_

"_Because you have a fever. You should rest while I ask Kusakabe-san to buy you medicines to heal your problem."_

… _End of Flashback._

Do you have any idea how hard is it to work during 4:30 in the morning?

Oh well, it's my job to work anyways.

"Deliver me the thermometer and the medicines you bought last night in Hibari-sempai's room while I go first to check on him." I ordered Kusakabe-san, as I sounded like a professional as should I should be.

"Yes Chrome-san!" he answered and went off to do my orders.

While walking towards Hibari-sempai's room, I suddenly remembered that its Wednesday today and tomorrow would be my last day to work for the Foundation. Hooray! No more Hibari-sempai!...ahem, what am I saying? I can't leave him like this…sigh.

As I opened the door of Hibari-sempai's room;

"Cough' cough' cough'….I thought you said that I'll feel better if I take a rest." Hibari-sempai began, having a very worse soar-throat than last night.

"On the contrary, I did not mention that you'll feel better. All I said is that it would be best for you." I answered.

"Just check me if I'm alright. I need to get better before dawn; I have a meeting with the Intelligence Bureau remember?"

"Yes Hibari-sempai." I replied as I approach him and sat on his bed.

"Chrome-san, here are the things you've asked." Kusakabe-san suddenly popped out from nowhere, handing me everything in a container.

"Thank you Kusakabe-san, do you mind if you could get me a glass of warm water." I said with a smile.

"Of course Chrome-san!" he replied and left the room.

"Chrome, don't you find it weird that Tetsuya follows everything you say while you should be the one following him cause he's second in my command?" Hibari-sempai wondered.

"Sometimes I guess. But Kusakabe-san is a very kind person. Now if you could just open your mouth and put the thermometer in so I could check how bad your fever is."

Hibari-sempai did not reply and just followed my order as I placed the thermometer under his tongue and asked him to close it afterwards.

Thermometers – it measures how hot Hibari-sempai is, and how cold his words are.

(Author: fan-girl squeals!)

After 5 minutes, I asked Hibari-sempai to remove the thermometer from his mouth. Reading that the mercury ball was between 100.1 degrees to 100.3 degrees, I was sure that he won't be happy about this.

"Analyzing your current situation, I doubt you would be present in your meeting later Hibari-sempai." I said, wiping the thermometer with a cloth of tissue.

"Why not?" he questioned with a face.

"For some reason" I answered "your temperature is quite hot and the tone of your voice became worse."

"That's not a good excuse to be absent in a meeting."

"Well, whether you like it or not I'm not gonna let you attend."

"hmpf!" Hibari-sempai exclaimed, turning his head rudely.

"I'll just let Kusakabe-san attend the meeting for you, in the mean time you should help yourself get better. I'll start making you some tea; maybe it might help you get better." I said as I stood from his bed and left the room and went straight to the kitchen.

"Here's the water you've asked earlier Chrome-san." Kusakabe-san approached while I was searching for some tea herbs in my bag.

"Thank you Kusakabe-san!" I said.

"Are there still some items that you need?"

"No, no more. But I do have a favor to ask."

"What is it Chrome-san?"

"….well…you see….I think Hibari-sempai won't be able to attend the meeting this morning. Could you at least be the one to represent him there?"

"Of course Chrome-san, anything for Kyo-san." He answered with a smile.

5:15 am;

Kusakabe-san is getting ready to leave while I was on my way to Hibari-sempai's room to give him the tea he needs.

By the time I got there and settled the cup on a table near his bed;

"I hate tea. Tea came from herbs. Herbs are for herbivores. And I'm not a herbivore." Hibari-sempai demanded. In other words, he won't drink it.

"But…Hibari-sempai….if you won't drink this, you won't feel better." I said.

"I would rather die than drink that and lose my pride."

Gosh, he's like a child, and I'm getting really impatient here!

Wait!...Bianchi-san told me that Hibari-sempai has a crush on me…so…

"…"

Sigh….fine, I'll do it! I'll tell him!

"Uuhhmmm…..Hibari-sempai…" I called as I slowly began to blush with my head down "If you drink this and get better soon….I …..I ….I promise I'll kiss you…" I said shyly.

(Author: 1896-fans….CHILL! Hold your horses!...she hasn't kissed him yet!)

Hibari-sempai's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I blushed even more when I saw him looking at me.

"Give me the cup." He ordered.

Wow! I can't believe he fell for it!

"uuh…..yes Hibari-sempai." I replied, handing him the tea.

As I gave him the tea, he immediately drank the entire cup just after 10 seconds….or less.

I'm not a scientist; but from this experiment, I therefore conclude that Hibari-sempai really has a crush on me.

7:30 am;

Kusakabe-san had just left and it's only me and Hibari-sempai now.

The tea had managed to cure Hibari-sempai's sneezing, coughing, and his soar throat for just about an hour, though it didn't cure his headache.

Here I am now, still sitting beside his bed; feeding him his favorite breakfast, bacon and egg.

"Chrome, don't forget to feed Hibird." Hibari-sempai reminded.

"Yes Hibari-sempai!"

"And don't forget your promise."

"Yes Hibari-sempai!"

9:00 am;

Okay, I feel like a housewife today, why?

Cause after feeding Hibird, I've washed the dishes, sweep the floors (both outside and inside of the house), showered the bonsai and the other plants, went to the market to buy food and medicines, and now; preparing lunch.

But I need to calm down. At least I don't change anyone's dippers like every other housewife. That would be disgusting.

11:45 am;

"How's your headache Hibari-sempai?" I asked, after feeding him his lunch.

"It's gone, I feel so much better now" he answered calmly "Is Tetsuya home yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet" I answered while cleaning the mess up.

"What about the chores?"

"Everything is as neat as you've asked Hibari-sempai!"

"And what about your promise?" his eyes suddenly narrowed.

I can't believe it! He actually remembered that I'm supposed to kiss him?

"Hibari-sempai….I…..I…." I tried to utter a word as my cheeks began to turn red.

Suddenly Hibari-sempai pulled me in on his bed with great force, and then got up as he lean so close to my face.

"You have promise to give your pleasure if I got better. Now it's time for you to pay your pledge." he said as his lips slowly approach to mine.

What am I gonna do? I'm panicking, I'm panicking, I'm panicking!

Wait! I suddenly remembered Dino-sempai's advices yesterday….what were those again?

OPTION 1: Hit Hibari-sempai with something hard.

In this situation, I can't find or reach something hard to do that.

OPTION 2: Run away!

I can't, I'm trap. His whole body is leaning against mine.

OPTION 3: Enjoy!

"….."

Sigh. Well, I guess I have no other choice. I can't believe I'm about to kiss him. Here it goes!

"Chrome-san! There's a phone call for you!' Kusakabe-san suddenly popped out from the door.

Perfect timing!

But by the time Kusakabe-san noticed what Hibari-sempai and I were supposed to do "Am I….a bother?" he asked with an embarrassed face.

Hibari-sempai's eyes narrowed towards Kusakabe-san that made him frightened by his glare.

"How long have you been here?" Hibari-sempai demanded, keeping his body positioned to mine.

"I…I've just arrived…" Kusakabe-san answered in a fearful-manner.

"What do you want?" Hibari-sempai continued questioning.

"Uuuhh….I….Chrome-san….has a phone call." He replied.

"A phone call?" I wondered, as I threw myself up, losing the very seductive position that Hibari-sempai and I had.

Leaving the bed and approaching towards the phone which Kusakabe-san handed me;

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Finally! It's you!" I heard a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Ken?" I exclaimed.

_Author: You may Proceed to the next chapter …..hehehehe XD_


	4. Thursday: Maid Madness

_Author's note:__ See…..I told you I made two chapters in a row!...How awesome huh?_

_Enjoy!_

Thursday: Maid Madness

Okay, remember I said that I work for the Foundation from Mondays to Thursday-mornings of the week?

"Chrome-san? Might I ask you a question?" Kusakabe-san asked as he helped me put my things inside the car to go back to Kokuyo Mansion.

"Sure! What is it?" I replied.

"Well…you see…..it's about what happened yesterday….what are you and Kyo-san doing?...were you two have in mind of…..you know, doing that certain thing?" Kusakabe-san wondered.

Speechless I stood. I can't and I don't know what and how to explain and answer his question.

So I replied instead "well, let's just say that I was only following what were my orders." Which was true, right?

"Oh…I see….is Kyo-san mad at me for disturbing you two. Because the last time he was mad at me, he just punched me on my chin and I didn't even know what I did that made him mad."

I chuckled "I don't think his angry at you."

"Well…..one things for sure, Kyo-san sure is disappointed that you're leaving again."

"He always is. Well, I'm off! Take care of Hibari-sempai for me while I'm gone." I waved good bye as I entered the car.

"Yes Chrome-san!" Kusakabe-san answered respectfully.

Anyways, about the phone call yesterday; Ken said that I really- really- really need to go back cause there's an emergency. And I can't afford to have any disorderliness in both Kokuyo and Foundation.

Half of the hour later, I've finally arrived at the gates of Kokuyo mansion. The gates are security automated and opens automatically for Kokuyo members only. Unfamiliar personnel or guests are authorized to be questioned first before entering. But if there are special occasions, the system would be off for awhile so they could enter smoothly.

By the time the gates automatically opened, I drove my car all the way to the front door of the mansion (Yes, I'm driving the car this time.)

Observing that the entire place is completely quiet and empty, I knew something was up. Usually, the mansion is always filled with noises; like Chikusa's loud stereos, Ken's annoying barking, and Flan-kun's disturbing croaking frogs. And where are the maids and gardeners?

Upon entering the mansion with my bag;

"Welcome home mistress!" Flan-kun greeted with an emotionless face as always.

Weird, why is he wearing a maid's outfit? It's not Halloween yet, is it?

"Flan-kun…..why are you dressed like that?" I asked as he approached me.

"It's because of you! Everything is your fault!' M.M. suddenly pops out of nowhere, dresses in a maid's uniform too.

"It's not her fault W.W.; everything was Pineapple-sama's idiot decision." Flan-kun replied on my behalf.

M.M. answered with a very pissed face and a very pissed voice "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME W.W., ITS M.M. YOU HEAR! AND DON'T CALL MUKURO-SAMA PINEAPPLE-SAMA!"

"…" Flan-kun was shut but kept a lifeless image.

"Uuh…..M.M., I don't know what's going on. Where are the butlers? And why are you two dresses like that?" I asked curiously.

"Chrome-sama, Mukuro-sama wants you to wear a maid's uniform too. You should go to your room and try yours on, and then you can go to Mukuro-sama's office and he'll tell you everything." Flan-kun said, answering my question.

"Stop calling her Chrome-sama!" M.M. jealously demanded.

"Okay. Mistress, please go to your room now."

"And don't call her mistress either!"

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Grrrrr…"

After listening to M.M. and Flan-kun's annoying quarrels, I did what Flan-kun told me to do. I went to my room and saw a maid's uniform at the top of my desk.

As I put it on, it was nearly the same outfit as M.M. and Flan-kun's, but mine is pink while there's are black. The skirt is a little to short too and the blouse is so fit.

By the time I was on my way to Mukuro-sama's office, it also wonders me why am I asked to wear this dress.

A minute later, here I am standing in front of Mukuro-sama's office door, feeling a pinch of nervousness inside me.

As I gently knocked at the door, Mukuro-sama's voice rang;

"Who is it?" he questioned from inside.

I replied timidly as usual "Uuhm…..it's me…Mukuro-sama."

When he knew it was me, he then opened the door as I reveal myself to him in these clothes.

"Kufufufu…..I knew you would look cute on that dress!" he smiled.

I blushed after hearing those words.

Upon entering the room and closing the door, I then asked Mukuro-sama what was going on as he and I sat down.

"Kufufufu…" he answered "My cute Chrome, you still haven't figured it out yet?"

Honestly, I'm really- really- really confused. I don't know why I am, Flan-kun and M.M. are wearing these uniforms while we have maids and butlers. And where are the maids and butlers anyways?

"Kufufu….very well then, since you are new to this game and you have just arrived; I'll tell you what happened" Mukuro-sama continued "While you were away, I had troubles with our maids in this mansion."

"Troubles? Did they do something wrong?" I asked.

"Exactly. They were always peeking on me while I'm taking my bath; they were always disturbing me while I'm reading books in the library; they almost got Mukurowl killed; But most importantly, the food they make tastes rotten!"

Well, those were excusable reasons.

"But…what did …..Mukuro-sama…did to them?" I asked in a low tone.

He replied "Kufufufu…simple; I've punished them and placed them in the depths of hell, muahahahaha!...ahem, just kidding! I simply fired them."

Scary!

"Anyways" Mukuro-sama continued "In the mean time, while I search and hire fresh new maids and butlers; Kokuyo girls, you and M.M., would be responsible for all the chores around the mansion. M.M.'s duties are to serve Ken and Chikusa, while your duty is to serve only me and nobody else, are we clear?"

"But….what about Flan-kun? Why is he wearing a maid's uniform too? He's a boy, isn't he?" I wondered.

"Kufufufu…..that's just his punishment for always calling me pineapple-sama."

So I see.

"So anyways, here's your to-do-list for today." Mukuro-sama handed me a paper list.

Much to my surprise, the list was filled with nothing but the following: (From 1 to 50)

make chocolates

make chocolates

make chocolates

make chocolates

….and so on.

"Um…Mukuro-sama …are you sure you want me to make you 50 pieces of chocolates?" I asked curiously.

"Kufufufu…why yes, I wasn't able to eat mouth-watering chocolates for the past days cause the maid's dishes were not delicious."

Sigh.

Without a choice, I went off to the kitchen and did his orders.

By the time I got there, I immediately brought out every kitchen tools and ingredients that are needed.

While I was mixing a bowl of chocolate for a chocolate funde cake, I had suddenly come across the memory lane where Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and I-pin-chan were teaching me how to bake a cake and make chocolates.

I was indeed still young during that time.

After 3 and half hour later, I have finally finished making a chocolate funde cake, 10 pieces of sprinkled top cupcakes, 10 pieces of nutted top cupcakes, 10 pieces of fudge brownies, 15 pieces of chocolate cringle cookies, 2 cups of chocolate parfae', and 2 cups of chocolate sundae. All in all, 50 pieces of chocolates. Phew! Finally I'm done! I'm so tired!

But suddenly, a thought came to me: Could Mukuro-sama actually finish all of these?

Oh well, there's really nothing that I could do about this.

Placing every plate and cup in two stainless steal trays, I walked my way back to Mukuro-sama's office.

While I was climbing up the stairs, I had suddenly come across Kuroku (one of Flan-kun's pet frog) and Kuroi (my pet black cat). They ran towards behind my skirt, shaking in great fear.

"Why are you both shaking Kuroi?" I asked

Unnecessarily, I saw something in Kuroi's mouth. As I look more closely, I saw that there was a yellow ball chew toy between Kuroi's teeth.

Wait! That's not just any chew toy, that's Ken's special chew toy.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BALL YOU LITTLE FURBALL!" Ken demanded as he ran and jumped over me, Kuroku and Kuroi.

I dropped the trays with all of the chocolates on the ground, leaving a big mess on the floor.

"Whahahaha! I got my ball back! Look Kakipi, I got my ball back!" Ken rejoiced.

"Ken, you're annoying." Chikusa commented as he popped out from nowhere with Flan-kun behind him.

(Yes, Flan-kun is still in his maid's outfit.)

"Kuroku!" Flan-kun exclaimed as his pet frog returned on the top of his master's frog hat.

"Are you alright Chrome-sama?" Flan-kun said as he lend me a hand and helped me up.

"Kufufufufu….such chaos we have here." Mukuro-sama suddenly appeared. "Ken, what have you done with my chocolates?" Mukuro-sama turned to ken with a disappointing look yet a smiling mouth.

"Uuh….I …I didn't, knew these were Mukuro-sama's food….Why didn't you tell me you stupid girl!" Ken yelled at me.

"It's not her fault Ken." Chikusa answered.

"Stop interfering Kakipi! I'm not talking to you!" Ken answered back.

"Kufufufu…no matter, since this is all Ken's fault, I guess he'll have to clean this mess up." Mukuro-sama ordered.

"But…..but Mukuro-sama….its not my fault."

"Kufufufu….you will do as I say, or I shall punish you?" Mukuro-sama's right eye suddenly turned into the fourth realm.

Ken's face suddenly became frightened "Yes Mukuro-sama! I'll get the mop." He said and rushed downstairs.

Well, I'd have to admit that that was rather humorous.

"Chrome" Mukuro-sama called "Come with me, I have something for you to work on."

I wonder what it is. Oh well.

I followed Mukuro-sama and where he was going with Kuroi following behind me as well.

_Author's note:__ Okay….before anything else:_

_I got the name "Kuroku" from how the Japanese pronounce the word "Frog" which is "Furogu"…..changing the "g" to "k" to make it Furoku (Roku – 6, from Mukuro's lastname) and the letter "F" to "K" to make it look like that it also came from Mukuro's Kufufu-laugh…XD…though Mukuro doesn't own Flan's frog, he's still he's master, right?_

_In the other hand, "Kuroi" means "black" in Japanese since Chrome's cat is black…..it also came from the popular anime-manga "Kuroishitsuji" ((XD….whahahaha…..Sebastian I love you! Please marry me!^nosebleed^…..jokes!)) _

_So anyways…I really hope you like the effort!..._

_Review- Review-Review-Review!...XD_


	5. Friday: Accidentally

_Author's Note:__ Hello! Are you guys still there? Sorry to keep you waiting…^cries and bows^…XD_

_It was rather hard making this chapter since I'm not used for this chapter's guy!...LOL…but it turned out to be rather good…I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing this chapter…YAY ME!...^claps^_

_BTW: I would like to thank again the following readers for reading my last two chapters:_

_**-**____**Merisela**_

_**- Kichou**_

_**- **__**aerith uematsu**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- **__**RedxAlert**_

_**- **__**Ai Angel**_

_Anyways __**"Who loves 1496?"**__ I'm dedicating this chapter to all those who love the stubborn and annoying dog of Kokuyo…XD (And Yes, Ken's fandom number is 14) Enjoy!_

_._

Friday: Accidentally

I thought after working from the Foundation, there would be no more waking up in 6 am in the morning, and no more chores to do. But I thought wrong, didn't I?

Yawn!

As I got up from bed and stretched my arms, I went towards the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower and put on the maid's uniform that Mukuro-sama made me wear.

I still feel sleepy and tired while I was walking down the stairs. No ones even awaked yet, not even M.M. or Flan-kun. Their not like me whose used to waking up very early in the morning almost everyday.

Remember what happened yesterday? These were the orders that I did for Mukuro-sama yesterday after the chocolate spill:

"Chrome, could you fix my bed."

"Chrome, feed me my dinner."

"Chrome, fix my bathtub."

"Chrome, give me a massage."

…..and so on…..

Phew!

Suddenly, I heard a complaining voice coming from all the way downstairs. Following where and who it is;

"Ken!" I exclaimed surprisingly.

"Shut up stupid girl! Can't you see I'm still cleaning your mess!" he demanded while he mops the spilled chocolate.

I can't believe it, he's still not finish. He was up all night cleaning the chocolate spill. It's obvious because he has a very big and dark eye bug under those eyes of him. Poor Ken.

But by the time I noticed that the way he's cleaning the spill was terribly wrong (which might have been the reason why he had stayed up all night cleaning the mess.) I have decided top lend him a hand.

"Here let me help you with that." I said.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help!" he demanded.

This reminded me of the time when I tried forcing Hibari-sempai to drink his tea when he was sick. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Ken, if you let me handle this, I'll give you a treat!" I smiled.

"Really? Ken's face suddenly turned into a puppy face with a waggling tail as he dropped the mop and had sit like a common dog.

"Sure" I answered "All you need to do is just to give me the mop and wait for me at the kitchen, okay?"

He then rushed all the way downstairs to the kitchen.

About half of the hour later, I have finished cleaning up the mess. After returning the mop and the other cleaning materials to the closet room, I then walked my way downstairs to the kitchen.

However, upon arriving there:

"Treat! Treat! Treat! Treat! Treat! Treat! Treat!" Ken demanded as if he's barking like a dog with his tail waggling all over again.

I need to stop Ken from making this noise; he might wake Flan-kun, or M.M., or Chikusa….or the worst, Mukuro-sama. I don't want to see him get angry. But most importantly, I don't want to see him turn his seventh realm.

….shivers!...

I've searched every drawer as fast (and as flawless) as I could in order to shut Ken's mouth.

Finally, I've found some snacks in one of the upper drawers. Opening the food and giving it to Ken; at last! He had shuttered his big mouth. He munched and munched and munched until he stole the entire snack from my hand.

Sigh!

Suddenly, as I tried to get down from the chair I used to reach the upper drawer, I accidentally fell from it.

Fortunately, when Ken saw me falling; he immediately ran to me and was able to catch my fall.

"Stop being so clumsy would you." Ken demanded by the time he caught me, his arms carrying both of my legs and my back.

But for a while there….I noticed how cute Ken was. I didn't know how beautiful his eyes were, and how warm his hands are as he touches me. I felt the time unnecessarily stopped. Weird, he's still not letting me go.

"You…..you know….you really have pretty eyes…." I accidentally uttered.

Damn! What made me say that? I blushed out, feeling embarrassed of what I just told Ken.

"Well….I….I hate to admit it…but….you really do have soft hair just like what Mukuro-san said…and…it smells very nice!" he replied in a soft and gentle manner.

Wow! That was the first time Ken had ever spoken to me like that.

"You …you think so?" I blushed even more.

"Didn't I just say so?" he said rudely, yet still as soft and gentle like the first.

"Uhm….well….I….I didn't notice how soft your hair was too!" I continued, twirling his hair at the back with my finger.

Unnecessarily, he placed a finger on my lip causing me to shut up. Afterwards, he removed it and placed his thumb below my chin, using his hand to pull my face to his.

Wait!...What?...This…That….HE'S TRYING TO KISS ME!.

"No! Wait! Please stop!" I exclaimed as I accidentally slapped him on his face and stood up.

"Ouch!" Ken injected "what you do that for?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." I apologized.

Ken groaned as he rubbed the spot on his face where I hurt him by the time he stood up.

But….for a moment there, we were accidentally describing one another's physical beings.

"Ken?" I called.

"What now?"

"I just…..I…wanted to know if…if…if you were trying to …kiss me?" I blushed again.

Ken narrowed his eyes towards me. Maybe I should've asked.

"Guess I was" Ken answered.

Wah! What the…! He…he…..he…he said…grrrr…never mind.

"But…why?" I asked again.

"Why are you asking so much? I just want one from you and that's it!" he cried out loud.

As Chrome Dokuro, if a certain friend of mine wants something from me I would be more honored to give it to him or her. But a kiss?

From what I remember the last time I kissed someone was boss during Vongola and Varia's ring conflict. But that was like almost more than ten years ago.

"Ken, if you wanted to kiss me you should've asked me before." I said, approaching him.

"You do know it's not that simple right?" he replied.

"I know." I blushed.

"So…what now?" he said rudely.

"Do you….really want to kiss me?" I asked.

"You're making this difficult for me, of course I do!" he demanded.

I've wasted no time and pushed my face towards his and kissed him like he asked.

This was the second time I had kissed another guy, but this kiss was actual bear lips.

Almost every girl in the world commented that kissing a guy is actually gross yet satisfying. But hey, I'm Chrome Dokuro, everyone wants to kiss my oh-so soft and lustrous lips.

(Author: I'm half-lesbian….and I want to kiss her too!...ahem!... ^LOL^…jokes!)

The kiss lasted about 15 seconds. That's a record!

"Chrome" Ken uttered after the kiss.

"Yes?" I said.

"We will never speak of this, agreed?"

"Agreed!'

"And we will never mention this to anyone, not even Mukuro-san, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

And the deal was sealed.

However: We never actually noticed that Flan-kun was already awaked, as he had witnessed what had just happened between me and Ken. He then rushed up stairs to Mukuro-sama's room.

(NOTE: Chrome and Ken didn't know that Flan was watching them the whole time. This is just a certain narration that Chrome is saying since she's the star of this story)

Oh dear, what does Flan-kun have in mind? I hope he won't do anything stupid!

.

_Author's Note:__ Again…please don't forget to review this chapter…it would be berry- berry- berry- berry- berry- berry- berry- berry nice…XD_


	6. Saturday: Black Butler

_Disclaimer:__ I own none of the characters. Amano-sensei does._

_Author's Note:__ Wow! Chapter 6 already!...I can't believe it either! I'm so awesome!...XD_

_Well, before heading to the headlines (Chapter), I've noticed that almost every review I received from the last chapter were questions about __"When will Hibari show up?"__. There were also requests about giving Chrome and Hibari a kissing –scene. Damn! You guys really love Hibari don't you? _

_Please don't freak out guys! Hibari will show up as soon as possible. And don't worry, I'll make Hibari kiss Chrome in chapter 8 or 9...or maybe 10...nah, just expect that they will surely kiss...I will also make Gokudera, Dino, and Tsuna to kiss Chrome since I also said that this is a triangular-love story...XD...But for now, let's stick to 6996 for awhile cause that's gonna be chapter 6 and chapter 7's next pairing...  
_  
_Oops! I said too much!...oh well...=)_

_BTW: Thank you- Thank you- Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter:_

_**- **__**Merisela**_

_**- RocketStilts**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Ai Angel**____(You have a sharp-eye for noticing the foreshadowed numbers. I was waiting for someone to notice that, and it appears that you're the first. Congratulations!)_

_**- **__**dJhAmystery**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

_._

Saturday: Black Butler

"Chrome-san, are you awaked?" I-pin-chan greeted with a cute smile.

"I-pin-chan? Is it…..morning already?" I asked as I yawned and looked through the window near my bed.

You must be wondering why I-pin-chan is here. Well…

Yesterday….

Twelve o'clock noon, thousands of people were lined up outside of Kokuyo mansion to have a try for the interview to work for us Kokuyo. The interviewers were M.M., Chikusa, and Flan-kun. Mukuro-sama said that he doesn't want to get his hands dirty, so he assigned the job to the three of them.

Unfortunately, out of the thousands of people who were interviewed, only 96 employees were hired; 27 housemaids, 18 kitchen workers, 18 garden workers, 27 guards, 5 butlers, plus I-pin-chan as my own and personal maid.

Anyways, getting back to reality:

"I've already put your maid's uniform in the trash can just like what you and Mukuro-san told me." I-pin-chan informed.

At last it's gone! I really don't want to see that dress ever again!

"By the way Chrome-san, Mukuro-san said that all newly-hired Kokuyo employees will start working on Monday, which means I won't start working for you today." I-pin-chan said.

"What?...Mukuros-sama…but…I don't understand. There won't be any workers today?" I panicked.

I-pin-chan laughed "Hehehe…Mukuro-san was right! He said he was sure that you'll freak out if I tell you. But no matter, he told me to give you this." I-pin-chan handed me an envelope from her pocket.

"Well, you should read that after leaving your bed. See you on Monday Chrome-san!" I-pin-chan waved good-bye as she grabbed her luggage and immediately ran outside of the room and shut the door.

Sigh!

I totally have no idea what's going on. I guess all I could do is just to read this letter like what I-pin-chan told me.

Tearing the top of the envelope and pulling out the letter from it, I read what it said:

_My dear Chrome,_

_You must be wondering why I had told your maid about my decision. _

_How should I put this? Well you see, upon realizing your hardworking_

_for the last two days, I've decided to make it up to you._

_I've told the newly hired employees to start their job on Monday so _

_that I could pay you back._

_Starting from this point, I will be your personal butler until tomorrow. _

_I will serve you for two days without any reactions or complains from_

_whatever orders you give me. Please don't address me as "Mukuro-sama" _

_or "master" for a while, while I address you as "Chrome-sama" or _

"_Mistress". Don't be afraid to order anything to me._

_-Mukuro Rokudo_

_P.S. Ken, M.M., and Chikusa are out of town for two days as well. _

_So it's just you, me, and the brat who's going to be in the mansion._

_Please expect my arrival in your quarters for five seconds._

Five seconds? Oh well…5….4…3…2…1…..

"Chrome-sama? May I come in?' Mukuro-sama asked from outside of my room upon knocking the door.

Chrome-sama?...He's really damn serious about this, isn't he?

"Uhm…yes…of course Mukuro-sama!" I answered.

"My dear mistress, didn't I told you to please not call me that." Mukuro-sama said by the time he opened the door, wearing a tidy black butler's uniform with clean white gloves and shiny black shoes, though his hair is still in its pineapple shape…..Oops! I can't believe I called his hair pineapple! I hope he wasn't reading my mind.

"But…are you…..are you sure its okay for you to do this?' I asked very concerned.

"Of course Chrome-sama, I'm more honored to do this for you." He answered as he began to approach me.

"But…but…Mukuro-sama…I….." I uttered, trying to reason out something.

But Mukuro-sama suddenly placed a finger on my lips causing me to shut up.

"I told you didn't I….please don't call me that." He said and removed his finger.

"I'm…..sorry….I'm just not…used to it that much." I apologized.

"Kufufufu…you're so adorable. Maybe you're just hungry for breakfast. Would you like some chocolate pancakes?" he offered.

I nodded while blushing.

Gosh! He's really good at this. I just can't help it. He looks so cool and handsome on that butler's outfit. He's damn hot!

"Don't worry Chrome-sama, I'll have your meal here in no time!" he said that he suddenly snapped his fingers and called Flan-kun's name out loud. Without a time wasted, Flan-kun entered the room (Still in his maid's uniform) carrying a silver tray with my favorite breakfast on top of it, chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate milk.

But seriously, Flan-kun's dress really irritated me!

After Flan-kun placed the meal at the top of my lap:

"Enjoy your breakfast Chrome-sama!" Flan-kun greeted, still as lifeless as ever.

I don't know if I should be delighted by my breakfast or be rather irritated by Flan-kun's attire.

"Would you like Flan to change his dress Chrome-sama?" Mukuro-sama asked.

Oh dear! He must've read my mind.

I just blushed without any reply. But honestly, I really don't know what to answer.

"Very well then!" Mukuro-sama said as he turned to Flan-kun "Go change into something that our dear mistress wouldn't be irritated to see. And make it snappy!" he clicked his fingers loudly and sharply.

"Why would I follow your orders? Didn't you said that I will only follow Chrome-sama's orders and no one else's, not even yours?" Flan-kun protested.

Dumbfounded, Mukuro-sama took out his trident and stabbed Flan-kun on his big frog hat.

Seriously, am I watching a real live comedy show in front of me?

"Fine. I'll go change." Flan-kun answered and left the room.

'My apologize mistress" Mukuro-sama pardoned by the time Flan-kun left "Please continue your meal while I fix your bath." And he went inside my bathroom.

About half of the hour later after finishing my breakfast, I went towards the bathroom to see what Mukuro-sama has done.

Well…by the time I got inside…

"Your tub is ready dear mistress." Mukuro-sama informed.

The tub was overwhelming with bubbly pink soap with a good splash of floral scent. I don't know what to say, he's indeed amazing!

"Here mistress, let me take your clothes off." Mukuro-sama said as he began to remove my night gown.

Clothes…off?...Wait… Wait ….Wait… Wait… Wait! Time-out- Time-out- Time-out-!

"No please! You've done well! I'll take it from here." I told Mukuro-sama while covering my bear skin with a bath towel.

"No, I insist." He replied as he continues to unhook my brassieres while I resist him form doing it.

Suddenly, Flan-kun entered, dresses in a butler's suit just like Mukuro-sama (Yes, no more maid's outfit!).

But as Flan-kun noticed what HE THINKS Mukuro-sama and I are doing:

"Uuuh…I knew I should've knocked first" Flan-kun answered "I'll just leave you two lovebirds to continue what your doing."

"I HAVE NO PLANS OF DOING THAT!" I shouted furiously.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I didn't know what came over me that made me say that.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Please, let me do this at my own service." I apologized a while pushing both of them out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"I think you pissed her off." Flan-kun told Mukuro-sama after I dragged them outside.

"Kufufufu….so I did, didn't I?" Mukuro-sama chuckled.

Finally, I'm all alone in the bathroom. Damn! I'm glad that this butler-thigee will only last until tomorrow.

After an hour, I've finished taking a bath and put on my normal house gown.

(Yes, I wear a gown even inside and outside of the mansion. Except of course during Mondays to Thursdays, cause everyone knows that those are the days I'm with Hibari-sempai – and everyone knows I wear a kimono whenever I'm with him)

I'm so glad that I won't wear any maid's suit ever again. But…here comes a whole new problem again:

So anyways, I sneak out of my room, hoping to not alarm the two butler-heads. I need to go to my office and call M.M. about this. When suddenly;

"Chrome-sama, what are you doing?" Flan-kun asked.

Shocked by his unnecessary appearance, I answered "I…..I…..uuh…I was just…going to my office."

"Oh, okay! I just wanted to give you this." Flan-kun handed a piece of paper, then went away.

Weird, there's something strange about Flan-kun. Oh well, all I could do is just to unfold this piece of paper he gave me and read it.

But…well, let's say that I was shocking frightened after reading what the paper said:

_I told Mukuro-sama what happened to you and Ken-san yesterday._

_Sorry Chrome-sama._

But….how did Flan-kun found out? Mukuro-sama….what….what's gonna happen? What will he do?

.

_Author's Note:__ Well, I guess that's it…._

_BTW: Never say you will not review this story!...review- review- review!_


	7. Sunday: Flashback Kiss

_Author's Note:__ YES!...I made it! It's chapter 7 already ladies and gentlemen….XD And I bet all of you are exited for chapter 8 cause that's where Hibari will FINALLY appear…._

_As all of you had noticed that the last chapter's name was "Black Butler". Yes my dear and beloved readers! I got the title from "Kuroshitsuji"…you are not mistaking. Because of the fact the Seby-kun (or Sebastian) and Mukuro-kun are freakishly-hot-and-gorgeously look-a-like…I've decided to put some colliding appearance….LOL!_

_**BTW: I worked on this chapter late at night, so please expect A LOT of errors and typos.**_

_Anyways: To those who have reviewed chapter 6… _

_Doomo Arigato gozaimasu, maraming salamat po, thank you very much!_

_- __Ai Angel_

_- __.Midi_

_- __dJhAmystery_

_- __Kichou_

_- __Merisela_

_- __aimeeshii_

_-__aerith uematsu_

_- __Tsuna1997_

_- Fangurl that just 3 ur work_

_- __solitarycloud_

_Enjoy!_

_._

Sunday: Flashback Kiss

I was up all night worrying about this dilemma. This dilemma that Mukuro-sama knows about the kiss I gave to Ken.

_Flashback….._

_Yesterday – 11:45 AM …_

"_Chrome-sama, are you alright?" Mukuro-sama asked._

_My mind was in the clouds, I've forgotten that it was lunchtime. That explains why I'm in the dinning hall._

"_Uuh…yes, I'm fine! I think so." I answered._

"_Kufufufu….maybe you're just starving. Please be patient, I'll have your meal be prepared in no time."_

_But it was strange that Mukuro-sama isn't angry. Isn't it that his suppose to be mad at me and Ken? I can't get that question off of my mind._

_2:10 PM…_

_Hibari-sempai called:_

"_I just wanted to see if you're still alive." He said._

"_You always call for the same question every time I'm home here in Kokuyo." I answered._

"_Well, I guess I got my answer. I need you early on monday by the way."_

"_Sure, I'll be there as always."_

_And then he cut the line. How rude! He didn't even say good-bye._

"_Was that Kyouya-kun Mistress?" Mukuro-sama suddenly appeared, holding a silver tray with a teapot and a cup on top._

"_Indeed it was. Thank you for fetching me my tea." I thanked with a smile._

"_Please mistress. It is my pleasure to serve you." He said, and then he turned and noticed the big pile of paper-works I need to finish "I guess you're quite busy today" he added._

"_I guess I am" I replied._

_Unnecessarily, he pulled me down towards the table and lean on my face, as he stared at my eye with great passion and pleasure _

"_Please don't get stresses while doing this. I don't want my precious Chrome-sama to get tired." He said while his lip slowly approaches to mine._

_Wait! I know this kind of situation…Mukuro-sama…he…his trying to kiss me._

_But before I could stop him or push him away, he chuckled "Kufufufu….I must be out of my mind. Please forgive me for the sudden move." He stood up and went towards the door "If you need anything, I'm always around." And he left._

_For awhile there, Mukuro-sama tried to kiss me. Does this have to do anything with what happened yesterday?_

_3:35 PM….._

_I needed to relax. I needed to clear my mind about what almost happened about an hour ago. So I thought of playing the piano for awhile._

_I had piano lessons with Bianchi-san about two years ago. She even taught me how to play classical symphonies._

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door:_

"_Who is it?" I asked._

"_It's me mistress" Flan-kun answered "May I come in?"_

"_Of course!" I permitted._

_When he entered, I suddenly recalled what Flan-kun told me earlier._

"_Chrome-sama" he began "Are you…mad at me?"_

_His question shocked me. I'm not mad at him, and I'm not disappointed either._

_I'm just….I don't know…I'm really confused._

"_Please don't be confused Chrome-sama." Flan-kun said._

_Uuh… I can't believe it. He's reading my mind._

_Illusionists have the ability to read people and other illusionists' minds, thoughts, and feelings. So there's really no escape when fighting an illusionist, especially Mukuro-sama…..BEWARE!_

_Anyways:_

"_Flan-kun…I just…don't know what to do right now." I replied as I stopped playing the piano "Is Mukuro-sama mad at me?"_

_Flan-kun didn't reply that suddenly caused a moment of great silence._

_Then he broke the ice, but it was off-topic "By the way Chrome-sama, your black butler requests you to wear this for tonight's dinner." He said and handed me a shopping bag._

"_Why? Is there a party tonight?" I asked curiously._

"_Nope, he just wants you to have a perfect dinner. I should be on my way mistress. See you later!" and he left the room._

_Sigh!_

_4:55 PM…._

_Back here in my quarters, I've decided to watch the sunset view here in my room balcony. I was lightened by its colorful sky._

_Suddenly, there was another knock on the door._

_Sigh…what is it now this time?_

"_Who is it?" I asked._

"_It's me Chrome-sama. May I come in?" Mukuro-sama answered._

_Well…should I let him in or should I not?_

"…_yes of course!" I allowed. Damn! What's wrong with me?_

"_Chrome-sama, why aren't you still dress for dinner?" he asked by the time he went in._

"_I just...why isn't it okay for me to just be dressed in my normal gown?" I blushed._

"_Kufufufufufu….non sense. I would not allow my precious mistress to not look splendid during her perfect dinner. Unless of course…you would let me bathe you and wash you instead?"_

…_shivers…frightened…scared…._

"_No…I'll…I'll get ready right away!" I smiled as I quickly picked the gown the gown Flan-kun gave me and ran inside the bathroom._

_6:13 PM…._

_Mukuro-sama requested me to put on the new black silk gown and some jewelries and make-up of course._

_It's like as if I'm going to attend a luxurious Mafia party._

_Sigh…_

_Upon arriving at the dinning hall, I was amazed by the efforts and decorations they did with the area. There were romantic candles, red rose curtains, vase flowers with rare blue roses, and the entire hall was glittering spotless._

"_You look beautiful Chrome-sama!" Flan-kun commented, who startled me from behind by his sudden appearance again._

"_Of course she would. She always does." Mukuro-sama added, another sudden appearance…sigh!_

"_Here Chrome-sama, let me help you sit down!" Mukuro-sama took my hand gently and led me to a chair._

"_Thank you!" I said._

"_My pleasure dear mistress!" Mukuro-sama replied, and then turned to Flan-kun afterwards "Go to the kitchen and bring out her mistress' dinner."_

"_Whatever!" Flan-kun answered and headed towards the kitchen._

_Mukuro-sama looked pissed after Flan-kun's reply. I in the other hand didn't mind at all._

_Suddenly Mukuro-sama cleared his throat and asked "Would you like me to play you something?" and he brought out a violin._

_I blushed "I….I guess…"_

"_Kufufufu….you're so adorable." He said and started playing a slow classical symphony._

_I couldn't help but blush for everything that he had done for me. The symphony his playing….its melting my soul._

"_Her meal is ready." Flan-kun informed that made Mukuro-sama stopped playing the violin._

"_Fine, bring it in." Mukuro-sama signaled, and Flan-kun brought out the meal on a silver tray._

_Roasted chicken?...I don't know what to say…I didn't even knew that Mukuro-sama and Flan-kun could cook._

"_Enjoy your meal Chrome-sama!" Flan-kun greeted._

_The scent of the food was very delicious and tempting._

_Von appetite! _

_But as I took out my fork and took a bite…_

"_How is it Chrome-sama? Does it taste good?" Mukuro-sama asked._

_Honestly….well….how should I put this?_

…_.IT TASTES HORRIBLE!_

_Bitter….sour….it doesn't even tastes like roasted chicken!_

_But Mukuro-sama and Flan-kun did their best…so?_

"_Our mistress doesn't like her food. And it's all because of you Flan." Mukuro-sama blamed._

"_Huh? Me? You were the one who roasted the chicken." Flan-kun emotionlessly blamed back._

"_Please! Let's not fight. I love it!" I said._

"_But you've just said that it tastes horrible." Mukuro-sama replied. Again, he read my mind._

"_No. what I meant is, I love the way the two of you are trying to appreciate me. It means a lot!" I answered._

_Suddenly, there was a moment of silence._

"_I'll get you a glass of water Chrome-sama!" Flan-kun broke the silence and headed towards the kitchen, leaving me and Mukuro-sama alone._

"_Nagi…did you…meant what you just said?" Mukuro-sama questioned._

_What's with the change of atmosphere? It suddenly became serious and dramatic._

"_Mukuro-sama…I ….I don't know." I answered._

_Suddenly, Mukuro-sama pulled me down towards the table again, mush similar to what he did earlier in my office._

_He leaned towards me. Feeling the sound of his breath, I felt my heart race. He began approaching his lips to mine, but he again suddenly atopped._

"_Kufufufu….I'm such a crazy man." And he stood up "Please excuse me for awhile dear mistress." He pardoned and left._

_Again, Mukuro-sama tried to kiss me._

_That was the second time…._

…_..end of flashback…._

Everything that happened yesterday…it was confusing.

Well, all I could do is just to keep my mind occupied by playing the piano. I've just let my mind carry me with whatever key I press on the piano that I didn't noticed that I was playing a sad symphony already.

"Chrome-sama, are you alright? You look tired….and worried" Mukuro-sama asked, concerned.

"No, I'm…I'm fine!" I replied.

"Kufufufufu….you must be sad because today's the last day that I would have to serve you as your butler."

I blushed in reply. But seriously, that's not the reason.

"Mukuro-sama…I …..I need to ask you something." I uttered.

"Kufufufu….mistress, didn't I told you to please not call me that…."

"Mukuro-sama, please answer my question truthfully!" I interrupt his sentence that caused him to shut up. Maybe I shouldn't ask, but there's something in me that is persuading me to do so.

"Mukuro-sama…" I began "Why are you trying to kiss me yesterday? Does this have to do anything with Ken and me?"

Mukuro-sama's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he again pulled me down towards the piano this time and leaned on my face. And this time, he took hold of both of my hands, tightening them painfully.

"You damn right its true!" Mukuro-sama answered "This everything, it's all connected my precious Chrome. Do you think I would let you get away if I knew you kiss someone?"

"Mukuro…sama…" I uttered.

"Kufufufu…I'm so jealous Chrome. My sweet innocent beautiful Chrome. I'm so jealous that I want to kiss you too so badly." His lips then slowly began to approach.

Yet again, he stopped and chuckled "Kufufu…I'm really out of my mind. Where are my manners?" and he stood up.

What was that all about? Why did he stop again?

"My cute Chrome, you're still young. Don't worry, I'll touch your lips when the time is right." He said and left the room.

This two-days-butler-service…it was all for just to be able to try and kiss me. He tried three times….

But…..

Oh my Gosh! I need to take kissing lessons right away!

_Author's Note:__ By the way, I'm asking for the readers who are so desperately in love with 1896 to try and read my new story…"I love you Nagi!"…..pleeeaaassseee, I really need some support in this story….it needs some attention and I'm pretty sure that you will like this story I'm working on….._

_You guys can also check __aerith uematsu__'s story "Paper Crane"…because she's my friend and I need you guys to read her story…its very- very- very sweet!..._

_If you won't read these stories…I'll bite you to death!_

_If you won't review this chapter….I'll still but you to death! _

…_jokes!...XD….LOL_

_Anyways….you're gonna love the next chapter….I swear!_

_Next Chapter: (Chapter 8) __Monday: Kissing Lessons – first teacher_

…_And the teacher is none other than "Mr. carnivorous-bite-U-2-death! _


	8. Monday: Kissing Lesson First Teacher

_Disclaimer:__ Sorry, I don't own Reborn. Amano-sensei does._

_Author's note:__ YES! SUCCESS! I'M FINALLY FINISHED, IT'S FINALLY DONE!_

_Come on guys, celebrate with me cause it's chapter 8 already….!Yehey! And what's great about this chapter is that its leading couple is none other than everyone's favorite! Come on guys, its __**1896 all over again**__…XD_

_Though, I have some doubts about this chapter. While I was typing this on my keyboard….well, I was scared at the same time excited and giggly….whatever…. I don't know either. I'm a very complicated person so deal with it!...jokes!_

_BTW: I would like to thank those worthy readers who have reviewed my last chapters with great and noble devotions….(LOL…..XD): Thank you very-very-very much!_

_- .Midi_

_- Ai Angel _

_- Merisela_

_- Kichou_

_- aerith uematsu_

_- Frost190_

_- Rin97 ()_

_So anyways….I was kind of thinking…..I think I went a little too far about this cause I think I really tortured Chrome a lot in this chapter….please don't bite me to death…._

_But nevertheless…Enjoy! And I do hope you'll enjoy!...XD_

_._

Monday: Kissing Lessons – First Teacher

"W.W. just called. She said they'll be home late in the afternoon because they got caught on a traffic along the way." Flan-kun informed while I'm packing all of my things I need before going back to Hibari-sempai's

"I see, and what about the new employees?" I questioned.

"They will be arriving about an hour and a half from now. I-pin-chan said that she'll be late cause she has school today." He answered.

I-pin-chan is at such shortage situation. Her college fees had just got higher and the Ramen-Noodle shop she works for doesn't seem to give her as much money as she needs. So when the hiring day was held last Friday, I've signed I-pin-chan up as my own personal maid; in exchange, I will be responsible for her tuition fees and other necessities she needs. I have also gave her a room here in the mansion due to she can't pay her apartment fees no longer as well. I of course, won't charge her for staying. And besides, I-pin-chan is a friend and I treat her more like my little sister.

"Don't forget to tell I-pin-chan to do her homework before going to bed, Flan-kun." I reminded.

"Yes Chrome-sama!" he agreed.

"Well, I'm off. Take care of Mukuro-sama for me." I bid farewell as I placed my things inside the car and drove off back to Hibari-sempai's.

While I'm on my way, I couldn't stop having these sudden flashbacks of what had happened to me and Mukuro-sama the past two days.

Damn! What's wrong with me? Why is my head kept on thinking of those things?

Why is my mind kept on persuading me to have kissing lessons while I already know how to kiss a guy?

Maybe….maybe because of the fact that…I want Mukuro-sama to enjoy his kiss with me.

Yes, that's right! That's why!

Okay then! I'll try to find someone who can teach me how to kiss a guy perfectly. But who could it be?

Upon arriving at Hibari-sempai's shrine; Kusakabe-san was again the first one I saw outside as he helped me park my car at the garage, while Hibird is chirping happily inside the house.

"Hibari, Hibari, Chrome here, Chrome here!" Hibird sang while he flaps his cute little yellow feathered wings.

However, as I got inside:

"Why are you 20 minutes late? And why aren't you in your kimono?" Hibari-sempai questioned demandingly.

"Sorry, there were things that are needed to be done in the mansion. And besides, its hard driving a car in a kimono don't you think." I answered.

"Then go to your room and change first. And get your butt back here as soon as possible!" he demanded stubbornly again.

Harsh!

"Yes Hibari-sempai!" I nodded and went to my room to change.

Sigh!

After changing into my kimono, I went back to where Hibari-sempai wants to start the private meeting while Kusakabe-san waters the plants outside and cleans the garden with Hibird.

"So anyways" Hibari-sempai began "While you were gone there were a lot of assignments that Sawada and the Squid-head gave us. Their first order was about the financial papers of the Vongola family. I've already finished signing all of those damn papers. On the other hand, the second order will be tomorrow morning; we would have to escort the nagging-Bronco out of the hospital and to the hotel he paid for. And the last…well…I think you should also inform Mukuro about this."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Well…Sawada and the infant want us to go back to Italy on Thursday. They want the entire Vongola family to spend Christmas and New Year all together in Italy…..that includes Kokuyo and Foundation."

Of course, Christmas is coming! This really brightened me. And what's good about this is that boss and Reborn-san wants to spend Christmas and New Year with everyone again….including Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro-sama….I suddenly had another flashback about what happened yesterday. The kissing lesson…..it almost slipped my head. What am I gonna do about this?

"Chrome…are you alright?" Hibari-sempai asked worriedly.

"Huh? What?...oh….yes, I'm fine….I think." I answered after being alarmed form my train-of-thought.

"You seem to be thinking of something. What is it? Did that Mukuro hurt you while you were home? I'll bite him to death!"

"Eh?...no, there's no need to do that Hibari-sempai. And besides, Mukuro-sama would never hurt me." I replied.

Phew! That was close!

"Then why do you look so worried?" he asked again.

Well, should I tell Hibari-sempai?

Kyoko-chan said that the easiest way to feel comfortable about something is by telling it to someone.

….I guess….sigh….I guess I should. And besides, Hibari-sempai can be trusted right?

"Well….how should I put this?...you see, Hibari-sempai…it started last Thursday…." And I went on and on, telling Hibari-sempai every inch of what had happened.

It was a little difficult; I had a hard time breathing while telling the story. I was even blushing the whole time. Though, Hibari-sempai seems to be listening to everything I said. And that really comforted me.

"So you mean the pineapple-bastard wanted to kiss you because he knew you kissed someone? Ts! How pathetic!" Hibari-sempai commented, seems that he's jealous.

"Hibari-sempai…please don't call Mukuro-sama pineapple." I said, still blushing.

"Whatever! Going back to your situation, you need kissing lessons right?" he asked, concerned.

"Uhm…yes….. And …I even don't know who should be my teacher." I blushed even more as I lowered my head.

There was suddenly a long moment of silence. Nothing was heard except the calm breathe of the clean and refreshing air.

"I can be your teacher." Hibari-sempai broke into the ice.

Am I dreaming…or Hibari-sempai had just volunteered to be my kissing instructor?

I stood speechless after his initiative answer.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" he questioned.

"Eh?...Ah, err….no…..nothing. It's just that…..I'm not sure…..are you sure its okay for you to be my teacher?" I wondered.

"You needed one so I volunteered, unless of course you want Tetsuya to be your instructor?"

"Huh?...no….no thanks! Hibari-sempai would do just fine."

I don't even think that Kusakabe-san had ever even kissed a girl. But did Hibari-sempai have ever kissed one already?

"Uhm….Hibari-sempai…I do have another question….uhm…..have you ever even kissed someone already?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly narrowed towards me. Maybe I should've asked.

"Don't worry, I already had mine." He answered.

Wait- Wait-Wait-Wait- Wait…..he kissed someone already?

"With whom?" I continued asking.

"The girl who always seems to wear those Chinese clothes." He replied.

Oh…..so I-pin-chan was Hibari-sempai's first kiss. How cute!

"So anyways, are you done interviewing me?" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"Interviewing? I was only asking questions…but….yes, I'm done." I answered.

"Good, cause we're gonna start our lesson today." He replied.

Wait a minute…did I heard it right?

"Today? We're gonna start today?" I repeated.

"Yes, today." Hibari-sempai answered.

"But….aren't there things that are needed to be done today?"

"None. Now, do you want to start or what?"

Harsh! Why is he even in a rush?

Sigh!

"But…what am I gonna do?" I asked as I began to blush my cheeks off.

"Of course you have to come here first. Come close and lean yourself to me." He began instructing.

I of course, did nothing but do what he told me.

As Hibari-sempai sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall; I leaned myself towards him, placing both of my hands at the top of his chest.

"This feels weird." I commented.

"Don't worry, it's suppose to." Hibari-sempai said as he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Hibari-sempai….." I uttered after being pulled as my cheeks are becoming redder and redder.

"You're blushing so fast. Keep it up. Blushing persuades the man to kiss the woman more." He said.

Kissing Lesson – Tip #1:  When kissing a guy, blushing always works, it's true! When a girl blushes the guy will have this some sort of thought that you're shy. And shyness is one of the most effective elements of Cuteness. Blushing also makes the girl look cuter to the eyes of the guy. Believe me girls, it works!

"Now what?" I asked.

"The man will of course kiss you. But before I do as a demonstration, there are things you need to know while kissing a guy." Hibari-sempai answered.

"What are those?"

"First: When the kissing is on-going, there will surely be sudden short breaks before the couple's lips get back together. An example of this is swimming: you dive, then rise to get some air, and then dive again."

"But…what's the point?"

"The point of this is when there will be short breaks; you have to utter the guy's name." he gave another instruction.

"Uuuhhmmm….okay…Hibari-sempai…"

"Don't use his family name…always use the man's first name." he tipped out.

"…..Okay…..Kyoya…" Darn! I'm not that used calling him that.

"Good! That's the pitch!" he said and finally kissed me.

_That….that was my first kiss with Hibari-sempai._

Kissing Lesson – Tip #2: Uttering the guy's name while short breaks of kisses makes the guy kiss you with great passion. It makes the guy think that you want more. But be careful not to utter his surname. If you mention his family-name, it will turn him off, making him think that you want his family and not him. When uttering the guy's name, you can always put –san, -kun, and –sempai….-sama is rarely used but its also okay to use it. But never use –chan for his name, it will also turn him off.

My cheeks are like burning, and it's becoming redder every now and then.

Suddenly, I felt Hibari-sempai's tongue touching my lips.

Gross! Why is he doing that?

"You have to let me tongue enter your mouth." Hibari-sempai said, breaking the contact for a while.

"What? What for?" I asked.

"Just do it! You don't question a teacher!" he answered and went back kissing me, as I let his tongue slide inside my mouth.

This is becoming seductively disgusting!

Kissing Lesson Tip #3: Letting the guy's tongue enter your mouth is like the main dish of the kiss. And believe me, guys may love doing this, especially perverts (Author: But I'm not saying that Hibari is a pervert). This technique gives the guy his full advantage as the DOMINATOR, letting him invade you defenselessly. But use caution, this technique may result to massive adult-rated-activities and should not be attempted by children.

(Author: LOL!)

This is just a kissing lesson between me and Hibari-sempai, but why am I having this some sort of strange feeling that I'm…melting? Why am I getting dizzy?

Is it because of the kiss that Hibari-sempai is giving me? I can't think straight. My vision is getting cloudy.

I didn't even realize that I'm already moaning.

"Moan louder!" Hibari-sempai demanded after breaking the kiss, then putting his lips back to mine again.

Kissing Lesson – Tip#4: Moaning is tip#3's partner. The Art of moaning also gives the guy his full advantage as the invader, making him think that you're weak and you need him entirely. But use caution; this technique may also result to massive seduction between two individuals. Tip #3 and 4 are the most dangerous techniques to use so be careful.

"Hibari-sempai….PLEASE STOP!" I demanded, breaking the contact.

"Sorry….guess I got carried away. Sorry Chrome.' Hibari-sempai apologized.

"Please don't be mean like that again Hibari-sempai. That really scared me." I pleaded, still blushing.

Hibari-sempai nodded "Sure, guess that's quite enough. You sure learned a lot."

"I guess I did." I giggled with a smile.

"Good! Now go to the kitchen and make me some beef steaks. I'm starving." He ordered, turning serious again.

Geez!

"Yes Hibari-sempai!" I answered as I stood and went towards the kitchen,

Sigh!

But…..I had a feeling that…that it's not enough….I need another teacher.

_Author's Note:__ See, I told you its bad….please don't bite me to death…._

_By the way, if you wouldn't mind, please tell me if there is a need for me to take the story rating from Rated-T to Rated-M already cause I really think I went too far in this chapter._

_But increasing the rating of this story will have fewer viewers in it…hmpf!_

_But nevertheless, never forget to review- review- review!...=D_


	9. Tuesday: Please don't be jealous

_Author's note:__ Here we are, chapter 9 serve and von appetite!_

_I've just finished this by the time I finished making my project in Physics and Filipino…..…and I'm telling you, It's not that easy typing 24 hours sharp!_

_Well at least it's all over now! Phew! _

_I again would like to THANK YOU! My beloved reviewers for their loyalty….don't worry, I will never get tired of thanking you guys!_

_**-**__**Ai Angel**_

_**-**__**aerith uematsu**_

_**-**__**Frost190**_

_**-**__**Kichou**_

_**-**__**Peaceful Inspiration**_

_**-Idonthaveanaccount**_

_**-**__**patrengkee**_

_**-**__**solitarycloud**_

_Please continue to give me more and more inspirations…..I love you guys!_

_By the way, about the jealous part…I think it went a little OOC on Hibari's part….Hey! I didn't know what to do! I needed him to look like that he really is jealous and it appears that this is the only way I could make him look like that! Oh well, you're reviews will be the ones to tell me the truth!_

_Well, Enjoy!_

_._

Tuesday: Please don't be jealous.

"I hate doing assignments that involves that Bronco!" Hibari-sempai complained while I fix his tie.

"We have no choice …. We're the only ones whom boss can trust." I answered.

Suddenly, Kusakabe-san interrupts:

"Chrome-san, Kyo-san, the car is ready." He informed with a bow.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-san. We'll be right there!" I replied and Kusakabe-san went back to the car.

"Look sharp Hibari-sempai." I pointed out, finishing his tie.

"Since when did I allowed you to give me orders?" he demanded with that sharp narrow glare.

"Well….you don't want to look dull do you?" I answered.

But he just turned away and headed towards outside. He must've been dumbfounded by my answer.

Hehehehehehe…..

While we were on our way to Namimori Central Hospital (We're in a car of course), I suddenly remembered about our departure this Thursday. I haven't even told Mukuro-sama yet. Well, I favored Hibari-sempai to let me go home to Kokuyo tomorrow to pack more of my things.

So I grabbed my phone from my purse and started dialing Mukuro-sama's number.

Seconds later, he answered my call: "Don't tell me you called because you missed me." Mukuro-sama answered.

I blushed 'No, it's…..uhm….it's not that."

"Then what is it my cute Chrome?" he praised

Dammit! He's still calling me that after what happened the day before yesterday? Thick face!

Sigh!

"Mukuro-sama…how should I put this?...well you see…..boss sent a message yesterday. He said that….that we all need to go back to Italy on Thursday."

"Thursday? That's so sudden. Are you sure that it was only Tsunayoshi Sawada who ordered you?"

"W…well…Reborn-san….ordered it as well."

"Kufufufu…that arcobaleno, he always seems to be on a rush. Why does he want us back anyway?"

"Uhm….they said they want to spend Christmas and New Year all together in Italy again. And….I want all of us to go…will that be alright with you Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu….as long as my Chrome wishes it, it will be alright."

Relieved that he understood, I replied happily" Thank you Mukuro-sama! I knew you would allow!"

"Now, now my Chrome. I am more than happy to hear you laugh like that. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Mukuro-sama. Thank you!" I answered and hung up, cutting that line and ending the conversation.

"Since when did I allowed you to call Mukuro inside my car? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai said.

Dead lock!

Well, after 30 minutes we have finally arrived at the Namimori Central Hospital. I was able to survive inside the car and was able to avoid being bitten to death. Unfortunately, Kusakabe-san got punched instead.

"You should've warned her to not call him Tetsuya." Hibari-sempai blamed.

Sigh!

Well, upon arriving at the lobby, we immediately saw Dino-sempai sitting on one of the couches, all fine and better.

"Dino-sempai…..where are you luggage?" I asked.

"They were already sent to the hotel I'm going to stay in." he answered.

But Dino-sempai wasn't able to spend his vacation that long. He'll be going with us back to Italy on Thursday as well, yet why does he look so happy?

"Your clumsiness is the reason why you hit an accident. And now your injuries have been already healed. Now get up, I don't want to carry you inside my car." Hibari-sempai commanded rudely.

"Now, now Kyoya, is that the proper way to show your tutor with respect?" Dino-sempai smiled.

"Since when did I consider you as my tutor? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai grabbed his tonfas.

"Hibari-sempai please, I'll take it from here." I blocked and he put his guard down and just turned away.

"Dino-sempai, we'll take you to your room in the hotel." I said as I turned to him with a smile.

"Uhm….uh….but….you see…I want to take a stroll before going back to the hotel. Will that be alright with you Chrome?" Dino-sempai favored.

"Sorry, but I have a car waiting outside." Hibari-sempai answered.

"No, that's okay Hibari-sempai. We'll just walk our way back to the hotel. I'll take Dino-sempai on a tour here in Namimori. And besides, he wasn't able to spend his vacation that long." I replied.

I thought to myself….this is the only way I could help Dino-sempai enjoy his stay with the remaining time.

"Fine, Tetsuya will take the car back. I'll go with you." Hibari-sempai permitted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't have that herbivore be with you alone. He might lead you to his clumsy little trap like what he did to himself."

"I'm not that clumsy Kyoya. I can be responsible most of the times you know!" Dino-sempai answered.

And the argument went on and on again.

About half of the hour later, both Dino-sempai and Hibari-sempai have finally stopped quarreling as Kusakabe-san drove Hibari-sempai's car back to the headquarters.

"Okay then! Where should we go first Dino-sempai?" I asked with a smile.

"Uhm….you choose. Just tour me everywhere you want." He answered.

"Everywhere I want? Hmmm…I know, we'll go to Namimori Shrine first." I decided.

As we walked our way to Namimori Shrine, Dino-sempai kept on telling me stories about boss and his other guardians who are in Italy. There were a lot of missions that he assigned to each and every one of them. It must be tiring doing those missions over and over again.

Dino-sempai even told me that Kyoko-chan and the others miss me a lot. How sweet!

Hibari-sempai in the other hand was at our back following us in our tail. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes focused on the two of us all throughout the stroll. Is he okay? He looks pissed or more likely….jealous….again.

Arriving at Namimori Shrine:

"Wow! It's still as tidy as ever! I wish I had my camera with me!" Dino-sempai said.

"Don't worry Dino-sempai, my phone has a camera. I'll just Bluetooth every picture we had in your phone when we get back to the hotel." I suggested as I brought out my phone.

"That's great! Hey Kyoya, come here and take a picture with me!" Dino-sempai called.

"I hate pictures!" Hibari-sempai commented, Kill-joy!

"Don't be like that Kyoya, Come on!" Dino-sempai pulled Hibari-sempai to the spot where he wants to take a picture.

"Hibari-sempai! Dino-sempai! Say cheese!" I waved my hand and signaled before clicking the capture button.

Dino-sempai placed his arm around Hibari-sempai's shoulder and smiled with a peace sign in his other hand. Hibari-sempai just crossed his arms and looked away from the camera with a grumpy face.

"Okay then! I'm getting hungry! Where should we eat Chrome?" Dino-sempai asked cheerfully.

"Well, let me see….there's this Italian cuisine restaurant near Namimori central park." I answered.

"Then let's go there!" Dino-sempai settled.

"Watch your step herbivore!" Hibari-sempai reminded while going down stairs.

Geez!

Upon arriving at the restaurant:

"Hehehehe…..it feels like home. They got everything in this place.' Dino-sempai laughed.

Well, I'm just so relived. I'm glad I was able to help Dino-sempai enjoy his short stay. About 30 minutes later, Hibari-sempai and Dino-sempai are arguing again of who should be the one to sit next to me. That argument ended up with me sitting between them. Seriously, is it my perfume?

"Hey Kyoya, take a picture of me and Chrome." Dino-sempai requested, handing my phone to Hibari-sempai.

"Chrome, smile with me will you." Dino-sempai said as he placed his arm at my back.

Hibari-sempai of course, captured the image perfectly, even though he didn't warn us that he was going to click it already.

Sigh!

"That's cute; it looks like as if we're dating Chrome." Dino-sempai commented as he takes a look at the picture.

"Dino-sempai!" I exclaimed while I blush my cheeks off.

"Hehehehe…just joking." He laughed "Say, after this we'll go to that theme park that Tsuna was talking about back home."

"That's a good idea sempai!" I agreed with a smile.

"Then we'll watch the sunset view on the shore, and then hope that there would be fireworks." Dino-sempai continued.

Suddenly, Hibari-sempai stood from his chair with a furious look:

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" he yields "Chrome, after this we're going home! And you herbivore, you're going back to the hotel! No more strolls after this."

"What's gotten in to you?" I demanded.

"I'm just saying that enough is enough." He answered.

"Now, now Kyoya, calm down will you." Dino-sempai tried to restrain.

"Shut up herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!"

"Dino-sempai, would you excuse us for a moment. I need to speak with Hibari-sempai…..alone!" I favored and pushed Hibari-sempai out of the restaurant with many people staring at us.

How embarrassing!

"What's wrong with you Hibari-sempai? Why did you acted like that all of the sudden?" I asked by the time we were alone outside.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He answered.

"Then why did you loose your temper?"

"Because….because you might get tired."

Oh….I think I see what's going on…I just saw green eyes through those cold silver eyes of his.

"Is Hibari-sempai…. jealous?" I asked.

He suddenly answered with a cold glare "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

I smiled and giggled "I've never seen you acted like this before. So this is what you look like when you get jealous."

Hibari-sempai turned away from my eyes

Wow! You never see that everyday.

"Hehehehe…..Hibari-sempai, please don't be jealous." I said as I threw my arms around his right arm "Don't be jealous. You will always be a better sempai then Dino-sempai. I like you more than I like him." I smiled.

Well, looks like that fixed everything …..I think…..look at the bright side, I was able to tame a wild animal…

_Author's Note: __Okay guys, tomorrow's Monday right? Well, you see…..previously I've invited you guys to read two stories…one from me and one from my friend…._

_Well tomorrow I'm gonna publish another story called "Eternity- Six paths of Reincarnation"….and those who want to know about my theory about Vongola's First Generation should read this…..please read this! I mean it._

_But of course…never underestimate the value of sincere Review!...hehehe….got that from my TLE teacher….but seriously, review this chapter!_


	10. Wednesday: Kokuyo Secret

_Disclaimer:__ I own none of Amano-sensei's KHR._

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I've done it! I want to shout to the world that I've finally finished the juudaime-chapter!...whahahaha. Since all of you knows that Juudaime means tenth cause this is the tenth chapter. But Tsuna will not appear in this chapter yet. I just said Juudaime because…I don't know; I was in a mood to tell it…XD…told you I'm a complicated person._

_So anyways, I've just discovered a character in KHR that many of you might not be familiar with him….I was surfing and browsing and reading a website called __**"**__**Reborn Wikia**__**"**__…until I came across with a boy who seems to be related to Mukuro. _

_His name is __**"**__**Mitsuru Huzimori**__**"**__ – or __**Mi**__ for short, is a young boy who appeared a month after __Mukuro__'s defeat during __Kokuyo Arc__. After discovering him I have decided to put him in this story….hehehehe…..to find out more about Mitsuru Huzimori you can search for him in __**".com".**_

_And I once more would like to send my thanks to the following who had given me inspirations (or reviews) in the previous chapter/s:_

_- __Frost190_

_- __Ai Angel_

_- __solitarycloud_

_- __Kichou_

_- __xAngelic_

_- __aerith uematsu_

_- Rin97_

_By the way, __xAngelic__ told me that its Fran not Flan….I of course will respond to the correction. Thank you __xAngelic__-san!_

…_..Enjoy Mi-kun's first appearance in this story…hehehehe:_

_._

Wednesday: Kokuyo Secret

"Bronco's already packing his things for tomorrow. Tetsuya and I will start packing later." Hibari-sempai informed.

"Hibird's coming too right?" I asked as I aboard in my car.

"Of course he will." Hibari-sempai answered "Now, our flight will leave 8: 30 tomorrow morning. Be at the airport at exactly 5 am are we clear?"

"Yes Hibari-sempai!' I agreed.

"And don't be late tomorrow." He added.

"Yes Hibari-sempai! I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I closed the door and left, driving all the way back to Kokuyo mansion.

I'm so excited about tomorrow, though I'm a little nervous. Why nervous? Well…both Foundation and Kokuyo will be taking the same plane….with Dino-sempai of course. I hope tomorrow's flight will be as smooth as silk. I hope there won't be any arguments between Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai.

Shivers!

Upon my arrival at the mansion, I was more than blithe to see that the entire mansion is hallowed-free. There were a lot of new employees greeting "Good morning Chrome-sama!"

But as I went inside, the weirdest thing had happened to M.M.:

She ran towards me by the time I got inside the mansion and threw her arms around me.

"Chrome! How are you!" she greeted happily while blushing and smiling abnormally.

That was really weird….and scary ….Shivers!

"M.M-san please let go of Chrome-sama!" I-pin-chan pleaded as she approaches.

"I'm so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!" M.M. kept on rejoicing.

Okay, she's starting to freak me out.

"Hey W.W., let go of Chrome-sama. You're squeezing her already." Fran-kun said as he followed I-pin-chan.

"Hmm….okay! I'll just be on my waaay!" M.M. replied as she walked away in a weird dancing –manner.

That was freaky, at the same time…hilarious!

"Chrome-san, why don't we just go upstairs to your room first?" I-pin-chan suggested.

I nodded with a smile as we headed upstairs in my quarters with Fran-kun following us.

By the time we had arrived in my room, I began to ask:

"Anyways, what's wrong with M.M.? Why is she acting like that all of a sudden? Has she gone Coo-Koo-Kachoo already?"

But if she did, Fran-kun would have already called 911.

"About that…how should I put this?...well, Chrome-sama, remember what happened last week when you told me Mukuro-sama tried kissing you three times?" Fran-kun said, still carrying that lifeless tone.

I nodded "How could I forget."

"Well…." Fran-kun continued "Honestly, just between the three of us…Pineapple-sama doesn't know how to kiss a girl yet." He whispered.

WHAT? Mukuro-sama? DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO KISS A GILR?

That explains why he always stops when he tried kissing me.

"But what does that have to do with M.M.-san?" I-pin-chan asked.

"Pineapple-sama just had his first kissing lessons with W.W. unfortunately; he didn't enjoy it that much so he kicked W.W. out of his office. But W.W. was more than satisfied to have finally kissed Pineapple-sama." Fran-kun answered.

So Mukuro-sama is also having his kissing lessons huh? Hehehehe…I can't help but giggled at the situation Mukuro-sama's into.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Chrome-sama, are you there? May I come in?" a familiar voice was heard behind the door, who could it be?

"Of course." I permitted. Hey, I need to see who he is.

As the door opened, I was more than surprised to see Mitsuru-kun, or as Mukuro-sama would prefer us to call him Mi-kun.

You remember him right? Mitsuru-kun was shortly possessed by Mukuro-sama after he was defeated by Boss. Boss first saw he was watching Yamamoto-sempai's baseball game because Mitsuru-kun has an older brother playing in the game as well. Mi-kun and his brother are now working for the Vongola family, with his brother working for Yamamoto-sempai and Mi-kun working for us. But as time passed, Mi-kun was permitted by Mukuro-sama to join the Mafia Research Association (MRA) and soon became one of the higher authorities of Verde-san, the green arcobaleno.

"Long time no see Chrome-sama!" he greeted.

"It's nice to see you too again Mi-kun!" I smiled.

"Mitsuru's here to baby-sit our new employees while we're gone for Italy." Fran-kun informed.

"Baby-sit? You're not gonna come with us?" I asked with a guilty face.

"Sorry Chrome-sama, I guess I'll have to stay here." Mi-kun answered.

"But…you won't be able to spend Christmas and New Year with all of us." I reasoned out.

"That's all right. Staying here in Japan and baby-sit is like my big break after all the assignments Verde-san gave me while I was at the MRA. And besides, Lancia-san will be staying as well." Mi-kun said with a satisfying smile.

"Lancia-san's here?" I asked.

Mi-kun, Fran-kun, and I-pin-chan nodded all together. Guess it was only I who doesn't know about this.

"If Lancia-san's here….then, where is he? I want to see him.' I requested.

"I'm sorry Chrome-sama but Lancia-san is in Mukuro-sama's office. They've been talking about something for about an hour already." Mi-kun informed.

"Oh…I see. Well, I guess I'll have to see him later." I said, feeling a bit dismay. I wonder what they are talking about?

"Well, I really should be on my way. I should be checking the kitchen to see if the workers are starting to prepare our lunch already. They should be following the schedule that Mukuro-sama gave them." Mi-kun conveyed.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later Mi-kun." I said and Mi-kun went out of the room and proceeded to his duties.

"I should be going too Chrome-sama. I have other businesses to do." Fran-kun conveyed as well.

"Okay then" I permitted as well and Fran-kun left the room too.

"Chrome-san, I think we should prepare our things for tomorrow's flight." I-pin-chan advised.

"Hm?...Oh…I…I guess we should then." I agreed as we started to bring out our luggage.

I've packed all of my clothes that are perfect for a snowy weather; leather jackets, trench coats, fur gowns. I've also brought my favorite Christmas gown just in case Reborn-san has plans for parties or a grand ball. I've also brought my yukata for New Year while I-pin-chan brought her very special Chinese New Year's clothes.

"I-pin-chan, I'll just go to the supply room and get more lotion." I said.

"Okay Chrome-san. Please get me one too." I-pin-chan nodded.

In the supply room, I suddenly remembered about Lancia-san and Mukuro-sama. I wonder if their already finished with their conversation. Then I remembered about Mukuro-sama having kissing lessons, this really made me laugh.

Unnecessarily when I was just about to pass by the third floor living room, I heard M.M.'s voice. Is she okay now? Last time I saw her this morning she was acting crazy. So I had this some sort of force in me that made me peek and listen in the door knob of the living room.

As I took a peek I saw Chikusa, Ken, Fran-kun, M.M., and Lancia-san having a conversation. I guess Lancia-san and Mukuro-sama is already finished talking.

I know I shouldn't be peeking or listening to their private conversation … but I need to make sure that M.M.'s okay before tomorrow's flight.

"….anyways, what did you and Mukuro-san talked about Lancia?" Ken asked who was sitting in one of the couches in an improper manner.

"It's too private for me to say. Sorry." Lancia-san apologized while he sits properly on one of the couches too.

"Since when did you keep secrets from us? We have the right to know everything about you and Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said who was leaning against the wall near a window.

"Doggy-san, Kakipi-san, give Lancia-san a break. He had just arrived from Italy and just had a conversation with Pineapple-sama." Fran-kun suggested while he sits on the floor besides the couch that Lancia-san is sitting.

Seriously, why is he even sitting on the floor? There are a lot of couches to sit on.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm just soooo happy that I'm able to kiss Mukuro-sama." M.M. said in a dreamy manner.

Guess she's still not okay.

"I don't care if you kissed Mukuro-san! What I care about is what did Lancia and Mukuro-san talked about?" Ken demanded impatiently.

Geez!

"Lancia, just tell us what did the two of you talked about so Ken will finally stop crying like a baby." Chikusa pleaded.

"I'm not crying like a baby Kakipi!" Ken shouted back.

Lancia-san sighed and finally spoke "Fine. But don't tell this to Chrome-sama. Our topic has something to do with her and Mukuro-sama doesn't want her to know about this."

But from what I'm doing, I'm about to know what they don't want me to know.

"What about that Stupid Girl?" Ken questioned.

"Don't ask like you don't know Ken. We all know what had happened between you and Chrome-sama." Lancia-san answered that made Ken petrified.

Yikes! Guess Mukuro-sama told everyone about the kiss. So embarrassing.

"Lancia, get to the point. What did you and Mukuro-sama talked about?" Chikusa asked seriously.

Lancia-san exhaled deeply "Alright, I'll tell you" he said "Mukuro-sama asked me to make him a very special engagement ring."

"Engagement ring? Has he finally made his mind on marrying me?" M.M. asked with those happy sparkling eyes.

"The engagement ring's not for you, it's for Chrome-sama.' Lancia-san replied.

WHAT?...FOR ME?

Ken and M.M. were both shocked and petrified, I was even shocked myself.

"Does Pineapple –sama have plans on marrying Chrome-sama ?" Fran-kun asked.

"He didn't stated it clearly, though he said in case he has finally made his mind, the ring should be ready as he is."

"I still can't believe it. Why…why her? Why not me?" M.M dramatically cried out.

"Do you really think Pineapple-sama would marry you W.W.?" Fran-kun teased emotionlessly yet insultingly.

"Why are you even like that Fran?' M.M. demanded.

"Me? What about me?" Fran-kun asked.

"Not just you, Lancia and Mitsuru too, why are the three of you calling her Chrome-sama anyway? Why are you calling her like that while you call us W.W., doggy-san, and Kakipi-san?" M.M. questioned.

It seems that it is indeed a fact; Fran-kun, Mi-kun, and Lancia-san are the only ones in Kokuyo who respects me.

There was suddenly a great moment of silence.

"Do you….want to know why?" Fran-kun broke into the ice.

"Of course we do. Why are you calling her Chrome-sama?" Ken questioned.

"Chrome-sama….she is a woman worthy of our respect." Lancia-san said.

"What do you mean?" M.M. queried.

"Chrome-sama is a kind-hearted, generous person. She's a bit shy and quiet sometimes, though she is brave and strong, a person that deserves to be respected." Fran-kun answered.

"So you mean you respect her because of her traits?" Chikusa replied.

"Her trait is not the only thing we respect about her. Or are you guys forgetting that she was the reason why Kokuyo Land became a luxurious mansion." Fran-kun answered back again.

"Because of Chrome-sama's hard work, her blood and sweat became our break. Boss Tsuna paid her a lot of money in return for her hard work while we did nothing for her yet she gave her money to us in order for Kokuyo to be able to live in a wealthy way." Lancia-san added.

It was nothing really, all of the missions and assignments that boss gives me is just a piece of cake. And besides, I just want everyone to feel relaxed with everything, though there's something inside me that I should feel guilty about. Guilty about those things that both Lancia-san and Fran-kun reasoned out for me.

"Chrome….what are you doing?" Mukuro-sama suddenly popped out from nowhere.

I of course, was startled by his appearance.

"I…uh…..um…uuuh….nothing." I answered as I stood up.

"Kufufufufu….that's so cute, lying about what you're doing."

"I…I…..I…..I…I need to go now Mukuro-sama! Good day!" I retreated, not knowing what to say to Mukuro-sama while I blush my cheeks off.

Note to self and lesson learned: Never peek on someone's conversation, especially if it is you their talking about.

_Author's Note:__ Okay, first of all I would like to apologize due to the fact that I won't be able to update for the next two weeks because I have another college exam and I really need to study._

_Same goes for "I love you Nagi", and "Eternity; Six paths of Reincarnation", I won't be able to update them for a while as well…..but I can a sure you that "Eternity; Six paths of Reincarnation" will have its chapter 1 be published by tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow…._

_Again, I'm asking for prayer and luck for this exam…please pray for me and __aerith uematsu__….pleeaassseeee!...Don't forget to Review…okay? Okay!_


	11. Thursday: One Crazy Airplane Ride

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. (LOL)_

_Author's Note:__ Ohayoo! Konichiwa! Konbanwa! (Whatever time you're in)_

_So here we are, everyone's most awaited chapter has finally been published…..Sorry if it took so long. I took a 4 days exam last week and I am not allowed to open my laptop or even our computer every 2 weeks before the examination day…..I mean….days…hehehehe….XD_

_By the way, I again want to thank thee readers who hath fairly judged my last chapters…Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu!_

_- __Ai Angel_

_- __Frost190_

_- __Kichou_

_- __aerith uematsu_

_- __RiCa1826_

_- __KuriousKitty_

_Anyways; remember that Chrome and the others are going back to Italy because Vongola is going to celebrate Christmas and New Year all together…Well, I have good news for you guys; Starting from this day I'm going to accept requests on what you guys want to happen on Christmas and New year…However; there might be requests that I won't be able to put in or I might as well put some twists in it…..you could put your requests with your reviews or rather send it to me on PM….okay then!_

_Enjoy!_

_._

Thursday: One Crazy Airplane Ride

"Why do we even have to leave in this kind of early morning? The sun isn't even up yet." Ken yawned.

We were all ready to go to the airport, everything is inside the van.

"Chrome-sama, Hibari-san just called. He said he's already there waiting." Mitsuru-kun informed.

"Kufufufu…Kyoya-kun is still as hasty as ever." Mukuro-sama commented.

"Mukuro-chan, please sit next to me!" M.M. pleaded by the time she was inside the van with Ken.

"Fran, why don't you sit next to M.M. I'll be sitting next to my Chrome all throughout the trip." Mukuro-sama ordered that made M.M. dropped her jaw.

"If Chrome-sama's gonna sit next to you, then who's gonna drive that van?" Fran-kun asked.

"Chikusa, you'll drive us to the airport." Mukuro-sama pointed out.

"Yes Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa bowed and boarded in the driver's seat.

"Have a safe trip everyone. Oh, and good luck by the way Chrome-sama, you're gonna need it!" Mitsuru-kun waved good-bye as Chikusa started the engine and went off.

Before I forgot to mention; The Namimori Mafia International Underground Airport or NMIUA is hidden under Namimori town's mall. Boss had decided to have our very own airport hidden underground so we wouldn't be revealed anymore after what had happened during Byakuran's reign.

Upon arriving at Namimori mall entrance door (There are no people roaming around yet of course. Besides, who would be stupid enough to go shopping at the mall at 5 am in the morning?)

We saw Hibari-sempai waiting impatiently with his arms crossed and his foot tapping rhythmically.

"You're 5 minutes late." Hibari-sempai scolded by the time we board out off the van.

"Don't be so hardheaded Kyouya-kun. My Chrome wasn't the one who's driving the car after all." Mukuro-sama defended.

"Why are you even interrupting our conversation….Mukuro Rokudo?" Hibari-sempai narrowed his eyes towards him.

"Mukuro-sama….Hibari-sempai…we have no time to start a fight." I restrained as I approached between them.

"Kufufufu…..you're right Chrome. Kyouya-kun, why don't you lead us inside?" Mukuro-sama teased with a smile.

'Don't order me around Mukuro. I know what to do." Hibari-sempai answered back as he approached the mall door and opened it with his very own spear key, leading everyone inside the empty mall.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Hibari-sempai ordered and went his way to the elevator.

Of course all of us entered by the time the elevator opened. Even though we're that many with our big packed bags and luggages, we were all able to fit perfectly inside the elevator, thank goodness!

'Please enter your destination." The elevator said.

Hibari-sempai was the one near the control buttons, so he pushed the down arrow button as it lightened.

"Going down to the ground floor." The elevator said again as it brought us down to the ground floor where the cars are parked.

"You are now at the ground floor." The elevator informed, but before it was able to open the door, Hibari-sempai immediately pushed the down arrow button again.

"If you wish to go to the lower ground area, please enter your identification code to verify your identity.' The elevator pleaded.

Hibari-sempai turned to the number buttons and pressed the following digits "189669".

"Identification code accepted! Welcome Vongola Cloud and Mist guardians! You will arrive at NMIUA shortly." The elevator greeted as it took as lower and lower.

Seconds later, the elevator stopped "Welcome to Namimori Mafia International Underground Airport!" it greeted again and opened the door, revealing a fancy airport with many busy people.

However, by the time we stepped out of the elevator, hundreds of reporters, newscasters, and photographers ambushed us.

"Ms. Chrome Dokuro, is it true that both Kokuyo and Foundation will be riding the same plane?"

"Ms. Chrome Dokuro, is it true that you and Mr. Kyouya Hibari are dating?"

"Ms. Chrome Dokuro, rumors have been spreading out that you have plans on marrying Mr. Mukuro Rokudo, how do you respond to this?"

So many camera flashes, so many reporters, so many questions. How am I supposed to get out of here?

Suddenly, I felt someone took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Chrome, are you alright?" Mukuro-sama asked after saving me from the breed of people.

I blushed shyly as I looked deeply through his miss-matched eyes.

"Let go of her Mukuro, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai demanded jealously as he brought out his tonfas.

"Kufufufu…..You've been getting amusing Kyouya-kun. Perhaps there is a need to punish you." Mukuro-sama stood and brought out his trident.

The media suddenly focused their attention and cameras on Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama, expecting that there would be a fight between them.

"This is just in; you are about to witness a fight between Vongola's Cloud and Mist guardians over Ms. Chrome Dokuro." A newscaster reported.

Why are they even taking this so seriously?

Unnecessarily, a familiar guy blocked the view.

"Surround them!" he commanded as a bunch of hitmen blocked the media.

"My apologies if it took so long for us to get here Chrome-san." The man turned to me who appears to be Romario, Dino-sempai's right-hand-man.

"Romario!" I exclaimed by the time I saw him.

"We don't have much time Chrome-san, we're here to escort all of you to your terminals. Please follow me." Romario said as we all followed him with me pulling both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama that stopped their fight.

"Isn't this fun Chrome? With you holding and pulling my hand." Mukuro-sama smiled.

"Hey, she's holding my hand to you know!" Hibari-sempai added.

Geez, their acting like children!

By the time we had reached out private terminal:

"Yo' Chrome, Kyouya! What took you guys so long?" Dino-sempai greeted who was sitting and relaxing on a comfortable red couch.

The terminal was indeed fabulous and very luxurious, definitely first-class type.

"Hey, I know you. You're Cavallone family's tenth boss right?" Fran-kun asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Dino-sempai answered.

"Oh, so you're the one who fell from an escalator last week." Ken added.

"See herbivore, you're well known for your clumsy actions." Hibari-sempai commented.

"Kyo-san, please don't say words like that on Dino-san." Kusakabe-san restrained.

"Yeah Kyouya, or you'll insult Chrome just as you're insulting me." Dino-sempai answered back.

"Don't you dare put Chrome in this conversation herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai brought out his tonfas again.

"Mukuro-chan, I think Chrome is in a lot of stress here. Why don't you just sit with me on the plane?" M.M. hugged Mukuro-sama with her pleading tone.

"Chikusa, why don't you sit next to M.M. and Ken on the plane will you." Mukuro-sama ordered, pushing M.M away.

"Whatever you say Mukuro-sama." Chikusa nodded.

"But…..but…..Chrome, help me put here will you." M.M turned to me.

"Chrome, help me. I'm about to be bitten to death!" Dino- sempai turned to me as well.

"QUIET!" I demanded, shutting the horrible chaos in the entire area. I covered my mouth after realizing what I just said.

Damn, this is so unlike me!

"Chrome-sama, I think you should sit down and relax. I'll get you some chocolate milk." Fran-kun offered a chair and I of course sat down in it. Afterwards, he headed towards the coffee machine to make me some nice warm chocolate milk.

"Thank you Fran, but I'll deliver this to Chrome." Mukuro-sama took the mug from Fran-kun.

"Hands off Mukuro! I'll be taking that to Chrome." Hibari-sempai took hold of the mug.

"Chrome-san, this is hard for you isn't it?" I- pin-chan whispered.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled and we both giggled. At least I-pin-chan knows how to make me feel better.

Finally it was 8:30 am and it's now time to aboard the plane.

"Welcome to Vongola Airlines!" an attendant greeted as we aboard the plane.

Yes, the Vongola family has its own airplane. And what's cool about this is its design and color which is instead of white; the plane's color is ebony black with the Vongola symbol craved in gold at its tale and sides. The plane is only exclusive for Vongola family members and friends, and its interior is entirely first-class style, very fancy!

"Ms. Dokuro, Mr. Rokudo, Mr. Hibari, welcome to Vongola airlines, please make yourself comfortable and choose a seat." A flight attendant offered personally.

"Chrome, you'll be sitting next to me." Hibari-sempai pulled my hand.

"No, she'll be sitting next to me." Mukuro-sama pulled my other hand.

"Since both of you want to sit next to Chrome-sama, she should be the one to choose a seat, don't you think?" Fran-kun suggested.

I, in a very satisfied manner, agreed on Fran-kun's suggestion and did choose a seat, where I am in the middle with Mukuro-sama at my left and Hibari-sempai at my right near the window.

"Chrome, don't forget to fasten your seatbelts." Hibari-sempai reminded.

"Chrome, don't' forget to ask me if you need to go to the toilet." Mukuro-sama reminded as well.

Seatbelts? Toilet? Seriously, I'm not a kid! I really need to stop putting some of my perfume.

Hours later, we were about 1/8 away from Japan and about 36, 585.75 miles away to Italy. It was lunch time already and the flight attendants have already handed us our menu for our supper.

"Aren't there any Japanese cuisine in the list?" Hibari-sempai demanded.

"Of course, here you are sir." The attendant handed another menu.

"Chrome, you should eat Japanese food." Hibari-sempai suggested.

"No Chrome, you should eat Italian food since we're on our way to Italy." Mukuro-sama advised.

Sigh!

3 pm in the afternoon later, I've decided to read a book since I'm getting a little bored. So I took out my carry-in bag and tried to pick a book to read.

But suddenly while I was looking at my bag, Hibari-sempai handed me a black book and read the title, which was **"Twilight"**.

I know it's about vampires; I've read the book already, but it's sick! Though I do love the plot and the story, yet I'm not in the mood to read vampires and love stories today.

Unnecessarily, Mukuro-sama handed me another book as well. I was afraid that the book he's handing me might be another love story, but as I read the title **"Pineapples"**.

Mukuro-sama is a very complicated person. He doesn't like his hair being compared to a pineapple yet he wanted me to read this? And I know that he knows I _ironically _dislike pineapples right? What's with him anyways?

Hours later, the sky became darker and stars started to twinkle. It was bedtime already and finally, the long tiring journey will be over after we wake up tomorrow morning at last.

Just then, the most peaceful and romantic moment happened at that small little piece of time when I was about to close my eyes.

Both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama leaned on my shoulders, asleep and dreaming in serenity.

I smiled, finally they were tamed. It was quiet and warm, and all I wanted to do was to close my eyes and dream together with them.

However, Fran-kun unnecessarily took a camera shot of us as I saw it flashed.

"Fran-kun!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Chrome-sama, I need some memories." He answered and went away, leaving the three of us in peace again.

Memories, yes. Peaceful memories and great silence and serenity. Smile and good night….Nagi!

.

_Author's Note:__ By the way, I've forgotten to mention about the story "I love you Nagi!" for those who are reading that story…I want to remind you that I've changed the title into "My Guardian Angel"…okay!_

_So please, I am again reminding you to Please- Please- Please- Please __**review**__!_


	12. Friday: Bentornato in Italia

_Author's Note:__ So far I've got 3 Christmas requests already…hehehehe….it's so nice to have some suggestions…..I was really starting to be blacked…but I thank you for the support you gave me…XD_

_And I would again like to thank you more for the reviews I've received from the following readers:_

_- __Kichou_

_- __Frost190_

_- __Ai Angel_

_- __RocketStilts_

_Sorry if I'm a little dead today, I really had a bad day in school and I'm trying my best to cheer myself up by reading ColoLal-fanfics….and their so damn funny!...hahahaha…which reminds me, there's also a ColoLal appearance in this chapter….hehehe…I hope you like them cause Lal Mirch is like one of my favorite characters in KHR…..XD_

_But anyways, please enjoy and keep on sending some feedbacks and reviews okay!_

_Again …. Enjoy!_

_._

Friday: Bentornato in Italia

It was so quiet, so warm, and so comfortable. It was like sleeping in a soft fluffy cloud in the blue peaceful sky with a gentle breeze dancing softly above your skin.

I know I'm sleeping, dreaming with lovely illusions inside my mind. Wherever I am sleeping, I know my body is resting in a very warm place. And I'm happy wherever I am somehow.

"Good morning and good day from Vongola Airlines! We wish to inform you that we are now 3.589 miles away to Italy!" the attendant announced at the microphone.

As soon as I opened my eyes, awaked from my dream, that was then I remembered that I'm on a plane, and both Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai are still leaning and sleeping calmly at my shoulders.

Wait. The attendant greeted "good morning" a while ago, just what time is it exactly?

As I looked at my wrist watch….8:32 am….I'm suppose to wake up 6 am, but maybe I was really tired after what had happened yesterday. And now I can't seem to go to the breakfast table with these two still leaning on me.

"I see you're gonna be stuck there for awhile huh Chrome-san?" I-pin-chan whispered as she popped out from nowhere, holding a warm chocolate milk mug.

"Hehehehe….I guess I am!" I giggled softly.

"Well, I'll just tell Ken-san to leave you three some breakfast." I-pin-chan smiled.

"Okay, you really should do that." I replied.

"Oh! And by the way Chrome-san; I don't mean to alarm you, but I just wanted to tell you that I think Mukuro-san hand is a little too close to your heart….and Hibari-san's quiet as if he's already touching your soul." I-pin-chan said before she left the area.

I didn't understood what she said clearly, is it some sort of poem? A riddle perhaps. However, by the time she was out of sight, my eye suddenly had the urge to look down at my body.

Much to my great shockness, I've found out what I-pin-chan meant by heart and soul, and hand and touch…

Mukuro-sama's hand was at my breast while Hibari-sempai's hand was between my thighs.

What?...what's the meaning of this? I'm being gang-raped!

"NYHAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed loudly that it had almost reached Italy.

(…meanwhile, somewhere in Vongola palace:

"What was that?...I thought I heard someone screamed." Tsuna wondered who was taking his morning stroll with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Must be a wolf." Yamamoto thought.

"Wolves don't howl in the morning you baseball idiot!" Gokudera contradicted.)

Back at the plane….my scream made both Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai awaked of course.

By the time they were alarmed by my yell, both of them swiftly brought out their weapons.

"Chrome, are you alright? I thought I heard you screamed?" Mukuro-sama asked, worried and concerned.

"Chrome, did Mukuro have done something terrible to you?" Hibari-sempai queried, worried and concerned as well.

"Kufufufu... Why would I do something terrible to my precious Chrome? Maybe it was you who did something horrible to her." Mukuro-sama positioned himself, ready to attack Hibari-sempai.

"Lie all you want Mukuro. I know you were the one who made her frightened that caused her to scream like that. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai readied himself too.

"No…..please, please stop. Both of you….you two did something horrible to me." I cried out, stopping the two from fighting as I began to blush my cheeks off.

"What do you mean?" Hibari-sempai asked, confused.

"You ….. You …..Both of you….you were touching my private parts." I cried again while my cheeks burn more as if it's about to over-heat, slightly embarrassed.

Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama were suddenly frozen in ice.

"So you mean…that soft thing I was touching was your….." Mukuro-sama confirmed but couldn't complete his sentence.

I nodded in reply, still blushing like a tomato.

"I thought what I was touching was some sort of wet pillow." Hibari-sempai thought.

Something soft…wet pillow….why are they even so obsessed with my private parts? Could this get any worst? I hope not.

Sigh!

Moments later, the three of us headed to the breakfast table and had our meal. Kusakabe-san, Fran-kun, Ken and Chikusa kept on asking about the scream they heard from me earlier. I-pin-chan couldn't stop giggling over and over again while M.M. won't stop complaining and being jealous about me. Seriously, is there even a need to be jealous at something like that?

After having our breakfast, an attendant announced at the microphone "We will begin landing shortly after 10 minutes. Please go to your respective seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you!"

As soon as it was announced, everyone went to their seats and buckled up for landing. Finally, we're back in Italy! I was very excited to land.

Minutes later, once more the attendant announced after the plane have landed smoothly and safely "It is now safe to unbuckle your seatbelts. Kindly check if there are at least belongings that you might leave behind. Please proceed to the exit at the far end. Your luggages will be placed down and be moved to your escort vehicles. Thank you for riding Vongola Airlines, and welcome to Italy!"

Unlike in Japan, Mafia's International Airport here in Italy doesn't need to be hidden underground. And every time we arrive at Italy, there will always be a red carpet waiting for us outside.

By the time we off board the plane and climb down the staircase, as expected there really was a red carpet prepared on the ground, leading it all the way to four shiny parked black limousines with two flags attached at the front hood of each limo. The flag at the right is a Vongola Famiglia banner, while at the left is the CEDEF flag.

"Welcome back to Italy Chrome-dono, Hibari-dono, and Mukuro-dono!" Basil-kun welcomed who was waiting for us at the front of one of the limousines.

"Ms. Dokuro, Mr. Hibari, and Mr, Rokudo will be riding the first limo with Boss Basil. Boss Dino and his subordinates will be taking the second. The third limo would have to go with Mr. Kusakabe, Mr. Fran, and Ms. I-pin. And Mr. Joshima, Mr. Kakimoto, and Ms. M.M. will be taking the last limo." A subordinate informed who was right beside Basil-kun.

Basil-kun became Sawada-san's (Tsuna's father – Iemitsu) successor as CEDEF's leader. It happened after our problem with Millefiore and boss granted him as its leader under the full acceptance of his father. And I can really see how well he's performing as its current boss.

"Sawada-dono assigned me to escort you guys to the palace. Please make yourselves comfortable and let's get inside. We will have a lot of discussion while we're on our way the there." Basil-kun said and led us inside the limo that we will be riding.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to ride a luxurious Italian limousine." M.M. smiled excitingly.

However, by the time we were seated inside our limo….guess whom did I just saw sitting at the front with the driver.

"You kids better buckle up tight! Colonello here is not a good driver at all." Lal-san said, turning to us at the back.

"Chill it Lal! Not everyone is a good driver, maggot!" Colonello-san answered, who was definitely the driver of our limo.

"Lal-san! Colonello-san!" I exclaimed when I noticed them.

"Hey Chrome, could you tell Lal here that I'm one hell of a driver, maggot!" Colonello-san joked.

"Idiot! You don't even know how to do a U-turn!' Lal-san yelled, punching Colonello-san in his left cheek.

"Colonello-san, Lal-san, please stop with your arguments. We really need to take Chrome-san and the others to the palace before lunch time." Basil-kun restrained the two from quarreling.

Basil-kun really reminded me of myself stopping both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama from arguing.

"Kufufufu….the boy's right. It would be shameful if he would be the one to stop two arcobalenos from fighting, don't you think?" Mukuro-sama commented.

"Shut up Mukuro!" Lal-san and Colonello-san scolded, causing Mukuro-sama to be speechlessly dumbfounded.

"I think it would be better if you keep your mouth shut pineapple-head!" Hibari-sempai insulted.

"Kufufufu…..look whose talking Kyouya-kun. Since when did you had that foul mouth of yours?"

"Colonello-san, I think it would be better if we go now before something ugly happens." I favored with a smile, making the crowd agree to me and causing it to silence.

That's much better!

Moments later, we were already on the road, and Lal-san was right, Colonello-san is not a good driver at all.

He always accidentally hits the breaks while stepping into the accelerator. Every time he makes a mistake he says "Oops sorry! Oops sorry! Oops sorry!" over and over again.

Sigh!

About half of the hour later; finally, we've made it to the palace gate. And like Kokuyo mansion, the gates are security automated.

Much to my surprise, I saw Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and the others waiting for us at the front door of the mansion.

"Chrome-chan, I've missed you so much!" Haru-chan cried out and threw her arms around me, squeezing me till' I can't breathe any longer.

"Yo Hibari-san! How's it going?" Yamamoto-sempai patted him at the back.

"Don't touch me herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai threatened.

"You've never changed to the extreme Hibari!" Sasagawa-sempai commented.

"Hey I-pin, did you brought me any food from Japan?" Lambo-kun yelled.

"Lambo, stop yelling. And I didn't brought you any food." I-pin-chan answered.

"But I'm hungry." Lambo-kun replied.

"You're still hungry after eating everyone's pancake?" Fuuta questioned.

"I can't believe you still have the urge to celebrate Christmas with us Mukuro." Gokudera-sempai complained.

"Kufufufu…..you're speaking as if you really don't want me to be around, yet you're having a conversation with me." Mukuro-sama insulted.

"I'm not having a conversation with you stupid!" Gokudera-sempai answered back.

"Kufufufu…who are you to call me stupid?"

"By the way, where's boss? I haven't seen him yet." Where is he?" I asked both Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan.

"Tsuna-kun will be down here any minute. But right now we need to get you and all of your things inside." Kyoko-chan answered.

Even though that was only about ten minutes, I feel like I'm already home. Hehehe … what am I saying? I'm already home.

Bentornato in Italia...Nagi!


	13. Saturday: Love Doctor Dokuro

_Author's Note:__ Well, here, here, here, here, here, is chapter 13!...=D_

_And I'm telling you, you're gonna hate me because this chapter is a 2796 pairing…but there is also a slight 6996 pairing in this one….how could I not include them, they're like my favorite couple…you'd have to forgive me….I did after all told you that this is a triangular-love story and almost everyone should have some sort of connection with Chrome….but not that serious like Hibari and Mukuro._

_Sorry, I'm still dead today...I still had a bad day at school and my parents kept on scolding me to stop with my Reborn-Addiction already cause another college entrance exam is coming this October 24. And you guys know what this means right?...I will have slow updates for this story's chapters…I'm really sorry again…..=(_

_Darn it! Why do we even need to have entrance exams? _

_So anyways, I would like to thank my readers for reviewing the last chapters:_

_**- **__**Ai Angel**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- Rin97**_

_**-**__**RiCa1826**_

_**- NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_uhm….I guess that's all I could say…Enjoy the new chapter!_

.

Saturday: Love Doctor Dokuro 

I first felt the morning sunlight touches my skin as it awakens my eye with its bright warm light. Fixing my eye and looking around the room, I've noticed…oh yeah, I'm back in Italy. I missed my old bedroom here in the palace.

However, as I turned around I saw Mukuro-sama sleeping beside me, shirtless.

Shirtless?...wha….wha….what?

"Mukuro-sama!" I cried out loudly pulling the bed-sheet to cover my skin that caused him to be awakened.

Hey, I'm in my night gown. And all of my night gowns are sleeveless. But pulling the cover wasn't the best idea; I've just exposed more of Mukuro-sama's skin.

"Must you always wake me up with your loud screams my cute Chrome?" Mukuro-sama yawned lazily.

Wait. Now I remember why he is here:

_(Yesterday) Flashback…._

"_Don't tell me you and Haru-chan are still the ones keeping my room tidy Kyoko-chan?" I asked as she escorts me to my quarters in the palace._

"_Of course, Haru-chan and I have always cleaned it for you like we've promised. We've even put fresh roses from the garden in the vase flower we bought you last Christmas." Kyoko-chan answered._

"_You and Haru-chan had always cleaned it? You do know you could ask the palace maids to do that right?" I asked with concern._

"_I know that. But we rather feel comfortable when it's us who cleans your room. It makes us happy and brings back the old times." Kyoko-chan smiled._

"_Well, if that's what makes you guys happy…I guess there's nothing that I could do about it." I smiled along._

_Seconds later, we had arrived at my room. I've settled all of my bags and luggage in place and unpacked all of my things with Kyoko-chan's help. It really brings back old memories. We were simply having so much fun._

_Suddenly, Gokudera-sempai and Mukuro-sama entered the room without knocking the door. Both seemed to be disappointed, although Mukuro-sama is still smiling but I know he's disappointed by something._

"_What's wrong?" Kyoko-chan asked curiously._

"_How come Sawada Tsunayoshi turned my room here in the palace as a supply room?" Mukuro-sama demanded an answer._

"_Don't question the tenth's decisions; he can do whatever he wants! And besides, this is Turf Top's sister, not the tenth!" Gokudera-sempai yelled._

"_I know she's Sasagawa Ryohei's sister. But didn't you told me that she's also one of the head housekeepers of the palace?" Mukuro-sama smirked._

"_Uhm…..from what Tsuna-kun told me….he had a replacement for your room but it's still under construction. Sorry about that Mukuro-san." Kyoko-chan apologized._

"_Under construction? Then where do you suppose should I sleep for tonight and keep my things, Sasagawa Kyoko?" Mukuro-sama threatened._

"_Mukuro-sama will stay in my room." I answered._

_I didn't even know what made me say that. But there's some sort of feeling that I needed to say that, or something ugly might happen._

"_Kufufufu….good idea my cute Chrome." Mukuro-sama smiled._

"_Are you sure about this Dokuro?" Gokudera-sempai questioned._

_I replied "Gokudera-sempai, its okay. I can handle this."_

_I think._

…_.end of flashback._

Well…..here I am now walking my way to boss' office. I haven't told him about Mukuro-sama's room problem yet because Gokudera-sempai told me that he was busy yesterday.

I hope boss is free this morning.

Back at my room was like hell. Mukuro-sama kept on knocking at my bathroom door while I was taking my morning bath and that really annoyed me. But I'm glad it's all over now. Mukuro-sama is still taking his morning bath thought.

Moments later, I made it to boss office door.

As a sign of respect and womanship, I first knocked at the door.

"Come in." boss permitted.

Afterwards I entered the door and revealed myself to boss.

"Ah Chrome, just the person I really need to talk to." Boss said with a smile.

But it makes me curious that there are a set of black neckties placed on his desk. What's with ties?

"Chrome, could you help me choose which one should I wear?" boss asked.

As a woman, I should know how to choose properly even if all of it are at the same color. It's the fabric that always matters and how it fits the person who'll wear it.

"This one." I picked and handed it to boss.

"Ah, thank you Chrome." He thanked.

"Uhm….boss….I need to talk to you about something." I started.

But boss answered "Chrome, could you help me for awhile and sit here please." He favored in a panicking manner.

He's not listening is he? Oh well, all I could do is sit on the couch where he wanted me to sit.

Sigh!

But much to my surprise, boss immediately leaned down before me and held my hand by the time I was seated. What's going on?

"Chrome…..I…..I love you. Will you marry?" boss asked and let out an engagement ring with a diamond on top of it.

WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAT?...I….I….I…..What?...Boss is proposing to me?

"Boss…..wha….what are you…why are you proposing?" I asked in a panicking state while blushing in a very maximum volume.

"What? No, no I wasn't proposing directly to you. This is just a practice." Boss replied.

"Pra…practice?"

"Oh… guess I've forgotten to tell you. Sorry Chrome." Boss blushed.

Well, who couldn't panic like that if your boss actually proposed to you? That really scared me.

"Well…Chrome, you see…I have a date with Kyoko-chan tonight. And this is the perfect night where I could finally have the chance to ask Kyoko-chan to marry me. But I'm feeling very nervous and worried. So…I really need to practice. Will you help me?" boss explained and pleaded.

He's asking me for some advice on proposing. But I still haven't even found another kissing teacher; which reminds me, I NEED KISSING LESSONS BY THE WAY!

"Chrome, please. I'm begging you." Boss kept on pleading desperately.

Do I even have a choice? He's my boss after all and I need to follow him no matter what. And besides, he only asks rarely for something from me.

Sigh!

"Well, I guess I could give you some advices that I think would work." I said.

"Sure, tell me everything you know." Boss replied.

"Uhm…let see…well, first of all from what I've read from love novels, you have to propose to Kyoko-chan in a very beautiful, memorable, and romantic place. Example is like a riverside, a mountain terrace, or even a beautiful sunset." I've began suggesting.

"In a romantic place huh…will a full moon view on a cruise ship would do?" boss asked.

"I guess it would." I answered.

Though proposing in a cruise ship would portray a Titanic scene don't you think?

"Oh, and by the way boss" I advised another 'When you began proposing, you just don't immediately say "I love you, will you marry me?", you have to put more passionate sentences before confessing you know."

"Passionate sentences? Give me an example?"

"Example…" I blushed "Well…phrases like; you are my world; you make me smile; you make my heart beat fast...and so on."

"But…doesn't that seem to be a little embarrassing?"

"From what I've read from love books, a girl fells on love with a guy more if he says embarrassing yet romantic things."

(Author: But my guy doesn't do this kind of stuff yet I fell in love with him…sigh!)

And besides, even if it is embarrassing those words can melt the heart of a woman because….if someone would have to propose to me…I want him to melt my heart and my soul through his deep words. But I doubt that neither Mukuro-sama nor Hibari-sempai can do that.

Sigh!

"Chrome, Gokudera-kun somehow mentioned that if Kyoko-chan says yes, I should kiss her. What do you think?" Boss asked.

"Uhm….I don't know. Kissing isn't really my forte. And…to tell you the truth boss…I….really need a kissing instructor." I blushed as I lowered my head with an embarrassed face.

"Kissing instructor? Why do you need a kissing instructor?" boss asked again, concerned.

"Uhm…well…I …how should I start?...well….because…it all happened back at Japan…." And I have also told boss about the story that happened back at Japan. This time, I've also included Hibari-sempai in the story as my first kissing teacher. Boss was shocked when he heard about Hibari-sempai being my teacher that he dropped his jaw to the floor.

And like how I told Hibari-sempai, I blushed all throughout the moment while I tell the story. But what really surprised him was the fact that I told him about Mukuro-sama who doesn't know how to kiss a girl yet.

"But…was Hibari-san jealous when you told him about Mukuro?"

"I think he was. I could see it from his eyes" I answered "Which reminds me; boss about Mukuro-sama's bedroom, he said you've turned it into a supply room." I mentioned by the time I remembered.

"Oh yeah, about that….Gokudera-kun informed me about that last night. Sorry if I made you stay with Mukuro in your room. Don't worry, he's room will be finished in about 32 hours from now. I'm really sorry about everything Chrome. Oh, and as for your kissing lessons….well, I think Gokudera-kun could help." Boss suggested.

"Gokudera…..sempai?" I uttered

Boss nodded "Yeah! I've learned a lot from him by just one lesson. Even though I haven't applied any of what I've learned from him yet, but I got a lot from him you know."

Well, all I know is that Gokudera-sempai is a very hot-headed person. I didn't know that he could be a good be a good kissing instructor like what boss has said.

Oh well, might as well give it a try huh?

_Author's Note:_ _I guess I made you guys drop your jaws when Tsuna said "I love you will you marry me".,…..hahahahaha….I could see the looks on your face when you read that…hahahahaha_

_Ahem!...sorry….I really want to laugh but I'm trying my best to make myself feel better…..=)_

_Although, your reviews might as well make me smile…..hehehehe…XD_


	14. Sunday: Kissing Lesson Second Teacher

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Amano Akira's Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn._

_Author's Note:__ I know, I know, I know…I know it's midnight already but I need to publish this chapter. And I know that my exam is on Sunday already but I can't help it! I need to update- update- update- update! Okay, before anything else I'd like to tell each and every one of you that I'm sorry…I didn't realized that everyone of my reviewers and readers are actually 189669/699618-fans…so after this and the next chapter…it's gonna be an 189669/699618-fanfic after that updates and so on!...after I'm finished with the next chapter after this, which the paring of that chapter is a __**"little bit" **__8096-FF, it's gonna be Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro forever till the end of the story ….I promise…._

_I once more would like to thank my previous reviewers for reviewing the previous chapters:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**Merisela**_

_**- NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**RiCa1826**_

_**- I LOVE KHR D**_

_**- Rin97**_

_BTW: Like I said earlier, it's midnight here…so I again would like to apologize for there are typos and grammar-errors in this chapter….^pouts^_

_Oh well, I'd better make this snappy cause I still need to review for my exam on Sunday…pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseee pray for me on this one too…. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseee_

_Enjoy!___

.

Sunday: Kissing Lessons – Second Teacher:

"It's so sad that I wasn't able to enjoy my time here in your room. I should've had more fun during the remaining time." Mukuro-sama said.

I don't even want to know what he meant by fun.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing you later my cute Chrome!" Mukuro-sama took his luggage and bags as he left the room.

The maids had just finished cleaning and arranging his room this morning. Finally, Mukuro-sama has his own room again. I can't bear to always wake up every morning with a shirtless Mukuro-sama beside me.

By the way, remember what happened last night?

Boss had finally proposed to Kyoko-chan and it was a sure success. Kyoko-chan and boss are now officially a soon-to-be married-couple, and I couldn't help it but be happy for them.

Fuuta even mentioned that they should plan their wedding on February next year. February is the number one ranked month when it comes to romantic wedding weeks, and I'm so excited to be a bride's maid for Kyoko-chan. I'm sure it would be very grand since it's the tenth boss we're talking about. Which reminds me; boss mentioned yesterday that Gokudera-sempai is a very good kissing instructor since he was Dr. Shammal's student.

Sigh! Do I have a choice? I really need to get some kissing lessons as soon as possible.

So without further-a-do, I pulled my butt off to Gokudera-sempai's office, hoping that he's in a good mood today while I was on my way.

Shivers!

By the time I've arrived in front of his office door; again, I knocked the door first as a sign of good manner of respect and womanship.

(Author: LOL)

"Go away you stupid cow!" Gokudera-sempai demanded from inside.

He must've been thinking that I'm Lambo-kun.

"Gokudera-sempai, I'm nit Lambo-kun. It's me, Chrome. May I come in?" I asked.

Seconds later, Gokudera-sempai opened the door himself with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you want?" he questioned as an amount of smoke was exhaled from his mouth.

"I….uhm...can we just…can we discuss this inside. It's a private matter." I pleaded.

"Ts." He exclaimed and let me inside his office, and closed the door afterwards.

"What do you want to talk about Dokuro?" Gokudera-sempai questioned again as he sat on his desk chair.

I too, sat first on the chair facing him and his desk.

"Well….I" I started and began to blush my cheeks off "I…I…uhm…Boss told me that you were his former kissing teacher….and he also said that…that you were a good instructor though."

"Get to the pint Dokuro, what is your business here." He demanded in a very rough manner.

Geez!

"Well…uhm….I …I was kind of wondering…could….could you be my kissing teacher." I blushed like a very red tomato.

Who wouldn't be embarrassed when you ask someone to teach you kissing lessons?

Gokudera-sempai froze in shockness as he dropped his jaw to the floor, very disbelieved.

Maybe…I should've asked.

"But…but….you…why? Why me?" he asked.

"Well….like I said earlier…boss said that you're a very good kissing instructor."

"Looking through your eyes, I know that's not the real reason. Though you're not lying either. I'm gonna ask again Dokuro, why do you want me as your instructor?" Gokudera-sempai asked again as he bought out a pair of reading eyeglasses and wore them.

"Uhmm…well…you see, how should I start? It all happened last week back at Japan…" and so, I told Gokudera-sempai the story all over again.

It seems strange that I've never get tired of telling everyone what had happened. But hey, I really need kissing lessons and Gokudera-sempai's demanding a reason. And like how Boss reacted when I told him all of this yesterday, Gokudera-sempai had also dropped his jaw when he heard about Hibari-sempai being my first teacher, and Mukuro-sama not knowing how to kiss a girl yet. After I had finished telling the story, Gokudera-sempai sighed and said:

"So that's what really happened huh?"

I nodded, keeping my head focused on the ground with blushing cheeks. There was suddenly a moment of great silence.

"Fine" Gokudera-sempai broke into the ice "Get a pen and a notebook."

"A pen and a notebook…I have a pan and a paper inside my pocket. Will it do?" I asked

Gokudera-sempai exhaled a great amount of air "I guess it would do fine." He said and went to the closet door near a bookshelf. As he opened the door, he pulled out a blackboard from the closet and a chalk from his desk. Afterwards, he began to draw an image, which seems to be a mouth and it's inside parts…huh?

"Eyes on the board Dokuro, and make sure you note down everything important!" Gokudera-sempai ordered as I focused my eye on the board.

"As you can see, the parts of the mouth of a male and female human are quite similar." Gokudera-sempai began teaching "Though the difference is that a female's mouth exerts more liquid than males. Another difference is that a female tongue is more flexible, yet a male tongue is much more dominating even though it's not that soft. In this lesson, you will learn how to curve, twist, and dance your tongue around with your partner."

Curve? Twist? Dance around? Last time I let someone's tongue enter my mouth was when Hibari-sempai taught me.

Kissing Lessons – Tip # 5: This technique is usually done by girls; like at the last lesson where you would let a guy enter his tongue to your mouth, the girl should bear and play with it whether inside or outside the mouth. Twisting the tongue over his tongue is like showing him your passion. Curving above and below is like saying that you accept him. And dancing means that you're devoted to him. It may be disgusting, but it's worth it!

"Doesn't that seem to be….uhm…well….let's say…seductive?" I wondered while blushing again.

"Quiet Dokuro! You don't question a teacher!" Gokudera-sempai scolded.

Geez…that's the same phrase as Hibari-sempai's when we were having my first lesson.

"Ahem!" Gokudera-sempai cleared his throat and caught my attention "Anyways, I'm going to present a demonstration first. Then we will continue to have a little practice."

Demonstration? Practice?

"But….what if…Haru-chan accidentally saw us?" I said.

"That's why I closed the door didn't I? And besides…it's not like I'm interested with you. Miura and I both know that." He replied.

"But…uhm…Gokudera-sempai…if you're going to show me a demonstration …don't' tell me that … you kissed boss too when the two of you were having your lessons?"

Gokudera-sempai was first caught frozen with a little irritation in his face. Then he answers "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Uhm… sorry, that was just a thought." I apologized and blushed once more.

"Then you should be careful with everything you said."

"I will…Gokudera-sempai."

He sighed "Well…since this might take forever. I should start demonstrating now." He said as he took off his glasses and threw his cigarette away, approaching me as if he's about to eat me.

Shivers!

"You have to stand up first Dokuro." Gokudera-sempai began instructing.

I of course, stood immediately as my face was about an inch away from him now.

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

"Gokudera-sempai." I exclaimed, trying to get rid of his hands from my waist.

"Stop it!" he demanded "If you want to kiss Mukuro that bad, you'd have to let him hold you somewhere somehow."

Kissing Lessons – Tip # 6: You have to let the guy hold you somewhere somehow as what Gokudera said. Holding is like a symbol of captivating and capturing the girl and never letting her go no matter how hard she pulls a guy away. But be careful boys, every hand position has a meaning. For example: When you kiss a girl while holding her at her waist or at her back, it's like you're saying as if you're about to seduce her due to the fact that these body parts are near to her butt. But if you kiss her while your hands are at her cheeks or rather playing with her hair, it means that you simply love her and you are gentle and respectful of her, which attracts a simple girl automatically.

My cheeks did nothing but burn and color itself in a very red shade. This is too embarrassing. This feels very weird.

"Gokudera-sempia…not too tight." I pleaded as he suddenly began to squeeze me towards him.

"Be quiet Dokuro…and just watch and learn." He whispered and had finally attached his lips to mine.

Seconds later our lips collided; his tongue slowly enters my mouth just like how Hibari-sempai did. His tongue rolled around mine as I started to moan over and over again.

"Gokudera-sempai, wait!" I cried out loudly as I break the contact.

"Don't shout, just whisper softly on my ear." He ordered.

Kissing Lessons – Tip # 7: For both boys and girls, never and I mean never yell or shout whenever you're in a middle of kissing. Simply whisper softly, gently, passionately in his or her ear (Author: Just like how Mukuro speaks….whahahaha^nosebleed!). It will give him or her shivers on his or her spines, resulting him or her to devote and surrender willingly to you. But of course you should yell and ask for help when you're being reaped kiss….and don't whisper when you're being raped!

The demonstration soon became a practice as we moved out lips, our tongues, and our mouths over and over again.

I applied every single lesson that I've learned from both Hibari-sempai and Gokudera-sempai.

However, Gokudera-sempai's tongue soaks deeper and deeper that I can't take him off of me anymore. I struggled hard to pull him away but he kept on persuading himself to move on and play with my tongue more. I was getting dizzy. My vision was slowly getting blurry. And it was so warm as if I'm about to melt. This is…too much.

Suddenly, the door smashed opned.

"Hayato, I made you some cookies!" Bianchi –san said the one who destroyed the door open.

"Sis!...Ouch!" Gokudera-sempai stopped kissing me as he fell on the floor as his stomach aches by the time he caught his sister's eyes.

"Bianchi-san!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm…..it seems that my brother is sick again. Oh well, would you like to have some of my cookies Chrome?" Bianchi-san offered as dark purple smokes burst out from the plate of cookies.

"Uhm….I think I'll pass. Besides, we need to take Gokudera-sempai to a doctor don't you think?" I suggested.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. Come on Hayato!" she agreed and grabbed Gokudera-sempai out of the room and to a doctor with I supporting as well.

Note to self and lessons learned: Never ask kissing lessons from a guy who easily gets a stomach ache.

Though, I've kind of pity him. Poor Gokudera-sempai!


	15. Monday: Test of Courage

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Amano Akira's Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn ___

_Author's Note:__ HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! Sorry if I'm shouting. I'm just sooooo happy that all of my exams are finally over….and at long last it's finally our semester break!...YEHEY! I just couldn't help my self but be very-very-very happy and jolly. Speaking of happy…_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! And since its Halloween, here's a new fresh special chapter. But not just any chapter, it's a "Halloween Special Chapter"!...Muahaahahahaa….^evil laugh^_

_Ahem, anyways; just want to say thanks again for those who reviewed the last time:_

_**- Rin97**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Merisela**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**xAngelic**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the supports you guys are giving me…I really appreciate it very-very-very much!...=D_

_And like I promised the last chapter, after this it's gonna be 189669 forever till' the end…..=D_

_Well….Enjoy my new and first Halloween special chapter….hehehehehe….XD_

_._

Monday: Test of Courage

I was given a letter from Reborn-san this morning:

_All guardians will be having a meeting at Mafia's _

_Centennial Cemetery at 11 o'clock sharp._

_See you there Chrome!_

_-Reborn _

Yet again, Reborn-san is a very strange yet an amazing arcobaleno. He must be planning something.

Later that evening, at exactly 11 o'clock, I went to the cemetery just like what Reborn-san told me. It was barely freezing that night, so I of course wore my white trench coat, a magenta scarf, and a pair of black leathered boots.

At the gate of the cemetery, I immediately saw all of the other guardians including Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai, just like what Reborn-san had stated in the letter.

"Chrome, you've made it!' Yamamoto-sempai waved with a smile.

"Ts! Of course she would." Gokudera—sempai added.

"It's nice to see you again to the extreme!' Sasagawa-sempai shrieked.

"Not too loud herbivore!" Hibari-sempai scolded.

"Chrome-san, I'm hungry. Did you bring any food?" Lambo-kun asked.

"Sorry Lambo-kun. I didn't." I excused.

"You shouldn't be here Chrome." Mukuro-sama concerned out.

"But …Reborn-san said that I need to come too." I answered.

"Gokudera-kun! Everyone!" Boss suddenly voiced out as he arrived.

"Tenth!" Gokudera-sempai exclaimed by the time boss came.

"Please don't tell me that Reborn was the one who sent you all here." Boss cried. Everyone just smiled and laughed in reply, which answers boss as a "yes".

"Finally, you came!" Reborn-san suddenly popped out from nowhere, dressed in a vampire suit.

"Kufufufu…you look ridiculous arcobaleno." Mukuro-sama commented.

"Thank you." Reborn-san thanked causing Mukuro-sama to be speechless.

"Reborn!" Boss called "Why did you sent us here?"

"Shut up Tsuna-dame!" Reborn-san kicked boss at his cheek "Just because you're already Vongola the tenth doesn't mean I'm not your tutor anymore."

"Tenth, are you alright? Reborn-san, please don't hurt the tenth like that." Gokudera-sempai pleaded.

"I don't have time for your comedy show infant. Get to the point and why did you sent us here." Hibari-sempai demanded.

"You're right Hibari" Reborn-san agreed and began his discussion "I've sent you all here because I need to see who has got what it takes to be Vongola's toughest ad bravest guardian."

"What? So you mean…this…this is a test of courage?" Boss began panicking.

Reborn-san nodded.

"Okay! I'll prove everyone that the Vongola's sun guardian is the most extremely toughest of all! I'll win to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled lively.

"Just a minute Turf top, the tenth's right-hand-man should be the toughest of all as Vongola's storm guardian." Gokudera-sempai contradicted.

"Oh, so you're challenging me? Fine, let's do it! I won't pull back to the extreme!"

"You're on Lawn head!"

"Infant, I have no time for this ridiculous game. I'm going home." Hibari-sempai turned away.

"Just a minute Hibari, I've forgotten to mention that whoever wins this game will not only be named as the toughest guardian, but will also win 100 bags of chocolates and candies!" Reborn-san stated.

"Chocolates?...I wish I could have some." I wished with a smile.

Hibari-sempai suddenly turned back "Fine, I'll join your little game."

"Kufufufu…..I'm gonna have those chocolates!" Mukuro-sama uttered.

"I'm getting hungry. I want those chocolates." Lambo-kun cried out.

"Which reminds me, I haven't got Kyoko-chan some Halloween treats yet." Boss remembered.

"Ahahaha…..I guess everyone's gonna be playing the game!" Yamamoto-sempai laughed cheerfully.

"Okay, since every guardian will be participating, I will now group all of you according to your desired victory." Reborn-san announced.

"Desired…victory?" boss wondered.

Reborn-san nodded "And because of the fact that Ryohei and Gokudera wanted to win the title as Vongola's toughest guardian, they will be our first pair."

"Reborn-san….I don't want to be with this grass headed freak!" Gokudera-sempai complained.

"And I don't want to be with Stupidera to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai added.

"And I don't want to hear your complains!" Reborn-san said as he kicked both of them on their cheeks, causing them to fall on the ground.

"Oniisan, Gokudera-kun!" Boss uttered with concern.

"Moving on" Reborn-san continued "Tsuna-dame and Hibari is our second pair since both of them wants to win for the sake of chocolates that they'll give to their lovers."

"Reborn!" boss exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Lover? I don't know what you're talking about infant." Hibari-sempai lied.

"Mukuro and the cow brat will be our third pair because both of you morons selfishly want the chocolates for your own. And finally, Yamamoto and Chrome will be our last pair due to the fact that they simply want to have fun." Reborn-san finalized.

"You sure know how to read everyone's minds, don't you arcobaleno? Though I must warn you, I am not afraid of anything." Mukuro-sama confirmed.

"Well, you'll have to prove it first." Reborn-san answered.

"Anyways" Reborn-san returned his smile "The instruction of the game is simple. This cemetery has lots of scary obstacles waiting for each and every one of you. Your objective is to get out of this cemetery by exiting the other cemetery gate at the other side before anyone else does. Weapons or even box weapons are not allowed to be used while the game is on-going. And most especially, you are not allowed to bite the spookers to death since they're Vongola family members, are we clear Hibari?"

"Hn." Hibari-sempai ignored.

"I'm getting excited to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled out loud.

"By the way, I've paid Viper to scatter a lot of thick fog all over the place. Well, I guess your quest begins here Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Reborn-san bid farewell as his body began to fade away from the thick mist that is constantly surrounding us along with everyone else.

"Where did everyone go? I can't see them." Yamamoto-sempai wondered.

"They must've began searching for the exit already. We should best be on our way as well." I said and he agreed with me as we began to walk to the southern direction.

Soon the amount of fog increased rapidly that we couldn't almost see what's ahead of us.

"Hey Chrome, can I ask you something?" Yamamoto-sempai suddenly broke the ice.

"Uhm…sure…what is it Yamamoto-sempai?" I replied.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

That question really shocked me, what am I afraid of? Well, I'd have to admit that I have many fears...and there are these people that I'm truly afraid of. And one of them is…..nah, never mind he's already dead.

"Wait, what's that?" Yamamoto-sempai wondered as he points ahead where there is an image of a man.

"At last we've meet again, Chrome Dokuro!" the man said as he revealed himself from the fog, which happens to be…."Glo Xinia!"

"No, it can't be. You're….you're dead." I uttered in a panicking manner.

"This is where your road ends Chrome Dokuro." And he charged.

Damn! I didn't brought my trident with me.

"That was a joke." Mammon-san suddenly appeared by the time Glo Xinia disappeared.

"Huh? What's going on? Was it all an illusion?" I asked, confused.

"You're still so innocent like before, didn't the Reborn told you that this is a test to determine your bravery?" Mammon-san answered.

Yamamoto-sempai laughed "Hahahaha….you really fell for that one didn't you Chrome?'

"Um….I…I guess I did." I giggled.

"Well then, I guess this is where my fee ends." Mammon-san said and faded away.

An hour passed by and here we are still walking and searching our way out. I was even starting to get the creeps out of me. There was even this owl sound that suddenly spooked me off that I fell over Yamamoto-sempai's chest.

"Guess you're starting to be scared aren't you Chrome? That's so cute of you." He joked with a friendly smile.

I buried my face to his chest and blushed due to the embarrassment. He's not lying; I am indeed starting to get frightened. I want to go home now.

"Come on Chrome, we need to get going so we could go home already." He cheered as he helped me straightened my knees

Truly, the rain guardian's smile can lift up any spirit. I was very lightened by his smile.

"Yamamoto-sempai … can I ask you something?" I favored while we continue walking.

"Yeah sure!' he answered, still keeping that smile.

"What are you afraid of?" I queried.

"What am I afraid of….let's see…when I was a kid I was really afraid of ghosts. But there is this one person that I'm afraid of."

"Afraid of….whom?"

"Well…he's …"

Suddenly, another image of a man appeared behind the blurry mists.

"Who are you?" I demanded at the unknown person.

The silhouette began to appear clearly "Don't you remember me at all? Rain Guardian of the Vongola family?" the shadow said who seems to be…."Genkishi".

"You ….didn't I killed you last time?" Yamamoto-sempai uttered.

"You haven't killed me yet. But no matter, either one of us will win this time. I hope you brought your sword with you." Genkishi said.

Unfortunately, Yamomoto-sempai didn't.

"By the way, if I win this game I'll be taking your mist guardian." Genkishi added as he swifted behind and grabbed me.

I screamed and struggled as hard as I can to get out of him. I was really scared.

"Chrome-sama….please stop scrambling. It's hard to kidnap you when you're like that." Genkishi suddenly favored.

Wait….Chrome-sama? There are only three people that can call me by that name; Lancia-san, Mitsuru-kun….Fran-kun.

"Fran-kun?" I queried.

"You ruined the surprise Chrome-sama." he said as he began to undress his illusion.

"Hahaha….nice one!' And I thought you really were Genkishi." Yamamoto-sempai laughed as he patted himself on his head.

"Guess I'm done here. Good luck Chrome-sama…you too Yamamoto-sempai!" and Fran-kun faded.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore Yamamoto-sempai; I want to go home already." I cried out desperately as tears started to fall from my eye.

"Now, now Chrome, don't cry. We'll get out of here." He comforted.

Suddenly, a spot light hit us as the thick fog began to disappear and melt.

"The test is over; please proceed to your right to the exit to see who the winner is." Reborn-san announced as he rides a helicopter with Giannini-san operating the controls.

What does he mean by that?

Oh well, all we could do was just to follow his orders and go home already. Soon when we got out of the cemetery, a car was waiting for us to take us all home. But, who's the winner?

"If Squid head hadn't fainted when he saw his sister, I would've won the title to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai complained.

Ah! I see, guess who won the test?

"Chrome, didn't you said you want to have these chocolates? Here, and please don't request anything like this again." Hibari-sempai handed me a basket of chocolates.

"But…I didn't requested you to do this." I replied.

Yup, that's right! Hibari-sempai and boss both won the prize. Well, there's no doubt that they would win. Hibari-sempai truly is a man with no fear…for many fears him terribly.

Shivers!

"Chrome-san, can I have some of your chocolates…pleeeaaassseeeee!' Lambo-kun pleaded.

Sigh!

_Author's Note:__ And yet again, please don't let me remind you to review this chapter again…which is all of you must….I mean it….jokes!...XD_


	16. Tuesday: Daemon Spade's Hell game

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Amano Akira's Ketekyoushi Hitman Reborn. _

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! Sorry if I kept you waiting again. I was at my grandparents' house at the mountains the whole week to celebrate "All saints day" and my parents' did not allow any of us to bring our gadgets….that includes my laptop and my cell phone as well. _

_But any who, here's chapter sixteen! I would like to dedicate this chapter to __**"Frost190"**__ by the way! Welcome back and it's good to have you back! _

_And I would ,again, like to thank my beloved and adoring fans….I mean….reviewers for the reviews they kept on sending me….=)_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**TenchiSaWaDa**_

_**- **__**orangesky3**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_Yes, yes, yes, here we are. Enjoy!_

_. _

Tuesday: Daemon Spade's Hell Game

I first saw the morning rays of the sun through the window beside my bed as I woke up. It was indeed a beautiful morning. I wore my smile as I joined along the splendor of the morning sunshine. I bet its going to be a lovely day today.

"Well, I guess its time to hit the bathtub first." I said happily as I stood from my bed and headed to the bathroom to take my daily morning bath.

Although the water wasn't that warm, I've still enjoyed the refreshing coolness of it. However, as I got out from the bathroom and was about to head to the closet to put on some clothes, the door suddenly opened without a knock or any permission.

"Chrome, get out from bed. We have a lot of work to do today." Hibari-sempai ordered as he opened the door and went inside disrespectfully.

But as he looked at me and saw me wet with just a bath towel covering my naked body:

"You're….already up? And you've finished taking your bath too huh?' he said and froze into shockness as he stared at me from head to toe.

"Hibari-sempai…." I uttered as I blushed deeply, embarrassed by this situation.

It seems that he can't take his eyes off of me. Oh dear, what does he have in his mind? Why is he staring at me like that? Could it be that he's thinking of….

"Chrome, can I ask you a favor?" Mukuro-sama suddenly entered the room too.

And like Hibari-sempai, Mukuro-sama stood frozen as well by the time he saw me. I of course blushed even more.

Damn! There are two guys in my room and I'm being stared at with this kind of form.

"Kufufufu…..This scene is too horny. What are you doing here by the way, Kyouya-kun? Don't tell me you're here to rape my cute Chrome?" Mukuro-sama glared.

Hibari-sempai chuckled "Rape her? I might have plans on doing that. But if you kept on interfering I won't be able to do it to her."

WHAT?...Did I hear it right?

"Kufufufu….I don't think that would be necessary Kyouya-kun. I'm gonna be the first one to do that to her." Mukuro-sama brought out his trident.

"If you tried to be the first one, then I have no choice but to bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai readied his tonfas and started attacking Mukuro-sama.

While Mukuro-sama effortlessly dodged all of Hibari-sempai's attacks wit his trident.

"Wait, stop!" I halted them "Please don't start the morning with this blood-spill fights of yours."

Well, it was really a beautiful morning after all. It would be a waste if my room would have to be covered by their blood, don't you think?

"Chrome's right, it is indeed a lovely morning." Reborn-san suddenly popped out from nowhere with a bath towel covering his body just like me.

"Reborn-san!" I uttered.

"Ciaosuu! Good morning Chrome." He greeted.

"What do you want arcobaleno?" Mukuro-sama questioned.

"I'm just here to make things organized." Reborn-san answered.

I sighed in relief "Thank you…thank you for helping me stop them Reborn-san."

"Chrome, I didn't said I'll stop them. I just said that I will organize them." Reborn-san replied.

"Organize? What do you mean infant?" Hibari-sempai queried, confused just as I am.

"You'll know the answer later. Go to the second floor library after breakfast." Reborn-san ordered and left.

I really didn't understood what he meant.

Oh well, all I could do was just to follow his orders. After both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama had finally left the room to give me some privacy while I dress; the three of is immediately headed towards the breakfast balcony to have out meal.

You have no idea how much I've missed Italian pancakes. Though I wasn't able to enjoy it that much due to the fact that both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama kept on arguing about what had happened this morning.

Finally after having breakfast, Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama had shut their mouths and stopped arguing while we walk our way to the library just like what Reborn-san ordered earlier.

By the time we have arrived at the doubled door entrance of the library and proceded inside, the entire area was dark.

Where is the light switch? I can't see a thing.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke out with a spot light directed towards the speaker, which was…..Reborn-san.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our two contestants have arrived. And now let us begin…..Daemon Spade's Hell Game!" Reborn-san announced as the lights opened, revealing a game-show-like of the entire room while the audience applause wildly.

"Wait a minute, a game show? What's going on? What happened to the library?" I exclaimed confused and concerned.

"Like I said before Chrome, I didn't say I'd stopped Hibari and Mukuro from fighting, I said I'll organize their fight." Reborn-san replied and turned to Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama.

"Hibari, Mukuro, instead of arguing over Chrome with your blood spilling battles, why don't you two play something that your ancestors used to do when they quarrel over someone."

"Kufufufu…you mean that little gambling game that the first generation mist and cloud guardian used to play?" Mukuro-sama said.

Reborn-san nodded.

Daemon Spade's Hell game was a gambling game that was created and named after Vongola's first and second mist guardian – Daemon Spade. This game is played whenever Daemon Spade has a need of something or someone, using this to trick everyone to get what he wants. Soon, this game became Daemon Spade and Aluade's private hobby by using this to settle their cases with each other. As time passed by, Daemon Spade's Hell game soon became a popular gambling game among hitmen and all throughout Mafia's casinos and gambling spots. It is a game played only for first class Mafia families, of course that includes us Vongola members. However, the game strictly prohibits women to play due to an unknown reason as said by Daemon Spade himself. Must be a personal reason huh?

"What's the prize infant?" Hibari-sempai asked; seems that he's interested.

"Good question Hibari. The winner of this game shall have Chrome stay in his bedroom for three nights and is allowed to do anything with her."

"Anything?" Mukuro-sama smiled widely as his eyes sparkled.

"Anything." Reborn-san confirmed.

"Kufufufufu…..then what's with all the commotion? Let us begin!" Mukuro-sama sat down on a red couch facing a table with a chess board and an equal amount of a deck of poker cards placed at the right side for each player.

"I'm not gonna lose to you on this one Mukuro." Hibari-sempai sat down on the red couch facing the game table and Mukuro-sama.

"Wait a minute, you guys do know that there are rules I need to elaborate." Reborn-san interrupted "But before anything else; Bianchi, would you mind if you could dress Chrome in to something that will attract our players' eyes." Reborn-san turned and pleaded Bianchi-san.

"Of course Reborn." Bianchi-san answered as she suddenly pulled a rope from the ceiling that may have caused a curtain to drop and cover me.

While I was being covered I felt that my clothes are being changed into something very- very- very fit and tight. Seconds later, the curtain was pulled away as I was revealed to be wearing a light-pink and black garter dress.

WHAT? A GARTER DRESS?

"Reborn-san, why did you made me wear this? This is too embarrassing!" I blushed and tried not to cry.

"Don't' cry Chrome. I made you wear that so that our contestants will have the determination to win. Looks like their already starring at you." Reborn-san answered and pointed his finger to Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama.

"That dress suits you Chrome. You look cute!" Mukuro-sama smiled.

"Okay then, that's enough staring. Let me explain the rules; as you all know, cheating is prohibited and if anyone of you is caught cheating shall be disqualified. There will be no breaks while the game is on-going. And the game shall only have one round, no more no less." Reborn-san stated the regulations "So shall we begin?" he asked.

Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama both nodded.

"Very well then. Daemon Spade's Hell Game, start!"

The objective of this game is to identify what is the secret card that your opponent has. The game starts by shuffling the poker cards then giving an equal amount of deck to both players. Both players would then have to pick a card from their opponent's deck, afterwards the game starts. The chess part in the other hand, serves as the main dish of the game. All of the chess pieces, black and white, are placed in every black blocks of the chess board with the black and white pieces facing against each other of course. The procedure of this part is to kill your opponent's pieces by hopping diagonally towards it one at a time. Once a player had killed one of his opponent's pieces, that would be the chance for the player to guess his opponent's secret card by choosing and comparing the deck of cards the player has to the secret card that his opponent have. And like the real chess game, the player who plays the white pieces would be the first one to strike an attack. The game has rules of course; if you by any chance hopped on two pieces of your opponent's, it will be considered as a disqualification and therefore your foe wins the game. Another rule is that if there are no more pieces that remained in the chess board and both players were not able to guess their secret card, the game will be considered as a draw. Hence they would have to start another round.

There was a complete silence after an hour passed; we couldn't even determine who will win.

"Arcobaleno, I have another favor to ask." Mukuro-sama suddenly broke into the silence.

"What is it Mukuro?' Reborn-san asked.

"If I win, can I take Kyouya-kun with me at my room as well? I want him to watch and be jealous of me while I bed Chrome." Mukuro-sama requested.

He really does want to do it, doesn't he?

"Do whatever you want." Reborn-san answered.

"I have a request too infant." Hibari-sempai favored "If I win this game, could I bite Mukuro to death, without any mercy."

"Do whatever you want." Reborn-san answered.

Oh please God help me on this.

Two hours later, the game was almost over and it was Hibari-sempai's last turn.

As he moved his chess piece to the upper left and across to Mukuro-sama's queen piece.

"SPADE!" Reborn-san shouted.

In this game, there are only three reasons why would a referee shout the word "spade"; One is that the game is finally over and someone have already won of course; two is that the referee caught someone cheating; and three is that the game is a draw.

"What happened? Did I win?" Mukuro-sama asked.

"No pineapple head, I won this game." Hibari-sempai answered.

"The winner of this game is….wait a minute, what am I saying? No one won the game." Reborn-san announced.

"WHAT?" Mukuro-sama uttered, disbelieved "What do you mean no one won?"

"The game is a draw, it's a tie. Both of you had run out of poker cards to bet remember?" Reborn-san reasoned out.

"But if no one won, then where would Chrome sleep for three nights?" Hibari-sempai asked.

"Kyoko said she wants to have a slumber party for three nights. Since no one won, Chrome would spend three nights on Kyoko's party." Reborn-san answered.

Much to Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama's regret of losing I was very happy that neither of them won the game. I'm glad I won't sleep in any of their beds.

"Reborn-san, you knew that this would happen didn't you? You knew no one would win right?" I whispered.

"You know me well. I told you I'll organize it." Reborn-san answered.

I smiled with bliss of blushes on my cheeks. I was very happy.

_Author's Note:__ By the way, Daemon Spade's Hell game was originally featured on my other fanfic "__**Eternity; Six paths of Reincarnation."…..**__if you want to see Daemon and Alaude play this game….you'd batter be reading that story!...LOL's_

_So again, I will keep on reminding you to review….pleeeaaaaassseeeeee! _


	17. Wednesday: Kissing Lesson Last Teacher

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I swore to thee that I disclaim Amano Akira's Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. _

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! Hello again…that is! Sorry it took so long for me to update again. Our semester break is over and I think I've wasted it by doing nothing…..^thinks it over^…._

_But anyways, enough about that! Cheers to Chapter 17! Whooohoooooo!...^claps^ …Now I have noticed that every review that I got from the past chapters told me that the chapters are getting short. Well, how should I put this? First of all….I only have 4 more months remaining before I graduate form high school! And teachers are already rushing and giving us a mountain top of projects and home works. Well let's just say that every second now and then in school, the teachers kept on giving us a pile of paper junk…I mean…home works. Henceforth, these short-chapter thingies might last for a while. But don't you worry…I have a special chapter waiting for all of you at __**Chapter 19!**__ And I promise…it's gonna be a Romeo-and-Juliet-Chapter!...hehehehe_

_And now, for those who had sacrificed their time to read and review my chapters, I am thankful for your friendly hospitality!_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**orangesky3**_

_**- **__**aerith uematsu**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_Hey, lookie here! I have 9 reviews!...YEHEY!...^shouts and rejoices!^_

_Well, let's get this slumber party started shall we! Enjoy!_

Wednesday: Kissing Lessons – Last Teacher

"Come on Chrome, we have a lot of games to play. It will be a fun slumber party!" Haru-chan pulled me to Kyoko-chan's room even faster.

"Haru-chan!" I exclaimed with a smile.

I was very glad that Reborn-san was able to work this out. He truly is quite an amazing infant just like what Bianchi-san always says.

"Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, you guys made it!" Kyoko-chan welcomed us by the time we arrived at her room.

"Glad you could make it Chrome!" Lal-san smiled who was sitting next to Bianchi-san.

"Hey Chrome, long time no see!" Hana-chan waved hello while she sits next to Ipin-chan.

I guess all of the girls are invited except for M.M.

"Okay, since everyone is already here, what should we do first?" Kyoko-chan asked as she placed a big bowl of chocolate chip cookies on the mat we're sitting on.

"I want some ghost stories." Lal-san suggested.

"Ghost stories will be shared before we go to bed Lal." Bianchi-san whispered.

"Darn it!" Lal-san complained as she crossed her arms.

"Oh! I know! I know! I know!" Haru-chan raised her hand as if she's in a classroom "Why don't we tell secrets about our relationships?"

"Relation….ships?" I exclaimed shockingly.

"Great idea Haru-chan!" Kyoko-chan supported.

"Okay then, I'll start first" Haru-chan began "so, all of you know about Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun's arguments about me right?'

We nodded.

Oh yeah, I've almost forgot; both Gokudera-sempai and Yamamoto-sempai have a crush on Haru-chan, so we kind of have the same dilemma over two guys fighting each other just to get the most hottest woman of the world…..pretty lame huh?

"So what do you think? Should I end up with Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun?' Haru-chan asked.

"I'll go for Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko-chan voted.

"I'll go for him too; he's a very nice guy!" Ipin-chan supported.

"I'll vote for my brother!" Bianchi-san picked.

"That man needs to learn some respect, so I think I'll go for Gokudera as well." Lal-san tagged along.

"I vote for none of them! They both look like monkeys!" Hana-chan commented.

"Come on Hana, it's not like you don't want to tag along with these kinds of stuffs. You are oniisan's girlfriend after all!" Kyoko-chan answered.

Another fact; Sasagawa-sempai has a relationship with Hana-chan by the way. They've been dating for like three years up to now and their relationship is quite smooth from what I see. Many of us are even predicting that they'll marry soon after boss and Kyoko-chan's wedding next year.

"Don't….don't be like that Kyoko! Stop that! And besides, I bet that stupid cow has a crush on you too Ipin-chan!" Hana-chan pointed out.

"La…Lambo doesn't have a crush on me! All he wants form me is just food!" Ipin-chan blushed.

"I don't know about you girls, but my relationship with Reborn is very well." Bianchi-san said as she fantasizes again.

"How about you Chrome-chan?" Hana-chan asked.

"Huh?...what about me?" I wondered.

"Well….do you want us to vote for whom should you go for? Would it be Hibari-san or Mukuro-san?" Hana-chan blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"Hibari-san! We vote for Hibari-san!" Kyoko-chan, Ipin-chan, and Haru-chan answered loudly.

"But …Mukuro cares a lot about her you know." Lal-san said.

"No please…I….I don't want to talk about them for awhile." I pleaded.

"Why not?" Kyoko-chan queried.

'Well….I really can't tell. Just please…now's not the best time to talk about that; especially not this time where I have a dilemma about…about Mukuro-sama." I answered.

"What kind of dilemma?" Haru-chan wondered with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Chrome-chan. You can tell us everything; we can help, please!" Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan pleaded with those irresistible puppy eyes.

I sighed "Okay, I guess I can trust you guys with this one" I said, well here it goes again "So anyways, it all started back in Japan…." And so I've sort out the story again. Even though they were all girls, I've still couldn't help but blush while delivering what had happened. I told them everything about Hibari-sempai as my first instructor. I've even apologized to Haru-chan about Gokudera-sempai being my second teacher. Fortunately, she didn't mind since she's not in a relationship with him yet. And like how everyone reacted when I told them that Mukuro-sama doesn't know how to kiss a girl yet, they've all dropped their jaws to the ground, except for Ipin-chan since she had already heard that from Fran-kun.

"And you haven't found the right teacher yet?" Kyoko-chan queried, worried and concerned.

"No, I haven't." I lowered my head.

"Well, maybe we can help; who here has a good experience in kissing?" Kyoko-chan asked everyone.

"I haven't kissed anyone yet." Haru-chan replied.

"Yeah, me either. Well, except for that time when Hibari-san accidentally kissed me. He was drunk during that time. Maybe it was because of the wine that Ryohei-san gave him?" Ipin-chan said.

So Hibari-sempai was drunk when he kissed Ipin-chan. But why and how did he remember kissing her?

"I don't enjoy kissing that much; even though if it has to be Ryohei, sorry Kyoko!" Hana-chan answered.

"I've kissed Reborn hundreds of times, but I've never got to kiss him on his lips; I can only kiss him on his cheeks." Bianchi-san said.

"Well, I guess this leaves you Lal-san. Have you kissed Colonello-san before?" Haru-chan questioned.

Lal-san exhaled an amount of air "Do I have to answer? Of course I've already kissed that idiot on his lips!"

Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan suddenly shrieked girlishly.

"Could you tell us how'd you do that?" Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan pleaded as they twinkled their eyes again.

Lal-san sighed "How could I resist? You are Sawada's fiancée after all."

"Yehey!" they rejoiced.

"Alright, everyone get a pillow!" Lal-san began instructing "I want all of you to pay attention to everything that I will say and keep your eyes on me, especially you Chrome!"

"Me?" I uttered.

"Yes you, now let's begin!" Lal-san hugged her pillow and we followed her just like what she told us earlier.

"Are we gonna use these pillows as our model guys?" Bianchi-san wondered.

"Eww, no! We're just gonna use our pillows for stress bags…or should I say giggle bags." Lal-san replied.

I've never heard of a giggle bag before, oh well!

"Okay, first is that you need to know the right time when to kiss him" Lal-san began her first lesson.

"Right timing?" I uttered.

Lal-san nodded "Yup! You see, a guy can be moody too you know. You have to know when is the right time to kiss him or not."

Kissing Lessons – Tip #8; time is gold, and therefore timing is also important. You have to determine when should be the right time to kiss him. If you kissed him in a sudden and wrong timing, the guy would be turned off by your unnecessary actions. For example, let's say your boyfriend got a score while he's playing a baseball game. Therefore, you should not jump out of the crowd of audience and ran to kiss him, he would be embarrassed. Kiss him when the moment that the two of you are spending is a romantic and quiet time. Surely that would please both of you.

"So that means…I shouldn't kiss Reborn all the time?" Bianchi-san thought.

"Of course you shouldn't" Lal-san answered "Anyways, next tip; you have to know what kind of kiss you should give a guy."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because every kind of kiss has its meaning. And like what I said earlier, you have to know when to use those." Lal-san replied.

Kissing Lessons – Tip #9; there are three types of girl kisses. The first type is called "Cheek kiss" or is popularly know as "Smooch". This type of kiss is given on the cheek, either left or right. This is to be preformed whenever he's stressed or tired, he's angry who needs to calm down, he's sad who needs comfort, he's about to take a nap or is rather sleeping already, and whenever you and him needs to bid farewell. The second type is called the "Simple kiss". This kiss is just a simple lip to lip contact where a male and a female's lips would meet for at least less or more than three to five seconds. This is given to a guy after thanking him for something and if the moment is romantic. This type can also be used whenever you and him needs to bid farewell too. And finally the third type is called "Sedusa's kiss", also known as "Spider kiss" and "Poisonous Kiss", or is popularly known (especially in US) as the "sex kiss". This kiss is what our dear Chrome has learned from both Hibari and Gokudera form the past lessons. This type is used whenever a man and a woman are about or is already performing adult-rated activities.

(Author's note: You know what I mean by adult-rated, right?)

"But what type of kiss should I give to Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-chan asked.

"Since you and Sawada are still kids, I suggest you should give him a simple kiss first." Lal-san advised.

"What about me?" Haru-chan questioned.

"You're still a kid too Haru, a simple kiss suits you for now. And as for you Chrome" Lal-san turned to me.

"Me?" I exclaimed as Lal-san looked at me.

"Yeah you, since Hibari and Mukuro are both matured men and you have those very seductive curves of your body, I suggest you'd better start practicing performing Sedusa's kiss." Lal-san suggested.

Sedusa's Kiss? Of all the three types, why would it have to be that one?

"But…can't I just do the simple kiss too?" I asked while I blush.

"Non sense!" Lal-san replied "You're too old for that type. Sedusa's kiss fits you the best."

"Lal-san's right Chrome! Besides, that kind of kiss really does fit your slender body." Hana-chan giggled.

"Hana-chan!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Lal-san cleared her throat that caught everyone's attention.

"Anyways!" she said "The last tip you kids need to know is your sense of simplicity."

"Simplicity?' everyone curved their heads to the right.

Lal-san nodded "Yup! You see, you must be aware of your simplicity and selflessness especially if it's your first time."

Kissing Lessons – Tip #10; (Last Tip) Yes, our last tip is called simplicity. You must remind yourself of who you are whenever a guy is about to kiss or rather is already kissing you. Because, take it from me, kissing can be manner-losing. For the guy has only one purpose and one reason why did he kissed you, and that is to know you more and to know who you really are. Since he fell in love with you because of whatever kind of person you are, show him that you're still that person after and while he's kissing you. Simplicity and being you is the best technique to use to a guy.

"So that's how a guy falls in love, and it's all because of what kind of person a girl is?" Hana-chan said.

Inner self huh? If you would ask me, I'd say that Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama fell in love with my outer self, if you know what I mean.

But Lal-san has a point; guys do fell in love for someone because of what she is.

"Thank you Lal-san! Thank you for teaching me these lessons. I guess I found the right teacher!" I smiled with satisfactory.

"Don't mention it Chrome, it was nothing really! Now, let's have some ghost stories. My hands are already itching for some!" Lal-san yelled.

So all this time, Lal-san was looking for some ghost stories.

Sigh!

Oh well, all's well that ends well. I don't need kissing lessons anymore do I? All I need is my simplicity. Being my self is everything in a man's eyes.

_Author's Note:__ Well, I guess that's the last lesson! I hope I taught you guys a lot about kissing! And if you need any advise about your love-life, you guys can approach me…jokes!...hehehe_

_Anyways, reviews!...NOW! _


	18. Thursday: Boys' Secret

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn._

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I know. First of all, I know that it's short again. Second is that I know I had updated it too early. But third; I've done it at last!...whoohooo! Our swimming class had finally started but now I seem to have a very hectic schedule. I have my Bushido tournament on December 5: Yup, I have something to win on Chrome-chan's birthday….hope that her birthday will be my lucky charm to win the competition. Hey, it's not that easy carrying a katana you know. It's heavy than you expect! _

_But hey, what it matters now is that I've updated chapter 18!...^claps^ And after this chapter…I swear to everyone on earth that the next chapter will be long….I mean….loooooooooooooong…=D_

_Once more, and once again; Thank you my fellow readers for reviewing the previous chapters…..my heart belongs to you guys….LOL:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_Anyways…I was kind of thinking…..have you ever thought of what is written on Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Mukuro, and Hibari's diaries?...well, that's what this chapter is all about…and our girls are on a mission to find them!_

_Enjoy!_

_._

Thursday: Boys' Secret:

It was a beautiful day at the palace again; the sky showed a light blue color as it blends its shade with the snuggly pure white clouds. I was having my stroll at the palace garden where I enjoyed the refreshing scent of the red roses of bushes near the river.

Suddenly, without a notice, I was grabbed by both Haru-chan and Ipin-chan as they both hid me behind the bushes.

"Ah!" I exclaimed by the time I was grabbed.

"What's going on? Why are you two…" I asked but Haru-chan placed her index finger, causing me to not continue my sentence.

"Shhh….not too loud Chrome-san." Ipin-chan warned.

"Ipin-chan and I are on a mission Chrome-chan? Do you want to come along?" Haru-chan invited.

"Mission? What kind of mission?" I questioned.

"We're going to unlock the secrets that those boys have in their diaries."

"Boys'…secrets?" I repeated confusingly.

Haru-chan nodded "You see, lately Ipin-chan and I discovered that all of the guy guardians have diaries and we've decided to find out what's written on them."

"Doesn't that seem to be a bad thing to do?" I advised.

"How come?" Ipin-chan wondered.

'Well, for some reason diaries are more like a person's most private and sealed secrets. And it would be very disrespectful if we read them don't you think?" I answered.

"But I need to know what's written on Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun's diaries." Haru-chan reacted.

"But….but Haru-chan…"

"Chrome-san, please let us read those books. And we promise we'll never ask you for anything like this again." Ipin-chan pleaded.

Do I have a choice? No one could resist their cute pleading looks.

Sigh!

"Okay, I guess just this once." I allowed.

"Yehey!" Haru-chan and Ipin-chan rejoiced.

"Okay Chrome-chan, we'll meet at the library. I'll just go get Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan" and both of them left.

After that commotion…or whatever you'd prefer calling it….I of course went straight to the library and waited for them there. Do all of them have their own diaries? Of course I wouldn't doubt that both Gokudera-sempai and boss have their diaries since boss is the tenth leader and he needs to record everything in his life, and Gokudera-sempai is quite fond of writing and reading. But I'd never thought that Yamamoto-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai, and Lambo-kun would have their diaries. Mukuro-sama's diary is always kept inside his closet since I once saw him hid it there, but I'd never thought he'd bring it along with him here in Italy. As for Hibari-sempai's diary…well, I don't even want to know what his most precious secrets are.

"Chrome, you made it!" Kyoko-chan greeted in a whispering tone.

"Kyoko-chan…why is your voice too quiet?" I wondered.

"Shhhh….not too loud Chrome." Hana-chan placed her finger on my lip to silence me.

"Okay then, since all of us have been assembled already; Ipin-chan, bring out the bag." Haru-chan ordered in a whispering-manner as well.

Is whispering really that necessary when it comes to uncovering secrets?

Ipin-chan nodded and brought out a pink school bag.

"Okay, let's start reading Ryohei-san's diary first!" Ipin-chan said as she took a yellow notebook with a Vongola crescent on top of it.

"Brace yourself Hana-chan!" Haru-chan warned that made Hana-chan blushed.

"Ipin-chan, how did you get those diaries anyways?" I wondered curiously.

"I've sneaked into their bedrooms and took them. But don't worry Chrome-san. I'll bring them all back in not time. Now, I'll begin reading." Ipin-chan said as she picked a page to read.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was an extremely relaxing day. Sawada gave us a day off _

_and I was extremely happy about this. Finally! After 4 months, _

_I can go jogging again in the morning to the extreme! After about_

_Fifty missions I could finally get some training and rest for the whole_

_day to the extreme! But what really disappointed me today was the _

_mailman. He accidentally destroyed my lawn and I was very pissed to_

_the extreme! And because Squid-head is always calling me Lawn-head,_

_I blamed all of this to him to the extreme!_

"He didn't mention anything about me?" Hana-chan asked.

Ipin-chan browsed more pages but found nothing "uhm….sorry Hana-san, I'm afraid there aren't any page that has you in the center." Ipin-chan replied.

Suddenly, Hana-chan burst out her flames "Grrr…..I'm gonna kill him!" she said as she began to exit to the door and murder her boyfriend.

"Hana, please don't!" Kyoko restrained.

"Hana-san, please calm down. Lambo's diary is even worth-to-be-mad-with." Ipin-chan said that made Hana-chan petrified all of the sudden.

"What happened?" Haru-chan wondered.

"Uhm….I think Hana-chan wants to know what's in Lambo's diary too." Ipin-chan guessed and brought out a green diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't think of anything but sweets today. I hate today's breakfast _

_which was a green vegetable oatmeal….yuck! It was so bitter. But _

_lunch was even worse than breakfast, the maids gave us a green _

_vegetable cream cake, it was disgusting! But the worst part is dinner _

_cause it was another green vegetable cream soup. I hate Vegetable day!_

_Why are they even serving green vegetables with sweets on it? _

_I miss Ipin. I wish she could be here. I miss her fried rice and _

_Takuyaki balls. I wish I could be with her there in Japan with _

_Chrome-san. _

"Aw, that was so sweet for Lambo-kun to say." Kyoko-chan adored.

"But I never heard him tell me these things. Oh well, here's Gokudera-san's diary." Ipin-chan brought out another diary with the Vongola crescent but in the color of red.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have no other freakin' word to describe this dammit day but a very,_

_and I mean very, "exhausting" day! That no-good hopeless Shouichi _

_Irie and that blonde idiot Spanner gave us a lot of financial paper _

_works because of the damages that that goddamn Moska caused. The _

_entire Mafia Research Facility Laboratory was destroyed because of _

_the Moska's non-stop malfunctioning system. The tenth and I even _

_pleaded Hibari to give us a great amount of money since the _

_tenth's budget is not enough. Good thing Dokuro was able to persuade_

_him to donate or we would be dead! But I hated the fact that that idiot _

_woman, Haru Miura, kept on disturbing the tenth with turf-top's little_

_sister. Can't she understand that I like her? Yet she kept on sticking her_

_self to the tenth. It's not that I'm jealous….what the heck! I'm jealous _

_whenever she's with the tenth! But I'm not mad at the tenth, I'm mad at_

_her for always persuading her self to be with him instead of me!_

"Why is he even still calling me an idiot woman?" Haru-chan suddenly burst into flames.

"Calm down Haru, at least he admitted that he likes you. Unlike Ryohei who is supposed to be writing something about me in his diary cause I'm his girlfriend…but no, he didn't write any single word about me!" Hana-chan compared.

"Okay….I guess we need to calm Haru-chan now, here's Yamamoto-san's diary!" Ipin-chan brought out a blue diary.

_Dear Diary_

_I was out mountain climbing with both Haru-chan and Lambo, _

_and boy it was a fun adventure. Lambo even almost fell from a _

_rock that really made me and Haru-chan laughed. We had a_

_picnic at the top of the mountain, and as I have expected, _

_Lambo ate all of the sandwiches I made and all of the spaghetti _

_that Haru-chan cooked. He said he was tired and hungry so I _

_guess that's a good excuse. Moments later, while Lambo suddenly _

_had fallen asleep due to the exhaustion he felt; Haru-chan brought _

_out a box of butter cookies which served as our lunch since Lambo _

_ate ours. We watched the sunset as we ate those cookies; I've even _

_heard how Haru-chan laughed in a personal way that only Kyoko _

_and the other girls could hear. You'd never hear her laugh like that _

_everyday. So from now on, I'll always eat butter cookies after lunch. _

_I don't know, they're kinda sweet just like Haru-chan!_

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kyoko-chan adored again.

Haru-chan nodded with a relived smile "Yeah, much better than Gokudera-kun's!"

"Okay Kyoko-san, you'd better brace yourself cause Tsuna-san's diary is the next one I'll be reading." Ipin-chan brought out a very pontifical diary with a Vongola crescent engraved in golden cravings at the top of it. As expected of what should be the diary of the tenth Vongola boss.

_Dear Diary,_

_At long last I have finally confessed my feelings for Kyoko-chan_

_and asked her to marry me. That night before I had proposed to her,_

_I felt very nervous at the beginning. Those butterflies in my stomach_

_kept on increasing every second. But everything turned out great._

_Kyoko-chan had even admitted how much she liked me and agreed to_

_marry me. Isn't that great! I was very relived; good thing I've asked _

_Gokudera-kun and Chrome-chan some advises or this proposal will be _

_a disaster. Well, after all of this, I could finally relax and fantasize more_

_of the things that Kyoko-chan and I would do together after we get married. _

_We could go to Hong Kong, New York, San Francisco or any place at the world._

_But Reborn said that as soon as we get married, we should be thinking of _

_having a child already. Dammit! Can't he understand that it's too early to be _

_thinking of that, we're not even married yet? But what really made me_

_embarrassed is that the fact that he won't stop joking around and asking me_

_to bed her already as all past bossed used to do before they get married._

_But I'm not that kind of person!_

"Reborn-san is such a joker!" Kyokpo-chan giggled.

If I were Kyoko-chan, I'd panic already.

"Okay, we have two more diaries left; Hibari-san's and Mukuro-san's. Chrome-san's two princes." Ipin-chan joked.

"Ipin-chan!" I uttered as I blushed due to the embarrassment.

"Read Mukuro-san's diary first!" Haru-chan requested.

Ipin-chan nodded as she brought out Mukuro-sama's diary.

"Okay Chrome-san, I'm going to read it out loud now." Ipin-chan smiled as she began reading. But when suddenly, Ipin-chan froze and had a questioning-face by the time she began reading. She looks confused, what's wrong?

"What's the matter Ipin-chan?" Hana-chan asked.

"I can't understand these words. It appears that the language that Mukuro-san uses for his diary is Italian." Ipin-chan replied.

Italian Language, Grazie Mukuro-sama!

"Chrome-chan, you know how to speak and understand Italian, right? You read it!" Hana-chan favored.

"What? Why me?" I queried.

"Pleeaaassseee…" The three pleaded with their puppy face again.

I sighed "How could I resist?" and I took hold of Mukuro-sama's diary and began reading it…I mean….translating it.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Thursday today and my cute little Chrome has finally _

_come home after working for Kyouya-kun. Since I fired all_

_of the employees the day before yesterday, I've made up _

_my mind to make M.M. and Fran to serve as the maids _

_temporarily, while my cute Chrome will be serving me…_

_or should I say entertaining me, personally and privately._

_I couldn't keep my eyes off of her milky white legs. _

_They must feel very smooth and soft…._

"No….this was what had happen three weeks ago. I don't want this anymore!" I halted and complained while I blush like a tomato.

"Awww…come on Chrome-san, just a little more." Ipin-chan favored with a very cute bubbly face.

I exhaled "I guess it's not that bad to try again." And I continued reading Mukuro-sama's diary:

…_.when I asked my cute Chrome to give me a massage, I couldn't_

_help it but enjoy that way how she touches my skin. Her hands were _

_so warm and soft, as if I want those hands to touch my…well, you _

_know what I mean by that sensitive part…._

"Nyaaaahhh! No, enough! I don't want to read this anymore!" I blushed even more.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down Chrome-chan. We're not gonna persuade you to continue, But we'll still read Hibari-san's diary." Kyoko-chan comforted.

"As long as I won't be the one to read it." I replied, still blushing and crying a little.

"Okay then, here we go." Ipin-chan brought a dark purple leathered notebook. But by the time Ipin-chan opened Hibari-san's diary.

"Uhm….it's blank! Nothing's written!" she said.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed, disbelieved.

"Well, nothing's written in here. But there's a photo of Chrome-san in a black garter dress…and there's a tight black panty in here when I first opened it." Ipin-chan brought out the items she saw from the diary.

And like what she said, there really was a photo of me in a black leathered garter dress, and that tight black panty….hey, that's mine! How did he have those?

Well, its official: Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai are both big fat "perverts"!

"I didn't know you wear a garter dress." Hana-chan commented.

"I don't." I answered.

I didn't even know how he had a seductive shot of me on that; Computer technology huh?

_Author's Note:__ Once more, please don't forget to review…if you do …..I'll bite you to death!...jokes!...but seriously, review!_


	19. Friday: Romeo, Juliet, and Paris

_Disclaimer:__ Brethren, I swore to thee that I disclaim Amano Akira' s Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, and William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. _

_Author's Note:_ _YES! I have done it for my beloved readers…and classmates…_

_Presenting Ayumi Naoe Ren Shizuka's How to Survive a Vongola Female Guardian Life's Longest Chapter yet!... I think that's too long, don't you think? As promise and as said in chapter 17, I told you that it's a Romeo-and-Juliet Chapter….but you won't listen…XD….But never mind that….this was actually my group-mates' script when we played Romeo and Juliet in school last year, so I've decided to put it in use cause it's rotting in my files already…LOL_

_But anyways, I've worked hard in editing this chapter so you'd better appreciate it…..jokes! Oh and by the way, it's another DOUBLE CHPATER UPDATE! So I guess you'd better expect that I'll be updating the next chapter this afternoon….XD_

_And once more, I would like to give my thanks to the following readers for reviewing the previous chapter…..=D_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**Michikoo**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_Well, here we are….Enjoy!_

_._

Friday: Romeo, Juliet, and Paris

Orders have been given by Reborn-san to proceed to the palace grand theater hall after breakfast and everyone should be there or else. And I don't even want to know what "else" means.

"That arcobaleno must be planning something again." Mukuro-sama said while we were on our way.

I guess I couldn't agree more. Reborn-san is, after all, a child full of unexpected surprises.

Minutes later, Mukuro-sama and I had reached the theater, and as ordered by Reborn-san everyone was there, seated while waiting for the others who weren't here yet.

"Chrome and Mukuro have finally arrived. I guess all it's left to wait for now is Tsuna and Kyoko." Bianchi-san reported someone in her earphone.

I wonder who is she talking to.

"Why are you two together again Chrome?" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"What's wrong Kyouya-kun? Don't tell me you're jealous." Mukuro-sama teased as he pulled me towards his chest and placed his arms around me tightly, giving Hibari-sempai more irritations.

"Hey, stop fighting you two! We're not here to witness your goddamn arguments!" Gokudera-sempai halted.

Suddenly, the doors squeaked opened.

"Tenth, you made it!" Gokudera-sempai exclaimed by the time Boss and Kyoko-chan entered the theater.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Kyoko-chan excused.

"Tsuna and Kyoko have arrived; I'll open the curtains now." Bianchi-san reported again and she snapped her fingers as the stage curtains lift up, revealing Reborn-san dressed in an old fashioned Italian costume.

"Reborn, what is it that you're up to this time?" Boss questioned as he scurry up the stage to Reborn-san.

"Shut up and sit down Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn-san kicked Boss off of the stage as he landed on a seat next to Kyoko-chan.

Nice shot Reborn-san!

"Now, all of you must be wondering why I had sent you here. Well, I'm going to elaborate this in a straight manner so we won't waste any time. You see, I need a classical theater film to present for Tsuna's parents this Christmas. So it happens that I've picked a Shakespeare story, popularly known as "Romeo and Juliet." Reborn-san announced.

"Romeo and Juliet? That's like the most romantic story that was ever written!" Haru-chan's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Please don't get too excited everyone. I've already chosen you your roles." Reborn-san added.

"You've already picked us our roles?" Boss said.

Reborn-san nodded and began announcing the rolls "Okay then, here's the cast list." Reborn-san handed everyone a piece of paper.

**Friar Lawrence** – Ryohei Sasagawa

**Friar John **– Fuuta

**Apothecary** – Bianchi

**Lord Capulet** – Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Lady Capulet** – Kyoko Sasagawa

**Lord Montague** – Takeshi Yamamoto

**Lady Montague** – Haru Miura

**Tybalt **– Lambo

**Nurse** – Ipin

**Sampson **– Hayato Gokudera

**Peter** – Giannini

**Gregory **– Tetsuya Kusakabe

**Rosaline** – M.M.

**Benvollio **- Chikusa Kakimoto

**Mercutio **– Ken Joshima

**Abram **– Spanner

**Balthasar** – Shouichi Irie

**Prince Escalus** – Reborn

"Huh? But….who's gonna be Count Paris? Romeo? Juliet?" M.M. asked.

"That's a separate list. The three remaining roles will be acted by the following as shown at the screen" Reborn-san answered and Bianchi-san opened a plasma screen, revealing the three unoccupied roles, which were to be preformed by:

**Count Paris** – Kyouya Hibari

**Juliet Capulet** – Chrome Dokuro

**Romeo Montague** – Mukuro Rokudo.

(Author: Bingo!...hehehehehe…=D)

I knew it!

"Chrome-san would look like a perfect princess!" Ipin-chan smiled.

"I can't believe I'd have to be the villain Infant." Hibari-sempai complained.

"I guess you're jealous since I'll be the one having a kissing scene with Chrome, aren't you Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro-sama teased.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be Rosaline! Romeo's first love! Hey infant, is there gonna be a kissing scene between Rosaline and Romeo?" M.M. queried.

"There are no kissing scenes in this film." Reborn-san replied.

"WHAT?" M.M. reacted.

"Enough with the comments and reactions now. We'll start by an hour and I need all of you to memorize your lines. Now make it snappy." Reborn-san instructed as we went separately to our comfortable places to study and memorize our lines in the script given to us.

Of all the Juliets, why would it have to be me?

After an hour, Reborn-san ordered us to change into our costumes so that we could finally begin the play. Fran-kun and Dino-sempai with his subordinates were asked to be the camera crew while Reborn-san will be taking the narrating part as well.

(Author: Since this is the play already, this is where I'll start using the script-form so that you folks could dig in easier. Just remember which character plays the role, okay? Thanks!)

**1st Scene: Streets of Verona**

**Prince Escalus:** Verona is a very majestic place; a city full of wonders. However, in this city sworn a feud between two families who had been on an argument since centuries ago. A brawl between the Monatgues and the Capulets who are sworn foes. I, the prince of Verona, Prince Escalus intervenes and declares that further breach of the peace will be punishable by death. Yet I have no other choice but to therefore ask one of my worthy and my highest kinsman, Count Paris, to consult with Lord Capulet about marrying his beautiful daughter, Juliet Capulet.

(Count Paris enters the stage)

**Count Paris:** Infant…I mean….Prince Escalus, I will now be heading my way to the Capulets and ask the lovely Juliet for her hand in marriage. I shall give her me love and loyalty for I have chosen her as the woman to be with me until I die.

**Prince Escalus:** And so you shall my worthy kinsman, you may now go and confess your feelings towards the Capulet princess.

**2nd Scene: Capulets Mansion**

(Juliet is seated on a chair with her parents behind her back and her nurse at her right)

**Count Paris:** (Paris Kneels in front of Juliet) Chrome Dokuro…..I mean….Juliet Capulet, a lovely maiden of the Capulets, I ask thy hand in marriage. Please accept my sincere devotion.

**Juliet:** (Blushes as she stood in shock) Marriage?...It's too soon. I'm afraid I'd have to decline my lord. I am too young to be married at this kind of age.

(Juliet runs away to her room followed by her nurse and her mother)

**Lord Capulet:** Please excuse my daughter, Hibari-san….I mean…Count Paris. What she meant was … she'll marry you as soon as she turns to her rightful age. In the mean time, she might be pleased to see you on tonight's masquerade ball to celebrate her day of birth.

**Count Paris:** Then I am more than willing to come, Tsunayoshi Sawada…I mean….Lord Capulet.

(Author: We all know that Hibari doesn't enjoy crowds…so here's the sentence that he kept to himself while Tsuna was asking "Of course I don't want to come to your pathetic gathering, herbivore!…I'll bite you to death!"….LOL)

**3rd Scene: Juliet's room**

**Nurse:** Chrome-san…I mean….Lady Juliet, Count Paris is a very wealthy lord, and he's a noble man to the prince of Verona. Why wouldn't you accept him?

**Juliet: **I cannot bear to be with a man whom I don't love.

**Lady Capulet:** Chrome-chan….I mean…..Juliet dear, Count Paris loves you more than you know. He desires you and is in want for you to live with him with his years. He could give you what you ask for as long as you would love him back. This is the greatest opportunity that our family had ever received form the heavens.

**Juliet:** Mother, I'm sorry. I cannot feel anything from him ever since he began his visits. I cannot force my heart to love someone I don't.

**4th Scene: Montague's Mansion, Romeo's room**

Meanwhile…..

**Benvollio:** Mukuro-sama…I mean…Romeo, I don't think sneaking in the Capulet Mansion is such a good idea.

**Romeo: **But I haven't seen my beloved Rosaline for weeks. I need to see her, and I need your help Chikusa….I mean…Benvollio.

**Benvollio:** Could I ever resist, you are my cousin after all. And I do not wish for you to be caught into some sort of trouble or Uncle will kill me.

**Romeo:** Thank you Benvollio. Truly it is that I could give you my trust.

**5th Scene: Capulet's Mansion, front gate**

**Lady Capulet:** My apologies if I could not postpone your trip to London Rosaline. Because of me, you will not be able to bear witness for tonight's masquerade for your cousin's day of birth.

**Rosaline:** No, I must be the one to apologize dear aunt that I could not be there tonight.

**Lady Capulet:** It's alright my dear, all of us are sorry.

(Author: Like Hibari, M.M. said something in her mind too. Which was: "Sorry? My Mukuro-chan is attending the ball and I couldn't be there! It's all Chrome's fault!"….XD)

**Rosaline:** Well, I need to go now. Please take care of that stupid….I mean…Juliet while I'm gone. (She said with a little pinch of irritation on her face…LOL)

**Lady Capulet:** I will Rosaline. Farewell!

**6th Scene: Montague's Mansion, Romeo's Room**

**Mercutio:** Mukuro-san!...I mean…Romeo! I have brought three invitations from the Capulet's masquerade banquet tonight. I hope you would be able to see Rosaline tonight.

**Romeo:** I too have hopes for that, Ken…I mean…Mercutio.

**7th Scene: Capulet's mansion**

**Sampson: **Tenth!...I mean….Lord Capulet, Peter, Gregory, and I have finished all of the preparations for tonight's masquerade.

**Lord Capulet:** Is Count Paris attending tonight?

**Sampson**: Gregory had confirmed his participation tonight my lord.

**Lord Capulet:** Thank you Gokudera-kun….I mean….Sampson, truly it is that you are worthy to be my right-hand-man.

**Sampson:** I am? (Eyes-sparkle) Oh I can't believe you'd admit that (hugs Lord Capulet)

**Lord Capulet:** Gokudera-kun, this isn't part of the scene!

"Cut!" Fran-kun yelled at a microphone "Gokudera-sempai, you're not supposed to hug Lord Capulet."

Gokudera-sempai laughed "hehehehe…I know that…sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Okay, let's get rolling." Fran-kun ordered the camera man.

**8th Scene: (Night Time) Capulet's mansion, Ball room**

(Everyone is dressed with elegant gowns and dresses with masks covering their faces.

**Romeo:** I can't find Rosaline, Ken…I mean…Mercutio, where is she?

**Mercutio:** Please don't worry too much Mukuro-san…I mean…Romeo, we'll find her soon.

**Gregory:** Let us all welcome Prince Escalus' loyal kinsman, Kyou-san….I mean…Count Paris!

(Paris climbs down the staircase)

**Count Paris:** Thank you for your warm welcome. But since I am a straight forward person, I should be honest with every sons and daughters of Verona. For I, Count Paris, the noble and worthy kinsman of the prince of Verona, have came forth to the Capulets and took their beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. Behold, the lovely Lady Juliet Capulet.

(Juliet climbs down the staircase, revealing herself to everyone. Juliet takes Paris' hand when she reached the bottom.)

**Romeo:** Is that an angel I see before my eyes. She's indeed beautiful. Benvollio, who is that charming young maiden who is to be married to the Count?

**Benvollio**: She is the daughter of Lord Montague's foe who goes by the name Juliet Capulet; the only child of Lord Capulet and Lady Capulet, and the cousin of both Tybalt and Rosaline.

**Mercutio:** Mukuro-san…I mean….Romeo, I have found out that Rosaline had left to London this morning and she won't return after at least three months.

**Romeo:** No, that does not matter anymore. I have found a more decent flower. An angel from the heavens; the lovely Juliet.

**Peter:** Halt! No body leaves the area!

**Lord Capulet:** What's going on Peter? Why are you interrupting the banquet?

**Peter:** A guard has told us that there are intruders who sneaked in. The three gatecrashers are from the Montagues.

**Lord Capulet:** (Angry) the Montagues?

**Peter:** And I bet they're here to spy on us and kill us afterwards.

(Romeo suddenly jumps on top of the supper table and removes his mask)

**Romeo**: Muahahahaha…It is I, Romeo Montague, the one and only son of Lord Montague and Lady Montague.

**Mercutio:** (Removes his mask too) Mukuro-san….I mean….Romeo, what are you doing?

**Count Paris:** (Protects Juliet) A Montague? What is your business here?

**Romeo:** First of all, I would like to congratulate your engagement Count Paris. You have chosen such a fair bride. However, I would also like to give you my apologies for your further irritations and disappointments. I will be conveying my most honest emotions to thy comely Lady Juliet….I have fallen for this beautiful maiden.

**Sampson:** Preposterous! You are a Montague and she is a Capulet. She does not wish to spend her life with someone so languish such as you! Cease him!

(Guards chase after Romeo, Benvollio, and Mercutio)

**Benvollio:** Mukuro-sama…I mean….Romeo, we have to get out of here!

(Romeo, Benvollio, and Mercutio runs away)

**9th Scene: Juliet's Room, balcony:**

**Nurse:** Are you certain that you have no need of anything anymore?

**Juliet:** I am certain. Please, leave now so that I could begin my slumber.

**Nurse:** As you wish Chrome-san…I mean….Lady Juliet.

(Nurse bows and leaves the room. Juliet goes to the balcony)

**Juliet:** Is that man that I have saw earlier was the enemy? My enemy? But he does not seem to look like a foe. Who is he? He was beautiful as the light from the clouds in the sky. Like the raging summer flames, my heart burst out when he confessed his devotion. But he is a Montague as what Lord Paris had said. Should I deny him, or love him more?

**Romeo:** Worry not dear princess of the Capulets. I have come to share more of my devotion to thee.

**Juliet:** Who are you? Where are you?

**Romeo:** (Appears from a tree) It is I fair lady; please do not be alarmed by my unnecessary appearance. Hath I heard thee correctly dear maiden? Would you like to share more of your devotion to me?

**Juliet:** (blushes) uhm…Mukuro-sama…I mean…Romeo….yes…I mean….what you hath heard from me is accurate beloved lord. You are the fair Montague, who had sneaked in before me, are you not?

**Romeo:** (Climbs up to the balcony) Yes lovely maiden, it was I. I am Romeo Montague. Aren't thee afraid of me for being here thy sight?

**Juliet:** Unfortunately I am not frightened by your sudden appearance, but I feel more loved by thy sight. You have confessed thy devotion to me in such a picturesque manner. Now I shall admit to thee my most honest emotion as well. I have fallen for thee and am in hope that you won't deny me, even though our families are sworn foes.

**Romeo:** Dearly beloved Juliet, come with me my sweet. Come with me. Run away with me. Let us run away together and make our lives happy and satisfied. We will live together in harmony even though our families are sworn enemies. Let them waste their time in such non sense and languish their blood, but we will enjoy our lives together.

**Juliet:** Such temptation you hath brought forth before me. Your invitation is as pleasing as the birds' voices in the morning. Yet I cannot bear that. I love my father, I love my mother. They have taken care of me well with their warm love and the only way I could ever repay them is by marrying Count Paris.

**Romeo:** Then we shall marry before your marriage with Count Paris. We will be together without the knowledge of anyone. Please my darling love. Marry me and live with me forevermore.

**Juliet:** I love you my Romeo. I accept you. I will eternally be devoted to thee.

**10th Scene: (The same night) Verona Catholic Church **

**Romeo:** My beloved Juliet, this is Friar Lawrence. A trustworthy priest of mine.

**Juliet:** It is an honor to meet you dear friar.

**Friar Lawrence:** It's nice to meet you too to the extreme!

**Romeo:** Friar Lawrence, I wish to marry this lovely maiden before dawn. Please let me share my love for her despite of our families' rivalry.

**Friar Lawrence:** Sure! I'll do that to the extreme!

"Cut!" Fran-kun stopped "Ryohei-sempai, do you always need to add "to the extreme" in every line? That catchphrase isn't even included in the script."

"I need to say it to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled.

"Okay, I guess it's alright. Let's continue." Fran-kun ordered.

**Friar Lawrence:** Despite of the extreme hatred of your families. I extremely pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride to the extreme!

"Cut!" Fran-kun stopped again.

"Now, now Fran, that was the kissing scene already. Should you stop the moment?" Mukuro-sama complained.

Fran-kun nodded "Yup! Because Reborn-sempai said that there isn't any kissing scene. Let's skip to the next scene!" he announced that caused Mukuro-sama to be dumbfounded.

**11th Scene: Capulet's Mansion, Lord Capulet's Office**

The next morning…

**Lord Capulet:** A pleasant morning to you Lambo….I mean….Tybalt. What brings you here my nephew?

**Tybalt:** I have brought forth to you a very disappointing news Uncle. I hope you'll calm yourself afterwards.

**Lord Capulet:** And what horrible news might that be?

**Tybalt:** It's about Juliet my uncle. She had married a Montague.

**Lord Capulet:** A…Montague…how could such a filthy thing happen?

**12th Scene: Montague's Mansion, Lord Montague's office**

**Abram:** Yamamoto…I mean…Lord Montague, please calm thyself before I reveal to thee such disappointing news about thy son, Romeo.

**Lady Montague:** What hath our son did? He may be quite adventurous but what hath he done this time?

**Abram:** Truly it is that he is fond of such danger. However, after the shocking incident about the Capulet's masquerade last night; Romeo, our young prince, had devoted himself to the Capulet's daughter, Juliet.

**Lord Montague:** Capulets?...Daughter?...Juliet?...How could this have happen?

**13th Scene: Streets of Verona:**

**Prince Escalus:** And the more violent did the feud between the Capulets and the Montagues became. But our Romeo and Juliet never gave up their love for each other. Their bond became stronger and unbreakable to be destroyed. They became closer with one another, that they never denied their love even if their comrades forbade them to continue their devotion. However, one sunny day, Tybalt along with Count Paris had suddenly come across Romeo and Mercutio while they were on the streets of Verona.

**Count Paris:** You…you fool! How dare of you to reveal your rotten self before my face you pathetic herbivore! I'll bite you to death!

**Mercutio:** Hey! Don't call Mukuro-san…I mean…Romeo like that!

**Tybalt:** You insignificant fool! You deserve to die!

**Romeo:** Kufufufu…I have no need to fight you mortals for I know how strong I am than thee.

**Mercutio:** But Romeo…

**Romeo:** Please Ken….I mean….Mercutio; I cannot bear to get my hands dirty with blood from such non sense.

**Mercutio:** Then let me duel on your behalf. This moron deserves to rot on hell.

**Romeo:** No don't Mercutio.

**Tybalt:** If that is so, then I will duel on the behalf of Count Paris…and for the future of my beloved cousin.

(Tybalt strikes Mercutio with his "Elettrico Cuoio" by using his horns. Mercutio puts on his fake teeth and turned into a large monster. Tybalt strikes, Mercutio was able to miss the attack. But he didn't noticed that her ran t his back and charged him again with his horns)

**Mercutio:** Ah! (Falls on the ground)

**Romeo:** Ken…I mean….Mercutio! (Runs to Mercutio)

**Mercutio:** I'm sorry Mukuro-san….I mean…Romeo. I tried (Mercutio passes out)

**Romeo:** You fools, have you realized what you had just done? I'll put you in your graves!

(Romeo strikes Tybalt quickly and falls on the ground)

**Count Paris:** Tybalt!

**Tybalt:** Forgive me (Tybalt passes out)

**14th Scene: Palace of Verona**

**Lord Montague:** Why have you called is dear prince of Verona?

**Prince Escalus:** I have brought forth thee to tell you that I have to exile your son from Verona; for he hath not just charged the Capulets, but was also the reason why I had lost a kinsman of mine, Mercutio.

**Lady Montague:** But thy royal prince, I plead you, isn't there another way?

**Prince Escalus:** I'm afraid there is none.

**15th Scene: Juliet's Room**

**Romeo:** That arcobaleno…..I mean….prince Escalus have given me an order to be exiled from the land of Verona for ten years. And as I leave, you would be marrying the Count.

**Juliet:** But…Mukuro-sama….I mean….Romeo, what is to be done with our marriage by Friar Lawrence?

**Romeo:** My Chrome….I mean…My Juliet, I'm afraid our journey has come to an end. This is where we are ought to stop.

**Juliet:** No please, my love for you is so deep. I plead you do not leave me.

**Romeo:** No, I have a better idea. My Juliet, my beloved dear Juliet, let us make love tonight before I leave at dawn.

**Juliet:** (Blushes) WHAT?...Mukuro-sama, that's not part of the script!

**Romeo:** It is now. We will be each other and make love for the rest of this wonderful night! And we won't care whoever's watching us right now. We will let them rot in jealousy especially Paris who is in the backstage at this very moment!

(Romeo begins to undress Juliet…..WHICH IS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!)

**Juliet:** Mukuro-sama….don't!

"Cut!" Fran-kun halted.

Thank goodness!

"Pineapple-sama, Romeo didn't raped Juliet." Fran-kun scolded.

"And who are you to tell me that?" Mukuro-sama answered back.

"Mukuro, you have done another crime. And as a punishment, you will really be exiled from Verona!" reborn-san said.

"Kufufufu…..still thinking that this is a play even though it's a cut huh arcobaleno?"

"Let's continue rolling for the next scene!" Fran-kun announced.

"Don't ignore me!" Mukuro-sama yelled.

Sigh!

**16th Scene: Verona Catholic Church**

**Prince Escalus:** So after ten days, after Romeo was exiled from Verona, Juliet was then forced to marry Count Paris. However, as we all know that Juliet doesn't want to, so she visits the good old Friar Lawrence and asks him for help

**Friar Lawrence**: Reborn-san! I'm not old to the extreme!

**Juliet:** Friar Lawrence, Friar Lawrence, Friar Lawrence!

**Friar Lawrence:** I'm here to the extreme!

**Juliet:** Oh Friar Lawrence, I need your help. My marriage with Count Paris is tomorrow morning. But I'm devoted to Romeo. I do not want to marry him. I have no other else to do.

**Friar Lawrence:** Calm down to the extreme! I have an extremely brilliant idea! Here take this. (Friar Lawrence gives a bottle to Juliet)

**Juliet:** What is this?

**Friar Lawrence:** it's a drug that will put you into a death-like coma for 24 hours. Once you drink this, your parents and so as the Count will think that you have committed suicide. Once you've awakened, I will take you to Romeo and out of Verona, where the two of you would be able to start a new life together. I'll send a message to Romeo to tell him about our plan to the extreme!

**Juliet:** Oh thank you dear Friar. I am forever in your depth, thank you!

**17th Scene: Road exiting Verona**

**Friar John:** (riding a horse) we're almost there. I could finally give this message to Lord Romeo.

(Three hours later)

**Friar John:** Oh no, I'm lost. Where am I? HELP!

**18th Scene: Juliet's Room**

**Juliet:** We will be together soon as I wake up, my beloved Romeo. (Juliet drinks the bottle and immediately passes out)

(One hour later)

**Count Paris:** Juliet! (Runs to the dead Juliet and held her in his arms) Why Juliet? Why have you done such a thing to thy self?

**19th Scene: Romeo's Mansion**

**Romeo:** How? Why? Why did she die? How could she die?

**Balthasar:** Everyone said that she had committed suicide for her unwilling devotion to marry Count Paris, and her deep love and loyalty for you.

**Romeo:** No, no more! I have no more reason to live for; first Rosaline and now my dear Juliet.

**Apothecary:** Then you deserve to die with her.

**Balthasar:** Slave, how did you enter in here?

**Apothecary:** I am not a slave; I am simply a messenger of death. Death is calling you Lord Romeo of the Montague family. You ought to rest in peace with your dear Juliet.

**Romeo:** How do you suggest I'll die, Apothecary?

**Apothecary:** Drink this poison, and soon you will be with your Juliet. (Hands over the bottle of poison to Romeo)

**Romeo:** Thank you, but perhaps, if I am needed to rest with her, then I want my body to sleep beside her as well. Balthasar, would you help me?

**Balthasar:** Since this is thy last wish before thy death, I shall.

**20th Scene: Juliet's Tomb**

**Count Paris:** No matter how much you deny me, no matter how great your love for Romeo is, I will still be forevermore be in love with thee, dear Juliet. (Kisses Juliet on her forehead)

(Romeo arrives)

**Romeo:** (Shocked) Count Paris….

**Count Paris:** You herbivore, why have you come? Don't you realize that you are the reason behind Juliet's death?

**Romeo:** Kufufufu….I am the reason? Perhaps it was you. Isn't it that she does not wish to marry you? (Romeo brings out his trident)

**Count Paris:** Be prepared for thee is to be bitten to death! (Count Paris brings out his tonfas and charges Romeo)

**WARNING:**** The following events and stunts are extremely violent to watch/read and therefore the author will skip their fighting moment….Thank you for your sincere cooperation**!

(Author: Sorry…I need to scratch that out!)

**Romeo:** (strikes Paris at the back) Juliet is my possession! You will not and will never claim her. She is mine!

**Count Paris:** (Spits blood from his mouth and stands up) she has been with you for a long time. Don't you think it's about time to give her up? I will steal her away from you! She doesn't deserve you pathetic herbivore!

**Romeo:** So I guess you're a thief now Kyouya-kun?

**Hibari:** Thief? Weren't you the one who stole her away from her parents?

**Mukuro:** She deserves to be taken away from them!

"Uhm…Reborn-sempai, they're add-lapping." Fran-kun whispered.

"No, this is perfect! Continue rolling the scene!" Reborn-san smiled

Well, if neither Reborn-san nor Fran-kun will stop them, I'll do this by myself.

"Hibari-sempai, Mukuro-sama, this is just a play. Please don't take this too personally. Please stop arguing." I halted as I came back to life, if that's what you'd prefer calling it.

"No Chrome, this is the last scene of the play; where Juliet has to decide whom she truly loves. Is it I or he?" Mukuro-sama questioned in a very serious tone.

Is this really that personal? Do I have to answer it now? But who is it that I truly love? Mukuro-sama? Hibari-sempai?

"Okay Bianchi, fire up the sleeping gas!" Reborn-san signaled.

"SLEEPING GAS?" Everyone surprisingly uttered.

Bianchi-san was at the backstage where she pulled down a large lever that exerted light violet smokes.

"Arcobaleno…cough…cough…what are you doing?" Mukuro-sama said before he fell on the ground and began sleeping.

"You…infant…cough….cough…I'll bite you to death when I wake up!" Hibari-sempai passed out.

"Cough…cough …Reborn-san…cough!" I uttered and fell asleep as well.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" Reborn-san announced "alright everyone, the film is finally finished!"

"Reborn, what did you do to them?" Boss asked, worried.

"You idiot, didn't you hear? I caught them to sleep." Reborn-san answered.

"Reborn-sempai, I didn't get the ending at all. Could you tell me?' Fran-kun asked.

"Well, the truth is that the real Romeo and Juliet ending wasn't a scene where both lovers died while they loved each other. Before Shakespeare edited the story, Juliet was actually in love with both Romeo and Paris. She loved both men equally. The reason why she agreed to drink the drug was because she doesn't know which man she should choose to be with and therefore thought that the only solution was to seek God by lying dead for 24 hours. When she awakes, she found both of the men she had loved lying beside her and therefore has no other choice but to stab herself with a dagger and rest in peace with both of them. Hence, the story title was supposed to be "Romeo, Juliet, and Paris."

"Oh, now I get it. So that's the reason why did you choose the three of them to be the main protagonists. The story really does fit them huh Reborn-sempai?' Fran-kun said.

"Yup! And the story ends where Prince Escalus declares his elegy for the lovers…."

**Prince Escalus:** For never was a story of more woe, than this of Romeo, Juliet, and Paris.

-THE END-

…..For now….


	20. Saturday: Library Whispers

_Author's Note:__ Okie Dookie…as promised, here's chapter 20! Told you it's a DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!...But since chapter 19 was very- very- very- very long…I think this chapter is gonna be very- very- very- very short…..^pouts^….Well, at least it's a chapter. _

_BTW: This chapter is actually more like a sneak peek of the last chapter. And yes, I'm planning to have an ending for this one. But this is just a sneak peek. I still have 34 chapters ahead before ending this story. And that's a long way to go._

_Anyways, it's been like only three hours and I got reviews already…wow! You guys really do love me don't you…Thanks for the review!_

_- __Frost190_

_- __KHR LOVER_

_Arigato Gozaimasu!_

…_..and Enjoy!_

_._

Saturday: Library Whispers

Yesterday was a very crazy day huh? I didn't know about that before-edited version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Sigh!

Well, at least now I could finally sit back and relax and read a book here in the library, my sanctuary of quietness. It's so peaceful here, that was until someone suddenly and disrespectfully slammed the door open and shut it with great noise. A pile of bookshelves was blocking the view towards the door so I wasn't able to see who it was.

"What do you want to talk about Mukuro?" I heard Hibari-sempai's voice behind the large tall bookshelf at my back. Hibari-sempai? Mukuro-sama? So they were the ones who slammed the door. That explains a lot.

"Kufufufu…isn't it obvious Kyouya-kun? Out topic is about that worthless event that had happened yesterday at the theater hall." Mukuro-sama answered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hibari-sempai replied.

"Kufufufu….I'm not pertaining about the play Kyouya-kun. I'm talking about the add-lap that you said."

"What add-lap?"

"The off-script line that we said while we were on a fight."

It appears that they don't know that I'm here listening to their conversation. Should I continue listening, or should I reveal myself to them, or should I just leave without bothering them? Last time I listened to someone's' private conversation was back at the Kokuyo mansion when Ken, Chikusa, M.M., and Fran-kun were talking to Lancia-san.

"Why do you even want to talk about that Mukuro? You do know that I lost control back then which made me accidentally say those words." Hibari-sempai queried.

"Accidentally?...Kufufufu…what are you saying Kyouya-kun? You did that on purpose." Mukuro-sama chuckled.

Well, I guess I'm staying. There really is nothing I could do but to keep my mouth shut.

"What makes you say that I really mean that? " Hibari-sempai questioned.

"I can see honesty through your eyes. You really are in love with my cute little Chrome." Mukuro-sama answered.

"You already know that ever since. Is that all we need to talk about?"

"Why are you in such a hurry Kyouya-kun?"

"I'm always in a hurry when in comes to pathetic herbivores like you."

"Does that make Chrome a pathetic herbivore as well?"

"Chrome is different, unlike you."

"We are not different; we are the same. We were both lost and abandoned."

"Don't forget Mukuro, I was abandoned too!"

Suddenly, both of them stop the argue after Hibari-semapi's answer. Silence once more occupied the entire library.

But Mukuro-sama was able to broke in to the silence in a calm voice "That day when my body was still at the water tank at Vendice, that day when I first met her, I saw nothing inside her but purity. She was as white as snow, maybe that's the reason why she was born on December. Sometimes I thought to myself that I don't deserve her like what you said that I am not worthy to touch her."

"She's a very fragile woman. If you knew you are unworthy of her then why are you keeping yourself attached to her?" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"I tried running away from her once, but she kept on following me like a lost cat. No one can ever resist that pitiful innocent face hers. She is my possession, my most precious treasure, and my priceless jewel. Then you came along and you even told me that you'll steal her away from me. What is it that you want from her?"

"I don't want anything from Chrome, I just simply want her. And don't play like a fool Mukuro! Isn't it that you were just using her at first to free yourself from Vendice? But now that you are free, your next goal is to use her again to have a closer target to posses Tsunayoshi Sawada, is it not?"

"You…how did you know that?"

"I have my source of information. You don't need to know how."

"You…you're lying!"

"Since when did I lie? You even called her past self an ignorant girl."

"I was only trying to protect her!'

"And how could lying protect a girl."

"A mortal lies whenever he tries to hide something or someone special. Didn't you do the same back then?"

Hibari-sempai became speechless afterwards.

"I called her that in order to protect her. That was the day when Byakuran was unlocking our secrets, our strength, and our weaknesses. I needed to take her as far away from him so he won't use her against me." Mukuro-sama added.

Suddenly, Hibari-sempai laughed.

Creepy!

"Why are you laughing Kyouya-kun? Is there something humorous that I've said?"

"Of course there is. Byakuran using Chrome to kill you; how was it like tasting your own medicine?"

Mukuro-sama's face suddenly froze, but he smiled afterwards "Kufufufu…I guess you're right Kyouya-kun."

Silence surrounded the area again. After a minute, Mukuro-sama broke the ice again.

"It's been such a long time since we haven't talked like this." He smiled.

"Talk? I don't consider this as a talk." Hibari-sempai replied.

"Kufufufu….well, I guess. But anyways, you can still keep a secret right?"

Well, the last time Hibari-sempai hid a secret was when Kokuyo was gone missing and Hibari-sempai actually knew where we were hiding. But he kept his mouth shut since I pleaded him to do so.

"You and I both know that I am not that talkative like that cow brat." Hibari-sempai answered.

And I guess that's a yes.

After that Mukuro-sama pulled out a dark blue box. As he opened the bow, a silver engagement ring with an amethyst gem decorated on top of it was attached at the foam of the box. So this is the engagement ring I've heard from Lancia-san.

"You're giving me a mist ring?" Hibari-sempai queried.

"Kufufufu….this is not a weapon ring Kyouya-kun; it's simply an engagement ring for Chrome. I have plans to marry her as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary Mukuro."

"Kufufufu…and why is that so?"

"Because I'll ask Chrome's hand in marriage before you do!" Hibari-sempai brought out a white box with a purple ribbon on top of it. As he opened the box to show Mukuro-sama, a silver engagement ring with a diamond gem decorated at the top.

"Kufufufufu….then I guess it's a race of whoever gets to put the ring on her finger first."

"No doubt about that. The prize is indeed worth it, Chrome herself."

Since when did I become a trophy?

"Don't you think that there should be punishments for the loser?" Hibari-sempai suggested.

"Kufufufu….of course there will be punishments. If I win and you lose, you would have to overcome five consequences. The first is that you'll always be watching me while I bed Chrome every night. The second, you will have to address me as "Master" or "Mukuro-sama". Third is that you'll be marrying M.M. for me so she won't bother me anymore. Fourth, you'll be staying with us in our mansion. And fifth, you will join me and take over the world….muahahaha (evil laugh)"

Sigh!

"I'd say its all fine!" Hibari-sempai answered "Now, let me elaborate you my five consequences. The first is simply "I'll", the second is "Bite", the third is "You", fourth is "To", and fifth is "Death!"."

I'll….Bite….You….To…Death!

"Kufufufu…you still want to kill me Kyouya-kun?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Kufufufu….this will be a fun game, won't it Kyouya-kun?" I can't wait to get started already."

This is crazy! Crazy like a maniac! DO they even have to do this? Could they just….grrr…never mind, that would never even happen in a million years anyways. Though, since I'm gonna be the goal and the prize in this game, they've must be expecting that either on of them gets me. And by claiming me, I'd have to say "yes, I'll marry you" to either of them when the time comes of their proposal.

Well Nagi, this is it. Take a deep breathe and choose either one of them. Mukuro-sama? Hibari-sempai?


	21. Sunday: Verde's Formula, Chrome's Bday!

_Author's Note:__ Minasan, Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!_

_I'm really sorry for not being able to update for at least three weeks or more. I had a lot of things to do and I wasn't even able to warn everyone that I won't be able to update…..I'm really- really- really- really sorry…^pouts and cries^_

_But, here we are. Here's a special birthday chapter for our story's main female protagonist "Chrome Dokuro"!...Since her birthday is gonna be December 5 and that's also the day of my Bushido tournament…..and please pray for me on this one, I need to win this contest so that I could go to Japan and meet Lida Toshinabuto (Mukuro's dubber), Akesaka Satomi (Chrome's dubber), and Takashi Kondo (Hibari's dubber) ...Eeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!...fan-girl squeal!_

_Anyways, cheers to those who have read and reviewed my past chapters:_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- Rin97**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**CodeHalo**_

_Oh, and BTW: I had observed that some of the reviews I got were like this:_

"_DON'T LET HIBARI END UP WITH M.M.!" _

_Sheesh guys, come on! I won't let Hibari end up with our red-headed female kokuyo brat! I would have to marry the ugliest guy first before that happens…which will not happen so I of course won't let Hibari marry M.M. ….that's such a CRACK pairing…_

_And as said at the very top of Chapter 19 (Romeo, Juliet, and Paris), I disclaim Romeo and Juliet. The edited part thingie that Reborn mention was made-up…so there's no such thing as Romeo, Juliet, and Paris. I made it all up so it can blend in to the chapter….okay? Everything's clear now? OKAY!_

_But either way, that doesn't matter anymore._

_Enjoy! And Happy Birthday Chrome!_

Sunday: Verde's Formula, Chrome's Birthday!

The day of my birth is finally here again. I smiled by the time the morning rays of the sun strikes my skin. I was excited about this day where I would receive the warm greetings and feelings of being loved by my family. But then again, there are still small tangles that this day might not be as exciting as I think.

After taking my morning bath, I've put on my most elegant and favorite white dress to celebrate my birthday. Who knows what kind of surprise is waiting for me. By the time I've reached the dinning hall for breakfast:

"Happy Birthday Chrome!" Everyone greeted lively with bright smiles on their faces.

I of course was surprisingly happy by their warm greeting.

"Chrome-san, you're gonna give me a cake right? Cause Ipin said that you won't give me a slice of your deliciously sweet chocolate birthday cake that both Kyoko-san and Haru-san made." Lambo-kun pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Lambo! I never said that!" Ipin-chan complained.

"You stupid cow! Stop giving Chrome a headache on her birthday!" Hana-chan scolded.

"Chrome, how would you like to have me as your birthday present? I could give you the pleasure you've been dying for." Mukuro-sama said as he placed an arm around me.

"Uhm…no thank you…Mukuro-sama…" I blushed like a tomato.

"You're inviting her to sleep with you? You don't even know how to kiss her yet." Fran-kun teased lifelessly before he got stabbed by Mukuro-sama's trident again.

"Sorry about that Chrome, Fran doesn't know what he's saying. Now where were we?" Mukuro-sama excused.

"Hands off Mukuro!" Hibari-sempai suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Hibari-sempai!" I exclaimed.

"Kufufufu…what's the matter Kyouya-kun? You're still jealous, aren't you?" Mukuro-sama teased.

"And you're still such an insult; I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai readied his tonfas.

"Kufufufu…how pitiful." Mukuro-sama brought out his trident.

"Hey, stop it you two! For once can both of you get along? It's Chrome's birthday and don't give her a headache for God's sake!" Hana-chan halted with mad flames.

"Hana's right!" Reborn-san suddenly appeared dressed like the lightning arcobaleno, Verde-san.

"Reborn-san!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Chrome!" Reborn-san greeted.

"What do you want this time infant?" Hibari-sempai questioned rudely but placed his guard towards Mukuro-sama down.

"I just want to give Chrome my present for her…or should I say…our present for her." Reborn-san answered.

"Reborn, what do you mean? Don't tell me you're up to something again?" Boss demanded.

"Stop yelling Dame-Tsuna…sheesh, and you call yourself a boss." Reborn-san commented.

"BUT I NEVER WANTED TO BE A BOSS!" Boss shrieked.

"Shut up already!" Reborn-san exclaimed as he hit Boss with a big green hammer, which was we all know that it's his green chameleon, Leon.

Afterwards, Reborn san cleared his throat that caught everyone's attention "Anyways, may I ask everyone's cooperation and please sit down to their respective chairs so that we could begin the game…I mean…showing Chrome's birthday present."

Game? I have a bad feeling about this. But as ordered by Reborn-san everyone sat to their respective seats as I was seated between Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai, as usual. When everyone was finally at their seats, a bunch of waiters emerged from the kitchen door and began serving us a glass of orange juice.

"Are you planning to poison us at Chrome's birthday? Kufufu… that won't be necessary, arcobaleno." Mukuro-sama mocked.

"Don't worry Mukuro, just drink it to refresh yourself before we get started." Reborn-san replied.

Like everyone else, including Mukuro-sama, I of course drank the juice and it was indeed as refreshing like what Reborn-san said.

"Is everyone finished drinking their refreshments?" Reborn-san asked, and everyone nodded.

"It was good to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai shouted.

"I'm glad everybody liked it! Now then, let's get this party started shall we?" Reborn-san brought out a remote control and pushed a large red button that made the chairs moved in to random directions.

"Nyaaah! What's going on? The chairs our moving?' I uttered in a surprised but in a panicking tone as well. 

"Yay! A carnival ride!" Lambo-kun cheered.

Seconds later, the chairs stopped moving as it was all at its places. My chair was placed right next to Reborn-san and with another vacant chair, while all of the guardians, including Mukuro-sama and excluding me, were all placed and aligned facing me and Reborn-san diagonally, while the others were placed in an audience type manner at the left side.

Weird, this situation looks like as if we're in a game-show. But Reborn-san did mention the word "game" earlier, which means that….

"Minasan, Ciaossu and welcome to Chrome's 24th grand birthday celebration celebrity game-show!" Reborn-san announced and the audience applause wildly.

I knew it!

"And today's guest is none other than….Verde!" Reborn-san introduced as Verde-san emerged on the spot light and was seated at the vacant chair near me.

"Verde-san!" I uttered.

"Happy Birthday Chrome Dokuro! Its been such a long time!" Verde-san greeted.

"What's going on here infant?" Hibari-sempai demanded an answer.

"Well…how should I put this? You see, the refreshments I let you drank earlier were not really just ordinary orange juices. Those refreshments have been mixed with Verde's new formula called "Segreti che Svelano", in which if a person drinks it he will answer all of your questions directly and honestly. Since its Chrome's birthday and Verde needs to test his new research, I've decided to do a little collaboration, good idea right?" Reborn-san answered.

"So that means you will ask us questions for Chrome which will serve as your birthday gift for her? That's rude Reborn!" Boss complained.

"Not for Chrome. I will ask you morons some questions "about" Chrome and you will answer them truthfully. And yes, this serves as my birthday present for Chrome." Reborn-san replied.

"Reborn-san, Verde-san, you don't need to do this." I cried with a blush.

"Non sense Chrome! This research should be tested for you as requested by Huzimori. We made this formula as partners when he was still working for me at the research lab last summer." Verde-san answered.

Mitsuru-kun? He made this for me?

"Don't you think it would be shameful if I wasn't able to fulfill his request?" Verde-san queried.

"No, it's alright Verde-san. I guess all of this is okay." I smiled.

"Wait, did the audience drink the formula with the juice earlier as well?" Gokudera-sempai asked with concern.

"Nope, only the seven of you drink my formula. The others including Chrome here drank a simple orange juice." Verde-san smiled.

"Okay then, let's get started! Round ONE!" Reborn-san announced as a bell rang.

"Our first question is for Tsuna…" Reborn-san began.

"Eh? Me?" Boss uttered with a panicking tone.

"Tsuna, what do you think of Chrome?"

"Eh? What do I think of Chrome?...well, I guess I simply treat her like my little sister. Everyone knows that."

"Boring! Tsuna, you're out!" Reborn-san pushed another button.

"What? Wait!..Whaaaa!" Boss shrieked as he fell on a hole that suddenly opened below his chair.

"Tenth!" Gokudera-sempai exclaimed by the time Boss was gone.

"Oops, I guess I've forgotten to mention that if your answer is boring, then you will be out of the game." Reborn-san informed.

"eh? So…it's a survival game too?" Gokudera-sempai chocked.

"I cannot determine whether Sawada admitted the truth or he lied. Ask another question Reborn." Verde-san favored.

"With pleasure. We now move to Round TWO!" Reborn-san said and a bell rang again.

"Our second question is for Gokudera Hayato." Reborn-san started "Gokudera, what part of Chrome's body is your favorite?"

"Reborn-san!" I exclaimed with blushing cheeks.

"Her….her….her…smooth white hot legs!" Gokudera-sempai answered that made everyone's jaws fall in to the ground.

"Interesting, his sentence had adjectives on it as well." Verde-san observed as he began to take down some notes.

"Gokudera!" Haru-chan busts out in flames.

"Hey, shut it woman! Besides, we're not even in a relationship yet so there is no reason for you to be mad at me! I'm just simply having a large crush on you!" Gokudera-sempai yelled out loud.

"Wow, he admitted that he has a crush on you Haru-chan. I guess Verde-san's formula really does work!" Kyoko-chan was amazed.

"Okay then, I guess Gokudera is safe. Next, our third question will be answered by Lambo." Reborn-san announced "Lambo, what is it that you like about Chrome?"

"Chrome-san makes good delicious mouth-watering chocolates!" Lambo-kun answered proudly.

"That's not a good answer you cow brat! You're out!" Reborn-san clicked the button that accessed an opening hole under Lambo-kun's chair and he fell just like Boss did earlier.

"It seems that the formula doesn't work on a person who has a high lightning resistance." Verde-san took down some words again.

"What makes you say that?" Reborn-san asked.

"I just know it. I'm a scientist remember." Verde-san answered.

Sometimes I wonder what kind of mind a scientists like Verde-san has.

"Well, enough about that. We now move to Round THREE!" Reborn-san rang the bell again.

"Our next question is for Ryohei." Reborn-san smiled.

"I'LL ANSWER IT TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled excitingly.

"Ryohei, if you would have a chance to choose between Hana and Chrome, who would you choose?"

"Of course I'll choose Chrome to the extreme! Besides, she's extremely cuter than Hana!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? I'LL KILL YOU!" Hana-chan suddenly scurry off of the audience and began to chase and murder her boyfriend.

"Whaaaa!" Sasagawa-sempai ran out of the room as he was being chased.

"Well, because of the on-going misunderstanding between Hana Kurokawa and Ryohei Sasagawa, Ryohei is considered to be out of the game. We now move to Round FOUR!" Reborn-san announced.

"Alright then, our fifth question is for Yamamoto." Reborn-san continued "Yamamoto is there anything special that you like about Chrome?"

Yamamoto-sempai answered with a friendly laugh "Ahahahaha…I don't consider it that special. Besides, I like Haru-chan more than Chrome anyways. No offense Chrome!"

"It's alright Yamamoto-sempai!" I smiled.

"Though about you question….maybe my answer would be the same as Tsuna. I do treat Chrome like my little sister too!" Yamamoto-sempai added.

"You baseball nut! Stop copying the tenth's answers!" Gokudera-sempai scolded.

"Well, it's the truth after all!" Yamamoto-sempai replied.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, both of you are disqualified!" Reborn-san ordered.

"Whaaa! How come Reborn-san?" Gokudera-sempai asked with a shocked face.

"Because the contestants are not allowed to talk with each other. Both of you are out!" Reborn-san said and the two fell on the hole like everyone else had earlier.

"Kufufufu…I guess it's gonna be you and I after all Kyouya-kun." Mukuro-sam smirked.

"Shut up pineapple-herbivore!" Hibari-sempai threatens.

So it's only between Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai at the final round. As expected.

"Okay, here's our final round for today's game show! Who will survive this round? Let's find out!" and Reborn-san rang the bell again that caused the crowd to applause lively.

"For this round, I would like to call on Fran and Dino from the audience. They will be replacing me here and be the ones to ask the finalists their questions." Reborn-san called as both Fran-kun and Dino-sempai walked their way to the stage.

"First and for most I would like to greet Chrome-sama a happy birthday!" Fran-kun announced in a very emotionless tone.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be the one to greet her first." Dino-sempai cried.

"Well, I guess it's a first-come-first-serve policy now Dino-sempai. By the way, it's nice to se you again Verde-sempai. I hope you're still hitting Mitsuru with something hard and painful." Fran-kun added.

Verde-san laughed "Hahaha….that kid. I've always hit him every time he makes a mistake."

Poor Mitsuru-kun.

"Okay, enough with your comedic intro you two. It's time for both of you to ask our contestants some questions." Reborn-san cut the line.

"Of all the pathetic herbivores, why is it that you choose the nagging Bronco infant?" Hibari-sempai complained.

"And why is it that Fran is to be the one to ask me with your insignificant questions arcobaleno?" Mukuro-sama questioned with a glare.

"Stop complaining and just play along you two. It's Chrome's birthday after all!" Reborn-san answered.

"Okay, I'm going to start my first question" Fran-kun said as he read a piece of yellow card "Mukuro-sama, aside from using it for any combat battles, what other things do you use your "Cambio Forma" or your "Daemon Spade's Devil Lens" for?"

But that question doesn't seem to be related to me in anyway. Or is it?

"Kufufufu…isn't it obvious Fran? I use it to peek on Chrome's slender body while she's having her morning bath."

"Mu….Mukuro-sama!" I exclaimed and I blush rapidly while Mukuro-sama had his I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that face.

"You're such a pervert Mukuro!" Hibari-sempai commented.

"Now, now Kyouya, don't judge Mukuro first. You might be a pervert yourself as well." Dino-sempai said.

"Just shut up and ask your pathetic question herbivore!" Hibari-sempai demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you my question" Dino-sempai brought out and began reading another yellow card "Okay, here we go. Kyouya, do you have any plans on bedding Chrome? If yes, where do you plan to do it?"

"…" Hibari-sempai couldn't answer.

"Interesting, the formula doesn't work when the person doesn't want to speak." Verde-san took his notes again.

"Hibari, if you won't answer the question, Hibird will be our dinner for tonight." Reborn-san blackmailed.

"If you did that, I'll bite you to death infant! And of course I have plans to bed Chrome, and I'd prefer doing it in my house while she's in that loosed kimono I brought for her." Hibari-sempai answered.

I of course was shocked by his answer. Who wouldn't be?

"Okay, enough with the commotion. Here's our last question for both Mukuro and Hibari" Dino-sempai continued "Kyouya, Mukuro, which one of you is prepared to die for Chrome?"

Suddenly, Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai both fell asleep as they might have accidentally hit their heads on the table as if they were shot by a gun.

Wow, I guess both of them are willing to die for me.

"Eeeeiiik! What happened?" Dino-sempai screamed in fright.

"So this is the side-effect that Huzimori's been warning me." Verde-san said.

"What side-effect?" I asked.

"Huzimori said that there are side-effects for those people who are fond of eating either chocolates or meat. I guess the side-effect that he said is that the person will automatically fall asleep after at least 15 minutes." Verde-san explained.

And again, Mitsuru-kun can't stop inventing things which have side-effects.

Sigh!

Well, I guess the show is over everybody!" Reborn-san ended the play, receiving an "aww" cry from the audience.

"Chrome-sama" Fran-kun called.

"Fran-kun, whatever it is can it please wait later. Now is not the best time." I apologized; I wasn't really in a proper mood after what had happened.

"I'm sorry Chrome-sama, but I just wanted to give you my present. Happy birthday Chrome-sama!" Fran-kun handed a wrapped pink birthday box and walked away.

I, before going back to my room to get my stress out, suddenly had the urge to open Fran-kun's gift. As I unwrap it, the gift was a picture frame with that photo of me, Hibari-sempai, and Mukuro-sama sleeping in the airport when we were on our way back here. I've almost forgot that Fran-kun took a shot of us back then. The photo was breath-taking and stress-relieving. It really made me smile.

Well, it was really like what I said earlier. There will always be small tangles.

And I really should cheer myself up. It's a special day after all.

Happy Birthday…Nagi!


	22. Monday: Double Trouble Date

**Kufufufufu….Hello, my name is Anthony and I am Nikki-chan's (or Ayumi Naoe Ren Shizuka) boyfriend, or to make it understandable for you KHR-fans…I am more like the Mukuro Rokudo of Nikki-chan's life….Kufufufu… **

**So anyways, the reason that I was the one who had updated this chapter because last Saturday was my Nikki-chan's Bushido Tournament (She won first place in the sword dance by the way. Better congratulate her!) And yesterday was her school's field trip. She's quite exhausted after all of the work she did and her parents told her that she needs to take a rest for a while that they won't even let her touch her laptop nor their computer. Hence, she had pleaded me in a very adorable and cute manner to update the next chapter for this story….and I, being so merciful and sympathetic, fulfilled her request. **

**By the way, this was what she said for you guys before she took a nap:**

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. And I'm very sorry if I wasn't the one who had updated chapter 22. I'm very exhausted from the past two days and my parents told me to take a nap or they wont' let me use my laptop anymore. To tell you the truth, this chapter was supposed to be updated by aerith uematsu. But she told me that she was quite busy or rather cannot touch her computer. My siblings in the other hand cannot as well due to they are too young to do a fanfic-chapter. So I have no choice but to ask Anthony-san to update the new chapter….please bear him while I recharge my self….Thank you and I love you guys!_

_Oh by the way: If he told you guys that he's my boyfriend, don't believe him. He's actually my "ex-boyfriend"_

**Oya Oya, that's quite rude Nikki-chan. But no matter, I did this because I like you….^.^**

**By the way: a question to "Frost190"**

**What is your relationship with my Nikki-chan? Are you a boy or a girl? And why are you two so close in this website? **

**But seriously, Nikki-chan would like to know you if you got her review and her reply-message already….if you haven't yet, then I will make you rot in hell!...Ahem…..it was a joke. **

Monday: Double Trouble Date

So far, this is the biggest dilemma that has happened to me yet.

_Flashback…._

_This morning, 9:00 AM, after breakfast:_

"_Chrome!" Mukuro-sama called while I was on my way to my office to get started on my paper works._

"_Mukuro-sama, what is it?' I asked as I turned around._

"_I was just wondering if you're free tonight. You see I was planning to have dinner with you,_ _will that be alright?" he asked._

"_Uhm….I guess its okay!" I blushed with a smile._

"_I'll fetch you by around 8PM in your room tonight."_

_I nodded._

_However….._

_9:30 AM, my office:_

_I was busy signing and verifying a lot of permission letters from the allied families, until someone suddenly came in my office without knocking the door._

"_Chrome!" Hibari-sempai called by the time he got in._

"_Hibari-sempai, this is the second time you came in without knocking the door." I said._

"_Only herbivores knocks a door before entering." He replied._

_Sigh!_

"_I guess that makes sense. Why are you here Hibari-sempai?"_

"_I'm here to tell you that you're going out with me 8 PM tonight. I'm taking you out for dinner." He answered in a serious manner._

_Is this the way how he asks someone on a date?_

"_But…I…" I uttered but Hibari-sempai interrupted my sentence._

"_No questions. And don't be late when I fetch you in your room." He demanded and went out of the area._

_This…is…bad._

…_End of Flashback._

And now I have two dates for tonight. But not to worry, I have a plan, I always do.

Okay, what am I going to do for tonight is that I'm going to create an illusion of myself so that there would be two of me. The other me will be going out with Hibari-sempai while I would be going with Mukuro-sama. Hibari-sempai is always 5 minutes early while Mukuro-sama is always 5 minutes late. So that means there would be enough time for me to arrange myself and my illusion. But my problem in this situation is the conversation part. It's hard to concentrate when you are having a conversation with someone while controlling your illusion who is having a conversation with another one. Oh well, I guess it's not that bad to try.

Soon, darkness fell on the sky and I was getting ready for my first double trouble date. Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. That must be Hibari-sempai, as expected.

I got a purple cocktail dress on my illusion so there it goes, off to fetch the door.

"I guess you've knocked the door this time. Thank you Hibari-sempai!" my illusion smiled by the time it opened the door.

"Of course I would knock. I don't want to see you with just a bath towel on again. That would embarrass you right?" he replied.

Does he even need to remind me of that incident?

"Come one, I'll be driving this time." Hibari-sempai pulled my hand out of the room.

Well, that went well! Everything seems to be going on my plan. I guess I need to get ready since Mukuro-sama will be knocking that door by about ten minutes from now.

Soon, there was another knock on the door. Of course it's Mukuro-sama. While I was on my way to fetch the door, I've saw the other me sitting at the front seat of Hibari-sempai's car. Hibari-sempai seems to be awfully quite all throughout the trip. Where is he taking me anyway?

Oh well, back here in my room; as I opened the door to reveal myself to Mukuro-sama:

"Sorry I'm late Chrome!" Mukuro-sama apologized.

"It's alright Mukuro-sama." I forgave.

"So I guess we should get going. Don't worry, I'm driving this time." He said as he lends his hand to me.

I nodded with a smile as I took his hand and went downstairs and into his car.

(Author: Since we have two Chromes here, and we all know that illusion are mind twisting; **Chrome's point of view with Hibari will be highlighted with bold-font,** while Chrome's point of view with Mukuro will be underlined to avoid confusions and to make it easier for you guys to understand and dig in…..=D)

**Meanwhile at the point of view of the other me; it seems that Hibari-sempai is taking me to a French cuisine five-star restaurant. I thought Hibari-sempai hates European food.**

"**Uhm…Hibari-sempai …why are you taking me here?" I asked curiously.**

"**Why are you asking? Don't you like French food?" he questioned as he parked the car.**

"**I…I guess it's alright." I replied.**

**By the time he stopped the engines and got out to open the door for me, he suddenly asked:**

"**Why is your hand cold?"**

**Oh no, I've forgot that illusions will have cold skin after at least a minute of existence.**

"**Uhm…well….maybe it's because that you turned the vent too high inside your car." I reasoned out; at least I didn't lie.**

**Hibari-sempai glared at me with his cold cruel eyes. It really gave me shivers but I didn't show my fear and blushed instead.**

"**I guess I did turn it too high, didn't I?" Hibari-sempai sighed as he locked the door and led me inside the restaurant.**

**Phew! That was close.**

"Chrome!" Mukuro-sama called while he's driving the car with me on the front seat.

"Huh?...yes? What is it Mukuro-sama?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you that you look cute one that cocktail dress." Mukuro-sama smiled.

"Uhm…Thank you…Mukuro-sama." I blushed.

Gosh, that's sweet of him to say.

"**Chrome" Hibari-sempai called my attention.**

"**Huh? Yes? What is it Hibari-sempai?" I asked.**

"**I just want to ask whether you'd like to eat inside or upstairs at their balcony." Hibari-sempai queried.**

"**Oh, uhm…I guess upstairs would be rather nice." I smiled.**

**Seconds later, a host offered us and led us in a private balcony dinning area. Hibari-sempai gave me a seat first before he sat on his chair, as all gentlemen must. Afterwards, a waiter handed us a menu. "Bonsoir le monsieur et la mademoiselle!" the waiter greeted "puis-je prendre votre ordre ?"**

(Bonsoir le monsieur et la mademoiselle! – Good evening sir and ma'am!

puis-je prendre votre ordre ? – May I take your order?)

"**What are you saying herbivore? Make it clear or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai threatens.**

**Of course the waiter was frightened by Hibari-sempai's threat.**

"**Hibari-sempai, please calm down. He speaks French; we're in a French restaurant remember?" I calmed and turned to the waiter and replied him in French "Excusez-le monsieur, il ne parle pas de français."**

(Excusez-le monsieur, il ne parle pas de français. – Excuse him sir, he doesn't speak French.)

**The waiter replied "pardonnez-moi la madame, je ne savais pas qu'il ne comprend pas." **

(pardonnez-moi la madame, je ne savais pas qu'il ne comprend pas. – Forgive me ma'am, I didn't know that he doesn't understand.)

"**Hibari-sempai, let me translate your order." I turned to Hibari-sempai.**

**He just gave me a glare, but then he turned to the menu and gave me his order "Tell this bastard that I want a steak. And make sure he doesn't put any vegetables on it or I'll bite him to death!"**

**Harsh!**

"**Il a dit qu'il prendra un steak. Et n'y mettez pas s'il vous plaît de legumes" I translated as the waiter took down notes.**

(Il a dit qu'il prendra un steak. Et n'y mettez pas s'il vous plaît de legumes - He said he'll take a steak. And please don't put any vegetables on it.)

"**Et quelle sera votre madame d'ordre ?" the waiter asks.**

(Et quelle sera votre madame d'ordre ? - And what will be your order ma'am?)

"**Je prendrai une soupe de crème s'il vous plaît. Et un pichet de raisin presse pour nos rafraîchissements." I answered.**

(Je prendrai une soupe de crème s'il vous plaît. Et un pichet de raisin presse pour nos rafraîchissements. - I'll be taking a cream soup please. And a pitcher of grape juice for our refreshments.)

"**Jus aux raisins ? Comment de la madame rouge de vin ?" the waiter suggested.**

(Jus aux raisins ? Comment de la madame rouge de vin ? - Grape juice? How about red wine ma'am?)

"**Uhm…** **ma date a la tolérance d'alcool basse." I wisphered that made the waiter giggle.**

(ma date a la tolérance d'alcool basse. - my date has low alcohol tolerance.)

"**What are you telling him Chrome?" Hibari-sempai questions curiously.**

"**Oh…nothing Hibari-sempai!" I replied and turned to the waiter again "ce sera tous."**

(ce sera tous – that will be all.)

"**Merci mademoiselle!" the waiter thanked and went out to carry what we have ordered.**

"**Does he even need to speak French?" Hibari-sempai complained.**

**Of course he does.**

"Chrome." Mukuro-sama startled me.

"Huh? Yes? What is it Mukuro-sama?" I asked.

"We're here." Mukuro-sama said as he opened the door of his car for me. I didn't even realize that we're here already.

"Wait, this is the same French restaurant that Hibari-sempai and the other me are currently in. This is bad!

"Bonsoir le monsieur et la mademoiselle! Dans combien enfoncent dans la tête ?" a host served.

(Bonsoir le monsieur et la mademoiselle! Dans combien enfoncent dans la tête ? – Good evening sir and ma'am, how many are dinning in?)

"bonsoir, la table pour deux s'il vous plaît." Mukuro-sama answered,

(bonsoir, la table pour deux s'il vous plaît. – Good evening, table for two please.)

I blushed by the time I heard him speak in fluent and gentle French. If only I could speak as fluent as he can.

"Chrome" Mukuro-sama turned to me "Would you like to have dinner inside or outside at their balcony upstairs?"

Since Hibari-sempai is up at the balcony, I of course choose to be with Mukuro-sama inside to avoid any rumble tumbles between the two of them.

"Je suis la madame désolée, mais il n'y a plus de tables disponibles en bas." The Host apologized.

(Je suis la madame désolée, mais il n'y a plus de tables disponibles en bas. - I'm sorry ma'am, but there are no more tables available downstairs.)

"Est cela ainsi ? Alors je n'ai aucun choix, que de vous faire goûter l'enfer" Mukuro-sama threatens.

(Est cela ainsi ? Alors je n'ai aucun choix, que de vous faire goûter l'enfer - Is that so? Then I have no choice but to make you taste hell)

"No Mukuro-sama, it's okay! We could just take our dinner at the balcony." I halted, which was not the best idea I thought.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Oui!" I confirmed, I think.

And like what happened to Hibari-sempai and I, a waiter approached us and took our order after we were sitted at a private balcony dinning area.

What's worst about this situation is that the balcony that Mukuro-sama and I are sitted is exactly right next to Hibari-sempai's and I.

This is really bad.

After a while, there was no conversation that happened to both Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai's point. The area was surrounded with calmness. It was completely silent as the sea beside the restaurant. The moon was at its full shape that night and I loved its beauty. After about a minute or two, the waiters served us our order.

"Von appetite!" The waiter served after leaving is the meal.

The entire area stayed silent as both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama ate their meal, while I was having a hard time concentrating my organs in digesting the food that the other me is also eating.

Damn! This is very difficult!

"**Chrome." Hibari-sempai suddenly called my attention.**

"**Yes?' I asked.**

"**You see I had a thought earlier that maybe I should take a break and relax for a while in Hong Kong." Hibari-sempai said.**

"**I think that's a great idea." I encouraged.**

"…**.with someone…" Hibari-sempai added.**

"**You want to have a vacation in Hong Kong with Kusakabe-san?" I wondered in amusement.**

"**No...Not Tetsuya…with you." He blushed as he lowered his face.**

**This is surprisingly shocking. It's awfully rare for Hibari-sempai to ask someone especially me to go with him on a vacation.**

"Chrome" Mukuro-sama called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You see, the reason why I wanted to have dinner with you was because I wanted to tell you that I have plans on having a vacation in New York." Mukuro-sama began.

"Uhm…I guess that's okay." I answered.

'Well, I was also kind of wondering if…if you could come with me." He added.

WHAT? NOW I HAVE BOTH? AGAIN!

"**Chrome" Hibari-sempai called again "You and I both know that I am a straight forward man and I won't waste a second to confess to you that I…."**

"Chrome" Mukuro-sama called too "Ever since I've met you, you and I both felt that there is this some sort of connection and attraction that we have with each other. But…now I'm going to set that connection better…"

Both of them unnecessarily brought out a red box. As they opened it for me to reveal the engagement rings in front of me:

"Chrome, will you be my bride?"

"**Chrome, will you be my bride?"**

Both of them confessed at the exact same time.

This is not happening. Of all the situations, why now? Why here? I didn't know that this decision would have to be this soon. What am I going to say? Whom am I going to choose? What am I going to do? I'm panicking; I don't know what to do!

"I….I…" I uttered as I hastily stood up from my seat with my illusion following every move I make "I…I…I need to go to the restroom." I excused myself and rushed to the nearest restroom as soon as possible, leaving both men confused and dumbfounded.

I dismissed my illusion for awhile by the time I've entered the girl's restroom. I started at the mirror with my head focused on the sink and the faucet. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought of this deeply. My entire face was burning with red color. Usually it was only my cheeks that redden but it's my whole face this time. I didn't expect for this to happen tonight. This is too much for me to handle.

My heart beat grew faster as if my chest was about to explode. I can't take this. I don't know what to do. I want to go home now. But I can't; not that these two men are here. They've cared for me; they've loved me. I feel that they were always a tie, but now is the time to choose which man is the greater and the lesser. Yet, it's hard to choose between both of them.

Hibari Kyouya? Rokudo Mukuro?

Suddenly, I've heard Hibari-sempai's footsteps coming from the left, and Mukuro-sama's presence coming from the right. Oh no, if they are on their way to fetch me here in the restroom, they'll know that I used my illusion to date them…

…which is not a bad idea Nagi.

After a second, I've heard that both them met from inside the restroom door.

"Mukuro?"

"Kyouya-kun?"

Both of them uttered in shock and surprise.

"Why are you here bastard, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai demanded an answer.

"Kufufu…I hope you won't get jealous, but I am here having a very romantic dinner with my Chrome." Mukuro-sama replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who's dating Chrome."

"Oya oya, since when did you learned how to lie Kyouya-kun?"

"I'm not lying, herbivore! I'm with Chrome and she's inside this restroom."

"Did you say…restroom?"

Hibari-sempai nodded.

Well, this is the part where I would go out with my illusion following me.

"Chrome!…and….another Chrome!" Mukuro-sama exclaimed by the time I revealed myself with the truth.

"Two Chromes…an illusion." Hibari-sempai concluded.

As they had realized what I did, I immediately dismissed my illusion and faced both of them with red burning cheeks of guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used my illusions to date both of you at the same time, but I didn't mean to do this…I swear." I apologized with my head down.

Both of them became speechless afterwards. They didn't know what to say. Silence fogged the entire area and the moment was stopped as if there was no air to breathe anymore.

"Kufufufu…."Mukuro-sama broke the ice with his laugh "It's alright my precious Chrome. There is no need for you to apologize. I know that this is all of Kyouya-kun's fault." He blamed as he placed both of his hands to cool my cheeks from burning.

"My fault? Stop blaming the wrong person Mukuro. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai denied.

But it was the truth. Everything is Hibari-sempai's fault. If he should've asked me on a date properly, none of this would've happened.

"And besides, I knew form the very beginning that I was dating an illusion of Chrome." Hibari-sempai added.

Oh dear, I've almost forgot that Hibari-sempai can sense illusions.

"Kufufu…if you knew it was an illusion then why didn't you destroyed it?" Mukuro-sama questioned.

"So I could prove you that just because Chrome is an illusionist, that doesn't mean I'll kill her nor hate her." Hibari-sempai answered back.

"Mukuro-sama, Hibari-sempai, please stop arguing again." I tried to restrain them but they won't stop quarreling.

"Chrome? Is that you?' a familiar voice suddenly broke out.

"Lal-san, Colonello-san!" I exclaimed by the time we met.

"What are you two arcobalenos doing in a place like this?" Mukuro-sama questioned.

"I'm teaching Lal how to be a lady here. But uuh…she said she needs to go home now." Colonello-san replied.

"What about you three? What are you kids doing here?" Lal-san queried.

"Well…we…" I was about to reason out something when Lal-san suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the direction of the exit.

"Never mind" she says "just explain everything on our way home.' Lal-san ordered "Colonello, I'm taking your car!"

"What? What about me? How am I supposed to go home?" Colonello-san asked.

"Just go home with Mukuro or Hibari!" Lal-san replied loudly.

"But…..I thought I'll be the one driving you home?"

"You're driving sucks! I'm outta here!" and Lal-san slammed the door that startled many waiters and hosts.

When we were already aboard the car…Colonello-san's car…Lal-san was about to start the engine until…

"Lal-san…Thank you!" I thanked with a smile and a blush on my cheeks.

"Come on Chrome, you've already thanked me with the kissing lessons I've given you." Lal-san answered while she drives the car.

"That's the point! You've already did so much for me that I don't know how to pay you back….."

Lal-san interrupted my sentence with a sigh "Well then, just do me a favor Chrome…stop thanking me, it's embarrassing."

"Uhm…okay!" I smiled.


	23. Tuesday: 10,000 bottles

**A: Kufufufu…it's me again! My Nikki-chan would like to apologize for the second time for not being able to update this story. She had once more pleaded me to do this request as her ever loving boyfriend!**

**E: Shut it Anthony! Stop lying will you! You're in an international website and you're still that big fat liar that Nikki-chan knew. This is why she broke up with you!**

**A: Oya Oya, look who's talking Ethan? She broke up with you too, didn't she? And why are you even here?**

**E: Don't you remember? Nikki-chan told me to watch over you since she told me that you've ruined the previous chapter! It was really a damn mess! You've even threatened one of her supporters in this website! And stop acting as if you're Mukuro!**

**A: Fine. I'll cut it out now. It's quite difficult being Mukuro anyways. Though I did a good part acting him over, didn't I?**

**E: You're the worst! Anyways, for those of you who doesn't know me yet…You can call me Ethan…I'm Nikki-chan's…other ex-boyfriend…**

**A: Kufufufu….did you hear that? He's her second ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him ever since he transferred to another school.**

**E: You don't need to broadcast that in here too! This is a world-wide-website, and I'm sure facebook is enough to discuss our recent break up. And didn't I told you to stop acting like Mukuro? **

**A: I can't help it. I want to be Nikki-chan's master! **

**E: You pervert! You'll never change, won't you?**

**A: Of course I won't…Kyouya-kun…**

**E: I'm not Hibari! **

**A: Yes you are! And Nikki-chan is my Chrome!**

**E: Anyways, Nikki-chan had also mentioned that this is a double chapter update!**

**A: Stop ignoring me Kyouya-kun!**

**E: Please enjoy chapter 23 while I have my argument with Mukuro…I mean…Anthony! **

Tuesday: 10, 000 Bottles.

After breakfast while I was on my way to my office, a subordinate approached me "Dokuro-sama, Boss needs you in his office."

I wondered why did Boss called me. I hope he didn't hear about what had happened yesterday.

As soon as I've reached his office door, I of course knocked before entering.

"Entrare!" Boss answered. (In Italian, means "enter")

As I opened the door and entered the area, my whole body suddenly froze by the time I saw both Mukuro-sama with Fran-kun and Hibari-sempai sitting proportionally against each other on the black leathered couches of the office.

What are they doing here? Were they called because of what had happened last night? But why is Fran-kun here?

"Ah! At last Chrome!" Boss exhaled as I entered.

"What took you so long?" Hibari-sempai glared.

Sheesh!

"Chrome...please sit next to Hibari-san so that we could begin our meeting." Boss said.

As I took a seat beside Hibari-sempai, I heard a negative murmur form Mukuro-sama. I guess he's jealous since I'm sitting next to Hibari-sempai.

I giggled quitely.

"So..I guess I don't need to elaborate anymore about the missiosn tomorrow." Boss began.

Oh, that's right! Hibari-semapi and I have a mission to cover for Varia tomorrow. We're leaving to Varia mansion by dawn with Fran-kun for two dyas to escort him back and to obsevre Varia's behaivior for the past days. Though it wonders me why is Mukuro-sama here. I know that I and Fran-kun are his apprentices but didn't I've already informed him about this mission back in Japan?

"Okay then, here it goes. The three of you may notice that Mukuro is here. Well you see, he..." Boss was interupted by Mukuro-sama:

"Let me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro-sama says "You see, since Kyouya-kun and both of my apprentices are woking together on a mission for Varia, I've changed my mind and had decided to come and play along."

"You're coming with us?" I asked.

Mukuro-sama nodded "It woudn't be fun for Kyouya-kun if I'm not coming along. And besides, Xanxus and I have something to talk about."

"On the contrary, I find it irritating whenever you come along." Hibari-sempai says.

"Kufufu...well it's too bad for you cause I've changed my mind." Mukuro-sama teased.

"Enough!" Boss shouts that made the entire room completely silent.

"So let me get this straight Sawada-sempai, Chrome-sama will still be Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama's restrainer." Fra-kun made it clear.

"I...I guess so...but Chrome, you can do it right?" Boss asks in a concerning manner.

That was always my reponsibility ever since I became a member of the Foundation. There is no way I could decline, especailly if Boss asks me to do it.

I nodded in a poliet manner, with a long sigh inside me mind.

"So I guess that settles everything then." Boss ens the convesation and dismissed us.

The day of tomorrow came, as the morning sun rises up showing a wide open smile to the world. When the clock stroke it's hands into 7 am; Hibari-sempai, Mukuro-sama, Fran-kun, and I left the palace and drove striaght to the Southern Varia Castle. All throughout the trip, neither any of us was able to talk nor make a conversation. The atmosphere inside the limo was terrifyingly quite. It really gave me shivers to my spine.

After about an hour, we had finally reached our destination. As soon as the limo parked in front of the caslte entance door, we of course off board ourselves from the car as the castle butler welcomed us inside.

"Fran-chan! Chrome-chan!" a familiar voice suddenly came running towards us as he...or she...scurry down from the stairs.

"Lussuaria-sempai!" Fran-kun and I exclaimed.

"It's been such a long time dear! I've really missed you two!" Lussurai-sempai embraced as he...she...squezzed us tightly with his ams around me and Fran-kun, leaving both Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai irritated by Lussurai-sempai's gayish ways.

"Hands off herbivore, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai threatened as he showed his tonfas with a very cold glare towards Lussuria-sempai.

"My, my, you us be Hibari Kyouya. It's quite obvious since you're very stubborn at our first meeting. And you must be Fran-chan and Chrome-chan's master, Rokudo Mukuro, is it not? My, my, both of you are so sharp and handsome!" Lussuria-sempai commented optimistically, which sent more irritations to both Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai.

"Lussuria-sempai, have you seen Bel-sempai?" Fran-kun asks.

"Well now, Bel went to a Japanese Restuarant with Mammon. Which reminds me, the Boss told me that he wants to see Chrome-chan first after she arrived."

"May I be the first one to see Xanxus?" Mukuro-sama favored with his devilish smile.

"hmm? I'm not sure that that's a good idea. He might get angry you know." Lussuria-sempai warned.

"Kufufufu...I'm sure Xanxus woudn't mind if I would be the first one to see him." Mukuro-sama replied as he walked his way up stairs to Xanxus-san's office.

"Oh well, I guess the boss wouldn't mind ,would he? He and Mukuro-san are close friends after all." Lussuria-sempai cheered up.

I don't think "close friends" is the appropriate word to describe their relationship.

"Alright now, let me escort the three of you to your rooms. I'll just show Mukuro's room after he's done talking with the Boss." Lussuria-sempai clapped his hands that made two Varia subordinates carry our lugguages to our rooms.

"Lussurai-sempai, I'll just go to my room by myself." Fran-kun insisted and went he's way to his quarters.

"Hmm? Suite youreslf." Lussuria-sempai waved his hands.

A moment later, we have reached our rooms as the two subordinates put out luggages to where it was supposed to be placed.

My room is right in front of Hibari-sempai's room while Mukuro-sama's quarters is at my right side. The room...my room...was filled with pink curtains, and pink bedsheets. The bed was filled with ruffles and so does the curtains and pillow covers. The drawers were snowhite colored and there were flowers decorated at the coffee table near the balcony. It was as if the room is for a princess.

"I like it!" I adored with a blissful smile.

"Do you now? I had some help with Bell when we decorated this room. He said he wanted you to feel like a princess." Lussuria-sempai said.

"You and Bel-sempai decorated this room?" I queried.

Lussuria-sempai nodded "It's not like everyday that there's a girl in the castle. We never had a femlae in Varia you know."

Hehehe...he has a point.

"Vooooiiiii!" a familiar yell was suddenly heard.

"Now, now Squalo why are you so loud today?" Lussuria-sempai patted by the time Squalo-sempai appeared in front of the door.

"Quit touching my hair!" Squalo-sempai warned and removed Lussuria-sempai's hand from his head.

"Alright now, what brings you here? Don't tell me you're here to see cute Chrome-chan?" Lussuria-sempai teased that made Squalo-sempai blush.

"Vooooiiii...I'm not here to see her...I mean...I'm here cause I need to tell her something!"

"So you are here to see her."

"That's different!" Squalo-sempai lost his patiance.

Varia is still as lunatic as I remembered.

"Voooiiiiii...Enough with this non sense Lussuria! Chrome, that damn boss needs you in his office now!" Squalo-sempai yelled.

"But...but Mukuro-sama is having a conversation with Xanxus-san." I reasoned out.

"Your master is done chatting with Xanxus! So if I were you I'd better get going!" Squalo-sempai demanded.

Geez!

"Squalo, be a gentleman!" Lussuria-sempai scolded.

Anyways, as soon as I reached Xanxus-san's officer door, as usual I knock the door first before entering, Mukuro-sama was still inside the room; seated on the red rose leathered couch at the near side of Xanxus-san's desk.

"So this is your other puppet? Tch! What a piece of trash!" Xanxus-san commented as I apporached both of them.

"Kufufufu...don't call me cute Chrome a piece of trash now." Mukuro-sama contradicted.

"Tch! Whatever! They're all the same!"

Geez!

"Kufufufu...well then, I best be on my way now Xanxus. Besides, I haven't seen my room yet." Mukuro-sama excused.

"Do whatever you want trash!" Xanxus-san permitted.

And Mukuro-sama left the room leaving a smile of good fortune for me before he left the area.

"Sit!" Xanxus-san ordered after Mukuro-sama was gone.

I, in the other hand, did what he said and sat down the couch where Mukuro-sama sat earlier.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Xanxus-san began his conversation with me as he drinks his wine with his right hand.

"Weren't you the one who told me to head here?" I replied with a little paint of red on my cheeks.

"I know that trash! What I meant is why did that trash boss of yours sent the three of you here in my castle in the first place."

"Well, aside from escorting Fran-kun back here, Boss said that he needed someone to check on you and everyone else here. So I ended up doing this mission. I know it annoys you but Boss is quite concerned about you."

"Tch! That trash boss of yours is too soft to lead the Vongola family. Do you have other business here aside from cheking on me for your boss?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Gokudera-sempai said that he has another missions for me here. He said he'll send it to me on text message so I'll have to wait for it."

"If you're the one who's assigned for this mission, then why did you brought the other two scum guardians with you?"

"Hibari-sempai is here to watch over me just in case something goes wrong, while Mukuro-sama...well, let's say that he's just here to come along."

He's not even supposed to be here anyways.

"Tch! You could do whatever that trash boss of your wants you to do, as long as you leave tomorrow as said by that squid head trash!"

Suddenly, I felt something vibrating inside my pocket. It's my phone; I have a message:

_From: Gokudera Hayato_

_Your other mission: Stop Xanxus from drinking!_

_His limits are only until three bottles for a day _

_or he'll lose his blood pressure...or worst..._

_he could lose his self-control!_

Self...control?

"uhm..Xanxus-san, how many bottles have you drank already?" I asked.

"Who knows? I don't care how many bottles of wine I drink!" he answered in a very rough manner.

"Since when had you been drinking?" I asked again.

At least answer that question for me!

"The day before yesterday."

The day before yesterday? That means...he drank more than a hundred already! I need to stop him!

"Uhm...Xanxus-san, please stop drinking already." I pleaded.

"Why?" he questioned with a very terifying glare.

"Because...because it's my other task. You'll lose your blood pressure and your self-control if you continue this further more."

"no!" he said in a straight-forward manner.

Wow! He really is as spoiled as a child, just like what Squalo-senpai told me; worst than both Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama.

Sigh!

I guess I have no other choice but to force him to stop it!

"Xanxus-san, I can't let you do this any further. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'd have to take all of these away from you." I insisted as I stood from my seat and took the bottles and the glass of wine from his hand away from him.

"Give that back trash, or I'll punish you!" Xanxus-san threatens as he points his gun towards me.

As if that scares me. Squalo-sempai said that Xanxus-san never actually killed or hurt a girl. So I continued my actions and threw the bottles outside the window.

"Voooooiiiii! Watch where you're throwing your wastes, Xanxus!" Squalo-sempai excalimed as he had almost got hit by the bottles I threw.

"Oops! Sorry Squalo-sempao!" I apologized through the window before heading back to my business with Xanxus-san.

Suddenly, Xanxus-san pushed me towards the wall. His hands were so tight while he grabbed my wrist and the other on my waist. It seems like he's gone mad. His eyes were as furious as a lion full of thirst and hunger.

Maybe, I should've threw the bottles out of the window...or maybe I should've actually hit Squalo-sempai with those bottles. At least that may amuse Xanxus-san more huh?

"You trash. Do you have any idea what do I do to a person who angered me?" he wisphers in my ear that gave me a large amount of shivers in my spines.

My heart started to beat faster and faster as my cheeks burn rapidlly with my breath sighing as fast as the rythm of my heart. I was very frightened. What is he up to?

I shook my head sidewards which answers his question in a "no" reply.

"Well, I punish those who angers me to make sure he won't do it again. But...you're a woman. I guess you had already heard that I have never done anything towards a woman before. Perhaps I must do something even better to you." He wisphered again while his hands suddenly traveled to my thighs.

Oh damn! No way!

"Go get me another bottle trash! You're lucky I don't punish women!" Xanxus-san said as he let go of me and headed back to his chair.

I was shocked and dumbfounded after his actions. My eye was barely opened as wide as the ocean in disbeleive and shockness.

"Well? Are you gonna get me another wine or should I continue to punish you?" he threatens again.

What am I gonna do? If I get him another bottle of wine he'll drink more again, which is bad since it's my missions to stop him from doing so. But if I don't get him one, I might as well get wounded or whatever injury I might get...or maybe even worst than injury...

Shivers!

But...I have to stop him no matter what!

"Xanxus-san, I'm not gonna let you drink more. And I'm not gonna let you punish me either." I said bravely.

I can't beleive I just said that. I suddenly felt nervous...and somehow...frightened.

"You really want to get hurt, don't you?" he replied with a very cold glare.

Well Nagi, you did it. You're about to get an impact from a drunken Varia boss.

Unnecessarily, Xanxus-san sighed "Fine, juts tell one of mt subordinates to get me a roasted chicken."

Well...that was surprisingly unexpected. He really can't harm women. I, again. Was found speechless.

"Are you going to get me my food or what?" he said furiously.

"Huh?...uhm, yes. I'm on it. I'll be right back!" I replied and went to the door to carry out his orders.

But as soon as I got out, I saw Lussuria-sempai, Fran-kun, and Squalo-sempai leaning against the wall outside of Xanxus-san's office.

"Were the three of you listeneing the whole time?" I asked curiously.

"Vooooiiii...I just came here! These two were the first ones!" Squalo-sempai reasoned out.

"Hmm? I think the boss likes you Chrome-chan!" Lussuria-sempai joked.

"Eh? What?...no he doesn't!" I denied with blushing red cheeks.


	24. Wednesday: Of Knifes and Sushi

**E: Thank you for those who have enjoyed chapter 23!**

**A: I'm the one who's supposed to say that!**

**E: I won't let you! You might elaborate more lies in this website!**

**A: Whatever! But that doesn't matter anyways…I bet my Nikki-chan would be so proud of me for uploading her chapters. I might as well receive a kiss from her…^.^**

**E: Would you stop calling her "My Nikki-chan"! You don't even own her! **

_N: Ahem!_

**A&E: Nikki-chan!**

_N: What are you two doing here?_

**A: Nikki-chan…its Ethan's fault! He caught me in to this!**

**E: You liar!**

_N: ENOUGH! You two are giving me a headache! I know what happened! _

**E: Nikki-chan…I was just following what you told me remember?**

_N: But I didn't told you to upload chapter 24 already, did I?_

**E:…..**

_N: Yeah, I thought so….Oh, sorry everyone! I've forgot that you were all here reading this….I'll talk to you guys later. Why don't you folks read and enjoy Chapter 24 for a while…I need to teach these dogs a lesson!_

**A: Nikki-chan….I'm innocent!**

_N: LIAR!_

Wednesday: Of knifes and Sushi

I didn't know how beautiful mornings are here in this castle. It was comely and peaceful. The morning rays made its way through the window while the chirping birds sang joyfully and lively as usual every morning.

"Good morning Chrome-chan!" Lussuria-sempai suddenly smashed the door opened without any knock while carrying a silver tray that seems to have my breakfast on top of it.

So much for peacefulness.

"Ah…good morning Lussuria-sempai!" I smiled with blessings of blush.

"My, my, this room really does fit someone like you. You look like a cute little princess!" Lussuria-sempai adored as he placed my meal on the coffee table.

"Ushishishi….she's supposed to look like one. I'm her prince after all." Bel-sempai suddenly appeared from nowhere as he sat beside me on my bed.

"Now, now Bel, if Mukuro and Hibari hears you they might kill you, you know." Lussuria-sempai warned.

"Ushishishi….that doesn't scare me. Besides, I'm just here to feed my princess with her meal."

"Alright then, I guess its okay. I'll be leaving you two now. Bye-bye!" Lussuria-sempai excused and went out the area.

"I guess it's just you and me now princess. Here, I'll help you finish your meal. Say Aaaaa!" Bel-sempai said as he took a spoon full of chocolate pudding from the bowl.

"Uhm…Bel-sempai, I think I can handle this on my own." I blushed shyly.

"Non sense, a princess always needs her prince to guide her on doing everything. Now, let me help you Chrome-hime."

"Uhm…Bel-sempai…please don't call me Chrome-hime…or princess…it's quite embarrassing." I pleaded.

"Ushishishishi…you're so cute. You really have the right to be my princess." He commented that made me blush even more.

"But seriously Bel-sempai, I can eat on my own."

"Ushishishi….I guess I need to follow my princess for now. I really don't want to disappoint her. What I really came her for is to tell you that we're going out after breakfast. I'm taking you somewhere special." And Bel-sempai left the room.

Huh? What was that all about?

As soon as I was finished having my meal, as usual; I take a bath before heading outside and do some work. I took off my night gown and sank myself in the bath-tub full of pink bubble wash, when suddenly:

"Princess, are you done yet? We need to get going." Bel-sempai unnecessarily popped out from the window beside the bath tub.

"Bel-sempai…I'm taking a bath!" I said while my cheeks burn due to the embarrassment.

"Ushishishi….I can see that princess. Mind if I join you?"

"No!" I answered and closed the window with the curtains.

Sigh!

After taking my morning bath, I went my way towards the closet to pick some clothes to wear. However, when I was about to take off my bath towel:

"Princess, are you done now?" Bel-sempai popped out from the laundry basket.

"Bel-sempai, I'm still dressing." I said with blushing cheeks again.

"Ushishishi…I can see that princess. Would you like me to help you dress?"

"No!" I replied and closed the laundry basket.

Sigh! He's starting to annoy me.

As soon as I was finish putting on some clothes, I got caught up with Hibari-sempai while I was walking in the corridors.

"You'd better pack your things. We're leaving this afternoon." He reminded.

"I know. I hope Fran-kun will be okay here." I wished with a long sigh.

Suddenly, Bel-sempai popped out from nowhere….again.

"Princess, we need to go now." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Hibari-sempai (Who was dumbfounded as usual whenever something goes in to surprise).

"Bel-sempai, why are you kidnapping Chrome-sama?" Fran-kun asks by the time we passed by him while Bel-sempai scurry down the stairs.

"Ushishishishi…kidnapping? I don't kidnap my princess you frog! I'm just taking her somewhere." Bel-sempai replied.

"So you really are kidnapping her." Fran-kun replied.

"No I'm not! Why are you here anyway?" Bel-sempai questioned.

"Mammon asked me to go look for you, and here you are kidnapping Chrome-sama."" Fran-kun answered.

Suddenly, Mammon-san appeared floating in the air as he dismisses his illusions "There you are, where have you been?" he said.

"Ushishishi….where do you think? I was at my princess' bedroom this whole time."

"Huh?...Chrome-sama takes a bath during mornings. If you were there the whole time, then….did you peeked on her while she was taking her bath?' Fran-kun wondered.

"Ushishishi….what do you think?" Bel-sempai replied.

"I'm telling Mukuro-sama" Fran-kun said and turned his head upwards to the direction of Mukuro-sama's quarters "MUKURO-SAMA! BEL-SEMPAI PEEKED ON CHROME-SAMA WHILE SHE WAS NUDE!" he yelled lifelessly.

Eh? That was embarrassing.

Suddenly, Mammon-san placed an illusion of a starfish on Fran-kun's mouth, causing him to shut up.

"If you yell it out loud, Mukuro is not gonna be the only one who'll get mad, but Vongola's cloud guardian as well." Mammon-san warned.

"Ushishishishi…..I guess Mammon is still afraid of Mukuro." Bel-sempai teased.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just being cautious. Either way, isn't it that you still owe me something? I need it back." Mammon-san demanded.

"Ushishishi….sorry Mammon, but I can't give you back your money yet. I need it cause I have a date with my princess."

"Hmmm….fine. If you can't pay now then you'd have to take me along with you."

"What? If you come along then it wouldn't be called a date anymore."

"You have no choice. If you can't pay it back today, then I guess you should treat me for lunch instead. A deal's a deal, remember?"

"Tch! Fine, but don't disturb me and my princess."

"I'm coming too Bel-sempai!" Fran-kun joined.

"Not so fast froggy! One is enough for free treat." Bel-sempai stopped.

"If you won't treat me, then I guess I'll tell Mukuro-sama that you had almost raped Chrome-sama." Fran-kun lied.

"That's not even true. And beside, I'm not scared of Mukuro unlike Mammon…ushishishi!" Bel-sempai mocked.

"Nope! That's not the problem. Wait till' you see what happens to you if I also told Boss Xanxus." Fran-kun threatens.

Bel-sempai suddenly chocked in fear. "Okay fine, you can come." He made up his mind.

Where was Bel-sempai taking me? He drove us off to a mall in a small town near the castle. After the car was parked properly, Bel-sempai dragged me to a boutique full of cocktail dresses and party gowns.

"Here, this will look good on you!" Bel-sempai picked out a light purple ruffled dress.

"She won't look good on that dress. Here Chrome-sama, you will look cute on this one!" Fran-kun handed a white silk flowery dress.

"That's an ugly dress for her." Bel-sempai commented.

"The one you picked looks uglier than mine." Fran-kun talked back.

"Hey Mammon, which dress looks cuter on Chrome-hime?" Bel-sempai asked Mammon-san, who was busy reading a magazine.

Mammon-san checked both of the dress and answered "None!"

"WHAT?" Bel-sempai exclaimed.

"This dress fits Chrome better." Mammon-san handed a black silk ruffled dress.

"I love it Mammon-san!" I smiled that made both Bel-sempai and Fran-kun had a =0 –face.

(Author: Sorry about the face. I can't describe it….XD)

"See….I told you your dress was ugly!" Fran-kun told Bel-sempai.

After we had bought the dress, Bel-sempai took us to a sushi restaurant to have lunch this afternoon.

"Sushi again? Wasn't this our lunch yesterday?" Mammon-san commented.

"Ushishishi…..well, you never told me where you wanted to eat. And beside, I want my Chrome-hime to fell as if she's still in Japan." Bel-sempai replied.

As soon a we had a table in the restaurant, Bel-sempai immediately called a waiter.

"Good afternoon, how may I serve you?" a familiar voice suddenly approached us.

"Yamamoto-sempai? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked and surprise to see him.

"I work here remember?" he answered.

"But…U thought you own this place?" Fran-kun queried.

"Yeah, but it was kinda boring sitting in my office and managing the restaurant. So, I've decided to help my own business like I used to do when my old man owned this place!" he replied "By the way, I see you're doing well on your missions with Varia!" 

"Ushishishi….of course she is. She's a princess. Now, are you gonna take our order or what?" Bel-sempai demanded.

Well that was rude…for a prince.

Yamamoto-sempai just laughed "Hahaha….alright then! I'll take your order as special guests of this restaurant."

"Good! We'll have the largest bento box in the house! Oh, and two chibi bento boxes for those two frogs." Bel-sempai said.

"Chibi bento box?" Fran-kun and Mammon-san uttered.

"What? It's my money after all." Bel-sempai answered.

Well, he has a point!

"So tell me princess, when would you like to plan our wedding?" Bel-sempai asked by the time Yamamoto-sempai went out to carry our order.

"You can't marry Chrome-sama, Bel-sempai." Fran-kun answered for me.

"Ushishishi…..why not?'

"Because Hibari-sempai and pineapple-sama are already asking her hand in marriage."

"So? She's not yet engaged, is she?' Bel-sempai contradicted.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket. As expected it was my phone ringing. Hibari-sempai is calling, what does he want this time? 

"Konichiwa!" I answered (Konichiwa – Good afternoon!)

"Where are you?' Hibari-sempai questioned in a serious manner.

"Huh? What? Why?" I uttered, unexpected of his question.

"I said: where are you? That's not a hard question to answer is it?" He repeated arrogantly.

"Ushishishi…..she's with me. What do you want from her?" Bel-sempai said as he snatched my phone from my ear.

"Bel-sempai…I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fran-kun warned.

"Ushishishi…why not?"

"Cause I'll bite you to death!" Hibari-sempai's voice was suddenly heard, not from the phone but here in place.

"Hibari-sempai! When did you get here?" I asked in shock.

"I have a tracking device remember? I can find anyone with this." Hibari-sempai answered and showed the device.

If he has that, then why did he called me and asked me where am I?

"Kufufufu….that's quite rude Chrome. You didn't even told me you were going out." Mukuro-sama popped out from Hibari-sempai's back.

Wait! They're together?

"Hibari-sempai, Mukuro-sama, what are you two doing here? Together?" Fran-kun queried.

"Kufufufu….don't you remember? You told me that the knife prince peeked on my cute Chrome's body. So I came and rush here to rescue her."

I guess Mukuro-sama can really hear ever word that his apprentices say.

"That's preposterous pineapple-herbivore! I came here to fetch Chrome." Hibari-sempai glared coldly.

"Fetch me?" I uttered, confused.

"Yeah, didn't I told you that we're leaving this afternoon?" Do you even know what time it is?" Hibari-sempai pulled my hand and dragged ma out of the restaurant.

"Not so fast Kyouya-kun, I'll escort Chrome home." Mukuro-sama took my other hand and pulled me to him.

"Do you even know what "Hands-off!" means Mukuro?" Hibari-sempai pulled me to him again.

"Well Bel-sempai, I guess you've lost another princess." Fran-kun insulted.

"Shut up!" Bel-sempai punched Fran-kun's hat.

"I hope you'll visit some time. It's not fun if there's no girl in the castle." Lussuria-sempai wished.

"I…I hope I could…come again…I guess." I lied.

I'm never working another mission for Varia again; except of course if Fran-kun or Mammon-san insisted.

"Where is Xanxus? Doesn't he want to bid us farewell?' Mukuro-sama asked.

"Voooiiiii…..he's too lazy to leave that chair of his because of what you did to his wine! Now are you leaving already?" Squalo-sempai answered in a loud and rude manner.

"Now, now Squalo, don't be such a rush." Lussuria-sempai calms Squalo-sempai down.

"Don't worry, were leaving already." Hibari-sempai went inside the car.

Looks like he really wants to leave the place.

"Uhm….Lussuria-sempai, please take care of Fran-kun." I reminded before getting inside the car with Mukuro-sama.

"I'll take care of him very well dear!" Bye-bye!" he replied.

At long last, our last mission is finally sealed. No more work to do! As soon as we get home, I'll have myself some nice warm chocolate milk!

By the time we got home at the palace, Boss along with Gokudera-sempai were waiting for us at the front palace door.

"How did it go? Yamamoto-kun told me that you did well!" Boss smiled as we board off the car.

"Why are you still asking us while you already know that we did well?" Hibari-sempai questioned.

"Don't question the tenth and answer him with respect!" Gokudera-sempai demaded.

Suddenly, something white soft and cold began to fall from the gray sky.

"Snow!" I exclaimed softly and gladly.

"Kufufufu…well, it appears that Christmas is just around the corner." Mukuro-sama smiled.

I nodded and smiled along with him!

_Author's Note:__ Here we are now….all of the commotions are finally over. Anthony and Ethan had just gone home after I scolded at them._

_To Frost190: By the way…sorry if Anthony threatened you...^pouts^…I promise that will never happen again!_

_I know almost half of you guys are so interested with my past-love-life…so here's a shortcut of what happened to the three of us:_

_Mark Anthony Kurt N. Ventura… was my boyfriend from 6th grade…..we broke up because he lied to me about something very personal._

_Ethan Nathaniel M. Magsaysay…was my boyfriend when I was a freshmen high school…we broke up because of a long distance relationship._

_So that's all…Gomen Nasai for all of this mess….I promise this will never happen again!_


	25. Thursday: Snow Ball Fight!

_Author's Note:__ Hi everybody! I just want to say gomen nasai once again about that two monkeys earlier…XD….but seriously, they've totally ruined my fanfic, don't you think? But anyways, here are the next two chapters. I know I have an exam tomorrow but I need to upload this. And besides, it's a __**double chapter update again! **__Since I wasn't the one who did the previous update, I wanted to do it this time! _

_Oh, and by the way, who read chapter 318? Yeah, I know! I was like "__OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! JULIE KATOU IS DAEMON SPADE!__ And Daemon-sama was really hot and smexy in his new outfit!...nosebleed!^….oh dear, did I just call him Daemon-sama?_

_Ah, what the heck! Oh, since I haven't also thanked the reviewers for the last 4 weeks…I'm gonna thank you for you guys this time! Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu!_

_**- Rin97**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**aerith uematsu**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- cloudysmile**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**NagiChrome**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**Hero Of The Hazard**_

_**- **__**CodeHalo**_

_**- ambermaple189669**_

_Aww….you guys are so touchie! I could almost kiss you on the spot!...hehehe…..but here we are…THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS!_

_Enjoy!_

Thursday: Snow Ball Fight!

Snow falling from the light gray clouded sky during the season of winter is a sign of happiness raining from the heavens. It is a blessing that can touch anything; the tree, the flowers, the buildings, and even a child's small little heart.

Christmas is just around the corner and every member of the family had started to put up decorations and ornaments in every inch of the palace. Even the restrooms were decorated. There were smiles drawn in everyone's faces as they sing Christmas carols all over again.

However, after finishing putting up some decorations, Reborn-san ordered each and every one of us to proceed to the palace garden as soon as possible.

I have a feeling that Reborn-san is planning something again. I just know it! But we need to follow every order that he commands.

As soon as I wore my dark purple scarf and m white trench coat with my black leathered boots to warm myself from the weather outside, I headed straight to the palace garden with Ipin-chan, Haru-chan. Kyoko-chan, Bianchi-san, and Hana-chan.

"Reborn, what are you up to this time?" Boss demanded an answer.

"Do you have any idea how tiring it is to hear the same question over and over again every time I have plans on something?" Reborn-san answered back.

"BUT YOUR PLANS ARE ALWAYS QUESTIONABLE!" Boss yelled out loud.

Well, both of them got themselves a point.

"Anyways" Reborn-san began, ignoring Boss "As you can see that there is a red flag pole at your far right and a blue flag pole on your far left." Reborn-san points "Well you see, I had a thought that it's been such a long time since we hadn't have a snow ball fight, so I've decided to bring back the memories."

"Yay! A snow ball fight!" Lambo-kun rejoiced.

'And like the old rules, whoever gets hit by a snow ball will be out of the game" Reborn-san continued "But there's gonna be a new set in this game. There will be two teams; Team Akio and Team Aoi. Each team will have a target. If your opponent had managed to hit your team's target, then the game is over and the team that got their target hit loses."

"Target? There's gonna be a victim?" Boss began to panic.

Reborn-san nodded with a smile "So, here are the teams:

**Team Akio:**

**Target/Leader:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Soldiers: **

Hayato Gokudera

Kyouya Hibari

Tetsuya Kusakabe

Dino Bronco

Bianchi

Hana Kurokawa

Lal Mirch

Spanner

Shouichi Irie

**Team Aoi:**

**Target/Leader: **

Lambo

**Soldiers:**

Takeshi Yamamoto

Mukuro Rokudo

Ken Joshima

Chikusa Kakimoto

M.M.

Ryohei Sasagawa

Ipin

Colonello

Basil

"Uhm…Reborn-san, what about us?' I asked.

"Yeah Reborn-san, aren't we gonna play?" Haru-chan added.

"Oh yes! I've almost forgot the three of you. These Three lovely ladies will be our prizes for this game. Whoever wins may sleep in their bedrooms with them for tonight!" Reborn-san announced.

"WHAT?" The three of us exclaimed in shock.

"I won't let anyone sleep in Kyoko's bedroom to the extreme! Sawada, you'd better prepare yourself!" Sasagawa-sempai challenged that made Boss panicked even more.

"Ahahaha….looks like either of us is gonna sleep with Haru-chan tonight, huh Gokudera?" Yamamoto-sempai laughed.

"Put a sock in it baseball nut and take this seriously! I'm gonna win this for the tenth!..and…for…her!" Gokudera-sempai answered back and made Haru-chan blushed a little.

"Wait! I don't want to be the target! I don't want to be hit!" Lambo-kun started to freak out.

"Don't worry Lambo, we'll keep you safe." Ipin-chan comforted with a smile.

"Oy! Ryohei! This will serve as your punishment!" Hana-chan threatened that caused Sasagawa-sempai to gulp in fear and preparation.

"Hey Lal! If we won, you owe me another date!" Colonello-san joked.

"Idiot! Shut up already!" Lal-san demanded.

"Kufufufu….Kyouya-kun, this is part of the race right?" Mukuro-sama asks.

"Of course it is herbivore!" Hibari-sempai answered.

"Alright now, enough with all of your commotions. I would like all of the participants to step in near to their flags and go get started to build their defense wall already." Reborn-san announced as each player began to build their snow-made defense wall.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's put some grenades inside the snow balls!" Lambo-kun suggested.

Suddenly, Reborn-san blows a whistle that caught everyone's attention "No one is allowed to use weapons in this game. If any of you have weapons in their sleeves please surrender them or shut them off!"

And everyone dropped down their weapons.

After a minute on two, the two teams were finished building their defense walls and making snow balls to aim and shoot at their enemies.

"Alright everyone! This is where the game starts!" Reborn-san pulls out a small green flag "On your mark, get set…..FIGHT!" and the game was on!

"Let's get them!" Dino-sempai charged and began throwing snow balls with the rest following him.

"Tsuna-kun! Do your best!" Kyoko-chan cheered.

"That's just a piece of cake. Maximum Cannon!" Sasagawa-sempai jumped in front and punched every single snow ball.

"Way the go brother!" Kyoko-chan praised.

Seriously, which side is Kyoko-chan anyway?

"This will buy us some time. Ken, Chikusa, M.M., throw as many snow balls as you can!" Mukuro-sama commands.

"Yes Mukuro-sama!" They answered and followed his order.

"Colonello-dono, Yamamoto-dono, let's help them!" Basil-kun invites and was given nods as the three of them began to attack as well.

"Ipin, you said you'll protect me right?" Lambo-kun hid behind Ipin-chan's skirt.

"Don't worry Lambo, Mukuro-san and the rest are on it!" she smiled.

Aww…that's so cute!

"I'll take care of this! X-plode!" Gokudera-sempai threw a lot of snow balls as if they were his dynamites.

"You're too slow Squid head! Maximum Ingram!" Sasagawa-sempai kept his pace and punched every snow ball that Gokudera-sempai threw.

"Hey Spanner! What are you doing with a calculator there? You're supposed to be throwing snow balls." Shouichi-san questioned.

"I was just thinking that if the time that the snow balls travel to hit the wall is approximately 2.2 seconds, and their mass is about 0.97 kilograms, and the distance between our wall to our opponents' wall is around 11.6 meters long; calculating its velocity, then the perfect time to hit someone with a snow ball is by this!" Spanner-san demonstrated as he had successfully hit Ken.

"Ah!" Ken cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

Guess he's out!

"Nice shot Spanner!" Boss praised.

"Glad I could help! Ah!" Spanner-san suddenly got hit by a snow ball as well.

"Nobody messes with Ken like that!" M.M. shrieked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Shouchi-san had an idea "If we are able to hit Ryohei Sasagawa first, then it will be easier for us to hit the rest!"

"Then why didn't you say so!" Hana-chan jumped out from the wall with two big buckets full of snow balls "Ryohei! It's payback time!" and she began throwing all of the snow balls.

Of course, you would expect that Sasagawa-sempai is out of the game. No one could dodge as many snow balls as that.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Shouichi-san strikes and hits Chikusa.

"Chikusa!" M.M. rushed to him "Are you alright?"

"I've lost. Tell Mukuro-sama…I tried!" Chikusa cried dramatically.

Sheesh!

"Don't die! Save your strength!" M.M. began to cry.

"I'm not dying…this is called acting." Chikusa whispered.

"Then act as if you're dying…idiot!" M.M. slapped him.

"Mukuro-dono, we've lost three men already." Basil-kun informed.

"Just keep attacking no matter what the cause is!" Mukuro-sama ordered.

Basil-kun nodded and threw many snow balls and hit both Kusakabe-san and Dino-sempai successfully.

"Tetsuya! Save your strength!" Hibari-sempai rushed to Kusakabe-san to check his condition.

"It's all up to you…..Chairman…don't lose Chrome-san…" and Kusakabe-san fell and lost.

"Kyouya…I'm dead too…help me!" Dino-sempai struggles but was given a large ignorance from Hibari-sempai.

Sheesh! Do they even need to dramatize every time some loses?

"Basil! Colonello!" Lal-san called out loudly "As you're an officer of COMBUSIN and CEDEF, didn't I told you that it's not wise to let your guard down? SURVIVAL BLAST- VERSION SNOW BALL SHOT!" Lal-san took out her gun and pulled the trigger as a blizzard of snow charged them.

Luckily, both Basil-kun and Colonello-san missed.

"Hahaha….You missed Lal! MAXIMUM BURST-VERSION SNOW BALL BLAST!" Colonello-san pulled the trigger and a snow of his shot came out.

"Lal-san, look out!" Gokudera-sempai said while he walled her with his Sistema C.A.I.

"Way the go Gokudera-kun!" Boss praised.

"Let's get this over with….GYOZA FIST- VERSION SNOW BALL ATTACK!" Ipin-chan charged and hit Hana-chan and Shouichi-san.

"Ouch! Ipin, that hurts!" Hana-chan complained.

Ipin-chan giggled "Hehehe…sorry Hana-san!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun…I'm sorry…" Shouichi-san struggled and lost himself in the game.

Again with the drama.

"Let's end this! POISON COOKING!" Bianchi-san threw a plate of purple snow and hit both M.M. and Basil-kun.

"Colonello! I said don't let your guard down! SURVIVAL BLAST!" Lal-san triggered again and had finally hit Colonello-san.

"Ah….you still have your manly ways…Lal…" Colonello-san commented before falling to the ground.

"It's time to end this baseball freak! X-PLODE!" Gokudera-sempai charged with his weapon.

"That won't be necessary!" Yamamot-sempai began to attack "Shigure Soen Ryu – 8th offensive stance! SCRONTO DE RONDINE!"

"It's time to finish this Mukuro! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari-sempai pulled our his tonfas and strikes at Mukuro-sama.

"Kufufufu….I guess it's really time to get this over with!" Mukuro-sama charges back.

"Tsuna….Tsuna-nii….hide me!" Lambo-kun ran to Boss and hid behind him.

"Eh? Lambo…I can't hide you!" Boss answered.

Reborn-san suddenly sighed deeply "these morons…they still don't know hot to follow orders. Aren't you three gonna stop them?' he asked as he turned to the three of us.

"Huh? But….I thought we're not allowed to play. We're the prizes remember?' Haru-chan wondered.

"I've never mentioned that the three of you are not allowed to play, and besides, we need to stop them since they're all disqualified already for breaking the rules and using weapons in the game." Reborn-san answered.

"But how do we stop them?" I queried.

"As you can, Tsuna and Lambo are a wide open target over there. Hit them to end the game." Reborn-san pointed out.

As said, the three of us have no choice but to hit them with snow balls.

"Ah!" Boss and Lambo-kun exclaimed by the time we hit them.

After everyone's attentions were focused on Boss and Lambo-kun, Reborn-san finally blew the whistle "GMAE OVER!"

"Nice shot at Lambo-kun, Haru-chan!" Kyoko-chan praised.

"Thanks! You did a good job hitting Tsuna yourself too you know!" Haru-chan cheered.

"It was nothing. But Chrome-chan was able to hit both of them. Good job Chrome-chan!" Kyoko-chan smiled.

"Uhm….thank you!" I blushed.

"Ah damn! I forgot what the game was for. Ha! Tenth, are you alright?" Gokydera-sempai remembered as he rushed to the unconscious Boss.

"Wait….so, they were allowed to play all this time?" Yamamoto-sempai thought ans was given a nod by Reborn-san.

"And due to the illegal use of weapons, both Team Aoi and Team Akio are disqualified! These three ladies had won themselves!" Reborn-san answered.

"So no one will sleep with them?" Ipin-chan asked and Reborn-san nod again to answer her question.

I could almost laugh out loud at the sight of the two teams. All of their faces, including the ones who got hit, were all dumbfounded with their jaws wide open. Maybe they got a little carried away huh? Oh well!

"It's getting a little cold here outside. Who wants some chocolate milk with marshmallows?" I announced and everyone raised their hands, even the ones who got hit a wanted some.

Well, there's a lesson to be learned here you know: Always follow the instructions no matter what! And try to control yourself when you got carried away….especially if you're a hitman.


	26. Friday: The Perfect Present

Friday: The Perfect Present

"Chrome-san! Chrome-san!" Hibird suddenly flew from my open window and to my desk while I was checking all of the Christmas preparations for tomorrow's banquet.

Greeting Hibari-sempai's cute fluffy little yellow feathered bird, the cute little guy handed me a small envelope…a letter from Hibari-sempai:

_I've decided to give you my present as early as possible. _

_You better like it or I'll bite you to death!"_

"Present?" I uttered that suddenly, Hibird began singing:

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

Aww…that's so adorable!

"Hibird-chan…could you say thank you for me to Hibari-sempai!" I favored with a smile.

Hibird flapped his small wings as a "yes" for his reply and flew out to the window.

"Chrome-chan? May we come in?' Kyoko-chan suddenly knocked at the door.

"Of course!" I permitted and she went in along with Hana-chan, Haru-chan, Ipin-chan and Bianchi-san.

"What brings you girls here?" I wondered.

"Chrome-chan, don't' you remember? We're going shopping today for tomorrow's Christmas banquet." Haru-chan answered.

Oh dear, I've forgot.

"By the way, we bought you something. Here, take this." Bianchi-san handed a small red box with a white ribbon tied on it.

"Eh? Why are you giving me a present already? It isn't Christmas eve yet, is it?" I wondered.

"Why don't you open it first?" Hana-chan suggested.

As said, I've unwrapped the present and saw a missile toe inside the box.

"A missile toe?" I uttered and was given nods and smiles from everyone "But…why are you giving me a missile toe for?" 

"Oh Chrome-san, isn't it that if you kiss someone during the even of Christmas under a missile toe, it will prophesize that the two of you will be together forever?" Ipin-chan answered.

Together? Forever?

"Something came to us that you haven't thought of a present for both Mukuro and Hibari yet, so we've decided to help you with that!" Bianchi-san smiled.

But it's a missile toe, and missile toes involves….kissing and being together forever with someone…or either of them that is. I can't give them a kiss this Christmas eve. Not at this kind of moment where I have a huge problem about their race to get me.

"I….I'm not sure that this is an appropriate gift." I thought.

"It's not?" Haru-chan lost her smile.

"But….we're going shopping today right? Maybe I'll find a more proper gift while we stroll around the mall. You guys can help me, can't you?" I favored.

"Of course we can Chrome-chan!" Kyoko-chan answered.

"Yeah! I'll help too!" Haru-chan joined.

"Me three!" Ipin-chan tagged along.

"I'm going as well. I need to find a gift for Reborn and my brother." Bianchi-san said.

Hana-chan sighed "Fine, I'll come too!"

After we were dressed in our winter shopping clothes, we headed straight to the mall with Fuuta-kun and Lambo-kun. But seriously, I really have no idea why did they have to come along with us.

"Alright, let me see. I need a present for Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Lambo-san, Fuuta-san, Ipin-chan, Bianchi-san, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan and Hana-chan." Haru-chan looked at her list.

"But wouldn't it be nice if we gave everyone a gift? What do you think?" Kyoko-chan suggested.

"Yeah! That would be wonderful! We'll give each and everyone of the family a gift!" Haru-chan agreed.

"Wait! If you mean everyone, does that mean we'll have to give Hibari-san and Mukuro-san a gift as well?" Hana-chan asked that caused everyone to petrify in fear.

Are they really that scary?

"Ahahaha….that's non sense. Chrome-san will be the one to give them their gifts, right Chrome-san?" Ipin-chan laughed, in a requesting manner.

"Me?" I uttered.

Bianchi-san nodded "There's no other woman that we know who is brave enough to face those two maniacs."

"But….I…"

"Okay then!" Haru-chan interrupted my sentence "It's settled. Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan and Hana-chan will be the ones responsible for the gifts. Bianchi-san and Ipin-chan and I will be the ones to decide for tomorrow night's meals." Haru-chan planned.

"Then that's all settled!" Bianchi-san agreed, followed by everyone's nods.

"I want to help." Fuuta-kun joined.

"Me too!" Lambo-kun tagged along.

"Alright Fuuta-san, you'll go with Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Hana-chan. Lambo-san, you'll come with us." Haru-chan said "We'll meet at the café by about lunch time okay?"

And everyone agreed as we went our way.

By the time we've reached the department store:

"Let me see. Brother said that he needs a pair of socks and sneakers. He also loves everything about sports just like Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-kun said he'll have anything that I'll give him, but that wasn't specific enough of what he wants this Christmas. Haru-chan also needs a new set of sewing materials for her cosplay business." Kyoko-chan summarized.

"Gokudera-san is fond of computers and other technological devices. The same goes for Giannini-san, Spanner-san, and Shouichi-san. But they are also fond of reading books, aren't they? Oh, and as for Ipin…..she told me she'll have anything that is from China while Lambo said he'll have anything as long as he has a gift." Fuuta-kun added.

"Kusakabe-san said that he'll participate more on sports as well next year. Ken said that he loves everything about food. Chikusa needs a new I-pod, and M.M. is fond of beautiful Italian cocktail dresses and party gowns. But I'm not sure what Hibari-sempai and Mukuro-sama wants." I said.

"Isn't it that Mukuro-san loves Chocolates?" Fuuta-kun advised.

"But what about Hibari-sempai?" I wondered.

"….I think we should think about Hibari-san's gift later. Why don't we head to the sports corner first? Since almost half of the monkeys love sports, I suggest we start buying some presents there!" Hana-chan suggested.

As decided, we went to the sports corner first. Kyoko-chan bought a lot of sports goodies. I guess she got what she needed for them, and so did I.

Afterwards, we headed next to an accessory shop. Hana-chan bought a charm necklace and a picture frame for her…..boyfriend. Kyoko-chan bought a Rolex watch for her fiancée and beaded bracelets for her friends….and yes that includes me.

"Let's see….we've already bought gifts for brother, Yamamoto-kun, Kusakabe-san, and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan checked her list.

Hana-chan suddenly sighed "I guess the gizmo shop is gonna be our next stop, huh?"

Fuuta-kun and I nodded.

By the time we reached the Gizmo shop, and of course there were a lot of nerds there, we went separately in our ways since there were a lot of people in the shop.

Successfully, I was able to buy a new I-pod with earphones for Chikusa, and a new Nokia phone for M.M., since Fran-kun told me last time that she accidentally threw her phone in to the fountain back at the mansion.

In the other hand, Fuuta-kun and Kyoko-chan brought three new green-apple laptops for Giannini-san, Shouichi-san, and Spanner-san. Wow, that was a lot of money.

"Now that we've bought a gift for Chikusa, M.M., Giannini-san, Shouichi-san, and Spanner-san, where should we go next?" I've asked "which reminds me, we haven't got a gift for Mukuro-sama, Hibari-sempai, and Gokudera-sempai."

"I have an idea!" Fuuta-kun came up with something, as he grabbed me and dragged us to a bakery shop.

"Oh of course, a box of dark forest chocolate cake!" Kyoko-chan smiled.

Fuuta-kun nodded "And here's also a box of cheese cake for Ken-san, Chrome-san!" he said and handed me the cakes.

"What about Gokudera-sempai?...and Hibari-sempai?" I asked again.

"This way Chrome-san!" Fuuta-kun grabbed and dragged us to another store once more.

…a book that is.

"Here, this is a good gift for Gokudera-san!" Fuuta-kun showed us a small red and blue book that has the title "How to Control your temper…..for hot-headed freaks!"

The title really amuses us that it made us laugh until our noses fall off.

"That's a very funny gift to give…but it's the perfect present for that monkey!" Hana-chan agreed.

"Fuuta-kun nodded "and as for Hibari-san….well, I have three books that I recommend…pick one Chrome-san." He said and showed me the books, which were:

"How to reduce your irritations towards others…for stubborn people!"

"How to defeat an enemy that hasn't been beaten for the past ten years….for weaklings!"

"How to stop biting people to death…for carnivorous former head-prefects"

The third book amuses me too much…well; all of them amuse me too much that is.

"Who are the authors of these books?" I queried curiously.

"Well to tell you the truth, these three books have to same author. Her name is…..Ayumi Naoe Ren Shizuka…Wow, she has a long name!"

I need to see this author right away!

_(__Author:__ Hehehe….don't worry Chrome-chan. You'll so me sooooon…now I just have to stop using to phrase "How to.." in all of my stories. Maybe I should start making a book of "How to shorten your penname"…or "How to stop using "how-to" in all of your stories"…..nah! I talk too much!)_

"I can take them all right?" I favored.

"I guess that's won't matter."

As soon as we've finished paying for the books we've bought, we went straight to a flower shop and asked a keeper to wrap everything up while we went to a boutique to buy a dress for tomorrow.

Reborn-san told us that it will be a masquerade Christmas banquet so we really bought something that will match the color and the style of our masks.

Kyoko-chan bought a long bright pink silk gown with a large flower design with a ribbon tied on its shoulder, and a pair of white gloves to match her mask.

She also bought Haru-chan, Ipin-chan, and Bianchi-san a gown to wear since Kyoko-chan was also the one who had designed their masks.

Haru-chan was bought a long light lavender silk gown with a ribbon at back of the waist; she also bought her four silver bangles and a silver moon crescent necklace to match her silver Amazon heels.

Bianchi-san was bought a long black glittery gown with a pair of pearled bracelets and earrings, and pearled necklace as well.

Ipin-chan was bought a red Chinese gown with a lot of lilies and lotuses as its primary design.

In the other hand, Hana-chan bought herself a gold glittery gown with a silver chained belt.

And I as usual, bought myself a long white silk gown with indigo and purple ruffles at the end of the skirt, and a pair of matching white gloves to match the color of my gown.

By the time our gowns were already paid, of course we went back to the gift shop to fetch the boxed and wrapped presents that we bought and headed to the café as agreed by Haru-chan earlier.

"Wow! You sure bought a lot of food Haru-chan!" Kyoko-chan said in amazement.

"Me? Oh no, Lambo-san was the one who picked all of these food." Haru-chan replied.

As expected, Lambo-kun will pick a lot of meal…for himself that is.

After all of the commotion, we had our lunch in an Italian cuisine restaurant. But seriously, why did we even made the café our meeting place while we would have to eat our lunches here? Oh well, at least we had a good meal.

"Chrome-san, are you okay?" Ipin-chan suddenly asked in a conservative manner.

"Huh? Yes, why?" I queried in a simple way.

"Well for some reason you're eating quite slow as if something's bothering you; and your eye are a little hallowed as if you're looking in a far away place. Are you sure you're okay?

I kept my mouth closed for a while; then I've made my mind and told Ipin-chan that…

"Well…honestly, I'm not sure if the presents I have for Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai is okay. Somehow I fell unsatisfied."

Ipin-chan became quiet after hearing my reply. But a second later, she gave me a suggestion and said:

"I don't know if this would help. But it's the least that I could do for you Chrome-san." Ipin-chan handed me the red box that Bianchi-san gave me earlier.

"The missile toe?" I uttered and was given a nod by Ipin-chan.

Is this what I really have left? But this means that either of them gets this present…well, I guess this would have to do.

Sigh!

As soon as we got home, I went to my room and placed the missile toe at the top of my balcony door. I guess that's it.

May the best man win!

_Author's Note:__ Aww….sorry about that…this one sucks, doesn't it? But I promise, the Christmas chapter and the New Year chapter will surely blow you guys away!...But, always remember that this is the season of giving….so therefore, give me some reviews…XD_


	27. Sat to Sun: Merry Christmas Mukuro sama!

_Author's Note:_ _Hi everyone….So before you guys read my new update…or updates…here are a few announcements:_

_#1: It's another DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!" since I'll be having a vacation on Singapore this Christmas with my family. And yes, like the old rule…I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me in Singapore. But I'll try to update "My Guardian Angel" and "Eternity; Six paths of Reincarnation" before I leave this Sunday as requested by Frost190 and her beloved cousin!_

_#2: These two chapters are the ones that all of you are waiting for which is the "CHRISTMAS-SPECIAL-CHAPTER" and the other one which is the next "NEW-YEAR-SPECIAL-CHAPTER!" since my next update will be on my birthday "January 8, 2011"! _

_#3: Have you guys read Chapter 319 already! I was like "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! CHROME IS WEARING A SHIMON UNIFORM!" Although she looks hot on that outfit…and the way how Daemon adored her was like as if he likes her!...^nosebleed!^…Dammit Mukuro! Where are you?...Oh, and I guess you guys wouldn't forget about Hibari. His entrance was GRAND!...^helicopter^!...LOL_

_Oops! Number 3 isn't an announcement is it? Oh well! Either way, I would like to give my sincere thanks for those who have once more reviewed my previous chapters!:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Arami-re**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Chromex3**_

_**- **__**CodeHalo**_

_**- **__**kikizoey**_

_**- **__**KuriousKitty**_

_**- **__**aerith uematsu**_

_Oh, and by the way: I would also like to apologize for those who wouldn't see their Christmas-chapter-request and New-Year-chapter-request on the following. Sorry, but your ideas didn't fit the plot at all….._

_But nevertheless, I promise you guys you'll enjoy this!_

Saturday to Sunday: Merry Christmas Mukuro-sama!

Only four more hours left before Christmas Eve and here I a, still preparing myself for the masquerade. I feel very nervous tonight. These butterflies in my stomach rapidly increase every time I take a glance at the missile toe hanging at the top of my balcony door.

I wondered who will be the one to steal my kiss tonight. It's quite difficult to guess since both of them have an easy access through my door. Hibari-sempai does whatever he wants that he doesn't even knock the door before entering; while Mukuro-sama knows that he can enter in my room without even asking my permission since he is still my master.

So anyways, I've just taken a bath and am now dressing into my gown that I bought yesterday. Putting on my gloves and accessories; all it's left to do now is to put some light make up.

"Chrome-san? Reborn-san has ordered me to escort you down stairs. Are you ready to go now?" Kusakabe-san knocked at my door.

"One moment please." I excused while I put on my shoes on, and then went to fetch the door.

"You look beautiful Chrome-san…" Kusakabe-san comments when I had revealed myself to him.

I blushed "Thank you Kusakabe-san…oh, I've almost forgot my mask." I said as I fetch my mask from the coffee table.

Reborn-san would be very disappointed if I come to the party without a mask.

Phew!

After at least a minute, Kusakabe-san and I had arrived at the ball room, where there were tons of people gathered from every allied families and other vignette groups. They were all wearing elegant gowns and suits with masks as ordered by Reborn-san in the invitation we had sent them. The area was filled with lovely Christmas music and the place was clean and neat. The Christmas ornaments were decorated with simplicity and the chandeliers were lightened with such gentle luminosity.

At the center of the large hall was the palace's main Christmas tree and yes we were the ones who decorated it. And I telling you, it's a lot of work.

"Chrome-chan!" a familiar voice suddenly called me.

As I turned around, I saw Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan behind me with bright warm smiles. Although both of them were wearing masks, I was able to determine that it was them because of their gowns and the tone of their voices.

"Isn't this a beautiful party Chrome-chan?" Kyoko-chan adored and I gave her a nod.

"Vooooiiiii! Why is everyone covering their faces with masks?" a yell suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"That's why it's called a masquerade Squalo-sempai." Fran-kun answered.

"Ghaaa!….Varia has arrived? I didn't know they were invited." Boss exclaimed.

"Ahahaha…you're still as loud I remember Squalo!" Yamamoto-sempai patted him on the back.

"Where is Xanxus?" Gokudera-sempai questioned.

"Hmm…he said he'd rather spend Christmas Eve with his bottles of wine. Levi ended up being his guard dog since almost half of our subordinates are on a holiday." Lussuria-sempai answered.

"Well, since all of you forgot your masks, I'll let you borrow some of the ones I made earlier." Yamamoto-sempai lends his handcrafts.

"Voooiiiiii! I don't need a darn mask! I'll just kill those who dares to look at me!" Squalo-sempai threatens as he brought out his sword that frightened almost every women of the area.

"Now, now Squalo. Would you be a gentleman just for me for once? Just calm yourself for your old classmate here." Dino-sempai tagged along their conversation.

"Vooiiiii! Since when did you came here Bronco?"

"Hey now, I told you to keep it down and be a gentleman." Dino-sempai repeated with a friendly smile.

"Dino-san, where are your subordinates?" Boss asks, concerned about him very much.

"Oh, Romario and the others said that they'll be late. Don't worry, I promise you that everything will be alright!" Dino-sempai rest assured.

I have doubts about that….and I think so does Boss and Gokudera-sempai.

"Ushishishi….where is my princess?" Bel-sempai suddenly asked.

By the time I heard him looking for me, I immediately tried to hide myself behind Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, trying to avoid to be seen by the ridiculous Varia prince.

"Why are you still hiding while you're already wearing a mask, Chrome-san?" another familiar voice broke out behind me.

"Yuni-chan!" the three of us exclaimed with surprising smiles and gladness in our eyes as we threw our arms around her.

"We've missed you so much!" Haru-chan embraced.

Yuni-chan smiled "I've missed everyone as well!"

"Princess, you've forgot your mask.' Gamma-san suddenly emerged behind Yuni-chan and handed her, her mask.

"Ah, thank you Gamma. But…I think you've forgot your's too!" Yuni-chan giggled.

"Don't worry princess; this is why he has our back." Tasaru-san said and handed Gamma-san his mask, with Nosaru-san following him.

"Yuni-chan…with Gamma? Ah, the Gigilo Nero family has arrived!" Boss announced.

…which was not the best idea to do.

"Ushishishi….there you are Chrome-hime. You look as beautiful as expected." Bel-sempai suddenly popped out behind me.

"Bel-sempai, I don't think that's such a good idea." Fran-kun followed him.

"Ushishishi….and what's your reason this time?"

"Cause Hibari-sempai is already with Chrome-sama, look!" Fran-kun points top the direction where Hibari-sempai was dragging me away from him.

Thank goodness!

"Uhm…Hibari…sempai…I ….thank you" I thanked but he suddenly stopped and face me as he placed a hand on my waist and the other holding my other hand.

"Just dance with me, would you." He ordered.

"Why?"

"So that herbivore won't bother you anymore."

Do I even have a choice? So I did what he ordered me while my cheeks burn.

"Hey Lal, don't you think we should dance like what Chrome and Hibari is doing over there?" Colonello-san invited.

"Ask me properly you idiot! I thought you're teaching me how to act like a lady yet you can't even act as a gentleman yourslef." Lal-san demanded.

Colonello-san sighed "Ah forget it! You don't even know how to dance anyway." He teased.

"WHAAAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"Bianchi, you seem to be very lonely here. Would you like to dance with me?" Dr. Shamal unnecessarily popped out near Bianchi-san.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge when he got hit by her poison cooking blueberry pie.

"Sorry, but I'm dancing with Reborn tonight." She said and left him there unconsciously.

Oh well, he can fix himself. He's a doctor anyway.

"Haru-chan…would you care to dance with me?" Yamamoto-sempai approached and was given a shy nod by Haru-chan, while Gokudera-sempai stares at them with those big fat green and envy eyes.

Looks like someone's jealous!

"Kyoko-chan…I…uhmm….may I…have this dance?" Boss asked as he lend a hand to Kyoko-chan. As expected, Kyoko-chan nodded and the couple headed to the dance floor.

"Ryohei, slow down will you. You're getting too fast!" Hana-chan demanded while she dances with Sasagawa-sempai.

Looks like their in an extremely hasty situation.

"KEN! YOU'VE STEPPED ON MY FOOT FOR THE FIFTH TIME!" M.M.'s yell reached the other end of the room while she scolds at Ken.

"Hey, don't shout! You're the one who caught me in to this despicable non sense." Ken answered back.

Suddenly, Chikusa approached them. He cleared his throat to get both of his friends' attention "Ken, may I?" he asks.

"With pleasure! I'll be in the food table if you need me!" Ken replied and went away, leaving Chikusa and M.M. there.

"Thanks…Chikusa!' M.M. blushed while she danced with him.

"Don't mention it. Ken was completely embarrassing you." Chikusa answered.

Well, we've just found ourselves a new couple!

(Author: Yes, it's 49M!...see, I told you I won't let Hibari end up with M.M.!)

"The area's getting too crowded!" Hibari-sempai suddenly complained.

"It's not that crowded…." I commented.

However, Hibari-sempai unnecessarily and disrespectfully dragged me away from the dance floor and led me outside the palace garden.

"Why did you took me here?" I asked curiously.

"It's better to dance here, don't you think?" he said as he continued to sway with me, although the music was far away to hear.

It was snowing outside. Those white glittery cold flakes fall gently from the calm night sky. There was no moon or stars in the sky but snow was always enough to bring happiness this season, isn't it? It was cold here outside, but Hibari-sempai's touch was able to warm me a little. My cheeks continue to burn while I dance with him.

Suddenly, the golden Christmas lights opened as the garden glisten in splendor. It was as if you're dancing with a prince above a snowing night sky with golden starts surrounding you. The view was breathe-taking, as if time had stopped for the two of us to share this moment together.

This scene…it's tempting me; making me confess what I feel for him. I want to whisper in his ears those three words "I love you."…..

But Nagi, you're a woman! Be gentle! Be feminine! Control yourself! This is not the time to tell him that. Besides, Mukuro-sama might be watching from afar…or somewhere rather.

(Meanwhile, inside the ball room;

"Ipin, would you like to dance?" Fon asked.

"Certainly master." Our little Chinese teenager answered and began dancing with her beloved master.

What happened to Lambo? Well, he just got his mask on as he approached Gokudera. Unfortunately, our Bovino-Brat is planning to play a Christmas prank for everyone tonight.

"Hey Stupidera, why are you alone?" Lambo mocked. He obviously saw Gokudera's envy eyes towards the happy couple – Yamamoto and Haru.

"Tch! don't bother me idiot cow!" Gokudera ignored.

"It's alright Hayato-nii. Everyone knows that girls are such a headache! We don't need them!" Lambo patted him on his back.

Did he just call him Hayato-nii? He's definitely gonna play the prank!

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't bother me!" Gokudera scolded.

"Hey, come on now Hayato-nii. I just want to give you my peace offering."

"Peace….offering?"

Lambo nodded "Yeah! You see, I've just realized that I was such a headache to you all throughout the entire year. So I've decided to make it up to you this Christmas." He said and handed a gift to Gokudera.

Gokudera blinked a hundred times. He was seriously disbelieved by Lambo's guilt.

But what Gokudera doesn't know is that that gift, which Lambo handed him, is the BIG prank! Inside that box is a smoke bomb that has a scent of human carbon dioxide….or fart to be more precise. But don't worry; the bomb is completely harmless, except for one's nasal irritations.

By the time Gokudera unwrap the gift, pink smokes rapidly scattered every inch of the ball room.)

"What was that?" I uttered in surprise as I saw that thick pink smokes coming out from the all room.

"Probably nothing." Hibari-sempai answered.

But instead of watching it from afar and listening to Hibari-sempai that it was nothing to matter about, I ran inside to see and check what it was.

"Nagi!" Hibari-sempai exclaimed as I ran away.

As I got inside the ball room….well, let's just say that the aroma was not the proper scent of the season. It smelled horrible inside here! Everyone was coughing as if it was a very poisonous sleeping gas.

And yes, this situation had quite reminded me of the stage play we did before.

But it wonders me, why did I even run inside? This is not the best idea to do!

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! EVERYONE, PLEASE EXIT TO THE GARDEN IMMEDIATELY!" a certain voice alarmed that caused the entire horde to leave the ball room.

The way out to the garden was quite crowded now and it will have my least chance to survive this horrible scent. So instead, I scurry up stairs to my room.

By the time I've reached my quarters, at last I could breathe freely. The air back at the ball room is fatal! I exhaled a lot of fresh air to renew my nose from the bad scent, when suddenly:

"Mukuro-sama!" I exclaimed when I saw him inside my room, staring at the missile toe at the top of my balcony door. "Mukuro-sama, why are you here?" I asked.

"Kufufufu….to tell you the truth, I came here to fetch you so that we could go down stairs to the party together. But as I realized that you were already downstairs before me, I've suddenly noticed that suspicious leaf hanging there. What do you call it again?" he pointed.

I answered with a very dark blush "Ahm….that's a….a missile toe"

"A missile toe? Isn't that a leaf of belief, that when you kissed someone during the Eve of Christmas under that leaf, the two of you will be destined together?" he questioned with his smile.

I nodded in reply as my cheeks turn redder.

"Kufufufu….then, you must be expecting someone to kiss you tonight."

I nodded again.

"Is it…Kyouya-kun?"

"What? I….well…maybe…" I lowered my head.

"Kufufufu…what about me?"

"Eh?"

"Why not? After all, it's only less than a minute before midnight is it not? And I doubt that Kyouya-kun would be able to make it on time to kiss you under this leaf."

"But…is it okay for Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu….you silly little girl. It's not my decision to make, it is yours. Come forward here to me and I will give you the kiss you desire. Step backwards….then that will give me an answer that you love Kyouya-kun more than you love me."

"That's not true Mukuro-sama!" I reacted, keeping my very red cheeks.

I love them both, equally and fairly. I just haven't decided whom should I love more. It was like choosing an ice cream flavor of Double-Dutch and Rocky-Road. If I step backwards, I will lose the love I feel from Mukuro-sama. Hibari-sempai isn't here…so…

"Good girl!" Mukuro-sama smiled gently as I approached in front of him a little closer from where he's standing.

He patted me on the head like a cat that caused me to increase the Celsius of my burning cheeks. My legs were shaking as if I was about to tremble apart. Butterflies suddenly entered in my stomach as it rapidly increases.

Suddenly, a church bell was heard about the entire perimeter of the palace.

"Kufufu…I guess its midnight already!" Mukuro-sama said as we heard the bell.

"It is…" I uttered when Mukuro-sama suddenly placed a finger on my lips that caused me to keep it quiet.

"Shhhhh…" he hushed as he removed his finger from my lips and attached his lip to mine.

At long last, he kissed me! He had finally kissed me. It is like that it was what I was waiting for the whole night. It was as if I lived to kiss him. I was very happy.

I threw my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer with his arms tied around my waist. I touched his hair while he plays mine. I smiled while we kissed. It was like magic- a different yet a very special kind of illusion. I was glad. It was the best gift I had ever received this night.

"So? Was it alright?" he asked after we break the kiss.

I nodded, still keeping my blush "It was perfect!" I smiled.

"Kufufufufu….I'm glad you like it!" he smiled with me.

"Mukuro-sama…I…thank you!"

"Kufufufu….you don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure!"

I giggled "Merry Christmas Mukuro-sama!"

"Merry Christmas….Nagi!"


	28. Sat to Sun: Happy New Year Kyouya san!

Saturday and Sunday: Happy New Year Kyouya-san!

A week later after Christmas, another year will begin again. You have no idea what had happened the past few days after Christmas day.

Gokudera-sempai hated Lambo-kun more that he couldn't stop yelling and scolding at him about his prank. Luckily, the party still continued as it was held later at the palace garden. Everyone had their smiled by the time they received each and everyone's gifts. The moment that night was so pleasing to blend in that I wished that time would never last.

But daylight always comes around right after every jolly night. We were all so tired after the night. Well, at least we were all able to get a good sleep in the afternoon. After all, our eye-bugs were getting darker.

But never mind that, it's only at least four more hours before New Year's Eve and everyone is so excited getting their fire crackers and fireworks ready. This time, we will be celebrating New Year in Japanese style, just like how Varia celebrates theirs.

Luckily, I brought my Yukata with me from Japan. Hibari-sempai even told me to wear my kimono instead but I was able to dodge out a reason that I left it back in Japan. But seriously, I don't want to wear it this new year. It's too loosed!

After a minute or two of getting ourselves ready, the four of us; Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Ipin-chan and I headed downstairs and into the open fields of the palace. Unlike the Christmas Banquet, only the Vongola family members who will be celebrating New Year this evening in the palace so it wasn't quite crowded like the masquerade.

Everyone was wearing their traditional Japanese clothing, except for Ipin-chan and her master who were still wearing Chinese clothes.

"Minasan, Ciaossuu!" Reborn-san greeted with a microphone "I see that everyone is well dressed tonight! I'm glad!"

"I WANT FIREWORKS TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled.

"Now, now sempai, it isn't even midnight yet. We have to wait until the clock strikes twelve." Yamamoto-sempai calmed.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO WAIT TO THE EXTREME! IT'S BORING TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's why we'll be having a game while we wait for New Year's Eve." Reborn-san said.

"Ghhh…not again…" Boss murmured in fear.

I wonder what kind of game Reborn-san has in mind.

"Kufufufu….again with your insignificant games, arcobaleno?' Mukuro-sama complained.

"If you don't want to play then don't. I'm not persuading you to do so." Reborn-san answered.

Which reminds me…where is Hibari-sempai? I haven't seen him since this morning.

"ALRIGHT! What's gonna be that game?" Sasagawa-sempai shrieked.

"Our game will be the popular "Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey! I have high expectations that everyone knows that." Reborn-san announced as Bianchi-san approached beside him with a big box full of tails with pins on its edges.

"Everybody get one!" Reborn-san instructed as he handed a tail to everyone near him while the others went to get their own.

"Wait, if it's pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey…then who's gonna be the donkey?" Gokudera-sempai wondered.

"Oh! Did I say "donkey"? I meant "donkeys!" Reborn-san replied.

"DONKEYS?" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Reborn-san nodded as he brought out a paint ball gun "Since I have five paint ball bullets here; whoever gets hit by these paint balls will be the donkeys in the game!" he explained.

"Ghaaaa…..that's horrible!" Boss yells while he began panicking.

But Reborn-san ignored all of Boss' comments as he pulled the trigger five times. The ones who were shot are…or to be more specific, the ones who will be the donkeys in the game are: Shouichi-san, who had the hit in his left cheek; Lambo-kun, who got hit in his bottom; Colonello-san, who had the paint in his nose; Gokudera-sempai, who caught the bullet (but he's still considered to be tagged since Reborn-san didn't mentioned that you'll be safe if you caught the bullet); and finally, Boss who had a direct hit on his face.

Yeah, I know. Even Kyoko-chan couldn't stop laughing at her fiancée.

"Aaah! This is bad! I'll be traumatize!" Shouichi-san exclaimed in fear.

"Of course, I should've seen this coming." Boss comments.

"Don't worry tenth! I'll protect you! We will survive this state of war despite the paint in our butts and the donkeys in our names!" Gokudera-sempai encouraged, which was terribly not working; although his encouragement was horribly humorous.

"Why is it that I'm always one of the victims Reborn? I really hate you!" Lambo-kun complained.

"Well, since you blew a prank during my perfect Christmas banquet, you'll be paying me back by being a donkey in this game." Reborn-san answered "And I don't care if anyone gets hurt. Besides, there is a belief in Japan that if you got injured during New Year's Eve, you'll be prosperous all throughout the entire year." He added.

There's no doubt about that; he's right after all. But even though that seemed to be an encouragement, I think it scared Boss more due to the fact that Reborn-san stated the words "hurt" and "injured".

"Alright now, is everybody ready? On your mark, get set, GO!" Reborn-san signaled as he shot an alarm gun pointing upwards.

As soon as the game began, the five donkeys…I mean….well, there really is nothing else we can call them…so, the five donkeys ran separately in a state of panic.

Too bad, Hibari-sempai isn't here to join the fun. They were all running as if they're…herbivores!

"Stop running from me Sawada! I need to win to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai shrieked.

"Ghaaa….brother, why did you choose me?" Boss cried.

"Because you're gonna be my brother-in-law soon and I need to know if you're ready to be one to the extreme!"

"Don't chase the tenth as if he's your prey you dumb Turf Top!" Gokudera-sempai demanded as he chased Sasagawa-sempai.

"Ha! Are you even forgetting something Octopus head?"

"Ts! I have a sharp memory Grass head! Why are you even asking anyway?"

"Because you're one of the donkeys!" and Sasagawa-sempai turned to Gokudera-sempai's back and pinned the tail on his butt.

"Ouch! Why you….you'll pay for that lawn head!"

However, Reborn-san suddenly blew a whistle that caught everyone's attention.

"We have our first winner…Ryohei Sasagawa!" Reborn-san announced.

"YEAH! I DID IT TP THE EXTREMEEEE!" he rejoiced.

"Way the go brother!" Kyoko-chan cheered.

"I guess you're out of this game now, Hayato." Bianchi-san approached and lends him her hand.

Unfortunately, she wasn't wearing any goggles or masks to cover her eyes; so everybody knows that this will result to Gokudera-sempai's stomach ache.

"Gokudera-kun…are you alright?" Boss rushed to check the condition of his right-hand-man "Bianchi…you're not wearing any mask."

"Non sense, I'm wearing an invisible mask." Bianchi-san replied.

Eh?...is that even possible?

"Hahi' if Bianchi-san is already wearing a mask, then Gokudera-san's stomach ache must've cause in purpose!" Haru-chan said in a very worried manner.

"Would you take care of him for me Haru? Reborn still needs me in this game and I can't leave him like this." Bianchi-san favored.

Haru-chan nodded and took Gokudera-sempai inside with Yamamoto-sempai's help.

"Kh…you don't need to help me….baseball nut!" Gokudera-sempai struggled to say.

"Don't worry; I'll leave you two alone in private as soon as we get to the clinic." Yamamoto-sempai whispered.

I'm not worried about Gokudera-sempai; but I'm worried about Haru-chan….I hope she'll be okay with Gokudera-sempai and Yamamoto-sempai.

"Alright now, let's continue!" Reborn-san ordered.

"SAWADA! YOU'RE NEXT TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled, making Boss shiver in fight now that he doesn't have Gokudera-sempai to cover him.

"Just a second Ryohei. Since you've already won the game, you are not allowed to play anymore. It will be unfair for the others who haven't won yet." Reborn-san halted.

"GRRRR…THAT'S NOT FAIR TO THE EXTREME!"

"Okay, let's get back to business. Ready, set, GO AGAIN!" Reborn-san signaled another alarm bullet in the sky and the four remaining donkeys ran idiotically again.

"Tsssssuuuuuuunnnnaaaaaaa…hide me! Hide me!" Lambo-kun cried while he tries to hide behind Boss.

"Khaaa…Lambo, don't!" Boss uttered as he struggled to get rid of Lambo-kun.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Lambo-kun! Behind you!" Shouichi-san warned.

Yet both of them weren't able to dodge at the given warning; which were both Kyoko-chan and Ipin-chan who had successfully pinned their tails on them.

"I guess I got you Tsu-kun!" Kyoko-chan giggled.

"I guess you did. Well done, Kyoko-chan!" Boss smiled that made Kyoko-chan blush.

"Lambo, you're not dead so stop acting like you are. Geez, I didn't even kill you." Ipin-chan said while she lends a hand on Lambo-kun to get up.

"Could you take the tail off first?" Lambo-kun favored.

Ipin-chan giggled "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it suits. Besides, it's been a long time since I haven't seen you with a tail on. You look like that little Lambo ten years ago."

He really does look like himself when he was five years old. He should wear that all throughout the night.

"And the winners for this round are…Ipin and Kyoko Sasagawa!" Reborn-san announced again.

Is it me, or Round two is kind of a rush?

(_Author: No Chrome, it's me. Sorry if it's too short…T-T)_

"Way the go Kyoko! That's the way to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai praised loudly with Hana-chan on the cheers and smiles.

"Hahaha…that's my boy. You did a good job letting your fiancée win son!" Iemitsu-san patted his son on the back.

"Huh? Did you just let Kyoko-chan win the game? That's so sweet Tsu-kun!" Nana-san smiled.

"Shhh….Mama, please keep it down. I don't want Kyoko-chan to know." Boss hushed.

But I think Boss didn't let Kyoko-chan win. I think it was all just…..an accident.

"Alright, I guess we only have two more donkeys to pin a tail on and two more vacant winners. So…. Here we go again!" Reborn-san said as he starts the next round.

"Colonello! Hold still will you and let this lady win the game!" Lal-san demanded while she chases after Colonello-san.

"You're a lady? I thought you were a guy…Hahahahahaha!" Colonello-san joked that caused Lal-san to hasten her speed.

Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday.

"Spanner! Don't use your Moska to chase after me! It's cheating!" Shouichi-san pleaded as he ran in a panicking manner.

"If I don't use my Moska then I wouldn't be able to pin this tail on you. And besides, the infant never mentioned that this is cheating." Spanner-san answered while he rides a flying Moska chasing after Shouichi-san.

Now that's a comedic sight!

However, a flash of a firework suddenly appeared in the sky. It was a huge violet explosion as its sprouts separate from one another; more sprouts came out from each of them. Who could have aimed a firework this early?

"Who did that? It's not yet midnight, is it?" Fuuta-kun wondered.

"Hey, no fair! I thought we're not allowed to let the fireworks out before midnight!" Sasagawa-sempai complained.

"Chrome, would you go and check who it was." Reborn-san commanded, and I nodded in reply.

"I'm coming with her." Mukuro-sama insisted.

"I think it's better if she went off alone." Reborn-san did not allow.

"Kufufufufu…..and do you think I would follow whatever you say?"

"You will this time. Chrome, you may go now." Reborn-san ordered again and I set off to carry out his order.

I wondered who it was who aimed a firework this early while I was on my way inside. Besides, it's only about at least fifteen minutes away before midnight. Somehow it came from the palaces' western cloister's third floor balcony, so that was where I've decided to check first.

But you know that aim may seem to have some sort of connection to the person who let it out. It was violet and its sprouts bursted more as they separate themselves from each other. It somehow symbolizes… "Propagation".

Could it be that the person who have let out that aim was…Hibari-sempai?

But he never plays with fireworks, or does he? I guess there isn't anyway to find out but to check.

As soon as I had reached the western cloisters, I was shocked by the person who was there with a firework supporter (stand) at his left side. He was wearing a dark violet Japanese suit with a little yellow-feathered bird at the top of his shoulder. Who else could he be?

"You know how much it annoys me to see you with that kind of expression on your face." Hibari-sempai suddenly spoke as Hibird flew away from his shoulder.

"Ano….gomen nasai…" I apologized with a slight bow and slowly approached beside him afterwards "Reborn-san told me to check who threw a firework earlier by the way."

"It was me. If he has any problem with that I'll bite him to death."

"I….I don't think he does. Although, he might as well be wondering why did you let it out too early?"

"As well?"

"I…I want to know too."

"You know how much I hate noise. That little game you and the others are playing is getting too loud for me to handle."

"And so…you've let out and threw something in the sky to shut us out? That's rude Hibari-sempai."

Although….that's not a bad idea. I giggled softly. It was kind of amusing isn't it?

"Why are you laughing?" he questioned with a cold glare.

"My apologies, what you did was kind of amusing. I'm sorry if I had disappointed you." I bowed.

"You don't need to apologize. You've already disappointed me."

"Huh?" I uttered in confusion.

"When will you ever stop being so innocently curious all the time? I know and I saw what you and Mukuro did last week."

The missile toe? The kiss? He saw us?

"Didn't you realize at all that I followed you up stairs in your room? I saw both of you kissed under that…whatever you call it."

I've forgot how Hibari-sempai easily gets jealous, especially if it involves me being with Mukuro-sama or another guy.

Trying to think of something to say to cheer him up, I felt down and guilty for myself. But then, something suddenly came to my mind. I didn't knew how it got there but I'm happy it did.

"Hibari-sempai…do you still remember that time when we visited Dino-sempai in the hospital back in Japan, and then you had a cold when we got home?" I asked.

(_Author: From chapter 3: "Give me a break"…here's what all of you 1896-fans are waiting for!)_

Unfortunately, I was given a huge ignorance as he kept his head on a far straight distance.

Harsh!

But nevertheless, that didn't stop me from continuing what will I tell him…or give him to be more precise.

"As you have remembered that I gave you a promise that then. I was kind of wondering if you would like to receive it now." I blushed with my head on the floor.

However, he didn't reply again. Damn! This is so hard! Doesn't he realize that I'm already embarrassed by what I'm doing?

"Chrome" Hibari-sempai had finally broken the ice.

AT LAST!

"Are you familiar with that belief in Japan during New years…that if you kissed someone while there are fireworks in the sky…both of you will be together forever?" He asked.

I nodded while keeping my blush "I know that. It's kind of funny that it's quite a similar with the missile toe." I giggled.

Suddenly, at long last it was midnight and everyone began throwing fireworks in the sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone rejoiced lively as the sky was filled with sprouts of different kinds of colors. It was such a beautiful sight to see that it can make a solitary soul smile.

But unnecessarily, Hibari-sempai had suddenly grabbed my hand as he pulled me very close to him. His face, his eyes, his lips were only about a centimeter from me.

"Hibari…sempai…" I blushed but he placed a finger to shut my lips.

"Chrome…I…I would love to….receive your promise now." He struggled to request as he attached his lips to mine.

He kissed me of course. His lips were so warm just like how Ipin-chan described them before, and this time it wasn't seductive as the last time. It was a simple kiss with New Year's fireworks dancing in the sky behind us. It was so romantic.

I threw my arms around his neck as I return his kiss, closing my eyes to feel more of his warmth.

"Hibari-sempai…I…I'm sorry." I apologized again after breaking the kiss.

"You don't need to apologize anymore." He replied.

I giggled with a light blush and a shy smile "Right! Happy New Year Hibari-sempai!"

But he suddenly placed a finger on my lips again "Since it's gonna be another whole new pathetic year, why not make some changes and start calling me by my first name."

I blushed even more "uhm…okay…. Kyouya-san…Happy New Year Kyouya-san!"

_Author's last note before the year ends:__ Hehehehe….sorry about the long title….I wanted to give the phrase a quite memorable post. So there you are…..do me a favor and send me a review as your Christmas and New Year's gift for me!...pleeeeaaaassssseeee!..._

_Well, that's quite all about it! See you on my birthday!_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year minasan!_


	29. Monday: What a Nightmare!

_Author's Note:__ Hahahaha! Yes, I'm back from the dead!...uhm, that's a little harsh don't you think! But anyways, I have some good news. Well, since it's a whole new year all over again, I have New year's blow out for everyone! __**I have updated all of my stories today**__ so your eyes should better get ready for every explosion I have in my sleeves!_

_Hahaha….But of course, behind every good news…there is always a bad news. Okay, remember that exam I told you about during the first chapters of the story? Sadly, I failed one of them….^pouts and cries loudly!^…..Dammit! _

_But I want to congratulate Gem-chan! (aerith uematsu) for passing her exam! Ah, she passed and I didn't!...^cries louder!^_

_Well, even though that's the bowl; I've still manage to update my stories!_

_Oh yeah! I've almost forgotten to thank the following reviews from the following persons:_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Arami-re**_

_**- **__**Michikoo**_

_**- **__**CodeHalo**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**RiCa1826**_

_**- Rin97**_

_**- **__**CrescentAxel**_

_**- **__**Melodra Solo**_

_**- **__**xKatsukyo**_

_**- Yra**_

_**- **__**sunflowersnail**_

_Arigato Gozaimasu! And I hope you will appreciate this chapter and the other updates of the other stories…..LOL_

_Okay, about the new chapter: Correct me if I'm wrong, but there is a belief in Japan that whatever you dreamt at the day of New Year, it will come true. Well, I had a dream that new year's night, I had two actually; My first dream was that I was holdup and my kidney was taken. The second…well, I was __**married**__ to both Ethan-san and Anthony-san; we have a son and we named him __**Francis**__….but we call him __**Fran.**__ Yeah, I know. How weird!_

_But that dream gave me an idea for my new update! Hope you enjoy!...^winks!^_

Monday: What a nightmare?

What is the difference between fiction and reality? Truth and lie? Dream and existence? Well, we're about to find out…in a crazy manner that is.

As usual mornings starts as I open my eye, adjusting the contrast so that I could see clearly. When I got up from bed and stretched for a while as I sat up, my eye stroll the surroundings.

That's weird, this isn't my room. Well this isn't just a room actually, I'm in an apartment. And this isn't my bed; for some reason the bed covers were thin white and it was too huge and wide for someone so small like me.

But the factor that really shocked me were the two other persons sleeping beside me in the same bed. Wait a minute, Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sempai….I mean….Kyouya-san? The three of us slept in one bed together? And what's worst is that both of them are shirtless and I was only in my thin light pink night gown.

"Nyhaaaaaaaa…..!" I screamed loudly in shock, fear, and panic.

"Nagi…don't wake us up yet. It's too early." Kyouya-san favored as he dug himself deeper in the bed.

"Why don't you join us for awhile Nagi?" Mukuro-sama said as he pulled me back to bed and cuddled me like a teddy bear.

"Hey! We agreed to share her, so give me some space Mukuro!" Kyouya-san demanded as he cuddled me too.

This is freaky. This is weird. THIS IS INSANE!

"I don't know what's going on. What's going on? Where am I? Someone answer me! What's happening?" I cried out as I started to panic.

"Kufufufu….what's with you my dear Chrome? It's like you've been brainwashed." Mukuro-sama wondered as he kissed my head while enjoying the scent of my hair.

"No seriously, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Don't you remember? Mukuro and I married you. Both of us are now your husbands." Kyouya-san answered and kissed my cheek.

Of course I was completely shock. What the heck happened? How did this happen? Why did this happen?

How? How? Why? Why? Wwwwwwhhhhhhyyyyyyy?

"Nagi…kiss me…" Kyouya-san favored as he pulled my chin forward and attached his lips to mine.

I felt his warm tongue slid inside my mouth as it traveled every inch inside. Enjoying the kiss he gives me, he began to hum in such a seductive tone.

"Don't be selfish Kyouya-kun. I want to kiss her too." Mukuro-sama snatched me away from Kyouya-san and held me tightly in his arms as he gave me another kiss.

His tongue entered my mouth as well. He played with mine by sliding his tongue above and beneath mine that made me moan.

"That's not fair Chrome. You didn't moan for me." Kyouya-san pulled me away from Mukuro-sama and caged me to his chest with his muscular arms.

"Kufufufu….Maybe it's because she enjoys my kiss rather than yours."

"Are you mocking me? I'll bite you to death!"

Instead of listening with their arguments, I pulled myself up and went my way out.

"Where are you going Nagi?" Mukuro-sama asked.

"I….uhm….I need some air." I answered and scurried out of the room and went to a nearby balcony.

I couldn't believe it. What happened to me? What made me agree to marry both of them? What made me engage myself in such a drastic life? Where was my head the past days?

Wait a minute…..mind-control? Yes, Mukuro-sama has been studying mind-control for three years with is doctrine courses. This might have been the reason.

"Nagi, would you like to have coffee or chocolate for breakfast?" Kyouya-san asked as he went out from the bedroom with a robe on while he made his way to the kitchen.

"I….uuhh…coffee…" I replied.

"Are you alright? Your voice seems so different?" he wondered with concern.

"Huh?...what?...no, I'm alright Kyouya-san!" I blushed.

"Kyouya-kun, do you mind if you could make me some coffee too?" Mukuro-sama favored as he settled himself in the dinning area with a robe on as well.

"Don't be a lazy pig Mukuro. Go and make your own coffee. I'm only making two for Chrome and I."

"Kufufu…..what did you just called me? A lazy pig? I'll let you know that I won't let that pass me."

"No…wait…" I halted. There was something in me that made me stop them. Nah! What's the point? I've always stopped them whenever this kind of fraction happens.

Suddenly, Mukuro-sama's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered as he began a conversation with someone "Kufufufu….very well then. I'll be right there."

"Who was it Mukuro-sama?" I wondered.

"It was my agent. He said there's a patient waiting for me in my office." He replied and went back to the room to change.

When he got out, he was all ready for work and is dressed as a…..doctor?

WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?

"I'll be back before dinner my Chrome." He bid farewell as he kissed my forehead before leaving.

Wait a minute…work? Job?

"Uhm…..Mukuro-sama is a….doctor?" I uttered in complete confusion and disbelieve.

"He's a physiatrist and an ophthalmologist. Don't you remember?" Kyouya-san answered and gave me my coffee.

"But…if he's a doctor, then….what's your job?"

"I'm still Namimori's chief officer."

Oh yeah!

"Nagi…..you've been asking weird questions over and over again. Are you sick?" Kyouya-san suddenly wondered with concern "I can stay home for today if you want me to."

"No…I'm alright. There's no need for you to worry about me. You should get yourself ready for work too!" I smiled.

"I guess you're right." And he headed towards the room to change.

"Don't forget to feed Hibird and Kuroi. I'll be back before 5 pm." He said after he went out from the room dressed like a police officer and bid farewell with a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

So this means…I'm a housewife? What the heck happened to me?

I've never heard of a woman having two husbands before. Well, it counts as me being the first.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" an adorable voice broke out my thoughts.

"Hibird." I uttered as he cuddled in my lap, followed by Kuroi who leaned comfortably next to me.

"Wait….did you just called me Okaasan?" I asked.

"Okaasan! Okaasan!" Hibird answered with Kuroi's soft meow.

_(Author's Note: "Okaasan" means "mother" in Japanese right?")_

"Okaasan! Hibird hungry! Kuroi hungry!" Hibird chirped.

So…I have two husbands and two pet children.

Sigh!

"Alright, alright, I'll go get you two some food." I stood from my chair and headed to the kitchen, opened the upper-drawers and bought out their bowls and grubs.

"Itadakimasu!" Hibird prayed and began eating his breakfast with Kuroi.

Well, at least they're get along well.

Suddenly, I saw a picture frame beside the coffee table. It was our wedding picture.

How strange; I was smiling in the photo. According to what I have studied, victims cannot smile or laugh if he or she is under the presence of mind-control. So that means….I wasn't being forced to do all of these. It was my choice to marry both of them.

"Gochisoo sama deshita!" Hibird thanked and brought his bowl to the sink as Kuroi did the same.

"Oh…you're done. Then I guess both of you could play now." I permitted as I went to the sink and began washing the dishes.

For a while there…I sounded like a real mother.

After washing the dishes, I brought out the vacuum cleaner and began cleaning the place. Unnecessarily, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" I asked before opening the door.

"It's me Chrome-san!" Kusakabe-san answered.

"Kusakabe-san? What brings you here?" I queried as I opened the door for him with his underlings at his back.

"Kyo-san told me to deliver this to you. He said he wants roasted chicken for dinner." He replied and gave me a grocery bag.

"Uhm…thank you."

"Don't mention it Chrome-san!" he and his subordinates bowed and left afterwards.

After taking the poultry items to the refrigerator, Kuroi suddenly approached me with a sob expression.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, and he showed me a wounded paw.

"I see; you got hurt." So I reached for the first aid kit from the bathroom and began to heal his injury.

"There, that's better." I smiled after tending his wound.

You know, I'm starting to like this kind of life. Maybe this choice I made wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Soon, the clock strokes its hands at 5 pm as I was beginning to prepare our dinner. What's strange about me is that I was smiling while I was making dinner. Maybe I was too happy to be a wife of a chief officer and a doctor. How amusing huh?

"Tadaima!" Kyouya-san greeted.

"Okaeri Nasai!" I greeted back with a smile.

"What's with your wide smile?" he wondered.

"Huh? ….oh….nothing. I just….I've finally managed to put myself back together again." I blushed.

'Well that's good news." He said as he leaned to my cheek and kissed me lightly "I see you're already preparing our dinner. I bet it's gonna be delicious."

I nodded while blushing more.

"Tadaima!" Mukuro-sama suddenly broke out.

"Ah….Okaeri Nasai…Mukuro-sama!"

"Must you always ruin our moment together?" Kyouya-san complained.

"Kufufufu…..of course I do. I'm her husband too you know."

Well….even though we're already married….there are still things that can't be changed.

An hour later, we began having our dinner. The whole moment was completely silent…which was kind of creepy. None of us were able to bring out any conversation.

Was it always like this during dinners? I hope not….cause I promise you…I don't like it.

At least it's over now. After once more washing the dishes and settling the kitchen, I took a shower and went to bed, wearing another thin white night gown…since all of my bed-wares are short thin sleeping gowns, I have no choice but to wear what's in my closet.

"I'll be towering the bed tonight." Kyouya-san reminded.

"Kufufufu….so you could do those old tricks again? How amusing." Mukuro-sama mocked.

Huh? What are they talking about?

"Just shut up and close the lights so we could get started." Kyouya-san demanded.

"Kufufu…fine by me." Mukuro-sama shut the lights off after pulling me closer to him with his arms tied around me tightly "Let's begin!" he said.

"Wait….what's going on?" I asked as I began to panic.

"What's going on is that we're going to repeat what happened last night, with me on top that is." Kyouya-san answered as he towered me with Mukuro-sama still hugging me at my back.

"Wha…what do you mean?" I asked again.

"Don't you remember Nagi? We do this every night." Mukuro-sama replied.

"What? What is? Please answer me specifically." I pleaded.

"We're gonna bed you."

WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?

"Now hold still so I could slowly take off your gown." Kyouya-san whispered as he began to kiss my neck while slowly sliding my gown off of me.

"Wait…please….stop!...no!" I begged.

"Stop gasping like that Nagi. You're making it sound as if we're rapping you." Mukuro-sama stopped.

But you are rapping me! Gang-rapping to be more precise!

"Though you know, her small beg will make us feel better. Let her pant like that; it will be our benefit anyway!" Kyouya-san said as he kissed me with his tongue.

"Kufufufu…..I guess you're right. For once you and I agreed to something, Kyouya-kun." Mukuro-sama said while kissing the other side of my neck with his hands approaching my hips.

This is insane! I'm dreaming! This is not happening! This is a nightmare!

"Chrome-chan, Chrome-chan, wake up!" Kyoko-chan's voice suddenly echoed inside my mind.

"Huh? What?" I breathed as I open my eye, I found myself back in my own and old bedroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard you were having a nightmare from the other side of the room, so I came as quickly as I could to wake you up from it." Kyoko-chan replied with a blissful smile.

So it was a dream? It was all a nightmare….thank goodness!

I'm still unmarried! I'm still single! I'm still a virgin!

"Oh Kyoko-chan….thank you for waking me up!" I thanked as I hugged her tightly.

"Don't mention it. I hate nightmares too!" she giggled "So….what did you dreamt about?"

I sighed deeply "You have no idea."

So now you see my dear friends; from this, one could say the differences between dream and reality… because in reality, I will never marry both of them!

I guess I should make up my mind already about them. It's a whole new year after all.

_Author's Note:_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! Hibari-kun is so OC in this chapter…maybe because I was trying to relate him to Ethan-san…XD….sorry about that! Well, at least Mukuro-sama and Chrome-san are in character…LOL_

_Oh, and don't forget to review! It's a new year so you guys should give me a review for every chapter from now on!...XD_


	30. Tuesday: Cow Gone Missing!

_Author's Note__: Hai! Buon Compleano to myself! Yup, it's my birthday today…..and so I've decided to update my story with this silly chapter…..ahahahaha…..I can't think of any other things to say. My former classmates just came in and visited me and I felt so relieved after failing a very important exam…..XD….arigato gozaimasu tomodachi ne!_

_So…I would like to thank those who have given me my reviews for the previous chapter as well…_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Arami-re**_

_**- **__**RiCa1826**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**kikizoey**_

_Well, that's it…..So….sorry again for all the typos, I'm in hurry cause I need to go to the bathroom and have my call-of-nature…XD…..well, at least I'm honest!...^.^hahaha!_

_Oh, and before you read the new update….I should tell you how much I love Lambo!...hahahaha_

_Enjoy!_

Tuesday: Cow Gone Missing!

"_I took your lightning guardian"!_

_-Ms. O_

Yes, there was a midnight ambush that occurred last night and the suspects have kidnapped Lambo-kun. Luckily, no one got hurt….though there were little damages in the palace….but the workers are on it. It's their job after all.

And our job as Vongola guardians is to bring back what's ours and save Lambo-kun. The suspects gave is an address of their residence.

Seriously, what kind of criminal would give her address? Well, it's either they're crazy, or it's a trap. Trust me; I've been living my life for the past ten years with a group of Mafia's most wanted criminals.

We headed towards the exact place where the suspects wanted us to go. Unexpectedly, it was a clean, neat, large, luxurious mansion. Is this even a suspect? Why aren't there any guards?

"This might be a trap. We'll have to split up." Boss ordered "Gokudera-kun and I will proceed at the west side; Yamamoto-kun, oniisan, the two of you should check the east coast. Hibari-san, Chrome, both of you go ahead to the front door entrance."

As agreed, we proceeded to our assigned locations with a few men at our backs. And yes, that includes Kusakabe-san and Ipin-chan in our team.

"Hold on. We should knock first." I halted before Kyouya-san was able to knock down the large door.

"You and your feminine ways; we're in a rescue mission, not an association meeting." Kyouya-san talked back and destroyed the door down to little brittle pieces.

Sigh!

By the time the entrance door was broken, an alarm signaled the entire perimeter of the mansion.

"INTROUDER-ALERT! INTROUDER-ALERT! INTROUDER-ALERT!" the alarm called as hundreds of guards emerged and began attacking us and our men.

"HIBARI! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gokudera-sempai scolds with the use of our earphones.

"Hahaha…Hibari-san sure loves kicking bad guys!" Yamamoto-sempai cheered up.

So that must've been the reason why did he knock the door down.

"HIBARI! I'LL EXTREMELY KILL YOU LATER!" Sasagawa-sempai yelled.

"You herbivores should shut up for awhile. I have myself some degenerates to take care of. I'll bite all of you to death later." Kyouya-san answered as he began attacking his enemies.

"Chrome, Tetsuya, will the three of you help me or what?" he questioned.

"Even though it's not my mess to take care of, I have no other choice but to attack as well with Ipin-chan and Kusakabe-san at my back.

But every second now and then, the enemies began o out-number us.

"This is not good! Everyone, we must retreat!" Boss called.

"No way! I can finish all of them to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai shrieked.

"Retreat is a pathetic tactic for mindless herbivores. I won't withdraw!" Kyouya-san answered.

"You runt-heads, can't you see that the tenth and I are already injured. WE HAVE TO PULL BACK! AAaaaahhhh!" Gokudera-sempai suddenly exclaimed in pain.

"Gokudera-kun…..aaaahhhh!" Boss shrieked.

What happened to them? Don't tell me they're captured already?

"Gokudera! Tsuna!" Yamamoto-sempai called but they won't reply back.

"They've been captured!" Kusakabe-san guessed.

Well, of course they were.

"Maybe….retreating isn't such a bad idea after al-….." Sasagawa-sempai was cut off as he was captivated as well with Yamamoto-sempai.

"Oh dear…they've been captured too! What do we do now?" I began to worry.

"That won't happen to us as long as we kept on attacking!" Kyouya-san ordered.

Won't happen to us huh? Then would someone please explain to me why are we imprisoned in a dungeon after at least 30 minutes of fighting?

"You and your other Vongola pals will be given a punishment later after we tell Ms. O." a guard teased with a very freaky smile "Though you know….I'll tell Ms. O to give you to me, girlie! You're kinda hot you know!" he points at me.

Sheesh! This guy gives me the creeps!

"Back off herbivore!" Kyouya-san demanded as he defended me.

"Ah! So you're the black sheep! I'll tell Ms. O to give you a heavier punishment. See you later hottie!" he left after winking at me in such a perverting manner.

Sigh!

Well….my concerns are really on Lambo-kun. I hope he's okay. Which rings the bell….who's Ms. O? I don't know her.

"Well Chrome…any ideas on how to bust us out of here?" Kyouya-san asked.

"Eh?...why are you asking me?" I wondered.

"You were Mukuro's apprentice and he can easily get out of any kind of prison. Surely he must've taught you something?"

Well let me think…I've searched the entire perimeter of the area but found nothing. No key, no sharp blades, no lasers, no bombs….

Bomb? When that word came to me my sight was suddenly focused on Ipin-chan; her pinzu-time-bomb still works, right? 

Since Ipin-chan doesn't like Kyouya-san anymore, her new crush-target is now her master, Fon.

So as an illusionist, I've cast an illusion on me that made me looked like her master.

"Master? Is that you?" Ipin-chan approached me "How did you get here? I didn't see you come here."

She fell for it! I can't believe in worked! I can't believe she thinks I'm her master!

"That doesn't matter, does it?" I replied with a gentle smile as I pulled her waist to my hips " Ipin…I want you to kiss me."

"MASTER?" Ipin-chan uttered in shock while she blushes.

Even Kyouya-san and Kusakabe-san had their jaws on the floor.

So without anymore hesitations, I've kissed Ipin-chan for at least five seconds. When I pulled away, her pinzu-time-bomb began its count down. Seeing that my plan was a complete success, I've dismissed my illusions.

"Ipin's pinzu-time-bomb?" Kusakabe-san uttered as he realized my plan.

"I hate homo-sexuality! Next if you're gonna do that, warn us will you?" Kyouya-san scolded.

Though you know, I sounded more like Mukuro-sama earlier than Fon-san.

After three seconds, Ipin-chan exploded that caused the prison bars to break. As soon as our gate was opened, the four of us ran free with Kusakabe-san carrying Ipin-chan.

"Well? Should we save the others first or should we head to the cow brat?" Kyouya-san asked while we were running.

"Considering our health situation; we should proceed to rescue Lambo-kun. Though we should also rescue the others first but that idea might as well fall us in to another trap." I answered with uncertainty.

"I'll rescue the others; the two of you should go and save Lambo." Kusakabe-san volunteered.

"Fine with me." Kyouya-san agreed.

"But what about Ipin-chan?" I asked with concern.

"Ipin will surely be fine after about five minute's right? I'll bring her with me." Kusakabe-san replied.

So as agreed, we went our way to save Lambo-kun while Kusakabe-san went to find the others.

"Do you even know where the cow brat is?" Kyouya-san suddenly questioned.

Oh right! I don't know where to find him in this mansion.

Unnecessarily, we stopped for a while as we heard footsteps coming in our way; so I've hid us by using my illusions.

"Where is Ms. O?" a guard asked another as they came in front of us without noticing our presence.

"Ms. O is at the play room with Vongola's lightning guardian."

"Seems like she's doing fine with him; we should leave them alone."

"Sir! Four of the prisoners have escaped!" a subordinate ran to them.

"What? How could you let this happen?"

"My apologies sir, we thought their area was secured. But we have already located two of them; a tall man with a weird hair-due and an unconscious Chinese teenager. They are currently trying to break free the others but a few of our men are already taking care of that."

"What about the other two? The cloud and mist guardians?"

"We have assigned troops searching the entire perimeter of the mansion. I assure you we will find them in no time at all."

"Very well then, we should head to the dungeons to help the others."

And they've all went their way.

As soon as they were gone, I again have dismissed my illusions.

"That went well. What are we gonna do now that they're aware of our escape?" I asked.

"We're gonna do what we did last time." Kyouya-san answered.

"Last time? What do you mean?"

"Remember that time when we invaded Millefiore's Melon base? You used illusions to bust us in, right?" 

"So you're saying that….."

So as planned, I've cats another illusion on Kyouya-san and I; copying the uniforms of our enemies, we smoothly and safely headed our way to the play room where Lambo-kun is in as mentioned by the guards earlier.

"This must be the play room." I said by the time we have reached our destination.

"By the count of three, we'll open the door and demand the O-lady to release the kid." Kyouya-san said "One, two, three!"

And we smashed the door open as we readied our weapons with our illusions dismissed.

But instead, we found Lambo-kun sitting comfortably on a red couch, eating….sweets.

"Chrome-san?" he uttered with his mouth full of candies.

"Lambo-kun? What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Lambo-kun….is there someone there?" a soft clam female voice suddenly broke out as a lovely long-black haired lady emerged from another door inside the room.

"Aunt Ottavia….these are Tsuna-nii's other guardians, Chrome-san and the herbivore-hater." Lambo-kun introduced us to the said lady.

"It's Hibari you cow brat! I'll bite you to death!" Kyouya-san threatens.

"Wait! Aunt Ottavia? You're Ms. O?" I asked by the time I've realized.

She nodded "Yes I am. I apologize for the ambush that happened last night….but I couldn't take it anymore. Lambo-kun's desperate problem calls for desperate measures."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously again.

"Well you see, Lambo-kun here has been sending me letters about the torture he's having with your storm guardian. I couldn't resist but to ask my troops to take Lambo-kun home here where he wouldn't be tortured." Aunt Ottavia explained.

"So…that's what happened. Then guess we must apologize for the damages we did to your mansion…especially the front door." I excused as I rememberes the broken door that Kyouya-san did.

Aunt Ottavia shook her head "There is no need to apologize."

"But…about Lambo-kun's problem…I think we could still fix that." I said "You see Aunt Ottavia, we came here to take back what's ours….and that is no one else but Lambo-kun. We need him as Vongola's lightning guardian, you know that right?"

"But what about Gokudera Hayato?"

"Please rest assure that I will inform our Storm guardian about this. I will tell him to stop his business with Lambo-kun. And if by any chance he accidentally loses his temper, I have someone special to take care of that."

Aunt Ottavia thought it over "Very well then….Lambo-kun did tell me that you make good chocolates and so does the other girls. He told me about all the fun he had with you and the others, especially that girl named Ipin. And between you and me, I think Lambo-kun likes her." She whispered.

"Aunt Ottavia! I do not!" Lambo-kun denied.

Hahaha….well, all's well that end well. But now…I guess we should let Lambo-kun spend a little more time with her Aunttie!

_Author's Note__: Remember Aunt Ottavia, right? She was mentioned by Lambo during one of the first episodes of Reborn!...well if you don't…nah! I don't know…..just try to rememeber Aunt Ottavia…XD_


	31. Wednesday: Arrivederci Italia

**Hello KHR-fans! This is Ethan-san again updating Nikki-chan's new chapter. So yeah, I guess you're probably wondering why it is me this time again. Well, you see Nikki-chan's been having a bad stomach ache since yesterday; probably because of the chocolates Anthony gave her. So, I've decided to cheer her up a little by doing some work for her. I hope she won't get mad at me for updating her story….hahaha…..please tell her that I'm only doing this to make her happy….hahaha!**

Wednesday: Arrivederci Italia

I'm gonna miss this place again. Of all the events I hate every time we take a vacation in Italy, was the moment where we would bid farewell to each other. It's just so dramatic to see everyone hugging and saying their last wishes for one another before taking off.

But there isn't anything to miss about. Why is that?

"Kyoko-chan told me that she wants to have our wedding day at the month of Sakura season. So we should expect the Foundation to fetch us from the airport and escort us in a hotel. I'll be bringing more than a hundred over so please tell Hibari-san to borrow me some money." Boss requested.

These were the things that have been discussed by me and Boss earlier this morning when I was called to his office.

"Well, I guess that's about all of the things you should be expecting this year." Boss added.

"Will you be having your honeymoon in Japan as well? I have some romantic spots for a couple like you Boss." I advised.

"Hmm…I'd say why not? Go for it Chrome! I'll be expecting big explosions in our honeymoon. I'll leave it all to you, Haru, and Bianchi."

Big explosions? Does he mean fireworks? Oh well, I guess I have no choice but to add that in the list.

After having my conversation with Boss, I went to see Gokudera-sempai and Yamamoto-sempai before I began packing up my stuffs. They were at the lobby, chatting about someone special….probably Haru-chan again.

"Yo Chrome! What's up?" Yamamoto-sempai greeted when he noticed me at the entrance door.

"Shouldn't you be packing up your things? Gokudera-sempai questioned while a cigarette dangles inside his mouth.

"I'll be on that. I just came here to remind you about Lambo-kun, Gokudera-sempai." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won't hurt the stupid cow anymore. I'll just yell at him!"

"Gokudera-sempai, I mean it. Please don't be too harsh on Lambo-kun."

"Hahahaha….don't worry Chrome; Haru and I will take care of him!" Yamamoto-sempai rest assured.

"ME TOO! I'LL EXTREMELY PUNCH OCTOPUS-HEAD EVERY TIME HE TORTURES LAMBO TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-sempai joined in.

I smiled "Thank you, Yamamoto-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai!"

"Hey, which reminds me….I heard that you were already calling Hibari-san by his first name. Did he allowed you to use it or you've decided to just call him that by yourself?" Yamamoto-sempai wondered as he realized.

I nodded with a shy blush "He told me to start calling him Kyouya-san."

"Well, since you're already calling him by that name, why not do the same for us and stop calling us –sempai? Besides, it's making us sound as if we're that old." Gokudera-sempai suggested.

"Uhm…Okay, I guess that's not a problem…Hayato…-san…" I tried to utter with the same blush.

"You know what…on second thought…just call us by our surnames. But don't put the word –sempai at the end anymore."

"YOU'RE YELLING AT HER SQUID-HEAD!" Sasagawa-sempai scolded.

"Hey! You're yelling at me too you know!" Gokudera-sempai talked back.

"Hahaha…looks like things are gonna get even crazier when you leave, huh Chrome?" Yamamoto-sempai predicted.

I, again, gave him a shy nod with the same blush.

He has a point! I bet things are gonna get even more complicated for Boss since he's wedding day with Kyoko-chan is about six months ahead.

But as for me; at last, I will not be participating in any of Reborn-san's crazy schemes anymore!

After having my conversation with the three guardians, as said I went to my room and began packing all of my things.

Looks like I'll be bringing two luggages in this trip. After all, I should take all of the gifts that I received from my birthday and Christmas home in Japan.

As I continue to force one of my luggages to close with all of my mountainous clothes inside, someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked while I struggled to close my luggage.

"It's me Chrome-san." Ipin-chan answered before I permitted her to enter inside my room.

"Chrome-san….what are you doing?" she asked when she saw me struggling by the time she entered my room.

"I…ugh…I'm…trying…to…close…..this!" I uttered as I kept on pulling the zipper that won't move.

"Oh I see. Well, Kyoko-san knew that you were having a hard time packing up your stuffs. I guess she was right." Ipin-chan giggled "Here Chrome-san; I'll help you. Kyoko-chan bought you a new luggage from the mall." She said and showed me a white leathered luggage from Kyoko-chan.

"Thank you…Ipin-chan…no…I mean….please tell…Kyoko-chan…thank you….but…it's gonna be….a heavy trip…back home….if I would be…carrying…two luggages…with me…" I answered, still trying to lock the luggage.

"You don't need to carry three luggages Chrome-san."

"Why?"

"Because Tsuna-nii said that he'll have us some escorts to carry our stuffs to the airport."

"How about back at Japan?"

"Didn't Lanica-san said the he'll be fetching us there?"

"…"

Oh damn! I totally forgot about Lancia-san. We'll I guess I'll be having three luggages on my may home. After all, I'm not the only one who will be going home with this many. M.M. has five luggages on her sleeves.

Twelve noon at that day, CEDEF's limousines were already parked at the palace's front door entrance, ready to escort us back to the airport.

"Chrome-chan, we're gonna miss you again!" Haru-chan hugged me tightly that I couldn't breathe to her embrace.

"It's okay Haru; we'll see her again at Kyoko's wedding day in Japan, right?" Bianchi-san said after Haru-chan lets go off of me.

I nodded with a shy blush.

"Uhm….by the way…Kyoko-chan, thank you for the luggage you bought for me." I thanked.

"Don't mention it Chrome-chan. I knew you were having hard time fitting everything in." Kyoko-chan replied.

Ahahaha….she can tell. Her room is right next to mine.

"Uhm…Kyoko-chan…may I ask another favor?"

"Anything?"

"Take good care of Boss!"

"Tsu-kun?...hmm!...I'll do!" she smiled.

"What about me? Aren't there any good-byes for me?" Haru-chan said.

"I'll never forget to say good-bye to you Haru-chan!" I answered while I threw my arms around her "I'll be leaving Gokudera-sempai to you!" 

"YUP! You can count on me on that!" she solitudes.

"Chrome…we're leaving." Kyouya-san approached.

As usual, he wanted to leave as early as possible.

"Arrivederci everyone!" I bid farewell before entering the vehicle and drove off.

This time, Colonello-san will not be the one to drive us back since Kyouya-san demanded Basil-kun to give us a proper driver. Maybe he got annoyed by Colonello-san's driving style.

Well, it's worth to your annoyance anyways.

"If we get to the airport at exactly 1: 30 pm and our departure would be 3 pm, then our time of arrival at Namimori would be around 5 pm tomorrow." Kyouya-san analyzed.

"Really? We'll be having dinner, breakfast, and lunch at the plane? Sweet!" Ken rejoiced.

He really loves airplane-food! They're just too fancy and delicious.

"Basil-san…will you be participating Boss Sawada's wedding day in Japan as well?" Kuskabe-san asked, changing the subject.

Basil-kun nodded "After all, it's not like everyday that Sawada-dono gets married, huh?"

"Kufufufu…..then it looks more like you'll be spending a lot of money in his wedding day, won't you Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro-sama smirked.

"The money he'll be borrowing from me is not for free. Of course he has to pay it back!" Kyouya-san replied.

Harsh!

Soon, we have finally reached the airport. We were given a private escort so we settled all of our luggages and passports as smoothly as we expected it to be.

"So I guess this is where I'll leave you." Basil-kun bid farewell by the time we were already at the terminal.

"Oh…then….thank you for escorting us Basil-kun!" I bowed.

"Don't mention it Chrome-dono! Well, I'll best be on my way!" and Basil-kun left with his men.

After a minute or two, the attendants have invited us to proceed inside the plane before taking off.

"As soon as we get home, I'll tell Mitsuru to make me a table of snacks!" Ken shouts while he raises his arms upwards to his head.

"You do know we have maids to do that, right?" M.M. questioned.

Ken let out his tongue and teased "Shut up, Mrs. Kakimoto!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MRS. KAKIMOTO? I'LL KILL YOU KEN!" M.M. scolded.

"Nagi….is something wrong?" Mukuro-sama asked as he saw me staring at the large window of the terminal.

"Huh?...oh, yes! I'm alright!" I answered with a sweet smile.

"Well, it's time to leave so why don't you come inside already?"

"Yes, I'll be right there!" I said and Mukuro-sama went inside the plane before me.

Well, this is where I'll be saying my good-byes. I hope we'll see each other again Italy. I'll miss you when we get home. What am I saying? I work here! I'll obviously return! But for now, I must bid you so long!

Arrivederci Italia!


	32. Thursday: Brotherly Love

_Author's Note:__ Woah! This is surprising! I've never actually expected that Ethan-san would do this for me…^smiles^…hahaha…..but either way….I am more than surprise to see that I've only got two reviews?...what the heck just happened to me?_

_Oh God, why aren't there that many reviews like the previews chapterzzzzsss….Is it me? Is something wrong about me? Oh no, it's the story isn't it?...Ah damn! This is crazy….Well, I'll just try to relax huh? My day is bad enough already…To tell you the truth, I've gotta say that today is at least at the top of the rank of my "Worst-day-ever" – list…^sighs^…._

_But either way….I would still like to personally (even though this is too publicee^) Thank __**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**__ and __**KHR LOVER**_ _ for who are still by my side supporting me to continue this chapter further more…XD_

_Anyways, about this chapter….this thought actually just came to my head while I was washing the dishes last night….what if Mukuro has a twin-elder-brother?…._

_Oops! I forgot….I've already mentioned this at my other fanfic (My Guardian Angel)…..yes, you all know who I'm talking about! So I thought, why not make him a special appearance in this story huh?_

_Hahaha…..enjoy!_

Thursday: Brotherly Love

I guess Kyouya-san's calculations were correct; we did arrived at Namimori town at exactly 5 pm. Thankfully we have Lancia-san who was able to demand the entire apartment of the airport to close down all of the sectors so there wouldn't be any obstacles like last time.

"Chrome, I'll be seeing you on Monday." Kyouya-san reminded before he went inside his car.

I nodded before Kusakabe-san bowed as well and drove Kyouya-san back home with his car.

"Master, mistress, this way please." Lancia-san said as he escorted us to a van back to the mansion.

"Would you…like to head to the mall first? Or maybe you should visit someone before we go home?" Lancia-san suddenly suggested when we were all aboard the car.

"I wanna go shopping! Let's go back to the mall!" M.M. said.

"I wanna eat outside!" Ken added.

"I want to take a nap." Chikusa answered.

"No Lancia; Just take us home." Mukuro-sama ordered.

"Are….are you surer? We could watch the fireworks for a while at the shrine?" Lancia-san suggested again.

"Fireworks? Mukuro-chan…can we please go?" M.M. pleaded.

"I have made up my mind already. Let's go home." Mukuro-sama finalized.

"But…but…master….."

"Lancia, I'm exhausted. Drive or else!" Mukuro-sama started to get annoyed that made Lancia-san obey his command.

It's no use for Lancia-san. Mukuro-sama is always in a no-good mood every time he's tired or rather he needs to take a nap to sleep his stress over; but seems to me that Lancia-san was hiding something. His hands were panicking while he was driving the van. I wonder what is he panicking about.

Soon we have reached Kokuyo mansion; home at last!

As we off board the car when the van parked its way at the front door entrance, our butlers automatically carried our bags and luggages to out respective rooms.

"Okaeri nasai minasan!" Mitsuru-kun greeted with a very wide (yet freaky) smile; almost like Mukuro-sama's.

"Mi-kun, do me a favor and lock all of my paper works for today and don't disturb me till' dinner." Mukuro-sama ordered.

"Yes Mukuro-sama!" Mitsuru-kun answered.

However, Mukuro-sama suddenly stopped as he turned around to Mitsuru-kun and I (who was following him behind as usual).

"On second thought, maybe I should finish my paper works today." And he went up stairs to his office with me following him.

"No Mukuro-sama!" Mitsuru-kun halted as he suddenly ran to us and blocked our way.

"What?" Mukuro-sama questioned.

"I…I mean….I think it's better if Mukuro-sama rests first before finishing his work. After all, we don't want Mukuro-sama to get stressed or he will look old…ahehehehe…." Mitsuru-kun advised with a jester's laugh.

I have a feeling that what Lancia-san was trying to hide from us earlier, is what Mitsuru-kun's trying to hide as well. What's going on I wonder?

"Are you hiding something from me Mitsuru?" Mukuro-sama queried with a very-very-very serious glare.

"What? Me? Hiding something?...ahehehehe…..of course there's nothing….ahehehehehe….."

"Then if you're not hiding something, you should let me through, correct?" Mukuro-sama ordered.

"But….but…but Mukuro-sama…I can't let you…"

"Huzimori Mitsuru! Out of my way!" Mukuro-sama lost his temper as he pushed Mitsuru-kun instead and proceeded to the door of his office.

"Wait Mukuro-sama!" Mitsuru-kun blocked the door to his office "Before you go in….please….I'm begging you to not to….it's for your own gooooooooooodddd...!" he pleaded.

"Out of my way and let me through Mitsuru!" Mukuro-sama pushed Mitsuru-kun away again and opened the door.

"Mukuro-sama…Nooooooooooooooo….!"

Now I knew why Lancia-san and Mitsuru-kun doesn't want Mukuro-sama to go home early and proceed to his office….because…..Mukuro-sama's most hated-celebrity was inside there, waiting for him with the same playful smile.

"Kufufufu…..long time no see….little brother!" a man with the synonymous pineapple-head greeted as he was sitting comfortably at the black couch facing side-wards to Mukuro-sama's desk chair.

"Shichirou…" Mukuro-sama uttered in shock and disbelieve.

"Forgive me Mukuro-sama, I tried!" Mitsuru-kun begged as he began to bow idiotically at the floor.

"What are you doing here Shichirou?" Mukuro-sama demanded an answer.

"Oya oya, is that how you would greet your elder twin brother?"

"Kufufufu…I told you didn't I? I have never considered you as my twin!" Mukuro-sama brought out his trident.

"Kufufufu….you have never changed…..little brother!" Shichirou-sempai readied his scepter.

"No…stop!" I halted their argument…as usual.

"Shichirou-sempai, please excuse Mukuro-sama for his first impression. He's quite exhausted after our trip from Italy."

"Of course; I'll calm down a little bit for you Chrome-chan!" Shichirou-sempai smiled as he patted me on my head.

"Don't touch her! She's mine!" Mukuro-sama demanded as he pulled Shichirou-sempai's hand away from my head.

"Very well then. After all, I didn't come all this way from France just to disappoint my little Mukuro-kun."

"I'm not that little Shichirou! Which reminds me, what brings you here?"

"Well now….since I wasn't able to spend some time with you last Christmas and New Year, I've decided to come home to you from France to Japan and celebrate pineapple day with you instead." Shichirou-sempai answered.

"Kufufufu….that's very thoughtful of you Shichirou, but you are currently stepping at my territory. Henceforth I command you to leave at once and return to France!" Mukuro-sama ordered.

"Kufufufu….are you saying I am not welcome here as your brother?"

"Th…that's not what he meant Shichirou-sempai." I've cut in before Mukuro-sama was able to say something.

"What do you mean Chrome?" Shichirou-sempai asked curiously.

"Uhm…I think…I guess…..maybe….you should stay here until pineapple day." I suggested, uncertain.

"NAGI!" Mukuro-sama exclaimed.

"Mukuro-sama, please consider this as your sacrifice for me. I don't want this dilemma to be noted down on my permanent record. And I do not wish to give Boss a headache about this problem." I pleaded using my adorable tempting puppy face to persuade Mukuro-sama…

And yes, I've learned it from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan.

Mukuro-sama sighed "I guess…its okay."

Ha! It worked!

I've gotta admit, that special tempting trick is a one-of-a-kind illusion!

"Exquisite!" Shichirou-sempai replied "Well now, I guess I should wait in my room until dinner. Mi-kun, do you mind if you could show me my way to my quarters?" 

"I…uhm….if…if Mukuro-sama would allow me?" Mitsuru-kun favored with a very frightened look.

"Kufufufu….do you need to ask?" Mukuro-sama glared.

"Ach! No, not at all…Mukuro-sama." Mitsuru-kun shivered "Uhm….Shichirou-sama….please, this way." And the two left.

When the area was finally dense with emptiness that only I and Mukuro-sama were the only occupants, he sat in his chair and rubbed his forehead from the frustration he had with his brother.

"Mukuro-sama….I….I'm sorry." I apologized with a very low bow.

"Kufufufufu….I'd have to be honest with you my dear….that I am terribly furious of what you just did." Mukuro-sama answered.

Even though he was smiling gently to me, I can tell that he is very- very- very mad after what I have done.

"Why did you let him anyways…my beloved Chrome?" Mukuro-sama suddenly wondered.

"Because….because if you kicked him out, then he will have no place to stay. After all he is, as he said, still a part of your blood."

"Kufufufu….there are a lot of hotels here and there at Kokuyo capital; why not let him stay there instead of here?"

"He might not have much money as we thought."

"You do know have a lot of pound in my vault."

"Mukuro-sama…..he came all this way from France just to spend some time with you. Why not do the same for him and give him another chance?"

After that reply, Mukuro-sama wasn't able to answer back. There was a complete aura of calmness inside the room. Looking through his mismatched eyes, I know that he is still angry at me. Maybe I shouldn't have let Shichirou-sempai stay.

Suddenly, Mukuro-sama sighed "Alright then, since you were the one who had suggested him to stay, you will be the one respons…" he then stopped for awhile when he thought of something "On second thought….M.M. will be the one responsible for him. Your job is the same as usual…never leave my side as long as he's around, are we clear about that my dear?"

"Yes Mukuro-sama!" and our deal ended there.

Sigh!

An hour later, Mukuro-sama finally had the urge to take a nap. After all, he might get sick because of the stress he's facing.

"You should rest for awhile as well, my precious Chrome." He advised with that kind smile on his face.

So I went straight to my bedroom to take a break as said by Mukuro-sama.

It was sure relaxing to just take a sit at your balcony, feeling the fresh air on your skin with that radiant sunset above the ocean.

"Chrome-sama….are you in there?" Mitsuru-kun unnecessarily knocked.

"Yes, come in Mitsuru." I permitted and he approached inside, shutting the door behind him afterwards.

"I….I was just wondering if….if Mukuro-sama is still mad at me?" he wondered curiously with a pout on his face.

"No Mitsuru-kun. He's rather mad at me." I replied.

"Oh…I'm….I'm sorry about this Chrome-sama….I really didn't…."

"It's alright Mitsuru-kun, it's alright."

"HEY! OPEN THIS DAMMIT DOOR YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ken suddenly demanded as he punches my door with great furiousness.

Of course that shocked us!

I told Mitsuru-kun to open the door for Ken; but unexpectedly, he wasn't the only person who wants to talk to me. M.M., Chikusa, and Lancia-san all entered my quarters with Ken.

"As you may notice this kind of situation, we all need to talk about Shichirou, Chrome-sama." Lancia-san began the conversation.

"Why did you let him stay here, Chrome?" M.M. questioned.

"Calm down M.M.-san, you should know that Mukuro-sama is terribly angry with her as well." Mitsuru-kun said.

"Good! Because he has the right to get mad at her." Ken scolded.

"Cool it Ken. We're not here to yell at Chrome; we're here to fix this problem before it gets worst." Chikusa smoothen the air.

"Well Chrome-sama….do you have any plans?" Mitsuru-kun asked.

"Uhm….well….I…" I uttered, trying to think of something.

But there isn't really anything on my head. My mind is completely black and white. I can't think of anything.

If only Fran-kun was here. He's good at thinking over any kind of plans for a dilemma….even though he insults Mukuro-sama all the time….wait a minute….insult?

A light bulb finally shimmered above my head "I have an idea."

_Author's Note:_ _Shichirou Rokudo, Mukuro's elder-twin-brother….he is about a year older than Mukuro and both of them have the same pineapple-hairstyle except that Shichirous's front bangs are longer than Mukuro's….._

_Hahahaha…..Shichirou's first appearance was actually presented at my other fanfic "My Guardian Angel" and yes, he has the same role as Mukuro's brother…..XD_


	33. Friday: Happy Pineapple Day!

_Author's Note:__ Hai! Well...first of all...I know it's a little too late but..._

_HAPPY PINEAPPLE DAY!_

_Yup! Pineapple day is supposed to be yesterday, January 28. But I don't know really. I just heard that from someone here in this website...oh well. To tell you the truth, this chapter was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I was terribly busy! We had our prom-practice and our swimming lessons yesterday and I was too exhausted to update the chapter. _

_Anyways, you may also find errors in this chapter since I am currently on a hurry to finish this. This is actually my sister's laptop and she doens't know that I'm using it to update my story. I'd better make this fast before she gets me._

_So...at last! I have reviews after a long frustrating day. _

_Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you:_

_**- AnimeOtakuDeGozaru **_

_**- Frost190 **_

_**- Melodra Solo **_

_**- Arami-re **_

_**- NagiChrome **_

_Once again...arigatoo gozaimasu!..._

_Well, Enjoy!...Oops! My sister's coming! Gonna go!_

Friday: Happy Pineapple Day!

I'm having my doubts about this. I'm not sure whether this will come out as a good result or it will worsen our case.

"Hey Chrome, what are you waiting for? Go for it already?" M.M. ordered.

This is out plan; as you rememberes, I was thinking about Fran-kun whe we were conducting ur plan abou this frustration- situation. Out main objective in this plan is to insult Shichirou-sempai to make sure his stay here is shorter than what he plans to. by using...Fran-kun.

Now, I know what you're thinking; Fran-kun is in Italy and we can;r beg for Xanxus-san to send him back here in Japan. Well, this is where an illusiontist comes out.

Shichirou-sempai has los senses when it comes to illusions since he uses Sky flames often more during battles. So, I'll be casting an illusion at Ken, making him look like and act exactly like Fran-kun to insult Shichirou-sempai and make him leace as early as possible.

"This better not hurt!" Ken demads.

"Would you keep it down Ken. Mukuro-sama might hear us." Chikusa warned.

Oh, I guess I've forgetten to mention that Mukuro-sama has no idea of what's going on. A this current hour, Mukuro-sama is still asleep inside his bedroom of course. For sure he will be waking up at around 4 hours from now. After all, he's a very heavy sleeper.

We've asked Lancia-san to be on the guard, unallowing Mukuro-sama to leave his room to make sure there will be no further conflicts that will happen to our plan.

I just hope this works.

After casting an illusion at Ken, the four of us proceeded down stairs at the dinning area where Shichirou-sempai is waiting for his breakfast.

"Good morning Chrome-chan!" Shichirou-sempai greeted with a wide smile "Do you know what day it is today?"

"I...uhm...pineapple day?" I replied timidly.

"Yup! So, do we have any parties today or tonight at the mansion?" Shichirou-sempai asked.

"Sorry pineapple-head, but there won't be any celebrations tonight." Fran-kun...I mean...Ken answered lifelessly.

"Oya? What do we have here? A child wearing a huge frog-hat?" Shichirou-sempai observed as he took a closer look at Ken.

Woah! I can't believe he fell for it!

"Ah...I know you! You're Mukuro-kun's secnd apprentice who works for Varia, are you not?" Shichirou-sempai uttered in his familiarity.

"The name's Fran pineapple-idiot!" Ken talked back.

"Kufufufufu...what a child. Mukuro-kun's right about you. You're jokes are such a teaser." Shichirou-sempai swiftly brought out his scepter.

"Woooooww! A stick!" Ken continued his insults.

"Kufufufu...it's not a stick child. It's a scepter, and I will be using it to teach you a lesson."

"If you continue calling me child, it will make you sound like a hundred-year-old hag."

"..." Shichirou-sempai was totally pissed "I have no time to deal with someone like you. I'm here waiting for my meal." and he went back to his seat.

"You're waiting for your meal here?...no wonder you have a stick to play with." Fran-kun...I mean...Ken teased again.

"Kufufufu...you have quite a tongue there, shall I cut it off for you?"

"You're gonna cut my tongue for me? How thoughtful! Can I cut yours too?"

"Well, I guess this will probably take a while." I giggled "M.M., Chikusa, I'll leave this to both of you. I'll go on and check how Lancia-san is doing with Mukuro-sama."

With their nods and cooperation, I went my way upstairs to Mukuro-sama's bedroom.

By the time I had arrived at Mukuro-sama's room; just when I was infront of the door:

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to leave my room? This is my territory!" I heard Mukuro-sama's mad voice from the door.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, but I am only folowing what Chrome-sama ordered me to do." Lancia-san answered.

As soon as I heard their trouble, I immediately entered hsi room with a very dark red blush on both of my cheeks.

"Chrome." Mukuro-sama uttered when I was in.

"Chrome-sama...aren;t you supposed to be..."

"Thank you Lancia-san, bit I'll take it from here." I inturupted and signalled him to leave the room.

When he was gona and only I and Mukuro-sama were the only ones inside te room;

"What's going on my dear? Surely, you have come here to tell me." Mukuro-sama started.

"Forgive me Mukuro-sama. But it's best if I won't." I bowed after approaching closer to him.

"Kufufufu...I don't know whether I should be pleased by your adoring expression, or should I be furious for not letting me know what is happening in my mansion."

"Mu...Mukuro-sama...please don't be angr..." I've accidentally stumbled at his bed and landed on his chest.

There was a sudden complete posture of pause at out movements as we stared at each other for a while there.

"Kufufufu...this scene is just too horny...with you here in my bed with me." Mukuro-sama chuckled.

I, of course, blushed terribly at his amusement.

Reading through his eyes, I can tell that he suddenly had the pleasure to go ahead and kiss...and probably...do something horrible afterwards.

"Mukuro-sama!...I...I don't...I..." I tried to say something as I stood up straight, but no word came out from my mouth.

"Kufufufu...you don't need to worry about anything, my cute Chrome." he smiled at me while he pulled my chin closer to his face "I've been having a very terrible mood since yesterday; do I still need to beg you for a kiss to cheer myself up?"

He's...right! He's been having a bad day ever since he came home from Italy. And all I did was nothing. I did nothinf that could please him. I feel so guilty right now.

"I...I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama." I apologized but found my lips to be sealed by Mukuro-sama's finger.

"Shhhh..." he hushed " I don't need your apology my beloved Chrome. Though if you want me to forgive you, then kiss me as long as you can."

At his request, I slowlymoved my lips forwards to his mouth while he did the same. Gently now, I closed my eyes so that I could enjoy the kiss we are about to share with each other.

A second later, our lips collided once more. There were soft moans of pleasure and lust that came out from our voices as out mouths came in contact.

"Chrome..I want more." Mukuro-sama favored and I gave him what he wanted.

Another second passed without my realization, hsi tongue entered my mouth. How could I have not noticed it? Maybe it's because of the warmth I feel from him.

Carefully, his hand crawled beneath the bottom of the skirt of my gown. It wonders me, why didn't I had the force to stop him? Why wasn't I surprised with his seductive actions? Why is it that I wanted him to carry on futher? Why didn't I wantd him to top what he was planning to do with me?

Unnecessarily, a huge explosion startled both of us that made us halt ourselves.

"What was that?" I spoke in shock while Mukuro-sama couldn't help himself but to be pissed by the interruption.

I, in the other hand, stood up and scurried outside to see what was the big explosion all about.

As I took a sight from the indoor balcony with Mukuro-sama following me:

"THAT''S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Shichirou-sempai yelled; looks like he's gone mad.

"Kufufufu...what's with you Shichirou? Looks to me like you're having a bad morning here." Mukuro-sama teased.

"Kufufufu...so then you've guessed?" Shichirou-sempai replied "I have had enough with that apprentice of yours! He's a headache! I can't survive here with him around! Expect my departure tomorrow!"

Yes! It worked! i guess Ken did a good job!

A second afterwards, M.M., Chikusa, and Ken (still looks like Fran) emerged from the room where Shichirou-sempai came from.

"Hehehehe...hey M.M, do I still look like Fran?" Ken whispered when they saw Mukuro-sama up from bed.

"Yeah...why?" M.M. wondered.

"Hehehehe...I've always wanted to try this." then Ken turned to Mukuro-sama and yelled "Hey! Pineapple-sama! Have I told you already that your hair is the mosr distrubing style I have ever seen and your laugh is the mosr annoyig tone I have ever heard?"

"Ken, Mukuro-sama had hihg senses on illusions. He knows it's you." Chikusa whispered.

WARNING: Kids, do not ever do this!

"I have no time with your curcus show. I'll be staying in my room for the rest of the day." and Shichirou-sempai dragged himself out of the area to go back to his room like what he said.

At last! I've never thought that this plan would work out! Now all I need to worry about is to explain everything to Mukuro-sama.

"Hahaha...well...that went well! I guess I should get going now!" Ken laughed as he tried to escape.

"Just a second Ken." Mukuro-sama halted that made Ken drop as lot of sweat "Do you think I would let you get away after what you told me?"

"Eh...but...Mukuro-sama...I..."

"Kufufufu...no matter. Since it's pineapple day, I guess you eill be the first one to recieve a gift from me." Mukuro-sama said and drew illusional pineappls and began throwing all of them at Ken's head.

See kids, I told you that was a bad idea!


	34. Omake Interview: Epsiode 1

_Author's note:__ So…I just had a thought lately…..what if I write a bonus chapter, huh? Well, one thing's for sure, many of you….or some of you….may either love it or hate it…..hahahaha…..XD….._

_So here we are…..as you may have also noticed that I've changed my penname to "Monomezurashii Merodii no Moe"…..sorry if I kept on changing my username. I just can't decide what name should I use…XD_

_Anyways; finally, I have more reviews and have some people to thank for!_

_**- Anon**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_Hahaha…..I know, I know, I think I'm a little short today….hm…maybe because of the new chapter in Hitman Reborn!...hahaha…..nyah! What am I laughing about? You know what, why don't you read my first bonus chapter already!_

_Enjoy!_

Omake Interview: Episode 1

Haru: Hello everyone and welcome to this story's first ever Omake Chapter!

Audience: (Applauses)

Reborn: You do know that you could simply call it as a bonus chapter.

Haru: Hagi! Were you here all this time, Reborn-san?

Reborn: Of course I was! Our host for this interview asked me to guide her with this show since it's her first time,

Haru: So that means….I'm not gonna be the host…(pouts)

Yamamoto: Ahahaha….(comes out on the stage)…its okay if you're not gonna be the host Haru. You'll still be in this show.

Gokudera: Get out of the stage, baseball-nut!

Yamamoto: Hey! Look over there! It's Gokudera! Hi!

Gokudera: I didn't told you to wave hello, idiot!

Ryohei: STOP SHOUTING SQUID-HEAD! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT THEY'RE SAYING TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera: Me? You're the one who's shouting Turf-Top!

Ryohei: HUH? WHAT DID HE SAY?

Gokudera: I SAID…SHUT UP IDIOT!

Ryohei: NOBODY CALLS ME AN IDIOT, SQUID HEAD!

Gokudera: LAWN HEAD!

Ryohei: OCTOPUS HEAD!

Lambo: STUPIDERA!

Gokudera: Shut up and stay out of this COW-BRAT!

Lambo: Just….relax…(suddenly began to cry out loud.)

Haru: Now look what you did! You're a disgrace Hayato!

Gokudera: Me? They're the ones who started it! And since when did I allowed you to call me by my first name STUPID WOMAN!

Haru: YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!

Yamamoto: Hahahaha….looks like this argument will surely take for a while.

Reborn: I guess it will Yamamoto. In the mean time, we should take a break since half of the interviewees have not arrived yet…Ciao Ciao!

^Commercial Break^

This portion is brought to you by: Tsuna's Tuna Crackers! By One, Take One ! Also available in mini-packs!

^End of Commercial Break^

Reborn: Minasan, Ciaossuu and welcome back! So here we are then! All of the casts' of the show have finally arrived. And since some of the casts were so aggressive that they almost didn't have the guts to come, we had taken drastic measures and had forcefully tied them up with ropes and handkerchiefs on their mouths (Points at the KHR-casts). As you can also see…they can't go anywhere and can't say anything.

Tsuna: mmhmhmhmh…mhm!...mmhhh! (Handkerchief Language Translation: This is crazy….Reborn!...Untie Us!)

Reborn: Well now…I see no-good-Tsuna's getting a little too excited! Oh, and so is Hibari! (Points at Hibari, who is starting to flame up in irritation)

Tsuna: mhmmhm! (You're Insane!)

Reborn: Let's ignore Tsuna's excitement, shall we?

Tsuna: mhhmmhmmhm! ( Don't ignore me!)

Reborn: Okay, now let me introduce out interview-host for this show. Please give a round of applause for this story's author and everyone's favorite 189669-Fanfiction-writer….Nikki-chan….also known as Ms. Monomezurashii Merodii no Moe!

Nikki: (enters the stage from the elevator platform) Yoroshiku Onegashimasu Minasan! I'm so flattered to be here! Ah…by the way….Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu Reborn-sama! Thank you for helping me with this interview show!

Reborn: Doo Ittashimashite! Though I should remind you about the fee; after all, this service isn't for free you know.

Nikki: (Shocked) it is?

Reborn: I was just joking!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha…..that was a good bell! So, where are your two spouses?

Nikki: Eh? I wouldn't consider them as my spouses…..they're more like dogs that kept on following me around while I hate it whenever they do that.

Mukuro: Kufufufu…..obedient animals. I like those kinds of idiots!

Nikki: Well I don't! It's annoying! You can have them if you want, Mukuro-sama!

Hibari: (whispers at Chrome) _I told you herbivores are annoying._

Nikki: Anyways….I didn't wrote this chapter to talk about those two.

Reborn: She's right about that. In the mean time….we should take five for a while after this exhausting talk.

Nikki: Eh? But….15 seconds have just passed.

Reborn: (sleeps all of the sudden)

Nikki: O.O

Fran: Well….enjoy the commercial break everyone! (Waves good-bye)

Tsuna: Nooooo! Not another commercial break!

^Commercial Break^

This portion is brought to you by: Bianchi's Five-star hotel and Restaurant!

Enjoy fresh cuisine purple-smokin' poison cooking by Mafia's Number One poison scorpion master poison cooking chef!

Side-effects on eating at Bianchi's Five-star hotel and restaurant may cause nervous-break-downs, stomach aches, and death! Eat at your own risk!

^End of Commercial Break^

Nikki: We're back everyone! And since everybody is no longer tied up, I guess we should start our show now!

Audience: (applause)

Gokudera: Let's just get this over with!

Haru: That's not very nice Gokudera!

Gokudera: Nobody cares about your opinion you stupid woman!

Haru: STUPID! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T LET THAT PASS ME!

Reborn: (shoots a bullet at the ceiling) if you two won't shut up, I'll imprison both of you in a love room until something happens.

Haru: Hagi! Nooooo! Anything but that!

Gokudera: HELL NO!

Reborn: Then I guess both of you should keep it down right?

Nikki: Ah….arigato gozaimasu Reborn-sama!

Yamamoto: You know you don't have to speak in Japanese all the time.

Nikki: Oh…okay then…I guess that could make this show even more comfortable.

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIII! I'm getting bored! What are we doing here anyways?

Nikki: Well now, since this is an interview show, of course we'd be asking and answering questions about my fanfic! So I guess I should start first eh. As creations of Akira Amano-sensei, tell me something about my fanfic.

Hibari: Horrible!

Nikki: (Cries a little)

Chrome: …uhm…Kyouya-san, I think that's a little harsh.

Hibari: That was my most honest opinion and there's nothing you herbivores can't do about that.

Ryohei: THAT'S STILL EXTREMELY RUDE HIBARI!

Hibari: Would you keep it down herbivore? If you won't, I'll bite you to death!

Ryohei: BRING IT ON TO THE EXTREME!

Reborn: (Shoots at the ceiling again) No fighting please!

Kyoko: Speaking of fighting…Chrome-chan, do you remember those books you gave Hibari-san for Christmas?

Chrome: (nods)

Kyoko: Don't you remember Chrome-chan? Nikki-chan was the author of those books!

Chrome: Ah! Now I remember!

Hibari: So you were the one who wrote those pathetic books (glares coldly).

Nikki: uhm….(nods while shaking in fear)

Reborn: Don't be afraid…he won't bite you to death.

Nikki: That's quite relieving Reborn-sama, but being bitten to death by Hibari-sama is not what I'm afraid of.

Reborn: hm?

Nikki: (whispers at Reborn) it's his eyes….their scary!

Haru: Why did you wrote those books anyways? They all somehow were meant to be read by Hibari-san.

Hibari: (Glares at Haru)

Haru: Hagi! I…I'm sorry Hibari-san! (Hides behind Yamamoto)

Nikki: On the contrary Haru-sama…there are some people in this world that are **quite **similar to Hibari-sama…..an example of those people are Adelhied-sama from the Shimon Family. Another example is Zero-sempai from Vampire Knights, and Sunako-sempai from Wallflower!

Mukuro: Kufufu…..so you mean to say that there are still mortals in this world that has the same blood-lust as Kyouya-kun.

Nikki: (nods)

Mukuro: Kufufufu…how amusing. I can't wait to meet all of them.

Tsuna: (Panic-mode) Kyaaaaahhhh!...then that means…there are a lot of Hibari-sans' out there?

Yamamoto: I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I think it's kind of cute to see a lot of Hibari-sans'…ahahaha!

Hibari: There won't be any of them as soon as I bite those copy-cats to death!

Chrome: I wonder if they also have the same catchphrase as Kyouya-san.

Nikki: I don't think they do Chrome-sama….though that's kind of cute!

Hibari: (Starting to get irritated by everyone who's telling him how cute he is.)

Tsuna: Ghaaa….I think we should stop calling Hibari-san cute.

Hibari: (glares at Tsuna)

Tsuna: Eeeeiiiikkkk! ….I'm….I'm sorry Hibari-san…I didn't mean to tell you how adorable you are…I…I mean…you're not cute….you're scary…no!...I mean….

Hibari: I'll bite you to death!

Tsuna: !

Gokudera: Stay away from the tenth!

Hibari: Fine! I guess I'll be biting both of you to death!

Gokudera: Bring it on!

Yamamoto: Hey! That looks like fun! I want to play too!

Gokudera: Stay out of this baseball nut!

Ryohei: I WANT TO JOIN TOO TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera: Would both of you lay off?….this is my fight!

Hibari: I don't care how many all of you are!...I'll surely bite all of you to death!

Reborn: Oy Tsuna! You'd better stop them!

Tsuna: Eh? Why me?

Reborn: You're their boss remember.

Tsuna: Ach! This is why I never wanted to be the boss!

Haru: Hagi! But…..shouldn't you be the one stopping them, Reborn-san?

Reborn: (Suddenly began to sleep)

Girls: O.O

Squalo: VOOOIIII! I'm bored! I want to fight too!

Levi: Don't worry boss, I'll defend you!

Xanxus: (Doesn't care about anything)

Bel: Ushishishi…..don't worry princess, I'll protect you!

Nikki: HEY! Take your hands off of her!

Bel: Ushishishi….and who are you to order a prince? You're just a peasant!

Nikki: PEASANT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM ONE OF THE CLUB LEADERS OF MY SCHOOL!

Lussuria: My, my, calm down Nikki-chan. He's just pissing you.

Mukuro: Kufufufu…how amusing. They all look like fools.

Fran: Look who's talking.

Mukuro: Oya? What did you just said little one?

Fran: I said….your hair looks ridiculous…Pineapple-sama!

Mukuro: (stabs Fran with his trident)

Fran: Ouch! That hurts pineapple-head!

Mukuro: (Stabs Fran again)

Fran: I said that hurts pineappl….

Mukuro: (Stabs Fran again)

Ken: Fran! Quit calling Mukuro-san "Pineapple-head"!

Mukuro: (Stabs Ken)

Ken: eeeehhhh….sorry…Mukuro-san….I didn't mean to call you pineapple head…..

Mukuro: Kufufufu…you've just said it yourself Ken (stabs Ken again)

Ryohei: EVERYONE! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!

All: (Began to fight at the stage except for Reborn and the girls)

Nikki: Uhm…Reborn-sama….I think you should pull the trigger now.

Reborn: (shook his head side-wards)

Haru: Hagi! Why not?

Reborn: Because this is all your fault (points at Nikki). This is your show, and therefore it's also your responsibility.

Nikki: O.O

Kyoko: But…didn't Reborn-san mention earlier that he will guide Nikki-chan with this show?

Reborn: Yup! But it's not my responsibility to do this show. And it's not my fault that everything became a mess.

Nikki: So…what do you supposed I should do then?

Reborn: Have yourself at least assistants to do this ridiculous show.

Girls: Assistants?

Reborn: (nods) and your helpers should better be aggressive.

Haru: Hagi! I think he meant those two, Nikki-chan.

Nikki: (pouts) Do I have a choice?

Chrome: I bet the next interview would be a headache.

Nikki: You got that right…Chrome-sama.

Hana: Well I did warn you girls that boys are a pain in the butt!

Nikki: Either way…I guess that's all for today! Join us next time on another crazy and disastrous bonus interview omake show! This is "Monomezurashii Merodii no Moe" saying, Sayonara minasan!

_Author's Note:__ Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review it!...XD_


	35. Saturday: Big Brother!

_Author's Note__: Ahehehehehe…I don't know whether I should still have an author's note for HIATUS-ing all of my stories including this one. I feel so ashamed right now…^pouts^…But anyways…I've managed to have myself some spare time and got this chance to have this story it's first ever TRIPLE-CHAPTER UPDATE! Yup, to show my gratitude for waiting this long-years….XD….I shall give my beloved fans….eh…I mean readers…a TRIPLE-CHAPTER UPDATE…..yup, you'll hear it again, it's a TRIPLE-CHAPTER UPDATE…okay, enough with that…._

_Uhmmm…I don't remember the reason why did I delayed the due dates of my stories…but I'll try to remember it. Aside of having a mountain-pack full of projects, home works, and exams ….I have another excuse…let me go back to my previous moments and try to remember what I did for the past HIATUS-ed days of my stories. _

_Also, karera wa doomo arigato gozaimasu no rebiyu! (Thank you for your reviews guys!):_

_**- **__**solitarycloud**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**kikizoey**___

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**___

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**___

_**- **__**Kichou**___

_So, about this chapter….this area will focus more on Chrome's relationship with Shichirou…or as to how the fandoms would call it as a __**7696**__ romance…yup! Shichirou's fandom number is 76…hehehehe…cool huh? He's just an OC yet I made him a fandom number….XD….also, this is a spoiler chapter for my other story "My Guardian Angel"…Yuppie diie Yup, there are a lot of spoilers here from that story…__so I challenge you to spot all of the spoilers written in this chapter!_

_Enjoy! _

Saturday: Big Brother!

"WHAT?" Mukuro-sama's eyes and mouth opened widely.

"Please Mukuro-sama, I feel so guilty for him and I think this is at least the only way I could do." I pleaded.

Earlier in this conversation, I've favored Mukuro-sama if I could at least spend some time with Shichirou-sempai before he leaves this evening. This was also the same case I did with Dino-sempai when he was supposed to have his vacation in Namimori…..but, he rather had his time in the hospital.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with me when he first got here?" Mukuro-sama questioned.

"You ordered me to stay with you whenever he's around. But I was planning to show him around in the mansion without you."

"That's the point. I won't be around while you're with him. What if he does something to you with those aggressive fingers of his?"

Snap me if I'm wrong, but I think he's too concern about me. I've never seen him this concerned before.

"Mukuro-sama, please rests assure that nothing will happen. You could trust me on this one this time." I favored professionally.

"You're….too cute to resist." Mukuro-sama sighed "Very well then. I guess nothing will surely happen for three hours."

I nodded; glad that he gave in from my wish.

After asking the permission from Mukuro-sama, I then proceeded towards Shichirou-sempai's room while I thought over what and how should I give him my time here.

I wonder what should I say? Maybe….we could have a little chat at the gazebo while having chocolate milk and butter cookies. If we ever got bored, I could at least show him the library right?

However, just when I've finally got in front of Shichirou-sempai's room and was about to knock the door, suddenly:

"Oh, Chrome-chan….do you need me?" Shichirou-sempai asked when he unnecessarily opened the door.

"Me? Well…you see…I was kind of wondering…if….if you could…uhm….accompany me?" I favored timidly with my cheeks burning.

"Accompany you?...Kufufufu…how adoring of you to ask me." He chuckled.

"Well…you don't have to if you're not in the mood."

"No, no, I insist." He replied.

Satisfied after accepting my invitation, we've headed towards the gazebo as I had planned earlier.

Before we could reach the garden, I've asked a maid to prepare two cups of chocolate milk and a bowl of butter cookies for us.

"Do you love flowers?" Shichirou-sempai by the time he noticed the bushes of white roses surrounding the gazebo.

"Uhm…yes." I answered with a light blush.

"Kufufu…of course you do, and you must. After all, no woman in the world hates flowers."

"Well, some women would prefer jewelries rather than flowers actually."

"So are you saying you're one of those women who would rather want jewels than flowers?"

"No, no, both of them are fine by me. I'm not that kind of person who chooses gifts from anybody. I accept everything that my friends give me. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

"Kufufufu…how amusing."

Same as Mukuro-sama, both brothers find every word of my replies as an amusing factor. Or is it the way how I say it that seems to entertain them?

"Mistress….you're food." A maid bowed as she gave us the two cups and a bowl of cookies I asked earlier.

I, as she caught my attention, told her to put it down on top of the table before leaving.

"Is there anything else you need mistress?" she asked.

"There is none. Thank you." I smiled before she bowed once more and left.

"Shichirou-sempai, would you like to have some chocolate milk?" I offered as I sat down.

"Certainly." He smiled and accepted the mug as he sat down next to me.

"It's too quiet. Is it always calm like this around here?" he wondered with curiosity.

"Sometimes…I guess. After all, it's pretty much crowded here whenever Mukuro-sama has garden parties. And Ken and Mitsuru-kun often plays fetch in this place."

"Kufufu…it must be rather lively here, is it?"

"I giggled "It is very much. How about yours, Shichirou-sempai?"

"Mine?'

"How is your life in France?"

He chuckled "Kufufufu…..one thing's for sure about that; my life in France is definitely a negative adverb."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kufufu….well, for some reason, I'm always busy with all of the non-sense work I'm doing and the insignificant finances I'm paying for. I've never got the chance to sit and relax even for just a minute." He sighed desperately.

It must rather difficult being an Estraneo boss; you would have to do nothing all day but to work-work-work while paying for all of the taxes you have with the Vendice. Even I myself couldn't live long enough with that kind of life.

"Sometimes though, I thought of retiring and settling down with someone." He continued.

"Someone? Does Shichirou-sempai have a lover already? Is it Rosso-san?" I wondered.

"Kufufufu….Rosso belongs to Hiroshi…Even I myself am wondering, who should belong to me?" he asked.

"Who….who belongs to you? Shichirou-sempai, are you asking me to who should be your lover?"

And Shichirou-sempai nodded.

"Well…what kind of woman does Shichirou-sempai want?" I asked; maybe I could help him with that…just maybe.

"Hmm….I don't know…maybe…a cute girl like Chrome-chan would definitely do."

"Someone like me? Uhm….I don't know anyone who is similar to me before"

"I know! How about you become my lover instead!" he said as his light bulb shimmered.

"Huh? Me? Why me?" I panicked.

"Why not? Chrome-chan is after all the exact match I'm looking for….and there is no one as cute and as innocent as you are."

"But…I…"

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you already belong to someone else? Is it Mukuro-kun…or that Hibari-kun?" he asked, eyes wide open.

Who am I…..who possesses me? That's an unusual question. To who am I belonged to? Though, I've been wondering about that ever since, right? I can't become Shichirou-sempai's lover; I don't feel anything for him even though Mukuro-sama and Shichirou-sempai are very much the same.

And besides, my dilemma between Kyouya-san and Mukuro-sama is troublesome enough, and I don't want Shichirou-sempai to interfere.

"Shichirou-sempai….I….I can't be with you." I answered, gathering all of my courage.

"Hm? I see." He smiled without any sad expression….how could he have no sad expression.

Usually when guys get dumped they feel desperate, as if they were turned into stones that their worlds have ended. But why is it that Shichirou-sempai doesn't have that kind of feeling? He keeps his cool and his curved mouth stayed in place. Why is that so?

How confusing.

"Which reminds me…I have something to show you." He changed the subject.

"Show me? What is it?"

"Well I …I left it in my room. Do you mind if you could come with me and get it?" he favored.

I, of course as the most rightful reply, agreed and left the place as we headed back to Shichirou-sempai's room.

On our way, we passed by the balcony where Chikusa and M.M. always discuss their problems and sometimes, do something crazy; and by crazy I mean fighting and arguing with each other.

_(__Author's Note:__ What? M.M. and Chikusa aren't allowed to do "it" yet. Their still kids….^winks^)_

And again, I saw them having a conversation; seems that what their talking about is very serious.

A minute passed of walking back and we had finally reached Shichirou-sempai's room.

"So…what is it that you wanted to show me?" I wondered.

"Well …this." Shichirou-sempai brought out a silver necklace with a diamond jewel engraved at the center.

Ah! I remembered this! This was the necklace that Kyouya-san gave me ten years ago. From how I recall it, I lost this while I was being rescued.

"How did you…where did you found it?" I questioned.

"My men found it somewhere at the basement. Here, let me help you wear it on." He replied and placed the necklace around my neck.

However, after he had locked the jewelry at the back of my neck, I suddenly felt cold yet a quite warm touch on the skin of my neck.

"Sh…Shichirou…-sempai…what are you…doing?" I blushed terribly when I realized that he was nuzzling on me.

I felt such pleasure yet an incorrect temptation inside of me. My head suddenly began to black out as I fell dizzy that all I could think about…was him.

"What I am doing…is something that I long for ever since I've met you." He whispered at my ear softly and teasingly "I want you Chrome-chan…just for today….please…" his hands suddenly crawled all over my waist as he pushed me forcefully to his bed.

"No…please…don't…don't do this." I pleaded but he didn't stop and continued what he plans on doing with me.

"Kufufufu…..don't tell me that Mukuro-kun hasn't taken your purity yet." He mocked softly while I didn't have the guts to reply and blush instead "Oya? You're blushing. Does that mean what I say is true? Kufufu…how adorable. So Mukuro-kun is still that little child that mom and dad knew." He amused as his hands continuously roam around me.

Without even my realization, I was already moaning for his name…Mukuro-sama's name that is. I can't stop.

"I'm not Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan. But if it would make you comfortable then….I guess I should make you uncomfortable for you to shout my name instead…."

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" M.M. unnecessarily demanded as she pointed a gun towards Shichirou-sempai by the time the door was furiously knocked down opened.

Weird…but cool….she was dressed like a policewoman with those matching dark shades of glasses covering her eyes.

"M.M.! Chikusa!" I uttered as soon as Chikusa walked in a bored-like manner inside the room.

"OUT OF THE BED ROKUDO!" M.M. ordered, keeping the gun pointed at Shichirou-sempai.

"Kufufufu…make me." Shichirou-sempai disobeyed.

"Let go of the girl, or we would have to use force against you." Chikusa commanded.

"Kufufufu…force? What force? Who could possibly force me to stop what I would like to do….certainly, the person's not Mukuro-kun, is it?"

"Of course boss Shichirou…Mukuro-san cannot stop you….though I can." A familiar blonde-haired man emerged behind Chikusa with a long-red-haired female following him.

"Aaaahhh….Hiroshi! I've been waiting for you to fetch me." Shichirou-sempai smiled as he finally moved away from me.

Sigh! At last.

"Boss Shichirou, of all the women you'd have to play with, why does it have to be my sister?" big-brother raised an eyebrow.

"Kufufufu…I was getting bored around here. And besides, there's no other woman in this mansion that is worth playing with other than Chrome-chan."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT CHROME HAS A BETTER BODY THAN I HAVE?" M.M. questioned.

"Kufufufu….very much." Shichirou-sempai mocked that really pissed M.M.

"Anyways" Big brother cleared his throat to jump back inside the conversation "I'm glad to see you again, little Nagi!" he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too big brother!" And so is you…Rosso-san." I smiled with a light blush.

"That's sweet Chrome-chan. But as much as I want to stay here and chat with you, we really have to get going now! Shichirou-sama has a lot of questions to answer back in France for escaping from his work." Rosso-san excused with the entire explanation.

So what she meant to say was…Shichirou-sempai left his family unattended? How irresponsible!

"We really should hit the road little Nagi! It was nice seeing you again!" Big brother said as he dragged Shichirou-sempai out of the room with Rosso-san pulling his luggages.

"WAIT! I CAN'T GO WITHOUT A GOOD-BYE KISS FROM CHROME-CHAN!" Shichirou-sempai tried to pull back.

"Let's go boss." Big brother still dragged him out.

"We'll try to visit again, Arrivederci Chrome-chan!" Rosso-san bid as soon as they left the area with Mitsuru-kun leading them out of the mansion.

Phew! It's finally over. Shichirou-sempai is finally away. Now Mukuro-sama can relax.

"Kufufufu….I wouldn't consider "relax" as your conclusion, my sweet Chrome!" Mukuro-sama's voiced suddenly emerged behind me.

Yikes! Was he there all along? He must've read my thoughts.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu….my cute Chrome….you've promised me that nothing will happen to you…."

"I….I…I can explain…"

_Author's Note:__ Sooo….did you spotted all of the spoilers….I hope you did….^winks^_


	36. Sunday: Uncle Kawahira

_Author's Note:_ _Aaaaahhhh…I remembered why did I became so lazy for updating my chapters….hehehehe…yup, I was lazy for the past few days, sorry about that!_

_I remembered that I suddenly got bored of waiting for chapter 325 of Reborn!, so I've decided to browse some old manga to spear the time, and I found myself addicted to the manga I've discovered!...Yup, hear me, I have a __**recommended manga**__ for you guys and I promise you, this manga will definitely blow you away!_

_Try reading "HEART" by Rie Takada on Manga fox…..the story encircles around a naïve girl named Yume Takana who has a large crush on an ex-gangster named Shoubu Matsuke….XD…what's amusing about this manga is that the male lead acts exactly like Hibari Kyouya…in a bad way that is….XD_

_Okay, okay, I'll stop it now…anyways, about this chapter: as you can see this story is about an old illusionist (Gomen nasai Uncle Kawahira, but you're really old)….XD…to tell you the truth, I'm not in to this chapter….though all I wanted to show you guys in this chapter is that Uncle Kawahira lives in Kokuyo mansion already and why did he decided to live there….that's all…I know and I am predicting that this chapter will definitely bore you, so I'm going to give you my apologies now….^pouts^…._

_But nevertheless….enjoy….TT_TT_

Sunday: Uncle Kawahira

There are only six hell rings that exist in the world of mafia, and there are only five users who wield its power. One of the five users, is my master who appears to obtain both of the most powerful hell rings and was therefore declared to be the greatest wielder among the five; the other user is his apprentice whom he hates to be with, but what he's after from him is still his power. Another user is already deceased though his anger lives within us. The other is still currently unknown (perhaps he's shy). And the last among the five, is the oldest though was known for his tempting strategies.

"Chrome-san, could you please help me with my homework? I can't understand this math problem." Ipin-chan favored while I was having my time with the piano at the music room.

Of course as a standing-elder-sister for Ipin-chan, I've helped her with her homework.

"Let me see then" I said as I took a look at her book "Ah! This is not that difficult. All you have to do is to replace pie over two to ninety degrees, and then you could cancel both of the cosines."

"Oh! I get it! Thank you, Chrome-san." Ipin-chan smiled.

Unnecessarily, Mitsuru-kun entered the room.

"Uhm….Ipin-san, you have a visitor." He said.

"Visitor? Who? I never had any visitors before." Ipin-chan smiled.

"I don't know. But…he said you used to deliver him his favorite food."

Favorite food? Deliver? Could it be….

"Uncle Kawahira?" Ipin-chan and I uttered.

Well, there's only one way to find out. Mitsuru-kun then led us to where he left Ipin-chan's uncertain visitor.

But it wonders me while we were on our way, how did uncle Kawahira knew where she lived after she was kicked out from her old apartment? From how I knew him, he is very lazy…and some of the times stubborn. Although he was one of the world's most powerful illusionists he can be quite rude and confusing some times.

As soon as we had arrived at the living room, where Mitsuru-kun left the guest….well…

"Uncle Kawahira! You're really here!" Ipin-chan rejoiced as she threw her arms around the silver-haired illusionist.

Yet what really surprised me was the fact that Mukuro-sama was also there, chatting with uncle Kawahira.

"Kufufufu…I'd have to admit Kawahira, that's quite an adorable sight to see." Mukuro-sama chuckled.

"Mukuro-sama…were you keeping Kawahira-san accompanied?" Mitsuru-kun asked.

"Kufufufu….in a sense…maybe I was indeed. After all, it is not everyday that a wielder of a hell ring would come and visit." He answered.

Ah yes…..the serpent ring.

"But…what brings you here uncle Kawahira? Don't tell me you've come here just for me to cook you some ramen. I've already quit that job ever since the second semester became a difficult fish to catch." Ipin-chan queried.

Uncle Kawahira scratched his hair and replied with a sigh "How should I put this? Well…. you see, after you've quit delivering me my food I have become even more obsessed with ramen."

Could someone be really overly-obsessed with Japanese noodles?

"And because of my obsession, I didn't realized that I was already losing all of my money" he continued "So, I had no choice but to sell all of my belongings, including my house, to gain more money to buy more ramen!"

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?" everyone in the room reacted loudly.

"Kufufufu….in short, you are asking me to let you stay in my territory because the girl, who cooks your favorite food, lives here?" Mukuro-sama cleared out.

Uncle Kawahira nodded "And the best part about that is I'll be getting free ramen since Ipin-chan lives here."

You're kidding me right? Although, I'd have to admit, that's not a very bad idea at all.

"Kufufu…so this is how the famous Kawahira, holder of the scepter ring of Hades, asks such a financial favor from the notorious boss of Kokuyo?" Mukuro-sama polished the conversation and was given a whatever-nod from uncle Kawahira.

"Kufufufu….I'd say why not!" Mukuro-sama allowed.

Just like that? While I had a hard time persuading him to let his own brother stay and he had just agreed all of the sudden to uncle Kawahira?

Well that's so unfair at all!

"Mi-kun…kindly show Kawahira here his new room." Mukuro-sama ordered.

"Yes Mukuro-sama! Kawahira-san, this way please." Mitsuru-kun led.

"Uhm….Mukuro-sama….thank you for letting uncle Kawahira stay!" Ipin-chan smiled.

"Kufufufu….don't be too sweet on me little one. You were not the reason why'd I let your customer stay here. It is his power that I am after." Mukuro-sama answered before Ipin-chan left the area and followed Mitsuru-kun and uncle Kawahira.

That was….freaky. Though I'm not quite certain of what he meant by that, it was still scary.

However, with Ken, Chikusa, and M.M.'s suspicions about uncle Kawahira, Ipin-chan and I were asked to keep an eye on him for a while until dinner to make sure he won't do anything out-of-the-ordinary. And by out-of-the-ordinary, I meant stupidity.

Two hours later, we caught uncle Kawahira reading some sort of an adult magazine inside his own new room in the mansion.

I wasn't surprise at all since its quite normal for adult males like him to read matured magazines….but Ipin-chan was still a little too young so I kept her eyes at my back.

"Ipin, Chrome, I know both of you are there." Uncle Kawahira called while he reads his magazine.

How on earth did he know we were spying on him?

"I…I'm sorry …uncle Kawahira….we didn't mean to sp…"

"What do you think would look cute on you girls? This one or this one?" Uncle Kawahira asked, interrupting Ipin-chan's apology.

"What are these? Bunny suits?" I uttered as I took a closer look.

"Ah! The pink and the white ones look cute!" Ipin-chan said.

"Ipin-chan!"

"Sorry Chrome-san."

"Well….if you think it's cute, wear it!" Uncle Kawahira brought out a shopping bag. Taking a look what's inside, there were two ready-to-wear bunny suits, as exact as the ones in the copy.

Of course both of us blushed terribly. Who wouldn't get herself blushing when she is asked to wear a dress that exposes too much skin by an adult?

"Well? Go on, change into it already!" Uncle Kawahira ordered.

Without even our urge to refuse, we did nothing but followed his demand.

Ugh! Why do we need to wear this anyway? 

After a while when we've finished changing into the bunny costumes that Uncle Kawahira wants us to put on:

"You two look great! It fits both of you." Uncle Kawahira chuckled "You should wear that all the time."

O.O

But all that was drawn in our faces were embarrassment with dark red blushing cheeks. His amusement really burnt us.

This is worse than what Mukuro-sama orders from me, and what's bad about this is that Ipin-chan's with me. She's too young for this.

"KAWAHIRA! WHAT DID YOU…" Mukuro-sama unnecessarily opened the door furiously, but not until he noticed this stupid dress.

"What are they wearing?" Mukuro-sama asked while his eyes were targeted on me which really made me blush to death.

"Mukuro, you're just in time for the bunny show." Uncle Kawahira invited.

"Bunny show?" Mukuro-sama uttered in confusion.

But not until he realized what the silver-haired illusionist is up to.

"Kufufufu….this scene is just too horny. How would I enjoy this amusement with you? I'd rather watch this show alone with only Chrome on the stage."

O_O

"Aren't you the funny little one?" Uncle Kawahira chuckled "Why don't you treat this as my gift for you since you've allowed me to stay. She's all yours." He said and pulled me to Mukuro-sama.

Of course it made my entire face blush from the embarrassment.

I was so close to his hands and his clothes. I was burning…horribly.

"Kufufufu….let me think about this…no." he finalized.

Wait a minute ….did I heard it right? He refused me? That was….surprising….and unexpected I guess.

"Are you sick? Can't you see that the woman before you is the person you desire the most. Think about the enjoyment….the lust…the pleasure." Uncle Kawahira tempted.

"Kufufufu….how inviting, but no." Mukuro-sama held my shoulders lovingly as he pushed me about an inch away "As much as I want to do it with her…I can't. Chrome may look like a woman already, but she is still an innocent child; she's not yet ready to do this. And besides, Kawahira, if I would fall in to your devious spell I will no longer be called as the world's most infamous and most powerful illusionist."

"Oh? So then you are aware of this?"

"Kufufufu…..of course. You were formerly known as the illusionist of invitation and temptation….making a person's mind blend in to the unreality that you create."

The illusionist of temptation…that must've been the reason why was he granted the serpent ring. Serpents from the Christian bible were symbolically known for betrayal and temptation.

"It is obvious that this is a trial to determine my right to own both of the hell rings I possess, is it not?" Mukuro-sama added.

"Hmmm…this is unexpectedly boring already. How did you knew I was on about to defeat your rank?" Uncle Kawahira gave in.

"Kufufufu…..a lot of illusionists have came fort before me to test my strength and stole what is rightfully mine, yet no one has come to defeat."

"A lot of illusionist? Does that include the mist arcobaleno and the Varia frog?"

"Kufufufu….I have surpassed their abilities single handedly. They are nothing but weaklings."

"What about Chrome here?" Uncle Kawahira pointed.

"Kufufufu….Chrome will never challenge me. She's mine."

"Is it that she's your vessel or you really- really- really like her….or rather…she's more powerful than you that she's not aware of it yet."

Huh? I wasn't quite certain of what Uncle Kawahira just meant. Though it made Mukuro-sama froze in shock…and almost…fear.

"This discussion ends here. I will not answer that question. You'll have to find out for yourself." Mukuro-sama finalized the conversation "Chrome, get yourself dressed. I can't bear to see you dressed as an animal all day." He ordered before leaving the room.

I was blanked; left there confused. What did they meant by that?...was it true? 

Mukuro-sama, am I that strong?


	37. Monday: Happy Valentines Day!

_Author's Note__: uhmm….XD….I don't know whether I should say this but….I haven't in a while and I've been waiting for the chance to grab this opportunity so….here it goes…_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!...eh…I mean ….BELATED HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

_Ahehehe…..sorry, like I said from MGA….this story's Valentines-day-chapter would be delayed….well, at least I've manage to finally upload this…..this chapter was rather a hard fish to catch….oh, and sorry for those Hibari-fans here, I had to force Hibari-sama to eat something he doesn't like…..^pouts^_

_But don't get me wrong, I love Hibari-sama….who doesn't!_

_Enjoy! _

Monday: Happy Valentines Day!

Yes, Valentines day; or as to how Mukuro-sama would name it as "Horrible Chocolates Day" since he'll be surely getting a lot of home-made chocolates from M.M.

It's not that M.M.'s chocolates aren't delicious, but it's because Mukuro-sama never received any chocolates from me during Valentines' day, and so does Kyouya-san.

I remembered last year, both Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san wouldn't stop spying on me, waiting for the chance where I would finally go to the kitchen and make some chocolates. The day ended up with them having red painful sore eyes.

Sigh!

"Hahahaha! Its Monday today! And I'll be the only one giving Mukuro-chan some chocolates." M.M. rejoiced.

Hm, who am I to contradict? She's pretty much the only person who's always gives him chocolates.

"I don't know what should I make first for Mukuro-chan. But I'll be serving him with chocolates for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert!" M.M continued being over-heard.

"Just an advice, you should also make some chocolates for Ken and Chikusa." I suggested before I left for work.

"Hmpf! Why would I give them my sweet delicious chocolates? According to Japanese traditions, chocolates should be given to the person you desire to be with. Why would I want Ken and Chikusa to live with me for the rest of my life?"

Well….she does have a point! That's why I couldn't even give just a single brownie bite to either of them.

"Chrome-sama, if you would, may I escort you on your way to the headquarters?" Lancia-san offered.

I, of course couldn't refuse such a thoughtful extend. It's quite rare for Lancia-san to give me a ride to Kyouya-san's house.

"Chrome-sama….may I ask something?" Lancia-san suddenly queried while we were on our way.

"Sure, what is it?" I allowed.

"Without any of your offenses, why can't you give anyone any chocolates during Valentines day? Everyone finds your recipe to be the sweetest but why is it that you close yourself from the kitchen during the season when it's trended?"

As much as I want to giggle after his praise, I smiled and reasoned out "Can't you see it yet, Lancia-san? If I would ever give anyone some chocolates, I bet both Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san would be envious of the person whom I would give my sweets to. And besides, everyone is aware of the experience I had during Valentines Day when I was just a little girl, right?"

So I think it's best if I keep myself a distance away from cooking chocolates during Valentines Day. Though of course, there is a wild prediction in my head that Kyouya-san wouldn't be definitely pleased today.

As soon as the car arrived in front of Kyouya-san's house, I again was first welcomed by Hibird as he sat on top of my head and began singing my name over and over.

"I should fetch you on Thursday afternoon." Lancia-san reminded and was given a confirmed nod from me.

By the time he left, Kusakabe-san walked to me from inside the house and helped me took my bags in my room.

"You're unexpectedly….about an hour early than the usual." Kyouya-san raised an eyebrow without turning his head.

"I am?" I verbalized in shock.

I didn't realize that I was early. Lancia-san sure is a fast driver.

"Anyways, since you're here already, go to the kitchen and begin your work." Kyouya-san demanded.

Work? Of course I know what he meant by that. He wants me to make him some chocolates.

"Kyouya-san…you and I both know that I would never make chocolates during this day. You should understand why right?" I said, with my teary eye pleading for me to pass his order.

But instead of finding his exception, I was given a cold glare "Changes are necessary this year. Now, give me some chocolates….or I'll bite you to death!"

Was that a threat? He did not just do that! Did he actually threaten me? 

I sighed "I'm sorry Kyouya-san, but you can never force me to make some chocolates this Valentines Day, no one can."

"Are you disobeying my order, Nagi?"

"Please don't call me that."

No offense but I had a bad experience on Valentines Day during those young years when I was still Nagi. And being called by that name really reminds me of the time….that embarrassing time.

"Well then…I'm sorry **Nagi**, but you can never force me to stop calling you **Nagi **this Valentines Day, no one can." He smirked.

I know what he's trying to do here; He plans on calling me **Nagi** all day unless I make him some chocolates huh? Well, that's not gonna happen. I'm not that kind of person who gets pissed off easily. So let him do what he wants.

After having that stiff conversation with Kyouya-san, I've proceeded to my room and began fixing and arranging everything all over again. Afterwards, I had myself dressed up in my new Kimono.

Yup! I just bought myself three sets of kimono yesterday and sold that old Sakura-patterned kimono on ebay. I haven't told Kyouya-san about it yet, but I'll tell him as soon as I'm all dressed up.

"You sold you kimono on ebay?" Kyouya-san repeated with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry if it made you mad but to tell you the truth I didn't liked that kimono ever in my life. I never did. I'm sorry Kyouya-san." I apologized desperately while I bowed in front of him repeatedly.

"And to whom did you sold it?" he questioned.

"Uhm….some guy who has a username called **"3threelove96-fan." **He also commented that he has a crush on me….I don't even know who he is."

_(__Author's Note:__ Yup! That guy's my classmate….he said he wants to do it with Chrome…and I ended up disciplining him!...Muahahahahaha!...^evil-laugh^...Ahem! But hey, you know how perviies act, they'll nuzzle on to the dress of their crushes until the end of the world….and I pity them…..XD)_

Though unexpectedly, he sighed and smiled a little "You know what, its okay. I never liked that kimono either. They were cherry blossoms after all."

Why did he bought that pattern again? Oh right, so he'll stop staring at me.

"By the way, I like that new kimono you're wearing. It suits you more…**Nagi**." He commented before I could reach the end wall of the living room to the kitchen.

He really does have the urge to continue that plan of his, doesn't he?"

Well, at least that really made my chest feel wider; but not until I saw what was inside the fridge.

Okay, as usual I'm the one responsible to prepare the food for Kyouya-san's dinner. What I always do is take a peek what's inside the fridge and debate myself of what should I serve for Kyouya-san tonight. At my daily routine, there are always a pack full of meat in the fridge and a zero number percent of any vegetables….you all know that drill.

But this time, instead of poultry items, all I found inside the refrigerator were CHOCOLATES!

SWEET, TEMPTING, LUSTROUS, DELICOUS AND MOUTH-WATERING …..CHOCOLATES…..

Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Chrome! You should be mad!

He took away every single meat in the fridge and filled it with chocolates so that I could make him one. Not a bad idea, but this is insane!

Having chocolates for dinner is a bad voodoo for his health.

Chocolates are for dessert….chocolates are for dessert?...

BINGO! I have an idea!

About two hours later after cooking my special surprise:

"Ch….Chrome-san…are you…are you making chocolates?" Kusakabe-san mouthed in surprise.

"Ah! Yes….yes I am!" I smiled.

"But…but I thought you'll never make chocolates during Valentines Day."

"hm…well, I won't unless there's a condition."

"Condition?"

I giggled "you'll find out soon; right now, I need you to do something for me." I said and handed him a paper with an address written on it. "Could you please fetch my order from this restaurant? I called them earlier and asked them to make me something for Kyouya-san."

"Certainly Chrome-san. I'll be on my way." And he left to carry out my order.

You know for the first time in my life, I never felt this much excited about something I've planned, as if I'm having myself an evil-plan….

"I heard you've finally changed your mind and made me some chocolates." Kyouya-san sat down his chair while I fix the table.

Coincidentally, there were some businesses to take care of for the Intelligence group; and since Kyouya-san was too lazy to get his butt out there just for some herbivores' problem, he ordered Kusakabe-san to handle what was need to be finished; so that leaves Kyouya-san and I having dinner tonight. And besides, I knew he wouldn't go anywhere cause' he'll be eating some of my chocolates this Valentines Day.

"I knew you would give in from the very start, Chrome." Kyouya-san smirked, proud of his prediction.

"Hmm….I didn't expect it myself either" I dropped a sweat as I placed a large bowl of cabbage salad on the table "Ittadakimasu!" I prayed before I began my meal.

"What is this? You know how much I hate vegetables in my table." Kyouya-san began to fire up.

"Well if you don't like cabbage salad, we have some vegetable rice and some potato noodles. They're all good for you!"

"Where are my chocolates, Chrome?"

"Not until you have dinner first."

"I want chocolates for dinner!"

"Chocolates are for dessert."

"hm?" 

"Changes are necessary this year! So if Kyouya-san won't eat dinner…then I guess he can't have any of my chocolates. If you don't like it that way then don't, but the dinner-then-dessert law remains in the table."

Woah! For a moment there I sounded like a real mom again. A bossy one this time, though I've still manage to keep that calm tone as the Chrome Dokuro girl should be.

Kyouya-san's face remained shocked and blanked as his eyes were barely wide open.

He sighed deeply "Fine, have it your way then." And he began to serve himself some vegetable rice.

I can't believe it! He's actually eating vegetables for the first time! I was completely happy! No one could ever even imagine that this day would actually come; this day where Kyouya-san would be forced to eat vegetables.

I continued watching him eating his vegetable rice while I eat my meal. It was really a new thing to be attracted at Kyouya-san's side. I was glad to see that he can eat vegetables too!

"There! I'm done!" he dumped the plate at the sink and went back to his chair as he faced me seriously "Now, give me my dessert!"

Instead of carrying my butt out of the chair and fetch him the chocolate I made for him, I smiled for a while at him blissfully.

"What's with that face now? It's disturbing." Kyouya-san asked.

"Can't you see it yet Kyouya-san? You've just made my Valentines day a ringer!" I answered.

"I don't get you."

I giggled "What I mean is; during Valentines Day, guys like you shouldn't always think it's the day when they'll get what they want from the girl they love and be selfishly happy. Valentines Day is a special day of loving, caring, and making each other happy. And you eating the vegetable rice really made my day!"

Valentines Day is a special day; a day where we would spend some memorable times…happy unforgettable moments. And this moment…..I will never forget this memory!

Kyouya-san chuckled "Then whatever I did earlier…was totally disgusting. But I'm glad I did it, because it was for you."

I blushed terribly, but with a smile I said "Well then, let me be the one to pay you back. Kyouya-san…Happy Valentines Day!" I greeted and gave him a box of chocolate honey custard cake.

"….Chrome"

"Huh?" what is it Kyouya-san?"

Then he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me passionately as soon as I looked at his silver-steel eyes. His lips were warm as the last time we've kissed; but even though it's the same, I still enjoyed it very much.

"Happy Valentines Day Chrome!" he whispered.

Ah! Don't worry! I've sent a hot fudge chocolate cake to Mukuro-sama. I can't bear to forget him. But I think I should keep these stuffs as a secret from both of them. They have no idea that I gave both of them some chocolates for Valentines Day. Oh well, I'm sure they've enjoyed it very much!

(Epilogue:

"KYAAAHHHH….MY SWEET PRECIOUS CUTE LITTLE CHROME HAVE FINALLY GAVE ME MY FIRST FAVORITE VALENTINES CHOCOLATE! THIS IS THE BEST VALENTINES DAY EVER!" Mukuro rejoiced while he embraces the box cake that Chrome sent him.)

_Author's Note before she __**HIATUS **__her stories again:__ Ahhhhh….yup, I'll be HIATUS-ING this story again….ahehehehehe….sorry, this was really the only time I could upload my chapters and I'm guessing that it will take another long __**century **__(TT_TT)_ _for me to update my stories again. I'm really- really- really- really sorry about this guys…..though I promise that I'll try my best to find myself some time to upload my fanfics…..XD_

_Oh, BTW: Before I say good-bye….I'm asking for some prayers for Frost190…she said that she has some problems and is need to go back and forth again and again to the hospital…and you know how much I care for those who are close to me….XD…oh, and you guys should try and pray for her cousin too….ppleeeaaasssseeee…..XD_

_So….this is it. While I'm gone, why not review all of the three chapters huh?_

_Sayonara minasan! _


	38. Tuesday: Back to work Chrome!

_Author's Note: __Hi everybody! Missed me? Of course you did! Everyone did….hehehehe….well, maybe not everyone….XD_

_Yes, prom days and examination days are almost over and its gonna be welcome summer vacation for everyone huh? Though even it's gonna be summer all over, well….I have myself hired in a summer job so…yeah, there might be a lot of HIATUS-ING again this summer, but don't freak out…I promise I'll try for that not to happen!...Hai, I promise!_

_Also, for those who have been patient and have waited me for so long to return….XD…..Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much, thank you:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**____(You love me too much that you've managed to follow me all the way to Fairytail-category.)_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_Well, about this chapter…this new chapter….hhmm….you see, last night I've read every chapter of this story starting from chapter one. Then I remember that quote that my teacher said yesterday at my History class __**"History repeats itself!"**__ Hey! I'd have to agree with this quote….Primo and Tsuna are very much alike aren't they? _

_Anywas, we're getting off topic here because of Primo-sama….so, I've decided to kick Chrome-sama back to her working spot!_

_Enjoy!_

Tuesday: Back to work Chrome

Yesterday was really a bubble! I really can't get over from the fact that Kyouya-san actually ate those vegetables yesterday in front of me. I couldn't stop smiling upon that moment. It was really a bulb!

Anyways, the usual routine continues of my horrible confusing Vongola guardian life. At first I really thought that the day would start and end up as if nothing happened yesterday, but I thought wrong.

Oh well, I guess maybe this is how Kyouya-san's mind functions everyday and all I'd have to do is to blend in with him like a poor chameleon….

Sigh!

"Chrome, where is my breakfast?" Kyouya-san demanded impatiently.

I was really surprised at his early morning actions; perhaps he had himself a bad dream.

"O…Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Kyouya-san!" I greeted with a glisten of smile as I put down his meal on the table.

"Where's Tetsuya?" he questioned.

"Uhm…Kusakabe-san left early this morning. He said he still has some businesses to take care of for the Intelligence Society." I answered, pouring coffee on his mug.

Kyouya-san, as a reply and an order, said after taking a little zip from his mug "Well then…..since he won't be around, I guess you'll be doing his work today."

Work? Does he mean that….I'll be the one to water the plants today? 

"And don't get into any ideas that I'll be helping you. You'll have to double-time everything to finish all of your work today. Now hurry up, you still have to read my e-mails." He commanded before leaving.

Well that was rude. Kyouya-san can't really be a gentleman some of the times. He's also quite demanding, isn't he?

As soon as I'm done washing up the dishes, fixing the kitchen, watering the plants, and sweeping every floor of the house….

Phew!

I went my way towards Kyouya-san's open reserved laptop.

"YOU HAVE 189, 669 E-MAILS!" a window surprisingly popped out from the screen with the same firework display surprise.

I've gotta admit, I kinda missed that. Though it's kind of disappointing that I have 189, 669 e-mails to read.

"Chrome" Kyouya-san called as he approached me "Make sure you'll finish everything before the day ends." He said and dropped down a box of package full of post-office letters.

Are you kidding me?

"And I want steak for lunch today." Kyouya-san said, sitting on the tatami floor and resting his eyes with Hibird nestling on top pf his black locks.

In other words, I shouldn't wake him up while he rests his head or I might as well be bitten to death.

Shivers!

Oh well, let's just see the first e-mail Kyouya-san has….

Though seriously, it's his e-mails! Why am I the one reading them for him? I'm not his personal secretary, am I?

_From: Sawada Tsunayoshi _

_Good day Hibari-san!_

_I've just sent this message to remind you about the finances_

_I'll be borrowing from the Foundation, please be informed_

_that I have already withdrawn the money from the bank _

_yesterday. Thank you for your sincere consideration and _

_cooperation. Also, thank you very much for not biting me to death!_

Hmm…seems that boss was glad. It was sure a lot of hard work persuading Kyouya-san to let boss borrow him some money for his wedding. Why are weddings that expensive anyways?

Oh well, let's see the next e-mail:

_From: Gokudera Hayato _

_Do I really need to remind you about this? Well, as his _

_right-hand-man I must follow everything that he favors _

_me to do. So, orders were given from the tenth that I am _

_ought to inform the leaders of the Foundation_

_(including Chrome) about the Vongola Family's arrival_

_tomorrow at MIUA or Mafia's International Underground _

_Airport at Namimori's town mall. Aside from the Vongola _

_family members, the other allied families will also attend _

_the tenth's wedding banquet there in Japan and therefore _

_the Foundation representatives will be escorting them on _

_their respective hotels. So we'd better expect that the hotel _

_we will be staying in is already reserved exclusively for everyone _

_to stay in. Also, the tenth and I have already booked-in the _

_payment in advance for our travel fee so I guess your finances will _

_be spent mostly on the banquet preparations. So I guess that's _

_about all of it. Don't forget to remind Chrome about this as well since _

_I have no doubts that she'll be the one working for all the crap in your butt!_

That was a bit over-acted. Gokudera-san never changed.

Suddenly, something began to vibrate inside my pocket that really tickled my leg.

Oh no, it's my phone!

The ring-tone unnecessarily grew louder and louder as I panicked while trying to pick it up. I'm worried that Kyouya-san would wake up because of the noise of my phone…

But…it was already too late.

"Keep it down and answer it already!" Kyouya-san spoke while his eyes remained resting.

"Uh…yes….yes…I will…hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

Just who exactly would be calling me?

"Kufufufufu…..hello my dear." Mukuro-sama's voice rang from the phone.

"Ah! Mukuro-sama! It's you!" I blushed, realizing that it's him.

The shivers in my spine hasten rapidly. Kyouya-san hated it every time he sees and hears me speaking with Mukuro-sama on the phone.

Turning my head a little back to Kyouya-san, I saw him glaring at me with his sharp cold-steel gray eyes on complete anger and irritation towards my phone.

Remember what happened last time when I spoke to Mukuro-sama while we were on our way to the hospital to visit Dino-sempai on Kyouya-san's car? Didn't Kusakabe-san got punched by Kyouya-san during that time? I might as well be the one to be punched by Kyouya-san this time for sure since Kusakabe-san isn't around.

"Is this a terrible time to talk with you, my sweet and innocent Chrome?" Mukuro-sama asked with such adoration, which gave Kyouya-san a larger amount of irritations.

"I…well…uhm…I…yes…I guess…" I replied with a shaking and trembling voice.

"Kufufufu….that's too bad. I was really expecting to have a long chat with you my cute Chrome."

"She's not free for long chats!" Kyouya-san unnecessarily snatched my phone away from my ear and answered Mukuro-sama instead.

I, at shock and blush, tried reaching the phone back but his arm kept blocking me.

"Oya? Are you giving her too much work Kyouya-kun?"

"We always have a lot of things to do here, so don't disturb us Mukuro!"

We? Doesn't he mean "I" always have a lot of things to do here? 

"Kufufufufu….then I should warn you not to stress her out too much…or I'm afraid I'll have to make you lean down before me, Kyouya-kun."

"How inviting of you to threat me in such a way. I might as well have the urge to ran there and bite you to death!"

These two are giving me the creeps!

"Kufufufu….then I guess I'll have to call her some other time. Good-bye for now!" Mukuro-sama hanged up, ending the conversation.

"You know how much it angers me whenever Mukuro calls you, Chrome." Kyouya-san turned to me with a furious stare as he gave me back my phone.

Inside my emotions, I felt guilty and faulty. Well, this is where I'll be deserving the biggest punishment there ever was….being bitten to death by Kyouya-san.

I, afraid and nervous, lowered my head with my eye tightly closed, prepared to be given a large impact from the blood-lusting Foundation chairman.

"Chrome….what are you doing?" Kyouya-san unexpectedly questioned, looking at me strangely and confused.

"I…I think Kyouya-san is about to punish me for being called by Mukuro-sama. I'm ashamed of myself. I know it angers Kyouya-san very much, so I'm preparing myself for the consequence that Kyouya-san will give me." I replied, keeping my eye shut.

He chuckled "Put yourself together now I'm not gonna punish you." He said as he suddenly patted me on the head and rubbed his hand at my hair like a puppy "In fact, I'm the one who should feel ashamed. I've been acting as if nothing special happened yesterday. And on top of that, I've let you do all the work around the house all by yourself without Tetsuya. I hope you would forgive me for everything." He apologized and kissed my hands.

I blushed from his confession. His eyes were suddenly so gentle and calm towards me.

"You…you don't need to apologize Kyouya-san. You've never done anything wrong."

What am I saying? He really didn't do anything but sleep all day noon.

"You're too innocuous" he commented while he threw his arms around me in a light manner "There are still a lot of things to do around here. Why don't we go _back to work Chrome!_"

"We?" I uttered to make it clear.

He nodded "Yes, we. Or don't you want me to help you?"

"No, no, I'm flattered!"

Today…was quite different. It started yesterday where Kyouya-san was ought to eat his not so favorite food, and now…. I just can't believe that he's helping me do the chores around the house.

He feed Hibird, sweep the dried leaves outside and even washed the dishes. I've gotta admit, Kyouya-san makes a good husband!

_Author's Note__: Aahhhhhh!...finally, I was able to give you guys a blow out for this party!...XD….well, since I was gone in a terribly long- long- long time….. …..the next story I'll be updating is chapter 11 of "My Guardian Angel" by the way, aside from anything else….I realized that MGA is almost at it's endpoint…..awh….I know how you feel and I know how much you guys don't want it to end so badly, but stories have their so-called "happily ever afters" you know and there's nothing we can do about that…_

_So, before you leave this page…..click the button below this sentence that says "Review this chapter"…..XD_


	39. Wednesday: Okaeri Nasai!

_Author's Note:__ Okay, so…how should I put this…hmm…okay, I'm gonna let it out! Gomen ne minasan! I'm terribly sorry I had to keep you guys waiting for an update for this story…..Gomen nasai!...^pouts and cries^_

_But nevertheless, I am still flattered to have reviews from the following authors, Arigato gozaimasu!_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**___

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Kirino-chan**__** (Arami-e)**_

_Anyways, as you can see I've changed my username "again"….but I promise you, this is my "permanent" username from now on. I'm not gonna change it anymore. I promise….this is my permanent! Username! Oh, and I have another good news….well, I don't know whether it's a good news or not, but…here it is…..you see, I was planning to make my very first "doujinshi" or as to how a few would describe it as a "fanfiction-manga"…..yeah, so I'm also gonna need some supports on that one._

_Also, I've realize that many of you guys are asking about my avatar and it's really dragging me crazy! So here it is, I found my profile picture on deviantarts. There, so please don't bother me anymore….ppllllleeeaaaasssseeee!_

_Either way, ENJOY! _

Wednesday: Okaeri Nasai!

Normal kids before like boss, Yamamoto-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and everyone else, had experienced such a fun and beautiful life (even though boss treats his life a disaster, yet he considers his precious moments with them to be cherishing.)

You could imagine; you'd have to leave a good-bye phrase to the ones who will be left at home while you leave for school.

"Itte ikamasu!"

….with a little despair while they look at your back, until you're no more to be seen, hoping that you will have a nice time in school and will have no incident to encounter.

"Tadaima!"

…will be your opening entrance as you proceed the door to tell the ones you love whom you left behind at home, that you are back to give them your company once again.

"Okaeri nasai!"

….they will say as they ran to you with comely smiles and throw their arms around you; to let you feel that you are and always will be welcome to a place of love they call "home".

Me?

I've never had a life like that. Many considered my life at the past to be very luxurious and wealthy. But money can't buy happiness. There wasn't always a mother or a father to welcome you home after you're gone for school and non to bid you good-bye and have a nice day. There wasn't also anyone for you to bid them "I'll be leaving now" or "I'm back!"

There were always straightforward maids and strict butlers. Maybe they're the reason why am I so lifeless towards my parents.

Oh well, that's all in the past already….let's not remember that. I've moved on! Mukuro-sama gave me a new life and Kyouya-san helped me make it better. I can't lose them, they've taught me how to live and told me that life is more precious than gold. They're one of those who inspire me to survive everyday and carry on further more to its fullest.

"Chrome, stop day-dreaming about me and get the heck ready!" Kyouya-san ordered, noticing my empty-thinking expression while I fix his tie.

That was completely embarrassing! How on earth did I ended up day-dreaming while doing this?

"I….I'm terribly sorry." I blushed, lowering my head as I continued to fix his neck-wear.

Kyouya-san exhaled "Sorry doesn't finish anything, and you still haven't combed your hair." He said, picking up a brush from a drawer after I was done with his tie "You should always take good care of your hair. Always keep it soft, smooth and fragrant. Hibird will be disappointed if you don't take responsibility with your hair."

I blushed again in reply of his kindness. He combs my locks gently and carefully, as if it is a very important and fragile part of mine. I felt his care from his cold hands slid my hair. It was quite equal with Mukuro-sama. I couldn't guess who cares for my being more. It was rather hard, knowing who my real prince charming is riding on a mounted white stallion.

"Kyo-san, Chrome-san, the representatives are ready for your orientation." Kusakabe-san interrupted, informing us about the representatives.

Kyouya-san signaled him that we'll be right over as Hibird came in and sat on top of my head.

"See, I told you." Kyouya-san smiled a little at me, noticing the little fluffy yellow bird comfortable cuddling in on my hair.

I smiled shyly in return, flushing my cheeks.

Unnecessarily, Kyouya-san's phone rang in the middle of our amusement. He picked it up with a disappointed expression, much as I have.

"What?" he answered rudely.

You know, for a guy who's gentle towards animals, he sure is stubborn towards people.

Sigh!

"Weren't you informed that we will only give you a lift from the airport to your hotels? As you may recall, we're not security or escort guards. The journalists and broadcasters will crowd over us too you know." Kyouya-san replies at the caller from the phone.

My phone suddenly rang as well; making Hibird flew away from my head because of the vibration.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who owns the number who's calling me.

"CCCCCHHHHRRROOOOMMMEEE-CCCHHAAANNN!" Haru-chan shrieked in a panicking manner.

"Ugh! Haru-chan? What is it? Are you okay in there?" I asked, worried after hearing her troubled-tone.

"Chrome-chan, there's too many reporters attacking us! They can't stop asking us questions about us! HEEEELLLPPP UUUSSS!"

"Eh? Wait a minute; you've arrived in the airport already?' But…it's still 8:30. We're supposed to be expecting your arrival by about 9:30?"

"I'll explain everything later! Please come here and help us!"

"I….uhm…okay. I'll ask Kyouya-san abou…." Kyouya-san suddenly stole my phone from my ear, tuning it off as I gave him a rather disappointed look.

"The squid herbivore just called" Kyouya-san said, giving me back my phone after turning it off "He said that their arrival was quite early."

"Huh?...but…that's what Haru-chan told me as well." I answered, pointing at my phone.

Kyouya-san sighed "Whatever the reason why they're early, we'd have to make things fast as we could. Come on, we still have an orientation." He replied, pulling me outside at the quadrangle with all of the Foundation representatives ready to listen.

"Alright, listen!" Kyouya-san began his oral "I was just informed that the herbivores are already waiting in the airport, and there are crowds of reporters blocking their way. Your mission for today is to escort them form their terminal and to their respective stay-ins. Chrome, Tetsuya and I will be waiting at the Namimori hotel where the tenth Vongola herbivore and his fiancée will be staying. Your responsibilities and obligations for today must be accomplished within 24 hours. Any errors and mistakes will be bitten to death as soon as possible!"

A few of the representatives gulped in fear from their leader's serious words.

"Did I make myself clear?" Kyouya-san finalized.

The men saluted like common soldiers "SIR YES SIR!" they agreed and was signaled to move out and begin their chores to fetch everybody.

"Kyo-san, what are we supposed to do while we wait for their arrival?" Kusakabe-san asked.

"We should head to the location and inspect every area first. Everything should be in order as I said. And I want to make sure they followed." Kyouya-san replied, heading towards his car to proceed to the hotel with me and Kusakabe-san following him.

As soon as we've reached our destination, the three of us followed what was ordered earlier. We've checked every single room in the hotel even the commercial areas to make sure that everything's comfortable and sanitized.

An hour after our inspection, a black travel bus with the Vongola crest as its design header, parked in front of the entrance door. As expected, the passengers board off the bus were…

"Chrome-chan!" Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan and Ipin-chan first came out and ran to me with their arms ready to be thrown to me.

"We missed you soooo much!" they cried, still hugging me "the airport was scary! There were sooo many people!"

"Yeah! And I thought the Foundation has a security escort team ready for us. But nooo….Hibari was too lazy to prepare a blockage!" Gokudera-sempai complained aloud, boarding off the bus with the other guardians.

Boss confronted "its okay if Hibari-san didn't prepared a security blockage. We were able to get out after all." He joked, noticing Kyouya-san glaring at them because of Gokudera-sempai's complaints.

"uhm…by the way…you were saying about your early arrival in the airport was because of what?" I wondered, changing the topic.

Yamamoto-sempai replies "Oh yeah! About that…you see, Reborn asked Giannini and Spanner to upgrade the plane so that we could arrive in Japan as quick as a road-runner. And Lal-san was the one who drove the plane all the way here from Italy without any breaks or auto-pilots activated. Isn't that amazing?"

Reborn-san…Lal-san….plane…upgraded…sigh!

"We apologize for our early arrival Chrome, Hibari-san. I myself was rather shocked about this surprise." Boss pardoned, scratching the hair at the back of his head.

Kyouya-san turned away and headed back to his car, leaving a "Hn." and an amount of ignorance towards boss and the others.

"Ah! By the way! We have something for Chrome-chan!" Haru-chan remembered as she pulled everyone together in front of me.

I uttered in confusion "Huh? What's going on?"

"TADAIMA!" they all shrieked together with comely smiles.

"_Tadaima!"…..will be their opening entrance as they proceed the door to tell me, the one they love whom they left behind at home, that their back to give me their company once again…_

Giving me such warm smiles, telling me how much they've missed me…and here they are once more, we are here, we are all here again together, as one loving family.

"Okaeri nasai…minasan…" I cried, shedding such tears of joy with a warmer smile for them to receive.

Again, all together, they threw their arms around me as we formed a group-hug.

Before, there wasn't always a mother or a father to welcome me home after I'm gone for school. But now, I have more than a father and a mother…I have a family.

"_Welcome home…."_


	40. Omake Interview: Epsiode 2

_Nadeko: Ano…sono….konbanwa minasan…this is Nadeko-chan, the author of your favorite 189669 fanifc is here with another omake interview with….with these two._

_Ethan and Anthony: KONBANWA!_

_Nadeko: Gomen nasai minasan, demo…Reborn-sama did told me that I need persuading helpers. So I had no other options but these two._

_Anthony: Nadeko? Isn't it that your name is Nikki-chan? Not Nadeko-chan?_

_Nadeko: Hey! KHR is an anime series and this is an anime fanfic! So I should use my "permanent" Japanese penname._

_Ethan: Japanese names eh? In that case, Anthony and I should use our Japanese names as well!_

_Nadeko: eh?_

_Anthony: Ethan's right! (Turns to the readers) Hey you KHR-fans, from here on out, Anthony-san is Masaru-san!_

_Ethan: and you guys can call me Katsuro-san!_

_Masaru (Anthony): Ethan you copy-cat! Both "Katsuro" and "Masaru" means "victory" in Japanese._

_Katsuro (Ethan): Copycat? Don't call me a copy cat you big-fat-liar!_

_Nadeko: QUIET! (Quiets down Masaru and Katsuro) If both of you won't quit fighting then I think it's best if you two should leave!_

_Masaru: No Nadeko-chan! Don't run away from me! Don't kick me out of your life! I promise to behave! (Cries dramatically)_

_Nadeko: (sighs) I guess I'm satisfied (turns back to the readers) Anyways, before we begin our second interview; Katsuro-san, please show the audience our disclaimer statement._

_Katsuro: Of course Nadeko-chan! (Brings out a card and begins reading it) "How to survive a Vongola female guardian life's characters, whether major or minor, are all creations of Akira Amano-sensei. Nadeko Ramiguchi, Katsuro Masamune and Masaru Sonogara disclaim every single one of them._

_Masaru: Hey! How come he has a statement and I don't?_

_Katsuro: Also, Nadeko-chan would like to thank the following supporters for the reviews they gave from the previous chapters:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**kuuromuu-chii**_

_Nadeko: We hope you guys would have fun reading! Enjoy!_

Omake interview: episode 2

Reborn: I'm impressed! And I was beginning to doubt that you wouldn't follow my suggestion.

Nadeko: Of course I would follow! You're the famous hitman tutor Reborn-sama! I would do anything for you (bows repeatedly)

Reborn: So if I told you to jump off a cliff full of pointed rocks at the bottom you would obey right?

Nadeko: Of course!

Masaru: (whispers at Katsuro) how come she only follows fictional characters? She never even followed anything that I told her even since we've broken up.

Reborn: See Tsuna! If you have the same level of obedience towards me like Nadeko, you might as well become a better boss.

Tsuna: Na…..Nadeko-chan, you don't….you really don't need to do whatever Reborn says.

Nadeko: But….but I have to….it is in my will to follow everyone in KHR, Tsunayoshi-sama!

Tsuna: (blushes) you don't need to call us –sama you know.

Katsuro: Unfortunately, you can't stop her from calling everyone –sama. She calls every KHR-characters –sama because the story really inspires her.

Haru: Wow! What a sweet girl!

Masaru: Anyways, let's not get a little off head here. Nadeko-chan, would you begin your interview show and stop bowing at the Tuna-guy already.

Gokudera: HEY! What did you just called the tenth?

Masaru: Oh goodie! We have a tuna-guy and squid-guy! I didn't know that KHR is a sushi restaurant.

Bel: Ushishishi….did someone said sushi?

Kyoko: Well….Yamamoto-kun and his dad do have a sushi restaurant. And their recipes are really good and tasty!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha…..I'm flattered about that!

Gokudera: HEY! Stop taking off the subject! This guy called my boss a common fish food! (Points at Masaru) I'll blow this punk up to pieces!

Tsuna: Ah! Gokudera-kun, you don't need to do that!

Masaru: Fufufufu….this guy can really be pissed off this easily!

Mukuro: Kufufu….amusing! His laugh was close to mine!

Masaru: (inhales in surprise) Mukuro-sempai! (Runs to Mukuro and bows down) Mukuro-sempai, I am your biggest fan! Please teach me how did you turn your vessel into a slave?

Chrome: Slave?

Mukuro: He's kidding my sweet Chrome. How and why would I turn my precious Chrome into a slave?

Hibari: You've ordered her to call you master, given her a school uniform that shows too much skin when she was still 13, commanded her to copy your pathetic hairstyle, and top of that your voice is always in a rather sexual tone whenever you talk to her.

Girls: O-O

Mukuro: Kufufu….comparing our discrimination towards her, yours is worst than mine.

Hibari: Hn?

Mukuro: You've always ordered her to cook for you three times a day, ordered her to do household chores around your headquarters, assigned her to read all of your e-mails, and you've even peeked inside her kimono during this story's first episode.

All: (gasped!)

Chrome: Aaaaaahhhhh….my ears….my virgin ears! (Blushes and runs away)

Nadeko: Chrome-sama wait! Please don't leave; I can't do this without you!(Runs after Chrome, leaving the stage.)

Katsuro: Well, I guess fetching both of them will take a while. In the mean time, please enjoy our short commercial break! We'll be right back!

Reborn: Ciao Ciao!

(Commercial Break)

This portion is brought to you by:

Ken's boom boom bubble boom gum!

Enjoy the soft chewable bubble gum that Ken enjoys chewing so much! Also available in blueberry flavor!

Try the new cherry flavor and have free doggy teeth per gum pack!

WARNING! Swallowing the gum may cause high blood pressure, decrease of temper, and extreme unconsciousness of sudden actions.

(End of commercial break)

Reborn: Minasan Ciaossu! We're back and everything seems to be in order again. We've also managed to make a deal while the commercial break was on. Oi Katsuro! Why don't you reread the deal for the audience!

Katsuro: Certainly Reborn-san! (Takes out another card and begins reading it) the deal was: if someone tries to leave the stage, whether the interviewees or interviewers and even the readers themselves….he or she will be forced to eat Bianchi-san's special buffet! (Points at a table full of poison cooked food.)

All: (gulps)

Haru: Anyways, since the interview show is already on going, may I ask a question Nadeko-chan?

Nadeko: (nods with a smile)

Haru: What are we gonna do for Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan's wedding? I'm so excited to know all about it!

Nadeko: Well….about that…I wouldn't actually call it a wedding. Reborn-sama made a request for Tsunayoshi-sama's wedding day and I think it fits the cup.

Tsuna: Gh….what request? Nadeko-chan whatever it is please don't do it!

Nadeko: Gomen ne Tsunayoshi-sama! But I've already agreed on to it.

Reborn: Don't stress him out Nadeko. At least give him a hint about the surprise.

Nadeko: I guess its fine….Masaru-kun, could you escort the guest for Tsunayoshi-sama's wedding day on the stage?

Masaru: (blushes, eyes turns into to hearts) she called me Masaru-kun!

Nadeko: Masaru-san!

Masaru: That figures (leaves the stage and escorts a guy in)

Tsuna: (gasped in surprise) YOU!

Mochida: Yo! How's everyone doing?

Nadeko: Everyone remembers Mochida-sama right? He was Namimori Middle School's Kendo club chairman and is now a part of the Vongola family serving under the command of Yamamoto-sama! He appeared during KHR's very first episode, challenging Tsunayoshi-sama to get Kyoko-sama as their girlfriend. He was also one of the first victims that were bullied during the assault of Kokuyo to Namimori.

Mukuro: Kufufu….I remember him! He was that greedy-proud boy who always has a bamboo stick on his back. Chikusa was the one who took care of him.

Chikusa: It was a piece of cake!

Mochida: Grrr….I still have a score to settle with you Kakimoto! (Brings out a katana)

Chikusa: Bring it on! (Brings out his yo-yos')

Katsuro: (blows a whistle) NO FIGHTING PLEASE!

Chikusa & Mochida: (hides their weapons and sits down)

Chrome: I could use a whistle like that to stop Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san from arguing.

Nadeko: Speaking of Hibari-sama, isn't it that Children's day is only days away?

Mukuro: Kufufu….that's a good call. The day of Kyouya-kun's birthday is almost upon us.

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari! Happy Birthday! Hibari!

Hibari: Can we please not speak anything about my birthday. It's irritating.

Haru: Hagi! If it's okay, you could at least tell us what you want for your birthday.

Hibari: Just leave me alone on my birthday and that would really make me happy.

Mukuro: Kufufufu….I guess I have Chrome in my hands for Kyouya-kun's birthday.

Chrome: (whispers at Nadeko) uhm….Nadeko-chan….you're not gonna let that happen, will you?

Nadeko: (shook her head) I wouldn't do that. That would definitely be an ugly spot for my story and my 1896-fanfic-readers would hate me if that happens.

Mukuro: What about on my birthday? Don't tell me you have no plans for my birthday.

Nadeko: Non sense! I have a special surprise for Mukuro-sama's birthday! It's so special that it will set his head on fire!

Mukuro: As long as I have Chrome on my birthday, I'd say everything will definitely be fine.

Chrome: (blushes)

Fran: (whispers at Nadeko) umh….Nadeko-sempai….am I…?

Nadeko: (whispers at Fran) Shhh…..it's out secret Fran-sama. We can't let anyone know.

Reborn: Oi! What are you two mumbling about over there?

Masaru: (inhales in surprise) Nadeko-chan?...what are you doing with a fictional character? Are you two-timing me?

Nadeko: I've already broken up with you…what do you mean by two-timing?

Masaru: Noooo…I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you would choose me over such an unreal guy!

Katsuro: Ano…Nadeko-chan…it's almost time.

Nadeko: (looks at her wrist watch and gasped in surprise) you're right! How could I have not noticed!

Masaru: STOP IGNORING ME!

Tsuna: I sure know how that feels.

Nadeko: (turns to the readers) Ano, minasan…..I guess it's almost time to go…but before we leave, I would like to give you guys, my beloved readers, an advance short spoiler of the incoming chapter 43 of HSVFGL….Katsuro-san, role the clip!

Katsuro: Enjoy being spoiled!

**SPOILERS! CHAPTER 43!**

"**Aaahh….Mukuro-sama….are you sure about this?" I panted, my breathe grew louder and louder every drum of my beating heart.**

**I felt his cold bear hands touch my skin, gently and tenderly. Every pin of his touch made me feel so good. I was beginning to shiver; I was indeed nervous yet excited about this. Yet, I didn't want him to stop.**

"**It's hard resisting you my dear!" Mukuro-sama grinned "I have been rather patient for the past ten years. I had to wait for you to become a woman. And now that you're ready…I just can't wait to know what you taste like." **

All: (speechlessly blushing after the short spoilers)

Chrome: Ano…uhm…that….don't tell me…..I….

Nadeko: (covers her face with a smiling Reborn mask)

Mukuro: Kuahahaha….I won! I'll finally get Chrome on the incoming chapter!

Nadeko: Nope!

All: eh?

Nadeko: Honestly, the spoiler's too short isn't it? But what you think that will happen after that scene for chapter 43 is not what it seems. And besides, if that happens I'm sure Hibari-sama would be very furious. Look! He's already starting to flame up (Points at Hibari, who's really- really- really mad)

Hibair: I'll….bite….you…to…death!

RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET! RED ALRET!

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! HIBARI KYOUYA IS ON THE LOSE TO KILL SOMEONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HEAD TO THE EXIT! DON'T BITE US TO DEATH!

Nadeko: Well…I guess that's all for today! Join us next time on another crazy omake bonus chapter interview! This is Nadeko Ramiguchi saying….Sayonara minasan! See you next time~!


	41. Thursday: Children's Day, Kyouya's Bday

_Author's Note:__ Okay, before we jump to the story there's something I want to let out. Have you guys read the new chapter? I was like….MUKURO! YOU ****! I hate him! How dare he told Daemon-sama that he doesn't care abut Chrome-sama! He's sooo….grrrr….I'm starting to hate that baka-pineapple! I mean come on; It's okay if he told Daemon that he doesn't care about Ken, Chikusa, Fran (since it's completely obvious) and especially M.M….for calling Chrome-sama a bitc…_

_GRRRR….sigh, oh well…at least today's new chapter isn't about Mukuro…it's all about 1896! Yup, and guess what…_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI-SAMA! And happy children's day to you guys!...hahaha, even though it's not May 5 yet, but hey I'm just so excited! _

_And, of course as usual, thank you for the following fans…I mean…supporters for their wonderful and encouraging reviews!_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**chrome-yuuki**_

_**- **__**Forever27**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**NagiChrome**__ (You have no idea how many chapters I have in mind in my head…^winks!^)_

_Enjoy! (Otanjoubi omodette gozaimasu Hibari-sama!)_

Thursday: Chilldren's day, Kyouya-san's birthday

Everyone loves Children's day, especially Lambo-kun….well, not anymore since he's already 15 years old. But who doesn't love children. Hana-chan did change her point of view towards children ever since she became Sasagawa-sempai's girlfriend. We as adults love these little versions of us, watching them step forward to our world's future.

We were all once a child; Kyouya-san was once a child. Yup! We all know that he was born on children's day.

It's ironic that children's day is the liveliest day in Japan, yet Kyouya-san is quite….well…you know what I mean. But hey, that can't stop me from giving him a gift and spend some time with him in his birthday. Unfortunately, it's Thursday and we all know that I go back home to Kokuyo mansion during this day of the week. So I guess I'd have to give him my present before I leave.

"I'm sorry Chrome-san, but no one is allowed to see him for today." Kusakabe-san stopped, blocking me from entering Kyouya-san's office.

"Does he have to be so stubborn on his birthday too?" I asked.

"He's not being stubborn Chrome-san; he's just …very busy." Kusakabe-san replied "He's been working over time with his paper works since Tsunayoshi-san and the others have arrived." He said, opening the sliding door to give me a peek on the Foundation chairman.

As describe by Kusakabe-san, Kyouya-san was indeed unavailable. The telephones and even his cell-phone were stressfully ringing, there were loads of paper works everywhere in the room, and I had a glimpse of his inbox – which were full as always.

However, even though he has his hands full, I saw him; he was still completely at ease, charming and handsome as ever. He's a man worth dreaming about all day long.

"I…I could stay for today and help him a little." I favored as Kusakabe-san while he closes the narrow opened sliding door.

"I'm sorry Chrome-san, that can't happen." Kusakabe-san answered "You, helping him with this work is something that I must avoid for you to do, as ordered by Kyo-san earlier."

"Why not?"

"Predict it carefully Chrome-san; if you stay here a little while longer, Mukuro-san will march his feet up towards here and who knows what might happen next. And Kyo-san is too busy to pick up a fight with Mukuro-san, so we have to avoid that from happening or he'll waste his time over him."

Yeah, I get that a lot. I understand what Kusakabe-san meant. After all, once Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san starts the fire, it will last for…well….like forever. But I can't just go home and do nothing. I just can't leave him like this.

"I could just call Mukuro-sama, and maybe he'll allow me to stay here for today. After all, he knows that today is Kyouya-san's birthday."

"That can't happen as well Chrome-san."

"Huh? Why?"

"Chrome-san, I understand that it's your job to help Kyo-san with his e-mails and snail-mails and I know you have no intention to leave him like this, but isn't it that Kyo-san promised Mukuro-san that he won't stress you out. It's a man's promise. And even though they're not in good terms, Kyo-san is a man of his word, even to his enemies."

"But….but…but I want to help him."

"Well, I guess the only help we can hive him for today is to leave him alone."

So, there wasn't really any other option. And besides, I don't want to make him mad on a busy day. Nope, not in his birthday. But who wouldn't want to help a person like that?

Half of the hour passed by and Lancia-san arrived, parking my car at the front gate entrance. The usual, I board all of my stuffs first before going in inside the car.

"Uhmmm…..Kusakabe-san…before I leave, please give this to Kyouya-san." I favored, handing him my present for his birthday.

Kusakabe-san nodded, telling me that he'll send my regards to Kyouya-san as soon as he's already available.

Hours later, I arrived at home in the mansion, with a pinch of guilt and worry for Kyouya-san.

The world sure is a complicated metaphor. Busy people like Kyouya-san doesn't even have time-outs on their birthdays. I wish I could at least do something, even just a little help that would satisfy me enough.

"Ipin-chan, more ramen please!" Uncle Kawahira and Lambo-kun favored, giving their empty bowls to Ipin-chan for a refill.

Wait a minute….Lambo-kun?

"Ohayoo Chrome-san! Happy Children's day!" Lambo-kun greeted while Ipin-chan refills their bowls with ramen.

"Lambo-kun, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Its Children's day remember? So I came over for food from Ipin-chan!" he answered before praying out loud "ittadaikimasu!"

"But…how did you get here? Who took you here?" I queried, asking another question.

Uncle Kawahira answered "Those three girls and three guys were with him when they came here. They're at your office now you know, so if I were you I'd hurry up to them."

Three girls and three guys? Who? What is he talking about?

Well there's only one way to find out; I proceeded to my office like what Uncle Kawahira told me to do, opening the door and saw….

"CHROME-CHAN! HAPPY CHILDREN'S DAY!" Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan greeted, surprising me as I open the door while Hana-chan, Sasagawa-sempai, Gokudera-sempai and Yamamoto-sempai were all seated at the couch of my office room.

"I know you guys are aware that I am no longer a child. It's quite embarrassing to be greeted in children's day." I blushed.

Haru-chan excused "We're sorry, but we just couldn't help it but feel lively today!"

"By the way…what are you all doing here? And where's boss and Reborn-san?" I asked.

Yamamoto-sempai replied "Tsuna's busy with his wedding, and Reborn said he has someone to visit but he won't tell us who, and we're here because….well, there's nothing to do today so we've decided to pay you a visit."

I guess Kyouya-san isn't the only person who's busy today.

"Speaking of which, isn't it that today is Hibari's birthday?" Gokudera-sempai remembered.

I exhaled, pouting my face "Well, about that, there's something improper that I think that happened this morning."

"Improper?"

I nodded "its Kyouya-san's birthday and….well…how do I put this…." So I began a story; more likely of what I saw earlier. I just can't stop feeling guilty about all of this. It's just …I just feel that somehow it feels wrong. The discussion went on and on until we didn't realize it was almost dark outside.

"Leave him alone Chrome, he deserves that!" Gokudera-sempai suggested after I was done with the story.

"That's extremely rude octopus head!" Sasagawa-sempai commented.

"But there really is nothing that we can do about it. After all, Hibari-san never celebrates his birthday even when we were still middle-schoolers." Hana-chan added.

"But isn't it a little wrong?" Kyoko-chan pouts "It's not nice being alone and busy on your birthday."

That's what I've been saying this morning. As a person, we should all celebrate a person's day where they've came to be.

Much to my thoughts, the door was suddenly opened.

"Uhm….Chrome-sama, excuse me but Mukuro-sama's looking for you. He said he wants to speak to you alone in his desk room." Mitsuru-kun knocked.

As ordered, I've excused myself from my friends and proceed towards Mukuro-sama's office…which really wonders me why is he calling me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

As soon as I got in front of his office door, I cleared my throat, knocked the door and said "Mukuro-sama? You called me?"

"Yes, come in my dear." He allowed.

I opened the door and proceeded inside, seeing that the room was completely dark which really gave me the creeps.

"Mukuro-sama, why are the lights off?" I queried, as my eye searched the room for him.

All of the sudden, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist from behind that startled me badly "I turned off the lights to embrace you my precious Chrome." He whispered in a malice voice.

What does he mean by embrace?

"I'm so happy today my sweet Chrome." He added, still whispering "even though today is the day of his birth, you've still came home to me. Does this mean that….you like me more than you like him?"

Is that….is that what it means when I leave him? I can't, no! That's not true!

"It's not true…Mukuro-sama…I…I still…" I scolded, breaking free from his arms. Realizing that I've hurt his feelings after he let go, I bowed and apologize "Mukuro-sama…it's not what you think. I …I love you, but…I love him too. It's complicated, I'm confused."

Unexpectedly, he chuckled "Kufufu…it's alright. I understand Nagi. I understand." He said, trapping me with his arms again.

"Well….you should best be on your way now my dear." He let go still keeping his kind smile.

Yet I didn't understand what he was trying to convey. He said he understood what I was trying to say but I can't understand what he is trying to tell me.

"Chrome, isn't it that you wish to see him? Well, I'm letting you go to him for one more night, so you would finally stop worrying." He permitted.

My heart skipped for joy as soon as I've heard what he had just told me. I bowed to him, hugged him and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek for this opportunity given to me.

Running downstairs to my car as quick as a road-runner, I then drove off the mansion and back to the Foundation's headquarters as soon as possible.

"Kusakabe-san? Kusakabe-san!" I called after parking my car in front of the house, entering inside as I looked for the two people who are always around here.

"Tetsuya left already." A familiar voice was suddenly heard.

"Kyouya-san" I uttered in gladness and surprise "I…I'm sorry I broke in to your house."

"You have no need to apologize. This is your home too you know." He replied, turning around back to the dinning area.

I followed him with footsteps as light as the air can be and found myself shocked at what I saw on top of the table.

"Did you…cooked this all by yourself?" I queried, noticing the sashimi steak and the fried shrimp.

Kyouya-san gave me no reply while he picks up a plate and a pair of chopsticks from the upper drawers.

"Sit if you want to eat." He ordered, placing the chopsticks and the plate at the opposite vacant chair for me.

And who am I to refuse such an offer; he cooked his own dinner for fish sake! I blush a little as I took a seat to taste his food.

Picking up the serving spoon as I put a fried shrimp and a sashimi steak on my plate, I gave it a go and had a look of what it tastes like…whether how good does Kyouya-san cooks.

"Well? It's not good is it?"

"What are you saying? It's delicious!" I smiled, chewing the sashimi "Speaking of which, Kusakabe-san told me you have a lot of work today? Is it all done? If not I could stay and help for tonight."

"You don't need to do that…cause' I'm already done with everything." He answered a he began to eat with me "What I'm doing now is celebrating the day of my birth."

"You celebrate your birthday alone?"

He nodded "It's how I like it."

That's not normal. Isn't it boring to celebrate your birthday all alone? But for a guy like him who prefers to live quietly, maybe it's not too bad.

"But you know…this year's kinda different." He smiled tenderly at me all of the sudden that made my cheeks tint red.

"What do you mean different?" I asked, slightly confused.

Kyouya-san chuckled "When I was a child, my relatives were always home from work to give me their time for my birthday. I've received a lot of gifts and toys during those years. But as time passes by and I was all grown up, I was beginning to celebrate my birthday alone. Half of my relatives have already passed away, and the others were too busy, so I had no other choice but to celebrate it myself. At first it was hard but…I'm used to it now. And then you came to my life. You've given me back that happiness I felt when I was a child by accompanying me. You've made me…felt so excited for my birthday to come again… Thank you."

I blushed even more, shedding light little tears as it falls to my burning cheeks. I guess…..we were in the same boat.

Time goes by and your parents leave you alone, and you have no other choice but to celebrate your birth by yourself. Sometimes really when I was still that quiet lonely Nagi, daughter of a famous actress, I felt that it was better to not rejoice during the day of my birth. It was as if that day was not so important to be enjoyed by anyone even I.

But if you're like us in the past, you should blend in and get used to it so you won't get hurt.

"By the way, I haven't opened this yet." Kyouya-san brought out the present that I've handed to Kusakabe-san this morning to give it to him.

"Huh? Why haven't you?" I queried.

"I wanted to open it in front of you. It's from you right? Let's open it together." He said.

I smiled with a full fudge of gladness …well, not until when he had unwrapped the box and saw what was inside, his face suddenly turned confused and bitter.

"What the heck is this? Why the hell are you giving me a hair brush?" he questioned with a rather disappointed stare.

I knew he would ask that.

I giggled in amusement "That's not what I was supposed to give you. My present for you is actually my hair."

"Hn?"

"You told me yesterday that I should take good care of my hair. Well, you were Hibird's owner for years and I still haven't figured out what kind of hair he's after. So I…I'm giving you my responsibility for this part of me. You cared for it so much and it means a lot."

Kyouya-san was still in a surprise and bitter condition. When a second passed after looking at him, he grinned again and patted me on the head, gently picking some of my locks and smelling its sweet floral scent.

"I love your present." He smiled, creasing my locks "Though you should know that it's not your hair that made me like you, but what and who you are."

"I…I know that!" I blushed with a smiled "Happy birthday Kyouya-san!"

"Thank you." He said, letting go of my hair "Oh, since you've given me your hair this year of my birthday…I want your body as my present next year."

_Author's Note:__ Yeah, yeah I know. I think it's a little kind of a rush, don't you think. Hehehe…sorry about all of that. Oh by the way, the next chapter is just another small short whispering chapter. YUP! Another Hibari and Mukuro talk about our beloved Chrome-sama~!_


	42. Friday: More whispers

_Author's Note__: Oh yeah…did I've forgotten to mention that it's a DOUBLE-CHAPTER UPDATE?...yup, of course I did….SURPISE! IT'S A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!..._

_Hahaha, I'm a bit too hyper am I…..Oh well, maybe it's because I've finally got into a college course! Hahahaha….yehey! My classes starts at June 9…yup, Mukuro-sama's birthday is my first day of classes! Okay, I don't want to talk about Mukuro-sama for awhile…_

_So anyways, enjoy!_

Friday: More whispers 

Last night was a dreamy night. I don't know why but some how it feels like it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his heart, I saw everything that every woman wants to see in their man.

Chuckles…but of course, there is another different half who has my heart; His arms really comforted me. Though they were cold, I felt his warm open heart to me. His whispers were so pleasant to hear, as if he really wanted me and needed me. He inspired me, encouraged me, comforted me, embraced me, and loved me.

What am I day-dreaming this for? That's right; I have to finish this checklist for Kyoko-chan's wedding day. It's gonna be within this week and I need to hurry and verify everything.

Somehow it was getting noisy in the library since M.M. and Chikusa are somewhat arguing about something. Probably what happened yesterday? Chikusa was really mad at Ken and M.M. He saw them kissing in the dinning hall and it was really worth to be mad at. Why can't both of them just admit that they're in love with her?

So I moved my working butt here in the music room instead. Why can't I work at my desk room? That's because Lambo-kun's busy sleeping in my office couch and I don't want to disturb him. He was left here for awhile since it was rather difficult for Gokudera-sempai and Yamamoto-sempai to carry him back to the car and Sasagawa-sempai is a noisy carrier.

Cela vi, that doesn't matter. I don't mind anything today at all because of what had happened yesterday. My head can't seem to stop from repeating those memories over and over again.

Mukuro-sama….Kyouya-san….I can't stop thinking about them. They're all over my head.

"Ah! My list!" I exclaimed as the wind suddenly blew the paper I was working at to the balcony. I of course ran after it before it gets away.

"Gotcha!" I uttered, grabbing the list.

Sigh! That was a close call. I really should stop thinking about my two princes for a while and focus on my paper work.

Speaking of Kyouya-san and Mukuro-sama….

"I'm afraid that you owe me something for allowing Chrome to spend some time with you yesterday." Mukuro-sama's voice unexpectedly echoed in the room with Kyouya-san following him behind.

When I heard them I immediately hid behind the curtains dangling as decorations for the balcony windowed-sliding-door.

What is Kyouya-san doing here? Usually there are only two reasons why he visits; and the reasons are none other than either me or Mukuro-sama. Great! More whispers.

"I don't owe you anything Mukuro. If you want me to give you my thanks, I'll have to bite you to death first." Kyouya-san threatened.

"Kufufu….that's quite a stubborn answer to give." Mukuro-sama replies "Any who, I didn't sent you here just to receive a thank you from you. I knew you would refuse anyway."

Mukuro-sama sent Kyouya-san? So Kyouya-san didn't visited, he was called.

"It's rather humiliating to be called by my foe." Kyouya-san crossed his arms, taking a seat in a couch "What's your reason for sending me here Mukuro?"

"Kufufu…you're still as straightforward as I remembered." Mukuro-sama took a seat facing Kyouya-san "It's quite obvious that I called you to come here because of Chrome."

"What about her?"

"She's confused….I'm confuse. It seems as though she's in an intersection and is giving her a hard time. I'm a bit worried."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Kufufu…silly child. What I meant was…last night when I allowed her to proceed back to you; she told me that she has an equal affection towards both of us. Though she's confused of to whom she should love and follow, I can tell that all of this is too complicated for her. I myself am confused of what she feels. It's different to how I first met her when she was just 13."

"She's all grown up now you know. Just in case you haven't noticed it yet, she's already 24, not 13. Besides, everything changes as time goes by. The no-good Sawada Tsunayoshi became a well-respected leader of a large organization. The Kurakawa Hana who hates children before had herself a lover and is now wishing to have a child of her own. The shy Chrome Dokuro, who was once Nagi, became a strong beautiful high-spirited woman who can make any man want her. And the Hibari Kyouya who was the most feared cold-blooded person towards herbivores….fell in love with someone he wasn't supposed to."

"Kufufufu….you don't need to tell me everything; I know that she's all grown up and so as all of us. Though you have a point….everything changes as time goes by. My ambition of annihilating Mafia had lessened….maybe it's because of Sawada Tsunayoshi's sympathy of rebuilding our home to luxury."

"Chrome did once tell me that…she had kind of realized that she grew stronger than she used to be. It's humorous though; cause' she also told me that Kawahira told you that you're afraid of Chrome's true power. I didn't know you were such a coward Mukuro."

"Kufufufu…..don't enjoy laughing at that. Yes, I must say that what Kawahira had told me was true. Nagi is still a sleeping flower; her real power hasn't bloom to its fullest yet. She doesn't realize that she is one of those who can surpass their masters. Once her power blooms completely….kufufufu…..it's sad to say that she might as well kill me for good."

That shocked me. I didn't understand what he meant by the power I had. But somehow I knew from the very beginning that my power should remain asleep. This strength that Mukuro-sama and Uncle Kawahira has been talking about mustn't be awakened, or I might murder Mukuro-sama…and once I killed him, he can never return back to life ever again.

"Anyways….were getting off from the topic here Kyouya-kun." Mukuro-sama continued the conversation.

"What was our topic earlier?" Kyouya-san asked.

Is he even listening?

"I'm confused, very confused." Mukuro-sama carries on "Chrome stated yesterday that she loves me, and she loves you. It's…mind-twisting."

"Chrome maybe a woman in both physical and mental conditions, but her heart is still young. It still has a lot of things to look up to. It seems as though it's fully cut in half for the both of us."

"Sadly, both of us are after her whole heart, not half of it."

"But like you said, it's complicating her. She's still a child…well, for some of her parts, which makes her innocently adorable and fragile."

"Kufufu….she's not much of a child. She's just too untouchable. Tell you what, this competition of ours can help her decide who she really wants….that way, we all couldn't feel confused as well in the end."

"Are you saying that this contest we're onto to get her is to also help her choose?"

"Exactly as I have pointed out."

"Fine by me. I guess we'll be playing this game fair and square. No cheatings and line-crossings."

"Kufufu….you're the one who's cheating Kyouya-kun. You've begged me to permit her to come back to you last night, didn't you?"

"Like I said Mukuro, I don't owe you anything. And since when did I begged a favor from you?"

"Now that's just stubborn Kyouya-kun. No wonder you haven't made any progress with my sweet Chrome yet. Maybe I should bed her already so I would finally win."

"We just had a deal that no one will cheat!"

Sigh, there they go again…always arguing over and over and over and all over and over.

But, that really lightened me up. They're right; I should take some time to decide who I am truly in love with. I bet it's gonna be a long crazy trip, I just hope I might get to the end soon. I'll find out soon, I'll find out to which my heart belongs. There's just something that I wish I could tell them, but I can't since what they know is that I am unaware of this competition. Oh well, I could always tell it to them in silence….

May the best man win!

_Author's Note:__ Okay, so I have myself a contest for you guys…so here it goes…_

_Who would like to appear as guests on the next Omake interview episode?_

_Of course everyone would like to…unfortunately, there can only be three spots for the interview. So here's the contest: the first three authors who reviewed today's update will win the three vacant seats with us. ….So what are you waiting for?_

_Review! Review! Review! Review Now!...XD_


	43. Saturday: Geisha at your service!

_Author's Note:__ Ha! Who read the new KHR release? I did of course as a KHR-fan. REVENGE IS SWEET! Take that Mukuro-sama! You deserve it!...ahem….I mean, poor Mukuro-sama, stuck in a cute little snow white owl! Anyways, since the new release inspired me to write a chapter, I'll be throwing you guys another 6996-chapter!_

_Ano…as usual before we jump in to the story…Doomo arigato gozaimasu!_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Forever27**_

_**- **__**TheQuietPaperMoon**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**Jao Jao**_

_**- **__**S y l p h i i e**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**yAsUmI kErZhEn**_

_By the way, remember that contest I set out for the next omake interview? Well you see, Katsuro-san made a suggestion and he told me that this should be how the contest should function…_

_Whoever has the most chapter reviewed in my story wins the seat! So we'll be counting your reviews after this chapter. Well, may the best reviewer win!_

_Oh yeah, it's chapter 43. You know what that means right! Of course you do…well, hope you spot the spoiler's spot!_

_Enjoy the meal guys! _

Saturday: Geisha at your service!

I don't know about you guys abut Uncle Kawahira just built a Japanese shrine in the garden. Mukuro-sama said it's not that bad as a matter of fact he liked it. But what really surprised us was the reason why he built a shrine in the garden:

"It's Geisha day!" Uncle Kawahira pointed out, handing M.M., Ipin-chan and I a yukata.

"It's quite unfamiliar. I've never heard of this occasion before." Lancia-san stated.

"Of course it's unfamiliar, my family invented this event." Uncle Kawahira answered.

That figures. No wonder he's old.

"What's so special about this day? Of course the girls would be wearing those yukata and have make up and ornaments on, but what's the main dish?" Ken questioned arrogantly.

"Good question!" Uncle Kawahira answered "Like Geishas in Kyoto, women in the mansion would have to serve one man for the whole day. When night falls, they would be sleeping next to them."

WWWHHHHAAATTTT? That's ….that's just…I don't know what word I'm looking for but it sure is a negative one!

"Kufufufu…..honestly, I think this is all just a waste of time." Mukuro-sama commented.

Yes! You tell him Mukuro-sama!

"But then, I do have my hands free from work today…" Mukuro-sama suddenly added "And after all, Kawahira did build is a beautiful shrine and offered me to rest there for today…and who am I to refuse his effort? I guess we'll be celebrating Geisha day today."

Nooooo!...^crack^….^collapse^

"Mukuro-chaaannn! I'll be your Geisha for today, right?" M.M. said, grabbing his arm.

Mukuro-sama pushed away and said "M.M., Chikusa will be your master. I want to see Chrome in a Geisha outfit."

M.M. turned into stone from the shockness, even I myself was petrified. I just can't believe this is happening! Why? Why?

"Though the rules said that girls who are under 20 years old are not allowed, so I guess Ipin-chan can't be a Geisha yet." Uncle Kawahira hinted, taking the yukata from Ipin-chan.

"It's okay Uncle Kawahira, I don't mind at all." Ipin-chan smiled.

Well, at least she's happy.

"Uhm….good luck Chrome-san! I hope you survive tonight." Ipin-chan prayed before she and the others went inside.

Great! This is just great! I can't! I can't do this!

Sigh! What on earth have I gotten myself into? I didn't ask for this to happen and I never wanted it!

"This is just too unfair!" I yelled out loud while I and M.M. were changing into our yukata that was given to us to wear.

"Tell me about it! I'm the one who's supposed to be Mukuro-chan's geisha, not you." M.M. agreed while she fixes her hair.

"Is there even a way to stop this?"

"You and I both know that once Mukuro-chan decides something he'll never change his mind. I don't even know if I'll survive the whole day with just Kakipi in a room dressed like this. It's too seductive and mouth-watering for guys."

"I don't get it. I know a lot about geishas being harass but how on earth do men take off their clothes with this kind of thick clothing? It's very hard to remove. How could this be so seductive while it doesn't show any skin at all?"

"Like this!" M.M. grabbed hold of the bottom of my long silken skirt; she lifted it up so easily that she was able to expose my entire body that easy.

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed, pulling my yukata down.

Okay, now I know how geishas were raped before.

"You're so stupid you know! You're always so innocent and naïve." M.M. sighed "Maybe….that's what Mukuro-chan likes about you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I uttered.

"Mukuro-chan's victims were always those kinds of people who are too stupid to know that they're being controlled and ordered around. But you, you're a little different yet unique. You're naïve and innocent, you know that you're being controlled yet you accept it in some way, and you're much prettier than I am, even with that scar on your right eye. And not to mention, men like Mukuro-chan and that herbivore-hater would kill for a body like yours. You sure have good skin."

I blushed "Aaah…I don't know if that's a compliment, but….thank you."

"Tch! What are you thanking me for? Just get yourself ready for Mukuro-chan! And make sure he relaxes well today."

I'd have to be honest; well, everyone knows that I don't hold any grudge against M.M. or even Ken and Chikusa, Ken's just acting his normal bad side, Chikusa is always ignorant and stubborn, and M.M.'s just a little jealous. I think she knows that she can't blame me for making Mukuro-sama love me, but as a girl of course she needs to show someone how much she loves him. I just hope that somehow, her eyes would open and let her see that Ken and Chikusa are head over heels crazy about her.

30 minutes later while we were still fixing ourselves in these geisha suits (dressing as a geisha takes hours to finish!) the maids unexpectedly entered the room and offered us our lunches. We really didn't notice that it was lunch time already, and we can't work as geishas without having a good ol' meal.

By the time we were finished with our meal and had brushed our teeth, we've gone on to the finishing touches for a geisha to have; make-up and ornaments. It wasn't that easy, I'd have to admit.

As soon as we're done with our decorations with ourselves, we've then proceeded to where our "masters" awaits us. Who the heck am I kidding? Mukuro-sama is really my master.

Facing the sliding tatami door, I stood there nervous and uncertain. I exhaled a large amount of my breath from my lungs, letting out all of the fear….at least half of it. I have to do this…its Mukuro-sama's decision and I must endure it until the day ends.

"Mukuro-sama…..I'm coming in." I said, knocking the door before sliding it open to reveal myself to Mukuro-sama while I approach beside him after closing the door.

He admired me "You look beautiful my Chrome." Mukuro-sama comments, taking a zip from his tea "Did you have your lunch already?"

I nodded politely "Yes I have, Have you as well?"

He replied with a nod and a smile "It was exquisite! Thank you for asking."

Silence roamed all over the room all of the sudden. It was peaceful yet creepy, here being with Mukuro-sama in a dress like this sure is scary. I need to open up a conversation cause this situation is really freaking me out.

"Uhm…..Mukuro-sama, shouldn't you supposed to be ordering me around already?" I asked, trying to open up a topic or at least have my butt move from the floor.

"Kufufu….I'm afraid there is nothing I can order you for a while but to sit and enjoy the calmness here with me." Mukuro-sama replied, giving me a tender grin "Now I know why Kyouya-kun prefers living in an old traditional Japanese lifestyle. It's relieving and relaxing….especially with someone like my sweet Chrome dressed in a yukata."

My cheeks burned once more, as usual, from his gentle and warm compliments and praises. It lightened me up a bit even though there are still a lot of butterflies fluttering all over my stomach.

The frightening quietness continues as it lasted up to until we were already having dinner. This stream of serenity was something new, even though I'm always in a quiet Japanese shrine like this with Kyouya-san, but this kind of calmness was completely different than the foundation chairman's usual preference.

I just kept my mouth closed all throughout the hour, blending in with the peacefulness of the surroundings while I admire Mukuro-sama's charms, his eyes that were unique and beautiful was really breath-taking. His dark-blue locks that is being carried by the solemn breeze sure is soothing as a sight.

"It's impolite to stare at someone Nagi." Mukuro-sama suddenly spoke up, noticing that I was staring at him.

"I….I'm sorry Mukuro-sama." I apologized, bowing my head from the embarrassment with my cheeks tinting crimson again.

I know how uncomfortable it feels being stared at but I just can't help myself. I need something to calm me down from this nervousness. But the hour went on so quickly and even I and Mukuro-sama didn't realize that it was time for bed.

Shiver….this is the part where I would be sleeping with Mukuro-sama in the same bed….alone….in the dark. This is the part….the part where he and I….

"I'll just take a quick shower Nagi. You should fix the bed already while I'm gone." Mukuro-sama ordered, heading to the bathroom with a towel.

Well, at least I have myself some time to breathe and enjoy my own serenity without Mukuro-sama. There were still butterflies in my stomach of course, but I tried not to mind it while I fix the floor bed that we will be sleeping in.

I was humming a happy song while I do the job to change the mood of the air, until the lights were suddenly shut off with a loud sound of the door being opened.

The room was too dark that my one eye couldn't see a thing. Unnecessarily, I felt a strong body tackle me down to the bed and began nuzzling my neck.

"Mukuro-sama…is that….is that you?" I wondered as I gasped from the touch of his lips.

"Chrome…..my beautiful Chrome…I'm tired." He said, in a rather malice manner "I'm cold. I need something like my cute Chrome to warm me through this breezy night. I need you, I want you…just for tonight…" and he kissed me on my lips, savoring the flavor of my mouth so that I couldn't answer.

And I didn't want to answer. I was expecting for this to happen ever since this day began. It feels right, but why does it feel wrong? It feels good, but somehow it seems bad. I'm confused. But one thing's for sure, I didn't want him to stop.

But I was still uncertain, so I asked while I breathe "Aaahh….Mukuro-sama….are you sure about this?" I panted, my breathe grew louder and louder every drum of my beating heart.

I felt his cold bear hands touch my skin, gently and tenderly. Every pin of his touch made me feel so good. I was beginning to shiver; I was indeed nervous yet excited about this. Yet, I didn't want him to stop.

"It's hard resisting you my dear!" Mukuro-sama grinned "I have been rather patient for the past ten years. I had to wait for you to become a woman. And now that you're ready…I just can't wait to know what you taste like."

He carried on, continued kissing me furthermore. I wanted him to carry on…I wanted him to continue. I think I was ready this time….but….that's what I think….

"TIMES UP!" Uncle Kawahira suddenly opened the door with a flashlight pointing at us.

"What do you mean "times up"?" Mukuro-sama questioned, disappointed by the disturbance.

"Oh…have I forgotten to mention? Geisha day only lasts for 10 hours." Uncle Kawahira answered.

To the looks of it even with a smile, Mukuro-sama was very mad at Uncle Kawahira…but I'm not. Well….maybe just a little

Back there I think I was ready….but you'd have to wait for the right time even though you're already prepared.

And besides, like what they sealed out, no one is allowed to cheat.

Mukuro-sama sighed "I guess its fine. Besides, there's always next time."

"Are you kidding? That depends on the day you know." Uncle Kawahira added.

Confused and uncertain, Mukuro-sama uttered "What do you mean it depends on the day?"

"Geisha day only occurs whenever I have a bowl full of ramen to set the mood. And my stomach only fills up after who-knows-how-many-days. So I guess you'd be counting the days of my full bowl Mukuro."


	44. Sunday: Kyoko chan's wedding day

_Author's Note:__ YEAH! NEW UPDATE! Yup, I'm just so happy having this published. It's quite hard writing wedding chapters you know….especially if the bride is someone like Kyoko-sama and Chrome-sama. But nevertheless, here it is and I'm so glad its finish!_

_By the way, some of you may have read my 6996-oneshot "Dress Up!". Guess what? Masaru-san and I are working on its sequel called "Chocolate Dress". For more information about the up-coming sequel, please visit my profile….LOL_

_As usual, I would never forget to thank my most beloved supporters who have reviewed my previous updates:_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Jao Jao**_

_**- **__**kuuromuu-chii**_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**lil'chrome-chan**_

_**- **__**yAsUmI kErZhEn**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_Well, there's nothing else to say._

_Enjoy!_

Sunday: Kyoko-chan's wedding Day!

The day of unification finally came to us. It's entitled as "The wedding of the Generation!" since the "wedding of the century" was already taken by Prince William and Ms. Middleton. Kyoko-chan is about to become Vongola's new pearl as the wife of Decimo Vongola. …that was a bit of a grand title wasn't it? Kyoko-chan is still a humble lady that we all loved no matter what grand title she'll claim.

Everyone is so excited for the wedding to start. Mafia groups and families have gathered here to Japan from all over the world to witness the marriage between two people who they well respect in all other.

"I don't want to put too much make up on Bianchi-san. I don't want to offend Tsu-kun; not this very special day." Kyoko-chan pardoned as Bianchi-san was about to put some make up on Kyoko-chan's face.

"Don't be silly now." Bianchi-san replies "a woman needs to look her best on a day like this."

"But…maybe not too much." Kyoko-chan favored.

Bianchi-san chuckled "Okay then, how about this. I'll just put some light colors on you so that your natural self could still be seen." And she began to brush a light orange pink on her cheeks.

"I bet she'll look great especially with that wedding dress." Haru-chan commented.

"Kyoko-san sure looks beautiful." Ipin-chan added.

"Aww, you guys don't need to adore me too much." Kyoko-chan said, humbling herself from our embraces.

Hana-chan giggled "Still that same old Kyoko I used to know eh? But they're completely right about their opinions, you look great."

"Of course she is! She's gonna be the most beautiful bride that was ever married in this church to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai cheered, sitting beside Hana-chan who was getting annoyed by his scream.

Everything was simply going well and gladly. It sure will be a blissful unforgettable wedding that was ever held in the world of Mafia. Boss sure is luck to have such a wife as comely as a joyful sunrise and Kyoko-chan's lucky to captivate Vongola's strongest leader. This will be a colorful addition to the family history.

"Chrome-chan, now that it's already our wedding, could you at least tell me now what does Tsu-kun have in mind for our honeymoon? Where is he gonna take me." Kyoko-chan asked.

I chuckled "Forgive me "Mrs. Sawada", but I still can't tell you. You'd have to wait until the celebration is over."

Kyoko-chan giggled "Don't call me Mrs. Sawada, Tsu-kun hasn't even kissed me yet."

"But Chrome, we wanna know where that monkey's gonna take Kyoko." Hana-chan complained "Come on! Please tell us or at least give us a hint."

"She's not going to spoil the surprise no matter what you girls do." Lal-san answered in my stead all of the sudden as she stood there on the door.

"Lal-san! Is master Colonello here too?" Sasagawa-sempai queried as he stood from his chair.

Lal-san answered "Of course he is. Who wouldn't be present on the day of the Vongola tenth's wedding? The church is already flooding with people." She said, checking her I-pad for a peek from the church's surveillance camera "Anyways, Sawada needs all of his guardians in his waiting room, that includes you Chrome."

Sigh!

Of course as a friend to both bride and groom it is my responsibility to meet up with both of them before the ceremony starts. And besides, I need to check if everything's okay with boss since I'm one of those responsible for the preparations.

However, as soon as I got in to the groom's waiting room, an unexpected situation was held:

"What's going on? Why are we having a serious meeting in the middle of a wedding?" Yamamoto-sempai asked, noticing the familiar solemn faces of Gokudera-sempai, Reborn-san and boss.

I had the same question in mind as well. Not only the guardians (including Kyouya-san and Mukuro-sama) were present inside the room, but the Chavallone family, the arcobalenos and the CEDEF teams are in as well.

"To start and to make thing's short; read this letter." Gokudera-sempai began, handing Yamamoto-sempai the said letter "We saw it on the tenth's desk this morning before leaving the palace."

"Uhmm….it's Italian…I can't understand it…hahahaha." Yamamoto-sempai pardoned with a cheerful laugh.

Gokudera-sempai yells "Baka! You're such an idiot you baseball-idiot!"

"Allow me." I volunteered and was immediately handed the letter to be translated. It says:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Don't think that just because you're the boss doesn't mean I'll let you pass._

_I won't let you have Kyoko-chan! _

_-M._

"M? Who's M?" Sasagawa-sempai wondered.

"It's a code lawn-head! The writer used a code so he can't be easily identified." Gokudera-sempai explained.

"I extremely know that octopus head! What I meant is that who could interfere this wedding? What does M extremely stands for?"

"Mukuro." Kyouya-san answered in certainty.

"Aha! Hibari's right!" Gokudera-sempai pointed at Mukuro-sama "It was you! How could you have threatened the tenth you pineapple-head!"

"Gh….Gokudera-kun, I don't think Mukuro's the suspect. Besides, he never calls Kyoko-chan "Kyoko-chan"." Boss responded.

"Kufufufu….and after all, I'm already in love with a more beautiful woman." Mukuro-sama added, throwing his arms around me and sending irritations towards Kyouya-san.

"Mammon, did you sent this letter?" Reborn-san questioned at the mist illusionist.

"Just because my name starts with M, doesn't mean I'm the criminal. I have no interest on Kyoko Sasagawa." Mammon-san answered.

"Hey! How about Huzimori Mitsuru and M.M.? Their names start at the given letter." Dino-sempai optioned.

"It can't be Mitsuru-kun or M.M." I replied "Mitsuru-kun's code is Mi and M.M. is already a code-name."

'Well…whoever the suspect may be, he'll surely interfere the wedding ceremony. And we have nothing else to do but to keep guard while the mass is on-going." Lal-san suggested "We'll let our guards on the run and that includes every guardian. Since we have a mission today, our goal is to finish the ceremony without any mess."

And so the objective was sealed. We're all already seated on our proper chairs. Our eyes were all sharpened up at the four corners of the church for any suspicions and unnecessary objects. Just in case we saw something or we need some back up, Gokudera-sempai had provided every single one of us an earphone for necessary communications.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko, in holy matrimony…" the priest began declaring the ceremony to start.

But hours went on and on of the ceremony and there was still no sign of anyone interfering. We began to feel bored, tired of keeping our eyes all over the area that we didn't even noticed that we've already let our guards down.

"With this ring, I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, shall be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health." And boss wore the ring on Kyoko-chan's finger.

"With this ring, I, Sasagawa Kyoko, shall be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health." And Kyoko-chan did the same to boss' finger.

Aww….I wish I could be in Kyoko-chan's shoes someday with someone….just maybe.

"Should there be any objections why this couple shouldn't be brought together?" the priest asked, looking for any objections.

"Guards up! This is our cue! Look for someone!" Gokudera-sempai spoke up and in response; we were alerted as we began to search for someone within the area.

"Very well then. By the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Ghost, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Awkward, why wasn't there any objections? There was supposed to be someone, right?

"JUST A MINUTE!" a man slammed the main entrance door wide open all of the sudden "I told you didn't I? I'm not gonna let you pass this!"

"Mochida!" Yamamoto-sempai uttered in his familiarity of the intruder.

Mochida-sempai…..why didn't he come to my mind that he is the intruder?

"So….you're the bastard who doesn't want to let boss marry lawn-head's sister. I'll blow you up to pieces till your body's just little bits of ashes!" Gokudera-sempai pointed his arm-gun.

"Tch! You're threatening me Squid-head! Well, I think I'll have to let you pay for that!" Mochida-sempai swung his Katana out.

"You're disobeying the rules. Entering the ceremony at this late hour is forbidden. I'll bite you to death!" Kyouya-san tagged along.

Mochida-sempai replies "Well, long time no see Hibari-san."

"Oi Mochida! I'll extremely beat you up for ruining Kyoko's wedding to the extreme!" Sasagawa-sempai joined.

A rampage? A battle rampage? At a church? That's not good! Someone has to stop them. It's improper to battle at such a holy place.

"You're late you know." Reborn-san said, jumping in front of Mochida-sempai.

"Hehehe….sorry. I just got into a fight at the gasoline station infant." Mochida-sempai answered, hiding his katana.

What's going on? What does Reborn-san mean by "You're late"? Does this mean that he received an invitation? But I've never seen his name in the VIP list nor the attendance sheet.

"Well father, doesn't this intersect any rule at all?" Reborn queried, turning his head to the priest.

"Huh? Ah yes!" the priest replied "Does this boy object the marriage between Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Of course I do!" Mochida-sempai answered out loud "Kyoko-chan, I don't know whether you'll accept me. But know this, even though I'm not as rich or as popular as Tsuna-dame anymore, I will still and forevermore love you with all my heart. And love you I shall till' the day I die."

"Awww…." Some of the crowd reacted in adoration.

"Hey! Don't "awww" him!" Gokudera-sempai demanded.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, what will be your point of view of his sudden objection? Do you still love this man who stands before you, or will you be loyal with this man standing by your side?" the priest asked again.

"I….I….I'm confused." Kyoko-chan cried "I don't know actually. I think I still have feelings for Mochi-kun."

"Since when did you call him Mochi-kun?" boss shrieked.

"Then, this wedding can no longer continue." The priest concluded, closing the ceremony book.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Gokudera-sempai yelled, grabbing hold of the priest's collar to threaten him.

"A woman can never marry a man while she's still in love with another man. And a woman can't possibly have two husbands at a time. It will kill her in a jiepie!" the priest answered.

Tell me about it! I myself am even struggling with two guys. What more if they were my husbands?

"Tsu-kun, I'm sorry about all of this. You understand right?" Kyoko-chan apologized, bowing her head to the floor.

Boss patted her on the head and chuckled "I understand Kyoko-chan. You're not yet ready. But please know that I'm always ready for you."

Kyoko-chan nodded "Thank you Tsu-kun."

Aww…I just couldn't help it but to be happy for Kyoko-chan. Though this means….we have another love triangle in the family. Guess there will be more craziness that will go by.

"Uhm, father….may I still throw the bouquet? Since I'm not getting married, I'd like to know who might after this." Kyoko-chan asked and was given a nod from the priest.

At no time at all, Kyoko-chan ran to where most girls are seated (specifically where I, Hana-chan, Haru-chan, and Bianchi-san are seated), turned her back against us and threw the bouquet backwards.

"It's mine!" Bianchi-san attempted to catch it.

….then…it happened….

"Nice catch Chrome-chan!" Haru-chan smiled as soon as the bouquet landed on my lap on purpose.

"But….but I didn't want to catch it." I uttered as I blush terribly.

"Well, there was a saying…if you don't want to catch it, then it will catch you." Bianchi-san quoted.

Really? It's like that?

"Kufufufu…..Kyouya-kun, I guess this is the part where the game gets tougher." Mukuro-sama whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." Kyouya-san whispered back.


	45. Monday: Hot Spring Vacation

_Author's Note:_ _Hey everyone! I've got good news for you guys. Remember what I said from the previous chapters that there's a competition for the next omake interview. So, Masaru-san and I have successfully counted the reviews and have also decided that instead of picking three guests, we picked four! (Since Katsuro-san is busy with some business. That's why Masaru-san was the one to help me). _

"_**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS! YOU'LL ALL BE A GUEST FOR THE NEXT OMAKE INTERVIEW!"**_

_**Frost190**_

_**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**KHR LOVER**_

_**Kichou**_

_I'll send you guys a private message soon about the next omake interview. Please wait for the message and answer them as soon as possible. _

_Okay, enough about that. Before we begin, as usual, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!_

_**- **__**lil'chrome-chan**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**IchigoAngel**_

_**- Theo**_

_**- **__**TheQuietPaperMoon**_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**KHR LOVER**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**chrome-yuuki**_

_**- **__**launy101**_

_**- **__**kuuromuu-chii**_

_Well….I'm exhausted from writing! Why don't you enjoy already!...phew!_

Monday: Hot Spring Vacation

A warm relaxing hot spring vacation at an old Japanese shrine at Mt. Fuji was supposed to be boss and Kyoko-chan's honeymoon activity. However since there was no wedding, Reborn-san and Kyouya-san have decided to take this vacation for the entire family's stead instead. After all, we didn't want to get all of this to waste and we've already booked-in the entire motel to be reserved for us privately.

This vacation will definitely give us a time out from all the stress and hard work that we've went through for the past weeks.

"Wow! Mt. Fuji is such a beautiful place! It's more wonderful than the pictures in the magazines!" Haru-chan adored at the sight of the majestic landmark when we have arrived at our stay-in place.

Boss didn't heir any guards, maids or butlers to come with us on this vacation so we'll probably be serving ourselves in this house.

"Okay everybody, the same classroom rules will be going by around here!" Reborn-san announced, jumping at the top of the travel bus with a loud speaker to get everyone's attention "We only have two hot tubs in the house so I guess the first pool would be owned by the boys and the other to the girls. And to make this vacation organized, I made a list of everyone's room name. Each room will be occupied by five to two individuals homo-sexually:

Room Juu: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Watanabe Mochida.

Room Ni: Fuuta dela Stella, Lambo, Bascilicium, Lancia, Colonello

Room Roku: Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, Huzimori Mitsuru

Room San: Bianchi, Lal Mirch, M.M.

Room Hachi: Hibari Kyouya, Tetsuya Kusakabe

Room Kyuu: Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Kurakawa Hana, Chrome Dokuro, Ipin

Room Ichi: Reborn. Leon

"Wait a minute, how come you get to sleep with just a small chameleon in the biggest room of the house?" Mochida-sempai complained.

Reborn-san ignored Mochida-sempai, as usual, and continued his announcements "Since Tsuna didn't hire any servants in the house, all of the boys will be carrying all of the luggages to their respective places, except for Mukuro, Hibari and I. The girls should go on and take a bath already."

"WWHHHAAAATTTT?" the boys exclaimed in complaint.

That was a little discriminating, but what the heck? Who am I to complain the offer? Like every process that girls do we went to the changing room and removed all of our clothes (and yes, that includes our underwear). As soon as we were done taking everything off, we girls jumped in to the hot warm relaxing pool.

"Aaaaahhh…that hit the spot!" M.M. utters as she dives the tub.

"Wow! This place has such a wonderful view!" Haru-chan commented, standing from the water to get a clearer sight of the mountain.

I blushed "Um…Haru-chan, please take a seat. Your entire body might be seen by someone."

"That doesn't mater here you know. We're all females here so it's okay to expose our nude selves." M.M. confronted.

Bianchi-san added "She's right Chrome. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, the boys can't possibly see us through that wall."

"And if they ever if we'll beat them up!" Lal-san agreed.

Ugh….that was kind of a bit too much.

"Speaking of the boys, is it true Kyoko?" Hana-chan queried, opening a topic to discuss.

"Huh? What?" Kyoko-chan uttered.

"You know, about Mochida. Do you still like that monkey?"

Kyoko-chan giggled from the question "I think so. But I'm not yet sure so I turned down the wedding for a while. I need to make sure what my heart is really telling me. And besides, I only like Mochi-kun because he has a very nice attitude and he's very brave, and I like Tsu-kun because he's so caring and protective over me."

So I guess both of them have certain traits that one can't posses. I guess it will really be a hard time for Kyoko-chan to decide. Who am I kidding? I myself am even having a hard time to decide whether I should go with Kyouya-san or Mukuro-sama.

"Agh! That was exhausting!" a loud groan of Gokudera-sempai's voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

Well, clearly and obviously I'm very much near to the wall.

"Keep it down herbivore. It was quiet here until you arrived." Kyouya-san demanded.

"Kufufu….quite so. Though the only voices we can hear earlier are the girls." Mukuro-sama added.

Tell me if I'm wrong, but I think Kokuyo, Foundation, and Boss and the others are in separate pools. Well that's splendid. There should have been a war already if Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san are dipping themselves in the same tub.

"You haven't been peeking on the girls have you Mukuro? If you ever lay an eye on Miura I'll blow you to pieces!" Gokudera-sempai threatened.

"Kufufufu…..my only interest is Chrome. And I thought you hate Miura Haru, do you?"

"Gh….of course I don't! I…I sort of…..kind of….like her."

"Ahahaha…..there you go Gokudera! That wasn't so hard to say, was it?" Yamamoto-sempai patted him on the back.

"Say Gokudera, what made you like Haru-chan? Isn't she a very annoying loquacious girl?" Mochida-sempai asked.

"Yeah, what made you like her? Tell us Gokudera-kun?" Boss repeated.

"Gh…..tch…..ack….grrr…..I don't want to lie to the tenth…but….I…ghhh….I….AGH! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ADMIT IT? I LIKE HER BECAUSE I'VE TOUCHED HER BREASTS ALREADY!" Gokudera-sempai yelled.

I hope none of the girls heard that.

"YOU'VE TOUCHED HER THERE ALREADY? IS THAT EXTREMELY TRUE?" Sasagawa-sempai shrieked.

"Of course it's true grass head! Why are you yelling? Haven't you touched Hana's yet?"

"Of course I have already! I touched hers every time we do it to the extreme!"

"Ghaaa…..Oniichan! Are you saying you're not a virgin anymore?" boss queried in a shocked manner.

"Of course I'm not! I'm extremely no longer a virgin and I'm proud of that to the extreme!"

"Ahahaha…..I didn't know how perverted sempai and Gokudera are." Yamamoto-sempai cheered and laughed.

"Don't call me a pervert you baseball-nut! Of course if you accidentally touched a woman on her private part countless times it will make you like her." Gokudera-sempai responds "And say, if I'm a pervert then tell us what made you like Miura?"

"Hm? What made me like Haru-chan? Oh, because she has a very nice butt."

"See! And you're calling me a pervert, you perverted-baseball-freak!"

"What about you Sawada? What made you like Kyoko-chan?" Mochida-sempai asked.

"Uhm…..well, Kyoko-chan has been my classmate since middle school. She's very sweet, kind, friendly, and cute." Boss answered.

Sigh! At least boss' answer wasn't so perverted.

"BORING!" Mochida-sempai shouted "The way you describe Kyoko-chan is just too boring! If you would ask me I'd answer this: I like Kyoko-chan because of her sweet pinkish white skin and her slim perfect body!"

"My answer isn't boring, it's true Mochida!" Boss replied back "Or should I let you know that I've always got to get a peek on her underwear every time her skirt flips upwards and I even kept her favorite bra in my closet and crease it every time I'm alone!"

WHAAA! Was that right? Did I hear it right? No! That's something that you shouldn't hear from a Vongola leader's mouth! That's something that shouldn't come out from the Vongola tenth's mouth!

"Kufufu….I guess your secret has been finally revealed Sawada-kun!" Mukuro-sama teased.

"Don't play with the tenth you pineapple-bastard! And since when did you began calling him Sawada-kun?" Gokudera-sempai scolded.

"Oh, is Sawada-kun an insulting name? How about Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro-sama asked.

"No, no, no, it's okay Mukuro. You can call me by any name you like." Boss replied "Either way, there is something I'd like to know: What made you choose Chrome?"

"Didn't that arcobaleno told you that I met her when I was strolling around my illusions?"

"Yeah, Reborn did mention that but it confuses me. Did you choose her or met her on purpose?"

"Kufufu…. I guess my answer would be either yes or no."

Gokuera-sempai groaned "Would you cut those riddle jokes out and tell the tenth what you mean."

"Kufufu….you Vongola people are too unknowledgeable when it comes to illusions. Very well, I shall make my explanation understandable: It's actually like a request. While I was strolling around my own illusionary world I was imagining a beautiful girl accompanying me through my loneliness. When my mind was thinking about a female my illusions gave me a pathway to Chrome and that's how I met her."

"You were thinking of a woman to play with while you're in prison? Now that's a perverted answer!" Mochida-sempai praised.

"I don't share my secrets with people I don't like, but I really wanted to irritate Kyouya-kun." Mukuro-sama joked "By the way, didn't you know that when I first met Chrome in my illusions she was completely nude!"

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTT?" the boys shrieked in complete shockness.

Well yeah….I remember. But that then I didn't mind what I was wearing. Frankly, I didn't mind whether I'm not wearing anything. That time I was just so amazed by Mukuro-sama like he was charming me.

"Are you saying that you saw her entire body already? Wait, Chrome is still a virgin right?" Gokudera-sempai queried.

"Of course she is you herbivore!" Kyouya-san yelled.

"Kufufu….it looks like Kyouya-kun is already jealous." Mukuro-sama teased "Though it wonders me, what is it that made you like my cute Chrome?"

Kyouya-san paused for a second before answering "There are five things that I like about Chrome. Her butt, her breast, her soft voice, her blushing face, and most of all her smile."

Smile – a beautiful expression that can attract another being. It assumes appearance indicating a sign of pleasure, amusement, derision, or scorn. It is an art that every man desires to see in the woman they love the most.

"But what really made me like her were actually her breasts." Kyouya-san added.

GHHAAA….I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I don't want to hear anything!

I ran away from the pool hastily and back to the said room that was given to me earlier.

"M.M., what did you do to Chrome this time?" Bianchi-san questioned as soon as I was out of the tub.

"Huh? I didn't do anything." M.M. answered.

Obviously, the other girls were confused about that sudden action I made. I couldn't explain to them what happened. I really wanted to get away from all those adulterated topics that the guys are discussing. It's making my face so red that it won't even turn back to its normal color.

"Chrome-chan, what's the matter? Why did you get up so soon as well?" Kyoko-chan asked when she saw me entered the room all wet with just a bath towel.

"Kyoko-chan? I thought you were back there with the others. Since when did you get here and how did you managed to dress up so quickly?"

"Oh this? Well…since we have no cooks in the house I guess there are no other people to make food but us girls. I got up from the pool first to get things started. Would you like you help me Chrome-chan?"

"Yes, yes please." Anything that can avoid me from listening to Kyouya-san and Mukuro-sama.

I really didn't want to, and I had no other choice but to help. I didn't want to turn down Kyoko-chan.

Soon after two hours the other girls got up from the pool as well and helped us with dinner. The kitchen was full of girls and food of course.

"Ipin….I'm starving!" Lambo-kun groaned in starvation while he waits in the living room with all the other girls.

"Okay, fine! Here! Dinner is served!" Ipin-chan called.

In no time after she called everyone to the dining room, the table was then full of guys ready for the food to be served.

"Roasted chicken, beef steak, omelet eggplant, fish stew, sashimi steak, California maki sushi, and beef ramen! I don't know where to start!" Lambo-kun rejoiced at the sight of the food.

"Lambo, don't forget to share!" Hana-chan reminded but was given a large amount of ignorance when Lambo-kun said:

"Get out Shu-shu girl!"

"YOU COW-BRAT! GET OUT AND DON'T EAT!" Hana-chan shouted and kicked Lambo-kun out of the house.

So, the entire vacation went well…..except of course every breakfast, lunch and dinner time. There were always arguments over the food. But this way, you could feel the loving sensation of a warm welcoming family.

_Author's Note:__ Was that too short?_

_Masaru: It sure is!_

_Nadeko: Ghaaa! Since when did you get here? What are you doing here?_

_Masaru: Nothing! I just came here to tell something important to your readers that you've forgot to mention._

_Nadeko: And what's that?_

_Masaru: (Turns to the readers) HEY YOU KHR-FANS! I'm just here to tell you that Nadeko-chan and I are back together!_

_Nadeko: SSSSSHHHHHHH! (Covers Masaru's mouth) Not too loud! Keep it down will you?_

_Masaru: Also, I have already made my own account in this website!_

_Nadeko: Okay, okay, they get it! Please don't forget to review! _


	46. Tuesday: I'm pregnant!

_Author's Note: __Hi guys! Was I slow in updating? Well if I was, please forgive me. It was my mom's birthday yesterday and we went to a mall to celebrate. I didn't have time to update since I was exhausted when we came home and I had to make some measures with Masaru-san regarding about something-something. So here we are, all new updated story….again._

_Okay, before we all jump off together to the cliff, I would like to say DOOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA! To the following supporters for their warm encouraging love: (muah!)_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**lil'chrome-chan**_

_**- **__**Melodra Solo**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- Theo**_

_**- **__**TheQuietPaperMoon**_

_**- **__**Neko-Chan1827**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**chrome-yuuki**_

_Anyways, I've always told my mom that I wanted to be a lawyer or a politician. If I didn't become either of them, then I wanna be SUPER-STAR!...hehehehe….yup, I've always dreamt of showing my talent in TV! But enough about that, I wanted to practice my lawyer-skills….ORDER IN THE COURT AND ENJOY!...XD_

Tuesday: I'm pregnant!

"All rise, give honor to our court's judge, Mr. Reborn!" Bianchi-san announced by the time Reborn-san (dressed as a judge with an old-English wig of course) entered the courtroom and took a seat at the highest chair of the area.

After the judge was seated, every individual inside the courtroom were then seated except for the guards to stand by.

"Hibari Kyouya's defendants, right table, you may begin your introduction." Reborn-san ordered to begin the session.

The first suspect and his lawyers took their stand:

"My name is Dino Bronco of the Chavallone family. I will be representing my apprentice and client, Hibari Kyouya, for this case."

"My name is Romario of the Chavallone family following Dino Bronco. I will be representing his client, Hibari Kyouya, for this case as well."

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya of the Foundation Organization of the Vongola Family. I will be defending Hibari Kyouya in this troublesome issue."

"I am Gokudera Hayato of the Vongola Family and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing in this table. But on behalf of Vongola the tenth, I will be representing Hibari Kyouya's side."

"I am Hibari Kyouya and I am a blamed suspect of this pathetic situation. But as soon as all of this is over I can assure you that I am not guilty of any crime."

Harsh…..rude…..both Gokudera-sempai and Kyouya-san are Vongola guardians and yet they can't even say something respectfully unique like the others.

After the introduction of the right party and were instructed to sit down, the left table took their turn for their introduction:

"My name is Kakimoto Chikusa of the Kokuyo Gang. I will be representing the case of Rokudo Mukuro-sama."

"My name is Lancia of the Kokuyo gang and the Vongola family. I will be representing boss Rokudo Mukuro for this case."

"My name is Huzimori Mitsuru of the Kokuyo Gang and I will be defending this table on behalf of Rokudo Mukuro-sama."

"My name is Kawahira and I don't know what I should say. But I'll surely be representing Mukuro-kun's side."

"I am Rokudo Mukuro of the Kokuyo gang and I am a blamed suspect of this dilemma. Though guilty or not, I would love to be the father of Chrome's child."

"No, no, no, we can't let you have the child unless you're the culprit." Reborn-san replied before the left table was signaled to sit down "Anyways, we have no time to waste. The case of the unknown suspect for the sudden pregnancy of Chrome Dokuro is now open!" and he tapped the wooden hammer to declare the open case.

How did this came to happen you ask? I have no idea too. But know this; I was more than terrified and shocked when the device indicated an unexpected sign.

This morning, Bianchi-san bought a box of the new high-technology pregnancy testers. She said that its better that we should know how to use it while were still virgins, and who are we to refuse to be educated? Shockingly, among all of my friends I was the only person who was said to be carrying a child in my womb. And now here we are in a courtroom trying to solve the mystery of who on earth made love with me without even bothering to use a condom! Knowing that both Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san have been craving to get me on bed for years, one of them has got to be the suspect!

The first table chosen to defend their client was the right table and Dino-sempai took the floor first:

"I would like to call on Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola family." Dino-sempai favored, making boss gulped as he stood from his butt place and to the witness seat beside the judge's chair.

"Now Mr. Sawada, I would like to ask if…."

"I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" boss interrupted loudly all of the sudden, being pressured evenly from the situation.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, calm down. I haven't even asked you anything yet." Dino-sempai comforted.

Boss inhaled deeply and exhaled all of the pressure from his lings "Sorry!" he pardoned.

"Okay now, let's begin with the questions. When was the last time you saw Kyouya and Chrome together?"

"Uhm….when we were at the shrine at Mt Fuji."

"And what were they doing that then?"

"They were at the balcony and…..and they were….snuggling?...I guess."

"You snuggle?" Gokudera-sempai whispered at his client.

Kyouya-san glared "its private!"

"Ooookkkaaaayyyy?...when was the last time you saw Mukuro and Chrome together?" Dino-sempai and boss continued the session.

"Uhm….I've never seen Mukuro and Chrome do something improper in public before except for hugging and maybe walking together. Though Mitsuru-kun did tell me once that he always saw both of them in Mukuro's office room with the lights and the curtains completely closed."

"Hhhaaaa...!" the jury and the other visitors gasped from the answer.

"I….I'm sorry Mukuro-sama!" Mitsuru-kun bowed in apology and guilt.

"I'll deal with you later!" Mukuro-sama replied, glaring at the poor Mitsuru-kun.

The turn to speak goes to the left table afterwards and Chikusa was the first to volunteer his evidences.

"I would like to call on Mr. Kusakabe Tetsuya." Chikusa called, casting Kusakabe-san to the witness chair "Mr. Kusakabe would you kindly tell us what is this that Mr. Lancia is presenting to the court?" he pointed at the dress that Lancia-san was holding.

"That is Chrome-san's kimono. She wears it as a uniform for the Foundation."

"When she wears this kimono, who is she with?"

"Usually with Kyo-san."

"And are you and Mr. Hibari Kyouya aware that Chrome's shoulder length is only 36.10 cm long and her breast size is only 15.75 cm big while this dress' shoulder length is more than 36.10 cm long and its breast cover is more than 15.75 cm large as well?"

"Y….yes."

"And are you and your chairman aware that this kimono is too loosed that you and Mr. Hibari Kyouya can see through her bra?"

"Y….yes."

"Hhhhhaaaaaa….!" The jury gasped again. Well, except for me. I wasn't surprised at all since I'm the one who wears it.

"I would like to summon Ms. Ipin to the witness chair please." Kusakabe-san requested after the left table made their mark of success to the court.

Ipin-chan sat on the said chair like the previous witnesses did.

"Ms. Ipin, isn't it that the Kokuyo Gang declared this new occasion called "Geisha day"?"

"Uh….yes, it just happened within the last few days."

"Would you tell everyone here what is the meaning of Geisha day?"

"Well….like Geishas in Kyoto, women in the mansion would have to serve one man for ten hours. When night falls, they would be sleeping next to them."

"And after these said hours, what were Mukuro-san and Chrome-san doing when you and Mr. Kawahira caught them?"

"Th….they….they were about to…. they were about to….make love with each other."

The jury and so as the entire court gasped again. Is it just me or this court session is a little too horny?

"May I call on the right table's client, Hibari Kyouya." Uncle Kawahira took the turn.

Kyouya-san approached the chair with a head held high to the air.

"Mr. Hibari Kyouya, would you kindly explain to us what this is?" Uncle Kawahira brought out a photo and showed it to the court before he let the suspect see it.

"That is an edited photo of Chrome Dokuro in an exposing black leather garter dress." Kyouya-san answered straight-forwardly.

"And what about this? Would you kindly tell us what this is?"

"That is Chrome's black-laced underwear."

"And would you tell us what are these two items doing inside your dairy?" 

Oh yeah, I've forgot about that; maybe because it was too embarrassing to remember.

Kyouya-san glared at Uncle Kawahira "How dare you took my diary without consulting me? That is a very private property! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

Automatically, the guards in the courtroom were able to restrain Kyouya-san from attacking Uncle Kawahira. Of course Dino-sempai, Romario, boss, and Gokudera-sempai helped. I couldn't stop Kyouya-san since I was ordered to stay in my seat.

"Due to Hibari's uncontrollable behavior, the session will be paused momentarily. Please return to the court room after one hour." Bianchi-san announced.

On my way out, I got a peek inside the court room for a while and saw Bianchi-san handing Gokudera-sempai a package (of course, Bianchi-san has her goggles on. Or else Gokudera-sempai would have fainted by now.)

It seems so important though, both of their expressions were serious at the moment.

Not so long after an hour passed, the court session was resumed and Kyouya-san seemed to have calmed down….well, just a little maybe. His eyes were still on Uncle Kawahira, and Uncle Kawahira kept a calm ignorant usual expression.

The right table takes their turn again and Romario stood as the new defendant.

"I would like to summon boss Dino's apprentice and this table's client, Hibari Kyouya." And again Kyouya-san took the witness chair.

"Mr. Hibari, before I begin with the real questions I would like to ask you if it is alright to question you about the competition? Is it alright to finally reveal it to Chrome-san?"

"There's no need to ask me. I bet she knows about this contest ever since it began. I can sense her presence every time Mukuro and I have a chat about it."

"Is that true Chrome-san? Have you been aware of this secret competition about you all along?"

"Y….yes I have." I answered.

"OBJECTION! Revealing the competition to the reward is prohibited your honor!" Mitsuru-kun proclaimed furiously.

"Well it came out from her own mouth that she's aware with all of this all along so I guess we could delete that rule already." Reborn-san replied, continuing the session.

"Alright Mr. Hibari Kyouya, let's begin." Romario started "Is it true that Mukuro-san once told you that he has plans to make love with Chrome-san so that he could gain his success over the contest?"

"Yes, yes he did." Kyouya-san answered.

"OBJECTION!" Mukuro-sama pronounced "I have no plans on doing that. That was just a simple joke to provoke Kyouya-kun."

"If that was too simple for you then why am I so pissed about it?"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Reborn-san silenced, tapping the hammer "If the right table has evidences that will only worsen the case then I suggest we should give the floor to the left table!"

"Wait your honor!" Gokudera-sempai halted "If you may, I would like to show the court this table's last evidence of innocence. I promise you that after I show everyone my presentation all of this issue is over!"

"Very well Gokudera, present your evidence." Reborn-san allowed and Gokudera-sempai took the floor.

"I would like to call Ms. Chrome Dokuro to the court please." Gokudera-sempai favored.

I of course approached to the witness chair to answer his questions like the others did earlier.

"Now Ms. Dokuro, I would like to know whether how many testers did you used earlier when my sister taught you how to use it?"

"Three."

"And all of them indicated a positive result?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us how to use these new high technology pregnancy testers?"

"Well….Bianchi-san said that there's a given capsule for every package of the tester. After drinking the medicine you should pee for about after a minute or two. After urinating that's the time to inject the tester inside for about ten seconds and it will tell the condition of my womb."

"Y…yes…those instructions are all correct but you've forgotten one simple detail."

"Huh?"

"The instructions indicated that when you drink the medicine you shouldn't use any other beverages aside from water only or else the liquid that will be exerted from you wouldn't be acidic."

"Are you saying that Chrome got a positive result because she didn't use water to push down the medicine?" Reborn-san cleared out.

"Affirmative your honor." Gokudera-sempai nodded "You see, the new high technology pregnancy testers examine a woman's liquid from her very private part. If the liquid she exerted is acidic, she is not pregnant. But if the liquid she exerted is not acidic, then she is no doubt to be pregnant. The instructions indicated to cleanse the capsule with water because water is neither acid nor base but a neutral substance. There is a possibility that Ms. Dokuro here didn't drink the medicine with water but either milk or chocolate, am I correct Ms. Dokuro?"

"Uh….I…I did drink the capsule with chocolate." I admitted, blushing like a tomato from the guilt.

"Well then to make sure that my conclusions is correct, repeat the usage of the tester and this time please drink the capsule with water. My sister will accompany you." Gokudera-sempai handed another box of the tester.

Half of the hour later, Bianchi-san and I scurried back to the courtroom to reveal the new results.

"Negative!" Bianchi-san announced, bringing applauses of joy to the jury and the others who are occupying the room.

Though guilty and embarrass, I'm still happy and satisfied that I am not yet pregnant. Come on, I'm not that ready to have my own child yet. And I am most definitely not yet ready to have a husband. I still want to enjoy my life as a free virgin.

"Does this mean I'm not gonna be a daddy?" Mukuro-sama asked.

I giggled and gave him a hug "No. Not yet maybe…."


	47. Wednesday: Crazy Ten year Bazooka

_Author's Note:__ Sorry about the late update guys. Apparently I had some school businesses and I was too busy to work the new update. Oh and by the way, Mukuro's birthday special chapter and the next omake interview episode will probably also be as late as this one….but let's hope that it won't. _

_Before we jump in to the new update…I'll be thanking these guys once again!_

_- _lil'chrome-chan

_- _Frost190

_- _Neko-Chan1827

- AnimeOtakuDeGozaru

- Melodra Solo

- Kichou

- TheQuietPaperMoon

- kuuromuu-chii

- DiveToWorld

_p.s. I was terribly in a hurry on typing this update so there will surely be a lot of typos. Sorry about that!_

_Enjoy!_

Wednesday: Crazy Ten year Bazooka

Did it even ever come to you what will my life after ten more years? Surely I would be having my own family, my own children, and my one husband.

Chuckles….who am I kidding? The man who is to be the father of my children? But….I would be more than glad to know who am I to choose.

"Chrome-chan? Are you okay? You've been day-dreaming for an hour already." Haru-chan wondered.

Snapping myself to reality, I replied "I'm fine! Thank you for your concern!"

"Phew! That was a close call. Why am I always so absent-minded? But what's so wrong about day-dreaming? No one's saying that it's a bad thing or no one says it's a good thing. It's just confusing. Either way, being so absent-minded has been a habit to me ever since. Maybe it's because I was such a shy quiet secretive girl at the past.

"I can't believe were going back to Italy the day after tomorrow. It's so sudden." Kyoko-chan cried packing her dresses with the other girls except for Ipin-chan and I.

Obviously, both of us are staying in Japan as usual.

"Ipin! Can you make me a ramen noodles one last time! Pleeeaaaassseee…." Lambo-kun slammed the door so sudden that it startled everyone in the room.

"YOU COW-BRAT! WHEN WILL YOU HAVE YOUR MANNERS? WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING?" Hana-chan scolds by the time Lambo-kun was close enough to be penetrated by Hana-chan's nagging voice.

Lambo-kun cried "You're so mean shu-shu-hag. You don't deserve to be Ryohei-nii's girlfriend."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU1!"

"GHAAA…."

Lambo-kun ran out of the room while Hana-chan chases him in the hallway with a big hammer on her right hand. Honestly, I have no idea where did that hammer came from, and I most definitely have no idea why on earth does she have a hammer in her luggage.

"Hana! Don't! Wait! Stop!" Kyoko-chan and I run after them along with Ipin-chan and Haru-chan.

"You can't catch me you old hag! Hahahaha…."Lambo-kun provoked, making Hana-chan's pace quicken to him "Yikes!" he gasped at her amazing speed.

"Lambo-kun, Hana-chan, please stop!" I pleaded as I breathe in difficultly from all this running.

Lambo-kun stopped at the stairs, climbed at the stair handle and slid along to have an easier and faster way down. Unfortunately and unexpectedly, Bianchi-san just passed in to the stairs and had exactly caught Lambo-kun's fall.

"Ah….eh….Bianchi…" Lambo-kun trembled in fear as he sits at her back accidentally.

"ROMEO!" Bianchi-san shouted and began throwing poison cooked egg pies at Lambo-kun.

Great, now we have two ladies chasing after the poor cow. This cat and mouse game is just so difficult for someone like me. But I've gotta admit, its quite fun.

"HEEELLLPP! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" Lambo-kun began to panic.

Suddenly when Lambo-kun was about to pass by Lal-san's room, he accidentally crashed in with her that all of her clothes flew everywhere on the floor.

"YOU!" Lal-san shouts, joining in with Hana-chan ad Bianchi-san with the chasing game.

Sigh! What is there that mustn't be expected. Lal-san is a very tempered person, there's no doubt she'll get mad about that so easily. But it's tiring and dangerous. Lambo-kun is being chased by three of the Vongola family's most dangerous women…..and though according to Fuuta-kun, I was at the top seat.

Along the hallway while we all chased after Lambo-kun, Bianchi-san have passed by Fuuta-kun's room with a lot of books in his held. And because of the fast wind that is carrying Bianchi-san, a dark shade sunglass fell from the top of the boxes that Fuuta-kun was carrying to Bianchi-san's green pastured eyes; awkwardly, she didn't noticed the glassws fall to her.

"I'm so sorry our departure to Italy is so sudden, tenth. There really isn't anything that I can do now." Gokudera-sempai apologizes at boss as they cross the corridor to proceed to the elevator.

"HAYATO! TSUNA-SAN! WATCH OUT!" Haru-chan warned that caught boss and Gokudera-sempai's attention.

Even though they've heard Haru-chan, both weren't still able to dodge the chase that they've instead clashed with each other all together, causing them to fall at the elevator dues to the in balance collision.

"They're heading to the lobby!" Ipin-chan jerked from al the panic and concern.

Grabbing hold of all of their wrists and pulling them to the window, I said "Come on! Let's just fly down to the bottom!" and I jumped to the window.

Using my dying will flame I was able to put all of us down safely to the ground without any injuries or harm.

"Chrome-chan, that was amazing!" Kyoko-chan praised.

But I told her to put all of the worship aside for a while and focus at the situation. We ran as quick as we can to the lobby and saw Hana-chan, Bianchi-san, Lal-san, and Gokudera-sempai still chasing after poor Lambo-kun, while boss was trying to stop the chasers.

"COME BACK HERE AND BE A MAN YOU STUPID COW!" Gokudera-sempai yelled; looks like he's really pissed….as usual towards Lambo-kun.

"Kyoko-san! Haru-san! Chrome-san! Ipin! SAVE ME!" Lambo-kun cried, running to the four of us.

Unfortunately since I was the person in the middle, Lambo-kun clashed to me that made me fall to the floor, causing the ten year bazooka pop out from Lambo-kun's pocket as well.

"CHROME! LOOK OUT!" Boss warned, but it was all too late.

The ten year bazooka caught me and was immediately sent to the future when Lambo-kun accidentally pulled the trigger.

Accidents like these happen all the time in a very unnecessary moment. Yes, being sent to the future happened to me about 10 years ago when Byakuran was reining his fairy dust to the Mafia world. But being sent to the future to another 10 years….frankly after ten years I'm already 34 years old ….but this is the first time that I've got to see more. What am I after ten more years?

"Well look at here! Its 24 year old Chrome-chan!"" a familiar voice rang through my thought.

Opening my one good eye, I saw two adults looking at me in a rather jolly expression.

"You probably don't recognize us, do you Chrome-chan?" the other said with a glimpse of a sunshine smile.

I shook my head a little with a tiny tint of red on my cheeks "You're probably Kyoko-chan!" I pointed at the adult who still had that long golden brown hair "And you must be Haru-chan." Pointing at the woman who has now has a long maroon brownish hair tid in a bun.

"You're so amazing Chrome-chan! Even after ten more years you ca recognize us!" Haru-chan adored.

"Haru dear, what's going on?" a silver blonde haired adult wearing a suit entered the room all of the sudden.

Haru-chan stood and approached to the man and gave him a tender kiss "Hayato dear, why are you home so early?"

"I've just brought some surprises for the kids. Where are they Haru dear?"

"They're upstairs at the playing room. They seem to be having a good time with Iesayu, Ayase and Mikan. Come on, I'll bring you to them!" and Gokudera-sempai and Haru-chan left the room as the scurried up stairs.

Wa…wait a minute. Hayato dear? Haru dear? That's Gokudera-sempai? And….. and ….he's married to Haru-chan?... and ….. and….they have… kids?

The last time I saw them together they were ready to strangle each other. Who would have expected that they'll end up being married together?

"Would you like to take a seat Chrome-chan? Come on, I'll pour you some hot fudge." Kyoko-chan offered and led me to a near couch "I guess you're surprised."

"I'm more than surprised Kyoko-chan. What happened? And why is this place seem so….quiet? It's always noisy here in the palace, is it?" I asked curiously.

Perhaps due to the questions I have just asked, Kyoko-chan's face turned down and blue as she stopped pouring some fudge in her mug "It's quiet because…there's no reason to be so happy anymore."

"What do you mean?'

"Well…I guess you have the right to know since you're one of the guardians. Ever since this new war began, the family wasn't so loud and lively anymore. There were less smiled and more solemn and troubled faces. And now seeing the 24 year old Chrome-chan right here, I just couldn't help it but remember those happy memories."

"Wait. War? There will be a war after ten more years?"

"Actually it started about a year ago and until today its still not over. Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, Bianchi-san and you, the four of you were always struggling just to protect us and keep us alive and our kids, while Tsu-kun and the others are always out there risking their lives just to get this war done."

"K…kids?"

"Ah! Ah yes! Have I forgotten to mention? You see in the future from your time, all of us girls have our own children, except for Ipin-chn and Bianchi-san." Kyoko-chan brought bacl her smile, handing me a few photo albums of my nieces and nephews.

So this is what will happen to us. After a year from the past, Kyoko-chan and boss got married after all. They had three children, two sons named Iesayu and Ayase Sawada, and a very charming youngest daughter named Mikan.

A month after boss and Kyoko-chan's wedding came Hana-chan and Sasagawa-sempai's. Either fortunate or unfortunate, both of them had five healthy children, the eldest was named Ichirou, the second was called Nichirou, the third was known as Saborou, the fourth – the only girl was called Yoni, and the youngest who is only three moths old was named Gorou.

Two weeks after Hana-chan and Sasagawa-sempai's eldest son was born, Gokudera-sempai and Haru-chan got married. And like it was mentioned before, the couple had three children; and eldest daughter named Hotaka, and boy twins named Hideyoshi and Hidezaki. And according to Kyoko-chan, their eldest seem to be having a lot of trouble with the twins which is amusing some of the times.

Surprisingly, I will have my own children as well; three sons and a daughter.

"Kyoko-obachan, have you seen mother?" a 9 year old v-cutted dark raven haired boy entered the room all of the sudden that he was able to startle both of us.

But what really startled me when this boy came in was his red right eye with a kanji character of six in it while his left eye was night purple colored like mine. His expression and the way he acts is like Kyouya-san's, yet he resembles Mukuro-sama greatly.

"Don't you recognize this young woman here is your mother? This is what she looks like ten years ago, Alumino-kun." Kyoko-chan introduced "Chrome-chan, this is your eldest son, Alumino."

"So I see. No wonder father has chosen you." Alumino-kun said with a still expression.

Suddenly, another boy younger than Alumino-kun entered the room "Gufufufu….so the rumors were true. Our mother was indeed a beautiful guardian." He said.

This boy who just came in almost had Mukuro-sama's laugh, and he has the same dark navy blue pineapple hair like him. Counting this boy and Alumino-kun…does this mean that Mukuro-sama became my husband? But….if that's so then why does Alumino-kun act like Kyouya-san?

"Be respectful Ren! Can't you see that your 24 year old mother isn't aware of who we are yet." A raven haired purple eyes boy older than the pineapple haired one yet younger than Alumino-kun interfered "My apologies okaasan, I am your second son, Hibari Sukairo, and this Gufufu-laughing degenerate id your third son, Rokudo Ren." Sukairo-kun bowed.

Hibari Sukairo? Rokudo Ren? Sukairo-kun resembles Kyouya-san in both appearance and mannerism, except for his purple eyes.

Wh…I don't understand this. What does this mean? Why do they both have separate surnames?"

"Now, now Sukairo-nii, I told you to avoid calling me a Gufufu-laughing degenerate!" Ren-kun glared.

Sukairo-kun talked back "Then if you don't like that name, then why don't you be more respectful."

"Gufufufu…..continue your unadorned threats Sukairo-nii! I'll tell father what bad things you told me."

"Father will never believe you cause' you're such a liar! Yet since you've made an exception, I'll have to torture you to death!"

"Hahaha….they wee like Hibari-san and Mukuro-san weren't they Chrome-chan?" Kyoko-chan giggled.

"Kyoko-chan….Alumino-kun….weren't you gonna stop them? Aren't you the eldest?" I jerked in concern and panic.

Alumino-kun crossed his arms and said "I'm not the person who can stop them. They only listen to me when their not fighting."

Not the person?...then who is?

"Sukairo-nii! Ren-nii! Pleas stop fighting!" a six year old little girl who has the same hair color and structure and the same eye color halted my two sons.

"Ahhh…..if it isn't my cute little sister, Rhode-chan!" Re-kun ran to the girl and threw his arms around her "Okay, I'll stop my fight Sukairo-nii for you, cute Rhode-chan!"

"Okaasan, allow me to introduce to you our youngest sister, your only daughter, Rhode-chan."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu okaasan! Watachi wa anata no musumesan! Il mio nome e Rhode!" she introduced, speaking in a combination language of both Japanese and Italian.

This girl…this girl is surely my own daughter.

Shedding a tear of joy, I ran to my childrenand thre my arms around them "It's a pleasure to meet you…my children!"

Alumino, Sukairo, Ren, and Rhode. What beautiful children I have. This is my future, this is my family. And as their mother…I will love them.

"Nagi? Nagi…." A voice called all of the sudden from the door.

"Father! Father's home!" Ren rejoiced, running to the silhouette that I can't clearly see with my one eye from the door.

"Come on mother, father will be surprised one he sees the young mother!" Rhode-chan smiled, pulling me towards the silhouette.

This…this man behind the silhouette has got to be their father. He has got to be my husband…..the one man I choose.

Unnecessarily, I was beginning to be surrounded by familiar light pink dusts that I wasn't able to see my husband and my children anymore.

"Chrome-chan, you're back!" the young Haru-chan hugged me tightly by the time the pink dusty for disappeared.

I'm back? I'm back! WWHHHAAATTTT?

"I didn't had the chance to see who will be my husband!" I yelled and cried in desperation.

I really- really- really wanted to see him, who will tie the knot wit me! Who did I choose?

"There, there my cute Chrome. Don't cry, I'll be your husband." Mukuro-sama embraced, comforted me while he hugs me and creases my hair.

"Hands off herbivore! Or I'll bite you to death!" Kyouya-san threatened, approaching Mukuro-sama fearlessly.

Sigh!

Oh well…I guess the decision is still mine after all. I guess Alumino, Sukairo, Ren, and Rhode would have to wait. Maybe I should at least let the time flow. Besides, I don't have to rush.

_Author's Note:__ Okay, okay, I know that the Sawada clan was named after the Tokugawa Shoguns. Yep, I named their sons and daughter like that because that's their nicknames. Here's the list of their complete names:_

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko: Iesayu Hidetada Sawada, Ayase Ieshige Sawada, Mikan Yoshimune Sawada_

_Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru: Hotaka Gokudera, Hidezaki Gokudera, Hideyoshi Gokudera_

_Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurakawa Hana: Ichirou Sasagawa, Nichirou Sasagawa, Saborou Sasagawa, Yoni Sasagawa, Gorou Sasagawa_

_Chrome Dokuro and ?: Alumino Dokuro, Sukairo Hibari, Ren Rokudo, Rhode Dokuro_

_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu okaasan! (Japanese) – It's nice to meet you mother!_

_Watachi wa anata no musumesan! (Japanese) – I am your daughter!_

_Il mio nome e Rhode! (Italian) – My name is Rhode!_


	48. Thursday: Fran returns, Mukuro's Bday

_Author's Note: __Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Ugh!, June 9….June 9 was Mukuro-sama's birthday as we all know, and what day is it today already? June 18! WWHHAAT! Yeah, so I'm completely and terribly sorry for the very- very- very late update. College life has been, so far, hectic already! I have my hands full all week and I bet my updates will definitely be as late as this one. Again, I'm sorry and thank you for waiting this long. _

_By the way, I have a twitter account already. So if you guys have some time please try to follow me and tweet me as you can….XD. Also, there was this page in live-journal that I saw. The title was "BEST FANFICTION-RECOMMENDATION!" HSVFGL was ranked 8th of the list! Well, that would have never happen if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you for keeping your supports for this story!_

_And before I forget….ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA for those who gave me encouragements:_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**Jao Jao**_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**TheQuietPaperMoon**_

_**- **__**Eiida-chan**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**lil'chrome-chan**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**Neko-Chan1827**_

_And at last, Enjoy!_

Thursday: Fran returns: Mukuro-sama's birthday!

Sometimes I absent-mindedly say this whenever I'm with Mukuro-sama:

"I kind of miss Fran-kun."

After accidentally uttering those words I would immediately get a pinch of stab from Mukuro-sama. Its not that Mukuro-sama hates Fran-kun so much; but maybe it's because Fran-kun is a better teaser than Mukuro-sama which amuses me sometimes. But hey, an apprentice should always surpass his master's strength, and it looks like Fran-kin did apparently surpass Mukuro-sama on both teasing and singing…..well, just apparently. Though to tell you the truth, Mukuro-sama isn't really a good singer at all.

Which reminds me, I'd have to think of a present for Mukuro-sama since today's his birthday!

I wonder: if I ask Mukuro-sama what he would want for his birthday, will he say "I want your sweet home-made chocolate cake!" or will he say "I want your body in my bed tonight!"

O.O

On second thought maybe I shouldn't ask him. I'll just make him my very own home-made black forest fudge chocolate cake.

"I guess my expectations are right! You will be leaving early to celebrate Mukuro's birth" Kyouya-san predicted, stopping by the door of my room while I fix my things before I leave.

"It's quite obvious that I will. After all, there's nothing to be busy about anymore since boss and the others will be leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Though it will be more quite again, it sometimes feels empty around here without you."

I giggled "If you ever feel lonely around here you could always come with me in the mansion."

"FORGET IT!"

"I was just joking! You don't have to be so hard-headed all the time! Well I'm off!" I said and left a kiss mark on his cheek before I leave the door and approach inside my car driven by Lancia-san.

So I guess that soft good-bye kiss went smooth back there. I saw Kyouya-san grinned a little while the car was being driven away from the headquarters. Now all I have to mind is my chocolate cake! I wonder, should I put sprinkle toppings or marshmallow icing? Or how about some raisins and strawberries or maybe some chocolate kisses and a cherry on top.

"Chrome-sama….I …I should tell you something." Lancia-san unnecessarily spoke up while we're on our way home.

"Ah! Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me Lancia-san. I need to buy some things in the grocery. Could you please drop me by the market?" I favored, thinking that it was a reminder that Lancia-san was about to tell me.

"Chrome-sama, we have all the ingredients completed in the kitchen ever since Mitsuru took charge of the house keeping."

"Oh….oh right. Then I guess I have nothing to worry about now."

"Uhm….Chrome-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Uh….sure, what is it?"

"Have you received any call from Varia lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well…mh….maybe I should get to the main line already. You see this morning; someone unexpectedly and surprisingly came home to the mansion."

"Really? Who?"

"He's….boss Mukuro's worst nightmare."

"Fr….Fran-kun? Fran-kun's home?"

Slap me down to the floor, if Fran-kun's home then shouldn't I supposed to receive a call from Lussuria-sempai or Squalo-sempai? Or at least a text message or an email, but nothing came. I always check my inboxes, and it's impossible that I missed a message.

Is Lancia-san joking? No, he's not the humor-type, is he?

"Lancia-san, if Fran-kun's home, could you get us a faster lane back there?" I favored again.

At the haste of his speed in no time soon we have arrived at the front entrance of the mansion. I didn't even bother to answer a friendly "thank you" to the welcoming greets of the gardeners, butlers, and maids saying "Okaeri nasai Chrome-sama!" and I know that its awkwardly unlike me to ignore their smile but my attention was all fogged up to Fran-kun.

"Welcome home Chrome-sama!" the expected black-frog-hat wearing boy greeted in front of me in surprise with the same lifeless tone.

In shock, I uttered "Fran-kun! You really are home!"

"Of course I'm home! Didn't Lancia-san told you was?"

"He did but…..why didn't Lussuria-sempai told me you were coming home?"

"I told him not to. I wanted to surprise everyone especially Mukuro-sama. I have a present for him, but I still can't find him around here. W.W. and Kakipi-sempai said that he's still asleep but I didn't see him in his bedroom. Do you know where he is?"

"Fran-kun I just got here. But don't worry, I'll help you find him, okay!" and I scurried up the stairs to do what I just told him.

At this time of the day, isn't it that Mukuro-sama is always at his study room? Fran-kun knows that but why didn't he found him there? He couldn't forget Mukuro-sama's body-clock; he's been living with us in this mansion for years. Where could Mukuro-sama be? Perhaps I should double-check his office room.

However as soon as I got there, as usual the room was still dark and scary….but empty, just like what Fran-kun told me. I don't understand, Mukuro-sama was supposed to be here! He's always here at this time of the day doing something who-knows-what-it-is.

As I got deeper in to the center of the room, the door was suddenly slammed shut furiously which startled me to death. The room became even darker and scarier than before when the door was closed.

"Chrome…." A soft voice called from the shadows.

I trembled in fear and uttered with all of my courage "Who's there?"

Unnecessarily, a hand covered my mouth from my back while an arm trapped my waist closer to whoever this person may be. I struggled and tried to scream for help but this person was too strong and forceful for me to handle.

"Shhhh….Chrome, it's me." Mukuro-sama hushed, turned my head around and found that the person was him.

"Mukuro-sama? What are you…" again was I hushed by his finger on my lips.

"Speak softly my Chrome. I don't want Fran to disturb me while I enjoy the gift you've just given me."

"Gift?"

He nodded "Yes. You came home this early from Kyouya-kun's just to let me enjoy your body as your present for me."

"WWHHHAAAATTTT? N…no I didn't! That's not!"

"Shhhhh….hush down my Chrome. Though you're right! Since you're still a cute little virgin you'll probably be moaning very loud. We need to find a room where Fran wouldn't expect me to be there. Come on!" and he pulled me to exit the door.

Ugh! Why? I should've expected that this would happen! Who am I kidding? I did expect that this would happen; I was just denying it would, and now it did!

"Mu…..Mukuro-sama. I need to tell you the truth. My body isn't my gift for you!" I admitted as I blush like a fresh cherry.

Mukuro-sama chuckled "Kufufu….Chrome, Chrome, Chrome. My sweet beautiful Chrome. Don't be like this. Of course your body is your present for me. I said so myself that it will. And since it's my birthday, everything has to go the way how I want it. But with Fran here, none of my plans will go as I want. Now come with me and I'll find us a room." And he pulled me to the curtains and covered my mouth to avoid any reply I will protest.

Wait a minute….why are we even hiding behind a curtain anyway?

"Master? Master? Pineapple-sama….where are you?" Fran-kun suddenly passed by the hallway.

I guess that answers the why-are-we-even-hiding-behind-a-curtain-anyway?-question

"We need to be quiet so he won't find us. Come on!" Mukuro-sama ran off with me as soon as Fran-kun was gone.

He pulled me down to the stairs as fast as possible. Even though he was running with those hard black leathered shoes, his steps were quite soundless like my small heels. Every time he hears someone coming towards our way, he'll immediately hid both of us behind the red window curtains, the plant pots, the drawers, or the frames. He'll conceal us even though it's not Fan-kun. I don't understand why can't he just use some illusions to hide both of us whenever someone is approaching?

"It's because Fran can easily detect illusions everywhere my Chrome." Mukuro-sama answered the question in my thoughts.

I have been with Mukuro-sama for more than ten years and yet I still can't keep it on my head that he can read my mind. Or am I just that of an open-book?

After hiding and sneaking for who-knows-how-many-times-already, Mukuro-sama pulled me down to the third floor and immediately found a messy dirty room near the stairs. I'd say, there were clothes and laundry all over the floor.

"I don't know who owns this room but I guess it would have to do!" Mukuro-sama concluded, pushing me to the carpeted floor as he towered over me like a hungry predator "Let's begin shall we?" and his warm hands began to crawl all over my legs.

I blushed terribly and tried stopping him, till' I didn't realize that I was accidentally moaning for him already. My whole face was beginning to turn redder and redder from the slides of his hands.

"Kufufufu….why are you being so shy about this? I have seen your whole body countless times, and I just couldn't help but to touch it already." He smirked devilishly while he kisses my hand.

I gasped "But….but…this isn't what I'm supposed to give you…I….I …I have…"

"Don't protest too much now my Chrome or you won't look so innocent. Besides, I would be more than happier if I'll receive two gift from you this year." And he kissed me passionately hard so that I couldn't complain anymore.

I tried to resist him even though I know that I might hurt his feelings. But the more I tried denying him, the more I was starting to feel aroused and completely excited. I was slowly beginning to feel weaker and weaker by his kiss, warmth, and all of the touches that he gives me. Yet…it had to be stopped! The usual, interruptions always happen whenever it is about to happen.

The locked door was unexpectedly opened and so were the lights of the room, and then came after a loud scold of a familiar short-red-haired-woman:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" M.M. shrieked at the shock of seeing Mukuro-sama and I like this "YOU STUPID GIRL! Are to planning to rape Mukuro-chan in my room?" How dare you!" she pointed out with a scold.

So this is M.M.'s room. Now wonder it's messily full of laundries.

"You should be ashamed for dragging him here and tempting him with your dirty little tricks you perverted stupid woman!" M.M. continued scolding me.

"But….but….I'm not a pervert." I cried with a pitiful expression.

"You shouldn't be bullying Chrome-sama for doing something she didn't do W.W." Fran-kun cut in to the ugly conversation in surprise "Hooray! I found you master! You're very good at playing hide and seek you know." He rejoiced in the usual lifeless tone.

"Kufufufu….thank you little one. Its nice to hear that for once you're praising me." Mukuro-sama smiled.

"Of course! Its your birthday and I should praise you for being a good player in hide and seek. But…you're still a loser when it comes to singing." Fran-kun teased and was immediately given a stab of Mukuro-sama's trident.

"I'm sorry for trespassing into your room M.M., I was getting too excited and I had no choice but to resort to a room and eat Chrome already." Mukuro-sama pardoned after stabbing Fran-kun.

"No, no, no, it's okay Mukuro-chan." M.M. gleamed at the gentleness of Mukuro-sama's words.

"Although, I'm afraid to tell you that my disappointment towards you is of greater amount than my sympathy." Mukuro-sama glared.

"Wh…what do you mean? You're mad at me Mukuro-chan?"

"Kufufufu….do I look like I'm not? For some reason your room is terribly and hideously untidy and you've even lectured my Chrome while I was in sight of everything. Now tell me M.M., am I not supposed to be mad at that?"

"See W.W., I told you bullying Chrome-sama is bad news." Fran-kun remarked.

"Mukuro-sama, I'm sure she didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at her." I comforted and tried stopping him.

He smiled kindly to me and said "Anything for my sweet Chrome. Now let's just continue our previous intercourse in another room shall we?"

"Master, aren't you going to take my gift?" Fran-kun stopped by the door, handing Mukuro-sama a bow before we were able to leave the area.

Mukuro-sama sighed "Very well. I guess this is the only way I could keep you from disturbing us." He accepted the gift and began to unwrap the bow.

Mukuro-sama is and was never a greedy person towards money; although, he's quite possessive of everything he has especially towards me. But of all the things you can give Mukuro-sama for his birthday, why on earth is Fran-kun giving him a treasure box?

The same question rang inside Mukuro-sama's head "What am I going to do with this?"

"Instead of asking, why don't you open it first?" Fran-kun suggested.

When Mukuro-sama opened the box just like what Fran-kun said, his expression turned….happy all of the sudden….if that's even the right word to describe the aftermath.

"Chrome, cancel our intercourse for today!" Mukuro-sama ordered and ran away back to his room while he "happily?" stares at the items inside the treasure box.

"Hm…not even a single thank you. Oh well, at least he loves it anyways." Fran-kun sighed.

I turned to Fran-kun while feeling a bit awkward about Mukuro-sama's sudden flees "Fran-kun, what was inside that treasure box?"

"Oh that. Well…I'm not supposed to tell you but since it "was" yours I should. Inside that box "were" your bras and panties."

WWWHHHAAAATTT? That explains why he ran off so excitingly quick away from us.

"Why did you give it to him? Are you saying there are no more underwears in my drawers?" I asked in a panic attack.

Fran-kun nodded, keeping an emotionless air to himself even though I'm already panicking.

"It's okay Chrome-sama. You can always buy some new underwears." Fran-kun cheered up, giving me a solution.

Its not gonna be that easy. I'd have to budget my allowances more for a new set.

Sigh!

Why does this have to happen? I should've just stayed in my room, read a book and eat some brownies and chocolate chip cookies. But life is more than a dream…its even worse actually.

_Author's Note:__ I would just like to remind you guys again, the next update will have to take for awhile. Yeah, blame it on my professors in college!...And please, try to give me some reviews please, because I'm stating to lose my patience on continuing this story furthermore….pppllleeeaaassseee…._


	49. Omake Interview: Epsiode 3

_Masaru: N…Nadeko-chan…I don't know what to do here. I little help please._

_Nadeko: (sighs) Do I always have to do everything?_

_Masaru: Of course you do! You're the authors of this whole crazy thing remember?_

_Nadeko: Oh right, I guess that makes sense. (Turns to the readers after sighing heavily) Okay, so you guys probably remember the four winners that we've picked as guests for this omake interview episode. We'll introduce them formally to you and our beloved KHR casts later. Right now before we begin, I would like to thank these people who are still here giving me their cheers, hugs and kisses ^.^ Thank you and I love you guys so much!_

_**- **__**lil'chrome-chan**_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**TheQuietPaperMoon**_

_**- **__**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru**_

_**- **__**chrome-yuuki**_

_**- **__**kikizoey**_

_**- **__**lmeiije**_

_Masaru: You can't easily say "I love you" to someone or anyone. You should only say it to someone who truly loves you._

_Nadeko: You're spoiled! You can't make me say "I love you" in front of the public. That's too embarrassing for a girl like me.  
_

_Masaru: its okay, you've just said it anyway._

_Nadeko: I…I did?_

_Masaru: (nods with a wide smirk.)_

_Nadeko: (sighs heavily) you know what; let's just get this over with! We still have a lot of home-works to finish!_

_Masaru: Sounds good to me! Then afterwards we can cuddle together in my bed!_

_Nadeko: Please ignore whatever he says. He's just too happy that we're back together. So enjoy!_

Omake Interview: Special-Guests Episode 3

Masaru: Ohayoo minasan! I guess I'll be taking over here for a while.

Haru: Hagi! Where did Nadeko-chan go?

Masaru: She…uhm…she went to the toilet!

Nadeko: Went to the toilet or went to pick you up some coffee? (Hands Masaru a mug.)

Masaru: Ah! My coffee! (Takes, sniffs, and zips the coffee) and it tastes just how I like it!

Nadeko: Masaru, could we please begin the episode already?

Masaru: Excuse me? Did you just called me "Masaru"?

Nadeko: (Sighs and turns innocent) Masaru-sama, can we please begin the episode already?

Masaru: (smiles and blushes) certainly my Nadeko-chan! (Pats Nadeko on her head)

Mukuro: Oya oya, it seems that you've made some progress with her.

Masaru: Hahaha…..well it wasn't that hard Mukuro-sempai. All I did was save her life from that bully I hate by taking the challenge instead. Afterwards she gave me this level of respect.

Mukuro: Kufufufu….women like them are so adorable, aren't they Masaru-kun?

Masaru: You can say that again Mukuro-sempai!

Nadeko: Okay boys, let's just save the buddy chat later. I still need to introduce our guests so can everyone please settle down now! By the way, before we begin I would just like to welcome KHR's new character…ohayoo Elena-sama (bows repeatedly)

Elena: (Blushes and smiles) Ah…ohayoo Nadeko-san!

Daemon: You don't need to speak Japanese to that girl. She's not even Japanese you know.

Elena: Sh…she's not? But she still looks adorable!

Nadeko: You know for some reason Elena-sama, I have no idea why you fell in love with that guy. He's too mean for you!

Daemon: Hey!

Elena: (giggles) That's a secret Nadeko-san.

Hibari: (interrupts) so let me get this straight, you're bringing more herbivores again?

Nadeko: Don't worry Hibari-sama, they won't crowd around too long. This is just for this chapter. (Turns to the readers) Okay, so here are our guests for this special episode! Our first guest has been reviewing this story since its first release and she is also know as "Kichou" in this site, say hello to Kisuragi Miko-chan!

Miko: (Smiled to the audience) Ohayoo minasan! You guys can just call me Mi-chan okay?

Nadeko: Our second guest is known as "KHR-LOVER" in this site, being one of the most heart-warming-review-giver of this story. Let's give a warm welcome to Tsuruga Akirako-chan!

Akirako: Ohayoo! It's nice to meet you guys! (Waves to the readers)i

Nadeko: Our next guest has been an encouraging supporter of this story and she is known in this site as "AnimeOtakuDeGozaru", please welcome Shizuken Yuki-chan!

Yuki: (waves and smiled to the audience) Hi guys! I'm so happy to be here!

Nadeko: And last but not least, our fourth guest has been a close friend of mine for almost a year now. She is popularly known as the author of the Arrivederci Series "Frost190". Let's give a round of applause to Igarashi Yuzuka-chan!

Yuzuka: (Bows and smiles to the readers) Ohayoo gozaimasu minasan! Please just call me Yuka-chan for short.

Nadeko: So here we are all four winners, all four guests! (Runs to the four guests afterwards) and may I just say that I am so flattered to finally meet you guys! (Shakes their hands repeatedly)

Masaru: So all of the winners are girls? There aren't any guys at all?

Nadeko: There's nothing I can do about this. Almost a lot of my reviewers are girls.

Yuka: Ano, Nadeko-chan? Before anything else I just want to congratulate you and Masaru-san for being back together again! I can see that both of you are still madly in love!

Nadeko: Ah….well…I guess we are. Thank you for congratulating us Yuka-chan! And thank you for helping him with your messages….(whispers) I read his inbox you know!

Squalo: VOOOIIII! I'm getting bored here! What do you want us to do?

Nadeko: Ah of course! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Ano.,..Akirako-chan, you said you wanted to go fishing with Squalo-sama right?

Akirako: Yes, yes I do!

Nadeko: Well then, he's all yours.

Squalo: WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO FISHING WITH A GIRL! I don't wanna do that! I'm outta here!

Nadeko: (bows to Akirako) I'm sorry Akirako-chan, Squalo-sama is a loser when it comes to fishing; he's too scared to lose to you cause you're a girl.

Fran: That's a good one Nadeko-sempai!

Squalo: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! GIVE ME THOSE FISHING POLES! (Takes the fishing pole bag from Masaru and picks up Akirako) COME ONE KID! WE'RE GOING FISHING!

Akirako: (being carried like a sac by Squalo while they leave the stage) YAY!

Lussuria: My, my, Squalo made a new friend. Mama is so proud of you Squalo! (Sends Squalo a flying kiss)

Yuki: Me next! Me next!

Nadeko: Okay, it seems Yuki-chan has some questions to ask. Let it rip!

Yuki: Okay! Let's see…(brings out a pen and a notepad from her bag) This might take a while, so here we go! My first question is to be answered by Tsuna!

Tsuna: M…me?

Yuki: So Tsuna, why is it that your hair is gravity defying?

Tsuna: W….well…I don't know really. I was born with this kind of hair, and every time I tried to comb it down or change the style the brush gets broken.

Reborn: Obviously he inherited it from Giotto.

Tsuna: Yeah, that too!

Nadeko: Hey wait a minute….did anyone saw where Mi-chan went? She was here a while ago.

Masaru: Maybe she went to the toilet.

Nadeko: What is it with you and toilets?

Yuki: Wait, so does this mean you've never comb your hair? Not even once?

Tsuna: WHAT?...WELL…I…

Reborn: That answers the question; he's also a failure when it comes to simply combing his hair.

Tsuna: Reborn! Stop answering my questions for me will you?

Yuka: Let me try! I'll comb your hair for you Tsuna-san! (Brings out a brush)

Nadeko: Ah! Yuka-chan, I think that's a bad idea!

Yuka: Don't worry, it'll be okay (tries to comb Tsuna's hair downwards)

Tsuna: Nyaaaahhhhh!

Kyoko: Ah! Yuka-chan please be careful!

Yuka: Agh! My brush is stuck! (Forces the brush downwards and got broken afterwards) My comb! (Eyes began to turn teary)

Tsuna: Ghaaa….oh no! Sorry! Sorry about that! I'll replace it right away!

Yuka: No, no, it's okay Tsuna-san!

Reborn: Don't be like that to him Yuzuka. Oi Tsuna (kicks Tsuna out of the studio) don't come back until you've replaced the brush you've broke!

Tsuna: WHAAATTTT? (Reborn slams the door to his face)

Daemon: (whispers to Giotto) If your descendant has those kind of hard locks, does that mean your hair is rough as well?

Giotto: O_O?

G.: Stop messing with the boss Daemon!

Nadeko: Daemon-sama, instead of insulting Primo-sama why don't you give some comfort to Yuka-chan for a while?

Daemon: What?

Yuka: (blushes, eyes sparkled) really? He can do that to me?

Daemon: Nufufufu…..how amusing. Why would I follow such a young silly girl like you? Besides, our ages and authorities are of different power, and unfortunately for you mine is greater!

Nadeko: Don't forget, I'm still the author of this whole crazy fan-fiction. So I am allowed to borrow you guys from Amano-sensei and make you do anything I want. (Head turns larger and eyes lightened redder) So don't make me blow something that will ruin your reputation! NOW PAT HER ON THE HEAD!

Gokudera: (whispers to Masaru) Tell me again why did you became her boyfriend?

Daemon: (irritated) (had no choice but to pat Yuka on her head)

Yuka: (blushes and as happy as a cat)

Elena: (giggles) how sweet Daemon!

Nadeko: There, that's much better! So, while Tsunayoshi-sama is on the way to replace Yuka-chan's brush Yuki-chan, let's skip to your next question.

Yuki: Uhm….okay. My second question is for…Chrome-san!

Chrome: Huh?

Yuki: Chrome-san, has your name got anything to do with your love for skulls?

Chrome: Uhm…I guess

Reborn: Actually that questions should be answered by Mukuro (Turns to Mukuro) Oi Mukuro, answer her will you!

Mukuro: Kufufu…how demandingly disrespectful arcobaleno. But who am I to deny answering such an easy question? The answer is quite simple. Skulls as we all know represents the symbol of death, and since the girl who Chrome was before died from a car accident, I named her after its calling.

Yuki: But where did the name "Chrome" came from?

Mukuro: Obviously it came from a mineral called "Chromium". It is a metal that can attend to any kind of color a light has no matter how difficult a certain shade may be. And because of the fact that Kyouya-kun and I are the kind of men who can't be easily pleased by any women, Chrome was able to attract us no matter how hard it was.

M.M.: How come her name is that special?

Yuki: That's a satisfying answer! Thank you Mukuro-san! Okay then, I guess we'll move now to our last question which is for Bel.

Bel: Ushishishi…finally!

Yuki: So Bel, I suppose you can see with your bangs covering your eyes?

Bel: ushishishi….what kind of question is that? Of course I can! Would you like me to prove it (takes all of his knifes out from his sleeves and began scattering it everywhere on the studio; causing everyone to be trapped from wherever they are.)

Dino: NOBODY MOVES! THESE KNIFES HAVE WIRES! (Everyone freezes)

Fran: Bel-sempai, I think you went a little too far.

Bel: Shut up stupid frog!

Nadeko: Ano…Hibari-sama, Gokudera-sama, you guys got out from these wires before, can you do it again to get us all out of here?

Hibari: (sets his tonfas and began cutting the wires) you don't need to order me around herbivore!

Gokudera: (brought out his dynamites from his pockets) I'm only doing this because the tenth would have ordered me the same.

Nadeko: I guess this will probably take a while. In the mean time, please enjoy the commercial break while Gokudera-sama and Hibari-sama cleans up the mess! So don't go away cause' we'll be right back!

Commercial Break:

This portion is brought to you by, Dino's tutorial service center!

Learn how to be a good, attractive, blonde, handsome and out-firing family boss! So what are you waiting for? Inquire now and be an inspiring leader of tomorrow today!

WARNING! Applying in Dino's tutorial service center may cause clumsiness, improper usage of weapons, and accidental movements especially on stairs. Learn at your own risk!

End of commercial break….

Nadeko: Welcome back minasan! Sorry for the long wait! But here we are, as clean as a turtle's shell and as free like a bird from all the wires!

Fran: It's Bel-sempai's fault! (Points at Bel)

Bel: Tch! (stabs a knife at Fran's hat)

Masaru: Alright, break it up you two! We don't want to get the studio covered in wires again!

Kyoko: Yuki-chan, why are you dressed like a maid? Aren't you a guest?

Yuki: (sniffs) Because I felt guilty for Bel-sempai for demonstrating his eye-level…so I'm trying to repay everyone….Would you like some sliced pineapples Kyoko-san, Chrome-san? 

Kyoko: s…sure!

Chrome: no…no thank you.

Yuka: Yuki-chan, you shouldn't offer Chrome-san some pineapples. She hates them.

Yuki: Oh right, gomen nasai Chrome-san!

Yuka: This rings the bell. Chrome-san hates pineapples and oily meals; Hibari-san hates vegetables; and Mukuro-san hates spicy foods. You three are very choosy when it comes to meals.

Gokudera: I therefore conclude that these girls are fan-freaks.

Nadeko: Ghaha! You're right Yuka-chan. You've just gave me an idea! Since this is a very special chapter, let's have the three of them eat the food they dislike very much! Masaru-kun!...I mean….Masaru-sama!

Masaru: (offers a tray with a bowl of vegetables, a bowl of spicy fried rice, and a bowl of oily dimsums to Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari) Forgive me Mukuro-sempai (Begins to cry)

Chrome: eh….uhmm…is this really necessary? I might get sick when I eat this.

Hibari: I'm not following a pathetic herbivore's order.

Mukuro: You can't make me eat something I dislike.

Nadeko: You guys are such complainers! Or are you three forgetting that I am allowed to make you do anything I like! If you won't eat a piece from those bowls, I'll make you three **** each other right here right now!

Yuka: (whispers to Masaru) is she always like that?

Masaru: whenever you're disobeying her…yes!

Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro: (Gulps, takes a spoon/fork/chopstick and swallows a piece from the bowls)

Nadeko: So?

Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro: (turns green, runs to the comfort room to puke)

Yuka: Well, I guess those meals can really make them sick.

Ryohei: Hahaha….Hibari looks so green to the extreme! That was funny to the extreme!

Hana: I've never seen Hibari-san turn green. No wonder he hates vegetables.

Akirako: We're back! (Enters the studio with a 135.65 cm fish in her hold.)

Yamamoto: Woah! Now that's a keeper!

Mi: Hi guys! I'm back too!

Masaru: There you are! Where have you even? I thought you were in the toilet!

Mi: Oh, I guess I've forgotten to tell you guys that I went with Akirako-chan to take some videos (shows her camera).

Haru: Hagi! Where's Squalo?

Akirako: He was rushed to the hospital because of the accident.

Nadeko: Accident?

Mi: Yeah, let me show you how'd it happen. I've recorded it in my camera! (Plays the video)

Recorder Video Play: Location: side lake

_Squalo: Voooiiii….I'M GONNA CATCH A BIGGER FISH THAN WHAT YOU CAUGHT! (Throws the yard of fishing pole)_

_1 hour later….._

_Akirako: Have you caught anything yet?_

_Squalo: voooiii….don't disturb me, you're scaring the fishes away!_

_Akirako: But it has been an hour already and you haven't caught anything yet._

_Squalo: GHAAA! THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! (Summons his animal box weapon) GO GET ME A BIGGER FISH THAN HER'S YOU DIRTY SHARK!_

_Shark: (pissed. Swallowed Squalo in a whole from his anger and spits him out)_

_Akirako: Squalo-sama! (Runs to Squalo) Mi-chan, help me!_

….end of video.

Haru: Wow! You've recorded that?

Mi: I sure did!

Nadeko: Do you have any more videos that you can share with us?

Mi: Well since I'm a Hibari and Mukuro stalker, yes I have (hands Masaru a CD)

Masaru: You can't order me to play this.

Mi: Why not?

Masaru: Cause's you're not Nadeko-chan!

Nadeko: Masaru-sama, would you please play the CD for me?

Masaru: (blushes and smiles!) Anything for my Nadeko-chan! (Takes the CD)

Nadeko: Like I said everyone, please ignore him.

Mi: Okay, this video was taken place two years ago when it was Chrome-san's 23rd birthday.

Kyoko: Chrome-chan's 23rd birthday was celebrated in a fair.

Mi: That's right, and I was the fortune teller!

Everyone: You were?

Recorder Video Play: Location: Namimori festival fair

_Mi: (dressed like a weird old fortune teller) Come, gather, and listen to your fortune for the day and for your tomorrows._

_Hibari: Chrome, this is just pathetic! Why would I believe in everything that this herbivore says?_

_Chrome: Its' just for entertainment Hibari-sempai. We won't be too long._

_Mukuro: Kufufufu….oh my Chrome, you don't need this woman to tell you your future. I am always the better fortune teller._

_Mi: Wrong boy! (Hits Mukuro with a broom)_

_Mukuro: AW!_

_Mi: You should never call yourself a better teller than those who have experienced life longer than you youngsters!_

_Mukuro: Believe me woman; my life has been so long experienced than what you think of my age._

_Hibari: (sighs heavily) this is a waste of time. I'm out of here. (Stands and exits the room)_

_Mi: wait! (Stops Hibari before he leaves the tent) Before you take another step out, I should tell you that your fluffy yellow friend on your shoulder will puke at your suit, though fortunately it will make the woman you love smile upon you. This I have seen in the mere future! (Does a creepy hand signature on Hibari to spook him out)_

_Hibari: Are you crazy? That would never happen. He would never…._

_Hibird: (pukes on Hibari's suit)_

_Mukuro: I stand corrected; you are a better teller than I am._

_Chrome: (giggles and smiles at the comedic scene)_

End of the video.

Lambo: You're good!

Akirako: Nadeko-chan, where's Hibari-sama and Mukuro-sama?

Masaru: They're in the toilet.

Nadeko: -.- yeah, what he said.

Akirako: Oh. Then, can I go and drink with Xanxus? He said he won't let me.

Xanxus: I don't think that girl's in a proper age.

Nadeko: Aren't you supposed to care?

Xanxus: She's annoying me.

Nadeko: and you're not supposed to care about that.

Xanxus: Tch! Fine! Just don't come too close to me.

Akirako: Yay!

Haru: Mi-chan, I didn't know you were a fortune teller as well?

Mi: Oh heavens no, I didn't predicted that. What I did was just kidnap Hibird an hour before I lure them into my tent and made him drink something horrible. But don't worry, that wasn't poison.

Gokudera: You sound like a very annoying girl like Haru.

Haru: Hey!

Mi: I guess you can tell. After all, I was always the person who a prank calls them every night.

Kusakabe: So you were the person who disturbs Kyo-san every night with your calls!

Mi: I sure am? Was he always annoyed?

Kusakabe: Of….of course he's always annoyed by it. Who wouldn't be?

Masaru: Nadeko-chan. It's time for the fireworks display!

Everyone: Fireworks display?

Nadeko: Ah eh…I guess I've kinda forgotten to mention about the fireworks. Since it's a special chapter, I've brought some firecrackers. Masaru-sama, go ahead!

Masaru: (pushed a controller; roof of the studio opens to the night sky and fireworks began to appear)

Reborn: To bad Tsuna had to miss this!

Nadeko: Well minna, I guess that's all there is here for now. Join us next time for another crazy omake interview episode. This is Nadeko Ramiguchi saying, konbanwa minnasan to sayonara! See you next time!

Masaru: Finally! We can cuddle together now right?

Nadeko: Please keep ignoring him.


	50. Friday: Kokuyo Memory Lane

_Author's Note:__ Ugh! So yeah, all of you guys know what I will say before all the other stuffs…..yup…..so…..GOMEN NASAI!...TT-TT…I really- really- really- really am sorry for the long update. College life is a hell! Oh well, writing fanfics has always cool me down from all the stress that the professors are giving me. Sigh! _

_So guys, while I'm on the midst of finding another free-time to update the next up-coming chapters, I have a fanfic that I really- really- really- really think you'll like. CALLING ALL DAEMONXELENA FANS HERE! Allow me to introduce and __recommend __**Daisy Broken-Straw**__** 's "Moonlight Elena"**__…..yeah, like the title itself the story is all about Elena-sama and her relationship with Daemon. Please read it for me and review it for her. I promise you, you won't regret reading it. To make the story easy to find, just go to my bio-profile and search for it in one of my favorites._

_And…..drum roll please…..Here's to those who have been sooooo patient and loyal to me and this story. ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU! _

_- chrome-yuuki (You can't hide anything, so…BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!...XD)_

_- long live marshmallows_

_- TheQuietPaperMoon_

_- lmeiije_

_- Kichou_

_- Frost190_

_- AnimeOtakuDeGozaru_

_So that's about it. Oh, before I forget….the sequel of "Dress up" will be published by about two to three weeks from now. So be sure to keep an eye for it in the rated M section. And since my free-time is soooo limited already due to that I need more time on studying to survive college life, I kinda sort of forgot to check all the spellings, typos, and grammars…so please bear with me on this one for now. I really am sorry guys; I really am in a struggle mode here._

_Well…..here it is….enjoy!_

Friday: Kokuyo Memory Lane

I presume that many of you still remember that old Kokuyo Health Land that we used to live in. It was what we considered as our first real home. Even though it was kind of old and dirty, you can still feel the warm love….no seriously; it was always hot in the building during those days. But we never complained about how terrible the place was. Everything that time was in the right place. We didn't bother to care how untidy it was as long as we could feel the sensation that we belong in such a place.

I remembered that first night when I took my first step towards that building; you can tell that someone like me isn't used to these kinds of places since I was always provided with sanitized rooms and quarters. However, despite of my unusual behavior towards such a post, like I said, I felt welcomed.

"Welcome to Kokuyo….my Chrome Dokuro." …were the words that Mukuro-sama whispered softly in my ear when I took that first step towards my new life.

Chuckles! Just now by just remembering those memories, I feel so relieved and renewed. It's nice to reminisce over such unforgettable memories huh?

I wonder, how about Mukuro-sama? Ken? Chikusa? Lancia-san? Do they still remember that Kokuyo health land that we used to live in now that we have, I must say, a luxurious lifestyle?

"No they don't Chrome-sama." Fran-kun startled me by answering the question in my thoughts while I was doing my paper works on my desk.

I didn't know that Fran-kun could also read my mind. I thought it was only Mukuro-sama who could do that among us…or…am I really just an open-book?

"Chrome-sama, can I ask you a favor?" Fran-kun starts "I didn't know what the old Kokuyo land looked like, so can you cast an illusion and turn the entire mansion into that place again?"

"I…I'm not sure id that's legal. Mukuro-sama might get mad." I replied.

"That would never happen. Since when did Pineapple-sama got mad at you?"

I thought it over: Since when did Mukuro-sama got mad at me?...O.O….still thinking…..-.-…sigh….I guess there wasn't really a time when he got mad at me huh? I can't recall any event at all.

"So…since you said you can't recall any event he went furious over you….well, maybe except those time when he tried to harass you which would fail afterwards, can you grant my favor? Pleeeaaaaasssseeee…." He pleaded, giving me those rarely cute puppy eyes.

It's rare for Fran-kun to plead with that kind of face, and it's adorable and irresistible.

"Please Chrome-sama, I promise I won't bother pineapple-sama anymore!" his eyes got bigger and tearier as it continued to plead for me.

I'm still not sure about this. I want to say yes and turn this mansion back to how it used to look. But what will be the aftermath of it? Will everyone be pleased or will they be disappointed? Even though I'm much used to everyone being so angry at me all the time; the only person that I do not wish to displease is Mukuro-sama, that's why I'm afraid, that's why I'm not sure.

"Think of it this way Chrome-sama, everyone has forgotten their first home because of these luxuries they see now. Don't you think it's about time to let them remember where they came from?" Fran-kun advises.

What he said just now….made me agree with him and finalized my decision. After all, it's been more than ten years now. ….hmm…that's not long is it….-.-

"Let's go downstairs to the main front door Fran-kun. I want to surprise Mukuro-sama and the others." I smiled, granting his wish which made him grew blissfully….even though he has that still expression, I can tell he's happy.

Mukuro-sama and the others were summoned to the hotel where boss and the others are currently staying in before they leave tomorrow back to Italy. Of course as the leader of all the families of the entire Mafia organization, boss needs to know the condition of Vongola's extension groups supporting Japan. Reborn-san told both Mukuro-sama and Kyouya-san to inform me that I need not to come, thus M.M. and Chikusa left some paper bills for me to calculate while they're gone.

Now, let's get back to reality. Before turning the entire hectare of Kokuyo land back to how it used to look, I've asked Mitsuru-kun to give the maids and butlers a break for ten hours. At my command, everyone resorted back to their homes while some went to the mall to have a breather (and yes, when I meant "they" it included both Mitsuru-kun and Uncle Kawahira.)

"Chrome-sama, they're almost here." Fran-kun signaled.

As soon as the mansion and so are the other buildings are already empty, I've cast an illusion of that old Kokuyo health land towards the said buildings. Every wall, every door, every room, ever window, everything…I still remembered everything and how they used to look. I would never forget my first real home would look like.

"So this was how this place used to look like." Fran-kun comments; his eyes exploring the entire area "No wonder Ken-sempai hates taking a bath. This place is just filthy horrible!" he shouts in a low expression…which really surprised me.

And I thought he'll give the place a positive judgment….but of course, the same old Fran-kun gives negative comments to everything and everyone.

"Nyaaa…th….this…this is…this was…" Ken shrieked in total surprise and shock by the time the limousine was parked in front of the gate.

"The old health land." Chikusa said, boarding off of the vehicle.

"Aaaaahhh….what did you do to the mansion you stupid girl? All of the fancy furniture, the ceilings, the walls, the floors, THE CLEAN TOILETS!...are gone!" M.M. scolded out loud, yelling at me like a common panicking mother.

Fran-kun interrupts "Relax W.W….its just an illusion."

"Ghaaa…I can't help it but remember those happy memories." Ken shouts in a joyous manner.

"You mean those times that you broke everything inside of Mukuro-sama's closet?" Chikusa added and was given a grumpy look from Ken.

Ah, I remember. Ken used to open Mukuro-sama's closet and wear his jacket …which is totally forbidden. Well, Mukuro-sama knew that he does that all the time back then…which can be amusing huh?

"Tch! Whatever Kakipi!" Ken yelled back "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going inside to reminisce on the good times!" and he ran happily inside of the hallucinated mansion; followed by M.M., Chikusa and Fran-kun.

"Chrome…did you do this?" the voice that I long to hear startled me from my back.

I turned around to face him (standing there with Lancia-san behind him). I bowed, lowering my head for forgiveness "I'm sorry Mukuro-sama. I didn't mean to make you mad about this. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Kufufufu….I'm not disappointed Chrome." He said, approaching forward to the hallucinated building "you're just trying…..trying to make me remember, aren't you?"

Re….remember? Remember those memories…was that what I'm trying to do? Are these Fran-kun's intentions? Or are these mines?

"Come my dear Chrome. Accompany me on my walk to Kokuyo's memory lane." He invited, offering his warm hands with those beautiful eyes glimpsing upon me.

Who am I to resist? I will never resist. Upon his invitation, I gave him my hands just like how I gave him my life, my self, my heart.

Lancia-san was ordered by Mukuro-sama to park the limousine before entering the building, which kind of disappointed Lancia-san. Either way, it was comedic.

"Ghaaa…this was my favorite room during those days….THE KITCHEN!" Ken proclaimed loudly, hugging the refrigerator "Kakipi, do you still remember this frig?"

"How could I forget? You once slept inside the frig for a week." Chikusa answered and was given a tongue-out from Ken.

"Aaahhh….my bed! My clothes! My teddy bear!" M.M. shrieked happily, seeing her old toys and thins while hugging her old teddy bear.

"I'd have to be honest with you W.W. Your room before is as filthy as your room now." Fran-kun provoked.

M.M. Shouts back "WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO RNJOY THESE MEMORIES!"

"By the way, if this was your room and these were your stuffs before, how come I don't see that teddy bear you're hugging anymore?"

"It's because Ken thought this was a chocolate bear cake so he mistakenly chewed it off and scratched in into bits of pieces."

"Wow. I didn't know you were clumsy before W.W."

"HEY! I'M NOT CLUMSY! IT WAS ALL KEN'S FAULT YOU KNOW!"

….and their argument went on and on; as expected whenever you have a debate with both M.M. and Fran-kun. Their conversation would probably go on for….I don't know, let's say…..forever?

"Look over here Chrome." Mukuro-sama pointed at the doubled door of the theater. He opened the doors, revealing the same old wide open Kokuyo Theater with that broken patched couch he used to sleep and sat on. Well, usually that then Ken and Chikusa used to call it his "throne", while M.M. calls it his "bed". But seriously, since when did a couch become a bed? I think that does sound a bit adult-rated, don't you think?

"Chrome, look over there; isn't that the bed where you used to sleep?" he pointed at the hospital bed at the corner of the backstage of the theater near a large window with those throned curtains hanging above the panes.

"I guess it was" I giggled "By just remembering this, I suddenly remembered those nights when you used to sleep walk and lie down with me on that bed."

Mukuro-sama laughed "I presume it amuses you now that we're all grown up."

"Hehehe….I guess it does make me laugh a little; remembering these memories can sure be humorous."

"Kufufufu…..how could it not be? At first you did thought I was a ghost during those nights when I used to sleep walk. You were adorable that then. You get so easily scared."

I blushed "I….I guess I was a scaredy-cat at the past."

"Kufufuf….then may I just say that if it wasn't for me you would still be a cute scaredy cat, Nagi." He said, patting me on the head as I gave him a smile and a nod of agreement at his statement with my cheeks still tinting red.

"Ah! Mukuro-sama, do you still remember the battles that happened here?" I recalled.

Mukuro-sama smiled at me "How could I forget my dear? This was where I had my first battle with the Vongola family."

"This was also where you received Daemon Spade's inheritance."

"Yes. But, of all the battles that took place in this theater, my favorite would have to be all of my duels with Kyouya-kun."

"Aaaahhh….so this was the master room." Fran-kun said, cutting into our conversation while he stands at the door shed with his eyes roaming around the room "It wonders me though, why does pineapple-sama and Chrome-sama sleep together in the same room?"

"We didn't sleep together little one. I slept on the couch while I allowed her to rest on the bed during those years." Mukuro-sama explains.

"But both of you are still in one room. Isn't it disturbing? A guy and a girl sharing the same room? There could have been possible events that happened since both of you did said that Pineapple-sama used to sleep walk. There must be a possibility that Chrome-sama isn't a virgin anymore." Fran-kun replied, receiving a stab from Mukuro-sama as usual…..-_- sigh!

"Fran! Would you stop bothering Mukuro-chan!" M.M. joins us inside the theater.

Fran-kun answers "I'm not bothering him. He was the one who stabbed me." He pointed at Mukuro-sama and accidentally poked his finger on his eye.

"Aw!" Mukuro-sama exclaims, which in response towards Fran-kun's accidental (I think it was an accident…O.o?) Mukuro-sama stabbed Fran-kun on his hat again.

"See W.W., its pineapple-sama's fault." Fran-kun says after being poked a hole.

"Would you cut that pineapple-sama-thing already Fran! And Besides, its not pineapple-sama, its pineapple- head!...oops!" M.M. accidentally yelled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oya oya, did I heard it right M.M.? Did you just call me what I think you called me?" Mukuro-sama smirked angrily towards both of them.

M.M. cries and bows to Mukuro-sam "I…I….I'm sorry…I didn't mean it pineapple-head…I mean…I pineapple-sama…I mean …. Mukuro-chan."

"Nyahahaha…..M.M. just called pineapple-head "pineapple-head"!...oops!" Ken interrupts with his loud voice that was clearly heard all over the theater.

Chikusa was right behind Ken, saying "That was a bad move."

"Kufufufu…..so I see. Its three against one is it now?" Mukuro-sama's black aura was starting to flame up.

Uh oh, this is bad. I'm telling you its bad!

"Kufufufu…very well then. Why don't we play my little favorite game? It's called "Tag-you're-dead!"!" and he chased Fran-kun, M.M., and Ken all over the theater while Chikusa and I just stood there speechlessly watching the cat-and-mouse chase.

"Fran….this is all your fault!" M.M. blames while the three of them ran for their lives all over the library.

Library? Wasn't this the theater? …oh right. All of this is just an illusion, my illusion….my memories….that will always exist inside my heart. There may always be sadness and lonliness that remains in those memories of the old Kokuyo health land, but nevertheless, it is a heaven that I will never forget.

An hour later, the chasing finally stopped. The charade was halted as soon as they realized that I have already dismissed my illusions of Kokuyo land and brought it back to Kokuyo mansion. The four of them were exhausted from what it seems to be a "worthless chase". Yet M.M., Fran and Ken did received their punishment: they were ordered to clean the entire hectare of Kokuyo land (yes, that includes the pool, the gym, and the newly built shrine) while I was busy easing Mukuro-sama down by giving him a hot fudge and (disturbingly) a shoulder massage.

"Chrome…thank you." He, all of the sudden, said while I relax his muscles.

"For….for what? For the fudge or the massage?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Kufufufu….no silly…..for these memories. It's been a while since I haven't visited my past. So, thank you for taking me there."

I blushed. I really can't tell whether I'm embarrassed or….just in love.

"Kufufu….you're red again. How cute!" he adored, pulling my chin closer to him. "Whenever you blush…..I just couldn't help but remember the Chrome I first met. The Chrome….that I loved so much." And he kissed me after uttering such words for me.

So gentle and warm as his words were his lips; Lips that keeps whispering w warm thank you breeze. I wish….he would always kiss me like this. I wish…I could always live as a reminder of his cherished memories.


	51. Saturday: Namimori Memory Lane

_Author's Note:__ Ugh! Midterms are over! Hooray! And to award myself, I've uploaded a new chapter update! Yay! ….^claps^… Masaru-sama's going to take me on a date tonight. He said he's going to treat me for dinner on a special place. I haven't even chosen a dress to wear for tonight yet so here I am in the mall using my sister's laptop through Wi-Fi access updating the new chapter. Speaking of chapter….ugh! Did you guys read the previous chapter where Chrome was transferred by Mukuro to Namimori Middle? That was like sooo….grrrrr…^Angry bird goes mad!^…..^sigh^ Anyways, let's not talk about Mukuro, right now he's pissing me off after what he did to poor Chrome-sama….TT-TT….So, this is where our blood-lust-carnivorous prefect comes in….YAY!_

_Yet, before anything else, I would never forget to give my thanks to you guys! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**-**__**lmeiije**_

_**-**__**symbion**_

_**- **__**kuuromuu-chii**__(At your request ma'dam!)_

_**- **__**chrome-yuuki**_

_Okay, let me just try on this dress that my sister took from the hangers on the fitting room for a while. In the mean time, while a choose some clothes for tonight, please do me a favor and read and review this new update…pllleeeaaaassseeeee….thank you!_

_Enjoy! _

Saturday: Namimori Memory Lane

Everyone knows Namimori school. Yes, this place that gave me a role as a member of the family, and gave me friends that I deserve. As a student, all I could give and repay to such a noble school is to give my respect to it's…..gatekeeper. Of course, I'm sure all of you are aware who am I talking about. But the real question I bet that has been floating all over everyone's heads is…..how did I met Hibari Kyouya?

"Where are you taking me?" Kyouya-san questions with his arms crossed by such impatience, while Kusakabe-san drove the car to where I asked him to go.

Earlier this morning, I asked Mukuro-sama to excuse me for today since I have the utmost intention to have a course with the Foundation members, formerly known as Namimori's Disciplinary committee. It seems unfair, I thought: I gave Mukuro-sama a ride to Kokuyo's past….so why can't I give Kyouya-san a come-back as well?

Only Kusakabe-san and Hibird knows where am I taking Kyouya-san. I know he hates surprises, but it would be better if I make it this way.

"We're here Chrome-san." Kusakabe-san informed after parking the car at the near entrance gate.

Kyouya-san was completely confused and unaware where the heck we are. Maybe he doesn't recognize what the gate wall used to look like. But that's impossible! He loves Namimori too much, why would he forget what the walls looked like; perhaps the reason why he can't recall it because the walls are newly painted. Hibird noticed the irritation flowing all over Kyouya-san.

See, I told you he hates surprises!

Noticing his owner's mood, Hibird began to sing….well….that song that he used to sing for him and for this place…

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii  
Itsumo kawaranu, Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou, Namimori chuu _

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no, Heihei bonbon nami de ii  
Itsumo kiowanu, Sukoyaka kenage  
Hahaa, tomo ni waraou, Namimori chuu _

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no, Atarimae taru nami de ii  
Itsumo issho ni, Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni ayumou, Namimori chuu…"_

As the cute yellow fluffy bird continued to sing the beloved anthem, Kyouya-san had finally realized where we are. He board off the car without saying a word and walked to the welcoming gates of the school.

"It's…it's been a while…my beloved Namimori." Kyouya-san greets the school, facing the front building.

"I….I was enrolled here. May I come in?" I favored, giving him the same warm smile.

He blushed lightly and gave me a shocked face; eyes wide open from hearing the same words from me….these words….that were born about ten years ago…when I first met him formally.

…._Flashback: about ten years ago (Destination: Namimori Middle school. Situation: After Mukuro kicked Chrome out of Kokuyo Land)_

_A 13-year-old eye-patched-girl faced the school, walking towards the entrance with a tight heart after being abandoned. Still, she needs to cheer up a bit. She should be thankful that her master didn't take her organs away and had enrolled her to the same school as her boss. All of the sudden, the girl was blocked by the prefect who everyone fears yet her master grew an interest on. She knew she would have a hard time entering the school facing the prefect, knowing that he knows she's from Kokuyo, nevertheless she still begged of him…._

"_Kokuyo students are not allowed to wear a Namimori uniform nor enter the school. Leave and take off those clothes, or I'll have to bite you to death!" the 16-year-old prefect threatens the 13-year-old girl._

(A/N: XD)

"_But…I was enrolled here. May I come in?" The pineapple illusionist says._

_The prefect's silver steel eyes narrowed sharply "By whom?" he questioned, giving the eye-patched girl a cold scary look._

"_Mu…Mukuro-sama…." She answered._

_We are all aware that it's a taboo to say that "name" in front of the chairman. Though, he even wondered, why didn't he have the usual urge and adrenalin to attack the girl after saying that "name"? Perhaps it's because of the fact that she's cute…like an adorable bunny rabbit, and this prefect wouldn't dare to harm or abuse such a cute animal….I mean….herbivore._

"_You're lying." He concluded to avoid her to enter the school furthermore._

"_I'm not. Please let me in." the indigo-haired girl pleaded._

"_No." _

"_Please let me in."_

"_No." _

"_Cloud man"_

"_Don't call me that!" _

"_Cloud man?" _

"_Do you really want to be bitten to death so badly?" _

"_No." _

"_Then scram! Go away!" _

"_But….Cloud man….I'm not a cat." _

"_But you are a herbivore." _

"_Not really. You must know that I eat meat too."_

"_You have no right to correct me. I am allowed to call anyone what I want as long as it's formal for my taste!" _

"_Then…..does that mean I'm also allowed to call you Cloud man?" _

"…_."_

…_..end of flashback…._

That was the first longest conversation I had with him_. _And I must say, it was quite humorous, wasn't it?

"Let me change my answer that then. Usually, its lady's first. But this time, let me escort you inside…dear visitor." He said, giving me his arm as a sign of a gentleman's escort of respect; and I, accepting his invitation to visit the place, blushed and smile at him.

While the other members of the former Disciplinary Committee (Including Kusakabe-san) walked and reminisced all over the school; Kyouya-san, Hibird and I roamed the corridors, approaching to Kyouya-san's old office, or as to how we call it as the reception room.

When we proceeded inside the quarter, one could tell that nothing has changed. The two maroon couches are still facing each other at the center of the room; the desk was still placed at the front and near of the three wide windows; the plant pots, shelves and drawers have still remained where they were, and the small kitchen and the toilet room were all clean and in place.

Though Kyouya-san's expression was still while he stares at the four corners of the area, inside I bet he really missed this place. Well, it's not everyday that Kyouya-san is an open book.

Kyouya-san sat down the old black leathered chair facing his old desk, followed by Hibird who flied above his head.

"Sit there." He pointed at the couch on his right all of the sudden.

That was a bit rude and demanding, wasn't it? Nevertheless, I really had no choice but to do what he said and sat down at the couch where he pointed. What else am I supposed to do? Yet seriously, what part of "I am not a dog" doesn't he get?

I sat there quietly for about three minutes. My legs were both closed together with my hands knuckled at my lap and my head lowered down to the ground. I noticed that Kyouya-san was staring at me all this time. While I sat there confused by his stare, he unnecessarily grinned at me without any reason to smirk about.

Creepy!

He then looked at me gently "Don't you remember?" he asked.

"Remember?" I uttered in confusion, but no reply came from him but a continuous tempo of his fingers tapping at the desk.

Ah! I remembered!

Impatience – was always his expression towards me that then…

…_..Flashback (Destination: reception room)_

_The prefect continued to tap his fingers at the table, his eyes staring irritatingly over the indigo-haired-girl. The 13-year-old eye-patched girl was waiting for her friends from their class so that all of them could visit the cake shop together. Seeing that she was making a crowd of suitors along the corridors, the prefect had to take her to the reception room due to her cause of all the crowding._

_But it has already been four hours and her comrades aren't still fetching her from the reception room. Still, she waited for them patiently, her legs were both closed together with her hands knuckled at her lap and her head lowered down to the ground. _

_The prefect just can't take his leave with a girl in waiting for her friends in the reception room. So he had to remain at the room to accompany and take guard at the innocent girl. Though he really does want to go home and rest already….well….he has no other choice but to stay for the mean time._

_Soon, the sky began to shut its eyes and the moon began to sing with the stars. The prefect and the eye-patched girl are still inside the reception room, still quiet and reserved towards each other. _

_The girl was beginning to lose her hopes to wait for her friends, this the chairman also felt._

_He suddenly stood from his chair, approached the girl and said "It's late. Let me take you home." _

_The girl blushed from such a gentle offer from the cold prefect. It was indeed getting late….she should go home like what he told her._

…_.end of flashback…._

I blushed from the memory, remembering such an embarrassing unforgettable yet sweet moment of our lives. It was the first time, if I must say that he was gentle to me that then.

Kyouya-san suddenly approached to me, held my chin and said "There's still one more place I want to go with you. Come, let's walk there together!" and he offered his warm hand with such a tender smile on his mouth.

I took his hand, still blushing, and let him lead me to where he wanted to take me. Along the corridors, I asked in confusion:

"Where are you taking me?"

But no response came from his mouth, which really disturbs me. De ja vou? Like what happened to Kyouya-san earlier…..

All of the sudden, Hibird flew away from Kyouya-san's head and went outside the window. We didn't seem to bother him running from us; eventually, he'll always fly back to us.

Kyouya-san took me up a dark narrow hall of stairs. There were only few little windows at the top of the walls; though it seems familiar, the halls still give me the creeps!

Shivers!

What is this place?

Finally, we stopped at the dead end of the stairs where there was a door with a small window. Kyouya-san twisted the knob, pushed the door and revealed me the wide open….rooftop.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, still confused about everything. With my hands still in his hold, he pulled me outside of the closed hall of stairs and outside the open rooftop.

As we stepped out of the door, the breeze blew gently to us, showing us a beautiful morning sky above us. Unnecessarily, pink blossom petals began to sway with the kind wind.

"Cherry blossoms." I uttered with a spark of smile in my lips.

"I hate them!"He said, but with a smile still on his face.

I giggled at the irony, how wonderful these memories are!

…_..Flashback…._

_The breeze continued to blow gently to them with those pink blossoms petals snowing from the trees and being carried by the wind._

_The 16-year-old prefect took the 13-year-old girl up the rooftop earlier. This was the 8th day that the pineapple head girl came to wait for her friends in the reception room. It was terribly getting hot and boring at the reception room, so the committee chairman went up to the rooftop and took the girl with him to keep her on guard. He really hates crowds._

_The prefect lied down on the floor, closed his eyes to take a rest with the indigo-haired female sitting quietly beside him._

_The adorable illusionist didn't mind the boredom. It was always in her character to be shy, reserved, and patient. Though it did bother her while watching the prefect, he's sleeping on the floor without a pillow on his head, just his arms._

"_What are you doing herbivore?" the prefect questions while the girl took his head slowly on her lap._

(A/N: woah! That was sexy!...^winks!^)

"_People shouldn't sleep without a pillow on their heads or they'll have a headache." She answered in such a sweet voice._

_The chairman got so frustratingly irritated at the girl. He stood up from her lap and forcefully took her hands in a grip "Do you really want to be bitten to death so badly?" he threatened, making the poor girl blush and scared._

_Suddenly, a pink petal crossed between his steel sliver eyes and her purple star-sky orb, making the boy let go of the frightened girl's hands off of his grip._

"_What's wrong?" the indigo-haired girl asked curiously. _

_The prefect turned away from the girl "I hate them!" he said._

_The girl noticed the gentle snowing petals and replied "Why do you hate them? Cherry blossoms are beautiful flowers."_

"_Listen you! Everything that is related to your pathetic master is the things I hate, including you and these flowers! So beat it, unless you really have the intention to make me bite you to death!" _

_Silence passed the whole minute all of the sudden. The former kokuyo girl blushed, feeling a bit of guilt about what the boy said a while ago._

_Then, she thought of something: an idea that came to her head._

"_My mother used to tell me that I should always give something worth of embarrassment to an angry person." The girl said so sweetly._

"_So?" the boy rudely replied._

_Without any warnings or answers, the shy girl suddenly pulled her head close to him and touched his cheeks using her lips. Speechless and dumbfounded, the prefect blushed in confusion about the girl's calmly kiss._

"_You're head isn't heating up anymore. Did that cooled you down?" the illusionist asked._

"_Herbivore! What was that for?" _

"_It….it was a greeting!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I wanted to ease your anger, at the same time….thank you!"_

"_Hn?" _

"_Thank you for accompanying me. I'm afraid it's time for me to go already! Thank you again….cloud man!" and the girl ran from him and towards the door to exit the rooftop._

_The prefect continued to blush. It confused him, not the kiss or her thank you, but the fact that he didn't felt any irritation about it. How awkward….yet somehow….sweet. _

_The chairman chuckled with a very unusual grin and said "My name isn't Cloud man….Chrome Dokuro." _

…_..end of flashback…._

"I….I want to apologize." I said while Kyouya-san and I faced the edge of the rooftop.

"What are you apologizing for?"Kyouya-san asked curiously.

I smiled "For calling you cloud man that then. I know it wasn't right to call you that, so I'm sorry."

What surprised me after I apologized; was the fact that he suddenly pulled me closer to himand attached his warm lips to mine. He kissed me, gently and passionately, with such loving hands creasing my shoulders. My mind flew like the breeze swinging so kindly. His soft lips, so sweet like dewberries in the spring.

"I love you." He whispered, simple yet tenderly meaningful.

I smiled, blushing like a strawberry and whispered back "I love you too!"

The pink cherry blossom petals blew passionately as we kissed again, ending the story of flashbacks of this school with a serenity kiss.

_Author's Note: Yup! So...finally, I've chosen a dress to wear for tonight...XD...okay, before I end this chapter. _

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!** I've already uploaded the **sequel of "Dress up"** in the **Rated-M category!** Oh please, oh please, oh please...**please read "Chocolate Kiss"** for me and **review** it. Masaru-sama and I worked so hard for that one...TT-TT...well, since its actually rated-M, I really shouldn't be forcing some kids...XD...well, I guess I should go to the counter now! Please don't forget to review for me...ARIGATOO!_


	52. Sunday: Last Straw

_Author's Note:__ Okay guys, first of all I have a lot of things to apologize for. Well the first thing I want to apologize for the late update….again….sorry about that. Second, I would also like to apologize for the typos and errors I have for this update. And third….well, its somewhere in the middle of this chapter. Sorry for that and I'm sorry for whatever you wil come across. _

_Anyways, let's not get cranky! Thanks to every reader who has given me their love…I mean….reviews:_

_**- **__**Avakris**_

_**- **__**Frost190**_

_**- **__**long live marshmallows**_

_**- **__**lmeiije**_

_**- **__**Kichou**_

_**- **__**kuuromuu-chii**_

_**- Forever27**_

_Yeah, like I said earlier, there's a surprise in the middle of this chapter, a horrible terrible surprise that will surely make you pout. But hey, it's almost Christmas again. Heheheh…..I think that's completely irrelevant don't you think?...Oh well, you'll find out why am I like this as soon as you've read this. But I'll give you a small clue about the surprise of this chapter….."Everything ends…."…..TT-TT_

_Enjoy._

Sunday: Last Straw

It came to me by surprised! I opened my eyes and asked myself where I am? Why am I wearing a white dress? Who do I have a bouquet of white roses in my hold? Why am I facing the altar of a church? Why?

Suddenly, the church bells rang in a joy of jingles. I felt someone's presence coming towards me from behind. But….awkwardly, I heard footsteps of two persons coming closer to me. Ah! My groom and his escort…my groom?

Wait a minute….this means…..I'm getting married? With whom?

Who will….become my husband? The man I will give my unconditional and priceless love for the rest of eternity?

"Nagi…." A voice called me.

'Nagi…" another voice called me.

Huh?

Kyouya-san? Mukuro-sama? WWWHHHAAAAATTT?...I'm gonna have these two as me husband?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two men to this woman in holy and eternal matrimony…." Reborn-san began the ceremony, as the priest of the wedding mass.

This…this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening?

"Rokudo Mukuro, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Reborn-san asked.

Mukuro-sama pulled me closer to him and answered "With all my heart, I do!"

Ghaaa…..I can't speak, I can't even stop blushing.

"Hibari Kyouya, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Reborn-san asked again.

Kyouya-san held my shoulders and answered "I do!"

"Then I pronounce you husbands and wife, you two may kiss your bride!"

WWWHHHAAAATTT!...why didn't he ask me?

"Chrome, Chrome…." Another voice called out.

No, no, I don't want this anymore! I can't! I….I….I just can't take this anymore!

"Chrome, Chrome!"

Huh?

I got up from bed, my one good eye so wide open from the shock. I'm awake! It was all just….a dream.

I sighed in relieve! Good thing it was all just a dream. It would be a miracle for that to happen.

"Chrome" Reborn-san suddenly called from the window at the near side of my bed.

"Reborn-san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well first of all I came to wake you, seems that you had yourself an unpleasant nightmare. Good thing I came in just in time to wake you up from it."

"Oh …well…..thank you." I replied while my cheeks turn red from the embarrassment.

"Chrome, get dressed. There's something going on in Mukuro's office." And Reborn-san jumped out of the window by using a Leon parachute.

-.-

Wait a minute…Mukuro-sama's office? Something's going on in there?

There might be a commotion, trouble, disaster, calamite, catastrophe!

Ghaaa…^panic-mode^…..I better get up from bed and wash myself fast. Who knows what's going on in there?

After taking a shower and putting on my daytime clothes, I hastily walked my way towards, Mukuro-sama's office like what Reborn-san told me earlier.

Speaking of which, isn't it that Reborn-san and the others should be leaving to Italy by now? Why is he still here? Are boss and the others still here as well? Something's really up! I can smell something fishy that will happen!

As soon as I got to my destination, in front of Mukuro-sama's office quarter….aside from him, I heard another voice inside the room. Familiar, that voice belongs to….

"I don't want to repeat myself so stop playing with me, or I'll have the urge to bite you to death!" Kyouya-san threatens.

I took a peek at the room first before I proceeded inside; seeing Mukuro-sama sitting relaxed at his desk leathered chair while Kyouya-san sat at the guest couch. Though to tell you the truth, what really surprised me was the fact that the room was bright. The curtains were opened to the daylight rays of the sun. Yet it still wonders me, what is Kyouya-san doing here again?

"Kufufu….don't think of everything too serious now Kyouya-kun. Yet since you're not in the mood to play around, then I guess I should stop." Mukuro-sama smirked.

"Why did that infant sent me here anyways? I'm certain that he's more than aware that I get easily irritated whenever I'm near your presence, yet why did he summon me here?" Kyouya-san wondered, facing the open windows.

"Kufufufu….that seems an amusing question Kyouya-kun. If he summoned you and you dislike being near me then why did you even bothered coming?"

"It's because he told me that this has regards on Chrome."

"Nagi? Kufufufu….you don't say? Why does that arcobaleno bothers our relationships anyways?"

"That's none of your business Mukuro." Reborn-san answered, coming out of nowhere while he sat at the other couch facing Kyouya-san.

"Finally!" Kyouya-san exclaimed "I've been getting bored around here. Now, can you tell me why you sent me here, infant?"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you Vongola people be on your way back to Italy?" Mukuro-sama wonders.

I've been asking the same question myself.

"Both of you are asking too much questions at the same time, I don't know which one should I answer first." Reborn-san replied "I know, why don't I give both of you the same answer?"

"How are you gonna do that?" Kyouya-san questioned.

"Simple, through explanation." The sun arcobaleno answered "I presume both of you remembered what happened during our last meeting."

Last meeting? Oh, does he mean the meeting they had before Kokuyo went home to the hallucinated mansion? Bianchi-san did tell me that something disastrous happened during that assembly and unfortunately the cause of the calamite was both Kyouya-san and Mukuro-sama. I didn't bother to know about it furthermore. Though hearing this discussion, I think I made a mistake of ignoring the reason why they fought during the gathering.

"After the commotion, Tsuna and I made a proposal." Reborn-san continues "He said that he's tired of all the arguments both of you are having and he also said that he knows Chrome is feeling the same way. So, we've come up with a solution for these quarrels of yours to finally stop; and that is through a competition."

"Competition … kufufufu…. I thought you're already aware of the competition we're currently onto?" Mukuro-sama said.

"I am, but Chrome has consumed too much time already and we thought that it's finally time for the Vongola family to step in and take part of this competition." Reborn-san answered.

"Then what do you supposed we should do then?" Kyouya-san asks.

Reborn-san suddenly smirks "Before I tell you what we had proposed to do….Chrome….you could come in now."

Is it just me, or I think Reborn-san knew that I have been peeking on this discussion from the moment it started? Well, of course he knew. He was after all the one who did call me to proceed here.

I stood up from kneeling and opened the doubled doors, revealing myself to them with a head lowered down and pink red cheeks blushing from such embarrassment.

"Chrome…" Mukuro-sama uttered at my appearance while Kyouya-san just shifted his head and his eyes towards me.

"Chrome, please close the door." Reborn-san commanded.

At his order, I closed the doubled doors before approaching a little bit nearer them. With my head still on the ground and my cheeks still warm, I bowed to them first to excuse myself for peeking in.

"You have no need to apologize. You're a part of this discussion you know." Reborn-san answered before jumping back to the topic "Anyways…" he continued "Tsuna did told me that he wants me to be the person in charge for your final competition. But of course, he knows that I can be a very creative referee on contests, that's why he had decided to stay in Japan for a while to keep an eye on the competition with the others."

Ohhh! Then…I guess that's why. Though I'd have to agree with boss; Reborn-san can really be a playful inventor when it comes to games.

"Just get to the climax infant! What are we going to do to get Chrome?" Kyouya-san, rudely (again) questioned.

Does he need to be so impatient in conversations all the time?

"Well now, since both of you and Mukuro are the strongest guardians of the family, I proposed a fight!" Reborn-san answered.

"Kufufufu….a battle." Mukuro-sama grinned devilishly.

"Finally! A duel!" Kyouya-san smirked demonically as well.

While I….."A fight?..." I uttered in complete worry before I buttered our loud "I OBJECT THIS COMPETITION!"

Wow! You don't see me doing that everyday. Well, I guess I should do it quite a bit lately when needed huh?

"This proposal of a competition is too violently brutal!" I added too formally.

"I'm sorry Chrome; there can't be any other game but this for these two. I bet you know why." Reborn-san answered "and besides, you're a very fragile lady and women like you must have a worthy and strong reliable husband. So I guess the strongest, is the man worthy for you."

"Don't worry Chrome; I'm sure none of us will die in this battle." Mukuro-sama tried to give me some comfort.

"Though, there is a probability that one of you will break some parts and bones. But, like what Mukuro said, there's nothing to worry about. We'll have an ambulance ready just in case." Reborn-san added.

Seriously, Reborn-san isn't calming me down at all.

"Well, I guess that's all you three need to know. Hibari, Mukuro, be sure to arrive at Namimori shrine tomorrow morning. And Chrome, I have some letters for you to read on your office room. Be sure to read them first before doing anything today. Ciao Ciao!" and Reborn-san jumped out of the window, throwing a Leon parachute on the air for him to land safely.

Was….was that it? Everything will end tomorrow?...Is it…too soon to end?

"Chrome, I'm leaving. I'll see both of you tomorrow." Kyouya-san bid farewell as he walked his way out of the door.

-.- He left as if nothing happened. Not even a concerned face is given to me?

Hmpf!

How rude!

"Nagi, would you like me to help you with the letters that arcobaleno left for you?" Mukuro-sama offered a helping hand, to which I refused by saying:

"No, no, no, I can take care of it. Thank you for your concern." I bowed while blushing and ran outside the door.

Huh? Why did I run off from him like that? That was completely unusual.

…_. there can't be any other game but this for these two….._

I can't let this competition take place. I…. suddenly, I had this feeling that I should have the urge to stop all of this or something horrible will happen.

Ah! Wait! That's right; Reborn-san left me some letters I need to read on my desk. I ran the corridors, heading my way towards my office. Why do I have this some sort of feeling that those letters I need to read are somehow important?

As soon as I've reached my office, indeed I saw letters written for me on my desk. There were three of them. The first letter I read was the one on top, which was Reborn-san's. I took a pair of scissors from the drawer of my table and ripped the envelope. I took out the letter inside and it all said:

_Chrome,_

_First and for most, I would like to apologize for conducting such a brutal battle for you. Truly, Tsuna and I are very sorry. Though there really is nothing else we could do. As the boss of Mafia's leader-family, he needs to solve every problem his family has whether or not it's serious. Sadly, this competition that both of your suitors are onto may become an apocalyptic catastrophe. I'm sure you're aware why. If this disastrous hatred they have towards each other won't be placed to an end soon, Tsuna fears that this may also become a reason of separation and abandonment. Knowing you for more than ten years, I presume you would obey everything that Tsuna commands whether or not you're bothered by his order. Lal did told me about the time when Tsuna declared to destroy all of the Vongola rings, you were one of the first to follow his command. But I have no intention to neither bore you in this letter nor waste your time. I'm sure you'll have a lot of thinking to do today. Regarding the next two letters you are about to read, these are letters from Mukuro and Hibari. I've asked them to write you some sweet nothings before tomorrow's grand duel begins. I am aware that you are a woman who isn't fond of fighting too much, and I also know that you do not want this battle to happen. Using these letters I've asked the two of them to write for you, may it help you find out whom does your heart truly belong to. Chrome, you are the only one I know who can stop the battle tomorrow. Tsuna and I have granted you a permission to halt the battle, in condition, choose one and only one. Remember, a woman can never have two husbands at the same time; though I do think you've already know that. Well then, you should start reading their letters now. Chrome, please take some time to think about this. Tomorrow's your last chance. Whoever you choose, there will no doubt be heart aches and happiness, but it's an adult woman's decision to leave one and be with one. You can only choose one and have one and only one. You have 24 hours Chrome; please take some time….and think about it. _

_P.S. You can come to the shrine as late as you can, as long as you come in the right time to appear._


	53. Letter from Hibari Kyouya

_A Letter from Hibari Kyouya:_

_Chrome…no…..Nagi_

_Nagi,_

_I'm not quite sure where you're reading this letter of mine, though I presume that wherever you are there must have a window in there. I want you to look outside the window, look at the sky, and look at the clouds. Day and night, summer and fall, the clouds are always present in the sky. If only I could be those kinds of clouds towards you; if only I could always be present for you, day and night, summer and fall. But you and I both know that the mist always walls my sight on you. Somehow whenever I see you with him, I feel so unworthy of deserving you, unworthy to love you._

_Why? Why was he the one who saved you when you almost died? Why does he have to be the one to give you a new life? Why did he leave you and returned to you? Is he making me jealous? Jealous of the strong bond both of you have. Whenever you're near him, it's hard to bind myself to you._

_Allow me to confess; I the cloud, who is aloof and can never be captivated by anyone, was captured by a woman worth more than my life. So beautiful and lovely you are that you were able to captivate the eyes of a skylark, a skylark who looks down on everyone and soars high above the sky, landed on the earth because of someone like you._

_Nevertheless, the demon who cages you will surely not be your eternal master. I will free you from being his prisoner of love. Soon, you'll break free from the bars he built to wall and soar fly high above the sky with me._

_However, perhaps something had already happened after the last minutes Nagi, I understand that your heart is confused. But though it's having a hard time to decide a permanent road, please keep in mind that no matter what happens….you will always be welcome to my heart. No matter, I won't have my hopes held up too high that you'll choose me. As a man, I should at least give the woman I love what she needs for the time being…time. I don't know how much time I can give, since I am not aware of it all the time. But like I always tell you, the earlier, the better. But like I said earlier, take your time._

_Can't you see? Whenever I tried to express my feelings, up to now there's still "but| in my mind. Whenever I tried to show you how I feel, my thoughts have certain doubts. Yet my heart is still sure that you are the one for me while I am the one for you._

_Let me be with you for the rest of my life, and I will cherish you like a priceless treasure. I will care for you as if your life is mine. Let me be the one for you, mine only and mine alone._

_Allow me to replace him for you whenever he makes you cry, whenever your heart is shattered to brittle pieces, whenever no doors or windows have opened for you, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, whenever you're lost and confused, whenever you need someone to love you and crease your locks, I will be here waiting for you. Just come to me, and I will draw a smile on your face._

_I will stay with you forever, still alive or already dead, I will love you forever. No matter what choice you make, no matter what road you take. Let me hear your sleep, let me see you dream; let me feel you while you slumber. I want to see you happily calm like your name. Let me dream of you singing and dancing with a bliss of joy. Let me tie my arms around you, let me bind you close to my head, let me hold you to my chest. Never will I let you off of my sleeves, I will shield you, I won't let anyone harm you._

_Allow me to give you what you desire. Allow me to show you the world._

_You're the only person who can make me smile; you're the only inspiration that can pursue me to reach my feelings. You're the only angel that allows me to dream a sweet and lovely dream._

_You and I….everyone else knows that I'm not very good at expressing myself to you, but the only thing I know is that I love you. You meant so much to me. You're everything to me; you are my world and I can't imagine myself living without you._

_So please, at least I do want to see you happy with your life, so choose the better choice. I want you to be satisfied and comfortable with the decisions you make. Just know that whatever decision you take; I will always be here with you….Nagi._

_I will love you forever,_

_-Hibari Kyouya_


	54. Letter from Rokudo Mukuro

_A letter from Rokudo Mukuro:_

_Chrome….my Chrome…_

_I've been wondering whether my words of praises for you make you blissful or does it annoy you? You blush whenever I say such sweet phrases. Though that's a sign of embarrassment, I don't know whether at the same time you're irritated or are you overwhelmed by those words. Never the less, I want you to know that I mean those praises to you. Adoring you has always been my most favorite thing to do everyday, and I just couldn't stop myself from admiring you._

_Oh how much I want to say how cute you are all the day; how much I want to adore you with this tongue of mine; how much I want to embrace you with my bare skin. I don't mean to sound so perverted, though everything I say to you now is true. These words that can't seem to stop appearing inside my head are no doubt meant for you. I know that you know it from the very beginning that I'm very much obsessed with you. I feel so selfish and possessive towards you. I only want you for myself and no one else. I desire you with all my heart. I don't want to hand you over to the cloud. I won't easily hand you over to the skylark, this I promise you. I want you to be mine forever, for eternity. _

_Aren't you confused sometimes? Sometimes I bind myself to you, sometimes I abandon you. Sometimes, I come to your aid, sometimes I leave you alone. I haven't really apologized for those terrible moments of your life. Whether or not you forgive me, I will still continue to cherish and treasure you as my beloved Chrome._

_From the moment I saw you, saved you, met you, and everyday in our lives at the past when we were together. Saving you, if I must say, has been the greatest accomplishment I've ever done to this mortal world. This world has never doubted me to love you. Though I'm not certain what they say is true: A devil was once an angel, who was also once a lover. Does that mean that a demon can become an angel again? Does that mean that a demon can also love again? Yet some say that devils will never love again, yet why is it that I can't stop loving you? Why does my heart desire you?_

_Chained in complete confusion, yet I am more than certain that loving you is the right crime. _

_I must admit, though I'm sure that you're aware that I am a man who is not used to expressing my deepest feelings, especially towards a girl as fragile as you. Funny that in all of the decisions I make in my life, they'll turn right and okay at the end. But when I make a decision involving you, everything won't turn out alright. _

_I don't blame you for everything; in fact, realizing it all of the sudden, for the first time I blame myself for everything. _

_Nevertheless, like I said before, I will love you eternally, even if you reject my love for you. I will hand over everything, including me life just to allow you to live happily ever after. I will protect you, visible or absent, I will never stop caring for you my sweet innocent Chrome. I will be as furious as a storm if something will ever happen to you. I will provide you with beautiful fruits of pure happiness._

_I loved you more than anything, more than myself, more than my power. Those times that I've abandoned you, still you remained loyal and had never stop believing and abiding to me. Whenever I hear your jingling bell voice say my name, I feel as my soul was raised from all the burden and sins I have and had. Whenever I hear you say that I am your master and that you belong to me, its like as if a fallen angel cries and begs in front of a demon's dark mercy. You mean so much to me than this mortal life. I want to hold you forever, seal you from this world and the other worlds. Though my love for you is sinful for someone like me, I will use my strength, my power, and everything else I have including my very last breathe just to continue being your savior._

_If I were even ever the richest man in the world, I would fill your body with all the wealth and beautiful treasure, jewels, stones, and garments that this world has. If I were famed for all the ambitions or works I have accomplished, I would make you my reason for all of my success. I can't imagine how my life would turn out if I didn't met you in my illusions._

_I've always wanted to hear you say "I love you| to me and feel those comforting words dwell in my heart and my entire body. I want to live the rest of my life loving and desiring you forever._

_Though now that you've grew much stronger than you were before, I legally can not control you anymore. I can no longer be your counselor with your choices. However, please my lovely dear, as everyone says, be wise with your decisions, especially if it's about love. Don't worry Nagi, no matter what choice you make; I will never stop loving you my dear._

_With all my heart, I will love you,_

_-Rokudo Mukuro _

_P.S. Just an advice for my cute Chrome, you might want to take a peek at the future._


	55. Last chapter

_Author'sNote: I can't stop crying! Please don't cry guys, or I'll cry more too! Yeah, well, I guess this is it! This is our last stop…our very-very-very-very last stop!...TT-TT…..no seriously, this is really the last stop. Cause after this chapter, I wouldn't be updating or publishing any fanfics anymore. Why is that? Well, blame it on Masaru! Last night, he told me "WOULD YOU FORGET YOUR STUPID FANFIC ALREADY! WHY DON'T YOU START MAKING A MANGA INSTEAD! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT THE WORLD KNOWS OF OUR LOVE-STORY!"_

_Yup! Those were the harsh yet sweet words he told me. He said that he found me a crew that would help me publish my manga. And since my college schedule is quite hectic plus I need to have my manga debut on my birthday, he told me that I should get this story over with. _

_Oh well, but I really had so much fun here. I love you guys you know, and I want to bid my farewells for all of you. Don't worry guys, I would never forget you!...TT-TT_

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you really for all the supports you have given me all throughout the production of this story! I'm really blessed that I've met you guys. Really I am. I couldn't stop loving everyone. So over all, to everyone who have reviewed, took my name and my stories to their favorites and all the other readers out there, ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU….DEMO….SAYONARA!_

_Well, to show how much I would miss you guys, I've made sure that the last chapter is the longest chapter in the story. I've also put some of the lines from the previous letters that Hibari and Mukuro gave to Chrome so that I could make this chapter memorable and melodramatic…XD. Yup, it wasn't easy ending this story you know, but I'm very thankful that I did it for you guys. So I guess after this, its all good-byes!...TT-TT_

_So for the last time, enjoy! And thank you!_

_-Ramiguchi Nadeko!_

Last Chapter:

Sunday: Arigatoo gozaimasu, demo sayonara

_It was a breezy night; as cold as ice and a harsh winter storm. I was too frightened to continue my sleep because of the angry wind's rough dances. I turned at the clock beside my lamp and noticed the time….midnight – which they say, is the darkest and coldest hour of the night. Of course it would be cold; Christmas is just around the corner again. Yet my mind didn't seem to care about the tis' season. My thoughts can't seem to escape about the two letters of the two princes, and their battle this morning. I was so distracted._

"_Chrome…" a voice whispered so gently behind the shadows of my room._

"_Who's there?" I asked, my head glancing every corner of the room._

_Then a form of a man emerged from the hallowed darkness. His presence was all too unknown to my senses. The smell of his skin and hair was carried by the mad breeze as it hit my head. Who is this man?_

_As he approached nearer and nearer, until his knees reached the right edge of my bed, I saw his face. Awkward, its Kyouya-san bit it feels like he's Mukuro-sama. I took a glimpse at Kyouya-san's right eye, and was shocked to see it red rather than the usual steel sharp silver._

"_Kufufufu… you seem so surprise. You're so cute this way as usual." Kyouya-san chuckled while he creased my blushing cheeks._

"_Mukuro-sama….Kyouya-san…I…I don't understand….I'm confused." I breathed out as I began to feel nauseous. _

"_It doesn't matter who I am. What it matters is that you're dreaming." He said, whispering near my ear so teasingly._

"_I'm dreaming?" I repeated in a trembling voice as my cheeks began to burn from this unknown sensation._

"_This will be a beautiful nightmare for us Nagi…so please do me a favor, close your eyes and enjoy the warmth I'm about to give you." _

_I didn't clearly understand or knew what this man did to me. I was frightened though submissive at whatever we had done to each other. Everything was blurry and foggy at my sight. My mind was in a complete spin of haze and my body felt so heavy, weak, and hot. That night, I was really confused at the feeling of pain and pleasure. However, I told myself that I need not to understand this….since all of these are just sweet dreams on a beautiful nightmare…._

**Time: 6:00 am **

**Destination: Namimori Shrine**

**(Normal Point of View)**

It wasn't just the Vongola family, half of the entire families of Mafia gathered at the said shrine to witness another new story to be written in the history of the Vongola family; another tale to be written and told for the next generations: The battle of the cloud and the mist.

History does repeat itself. It was exciting to watch the duel of Alaude and Daemon Spade take place once again in a rather different generation with new strengths and powers; though only this time, the reward of the victor is a girl.

"A pleasant morning to everyone! On behalf of Vongola the tenth and the sun arcobaleno, I will be hosting this grand duel, Miura Haru at your service!" Haru bowed with a sunny smile for everyone.

The audience gave the hostess a round of applause to embrace her lively introduction.

"Let's all settle down now please." She favored, asking everyone to silence their applauses "Alright, since Reborn-san asked everyone to wear a Yukata or Kimono for this event, the given battle style for our two guardians will be also in Japanese style. It was an old tradition here in Japan that whenever two samurais desire to take the same woman's hand in marriage, they are ought to battle each other until one surrenders or has sadly been killed."

"If one of them dies, then Vongola the tenth will have to recruit another guardian, right?"

"This is so tragic. What a brutal way to settle down a problem."

"Why do they even have to fight each other just for a girl? That's a waste of time!"

….were the audiences' whispers and side-comments about the duel.

"There will be no referees or restrainers present in the arena. So, let's get this started!" Haru opened the event "Let us call our announcer in the stage, please welcome Kyoko-chan's big brother – Sasagawa Ryohei-niichan!"

"THAT'S ME TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEMEEEEE!" Ryohei shrieked loudly at the microphone "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tell me again why was he chosen to be the announcer?" Gokudera asks himself.

"IN THE RIGHT CORNER, IS EXTREMELY KNOWN AS THE STUBBORN AND IGNORANT CLOUD GUARDIAN OF SAWADA, AND IS ALSO THE CHAIRMAN OF THE FOUNDATION GROUP, HIBARI KYOUYA!"

Hibari steps out of the light, revealing himself in a violet Japanese silken kimono with a katana in his hold.

"AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, IS THE EXTREMELY FREAKISHLY OWL-LAUGHING PINEAPPLE-HEAD BOSS OF KOKUYO, ROKUDO MUKURO!"

Mukuro emerges at the seeing view of the audience, also wearing a Japanese silken kimono though in the shade of indigo, with a katana as well.

"I wish to kill you after this Sasagawa Ryohei." Mukuro announced, irritated at the embarrassment of being called pineapple-head in front of many people.

"You won't have any time to kill me to the extreme! Now, STEP AT THE ARENA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei orders loudly as the two guardians did however followed his instructions.

"I also wish to kill you after what you made me do to Chrome last night." Hibari stares at the illusionist with a scary cold smirk.

"Kufufufu…..don't play coy now Kyouya-kun, I know you enjoyed it too!" Mukuro replies with a demonic grin.

"SWORDS READY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei instructed as Mukuro and Hibari flung out their sharp swords from it's' shells and pointed it forward at each other.

Ryohei raised his right hand "HAJIME…..FIGHT!" he signaled, pulling his raised hand down.

At the time of the alarm, both swords clashed each other at the will of its users, and the battle had finally begun!"

**Time: 10:29 am **

**Destination: Namimori town market, 3 km away to Namimori shrine **

**(Chrome's point of View)**

"Pardon me….excuse me….please give me some way…." I struggled to break free through the crowd.

I was in a hurry to get to the shrine before something terrible happens. I ran and ran and ran as if my life depends on it.

Now I know why Reborn-san allowed me to arrive late at the arena. Now I know which man is worthy of my heart "first", and which man will I choose.

It was nice to know that Mukuro-sama gave me a piece of advice. It's not that I obeyed him like I always do, it's just that…..I had a hunch it's the right thing to do…to take a peek at the future.

**Flashback…..**

**Time: 7:27 am**

**Destination: Kokuyo mansion, Chrome's bed room**

"_P.S. Just an advice for my cute Chrome, you might want to take a peek at the future."_

_- Mukuro_

….those words can't seem to disappear from my head. After that bitter sweet dream, my thoughts were all shut. Everything was terribly silent, pure pitch black and empty. Slowly and gently, I lid my eye open, being revealed the golden rays of a new sunrise. Yes, its morning; my time is up and I sadly haven't fully decided which man is worthy to have my heart.

I didn't know how painful it is to seriously choose only one of them. The spaces they have in my heart are occupied equally. I'm lost, confused. I don't know what's right to do anymore. Maybe I should just kill myself to get all of this over with!

Oh God, if angels exist please send me one. I need an angel's voice to tell me what I need to do now. Please, God, I have no one else to go to. I plead with all my heart for your help; please send me an angel….

"_Okaasan!__" _a little girl's voice suddenly echoed inside my head.

That voice, was that the angle I prayed for to come to me? Why does her voice sound so familiar to me?

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu okaasan! Watashi wa anata no musumesan! Il mio nome e Rhode!"….._

Aaaaahh….Rhode-chan!

"… _you might want to take a peek at the future."_

That's right! Ten years in the future, I will be married to someone and have children of my own. Mukuro-sama was right! I need to visit the future and ask them who their father is. Perhaps at that way, my heart would know who it belongs to.

I need to call Lambo-kun!

I got off of my bed, put on my robe for the mean time and began looking for my phone. I searched the room and found it on top of the balcony coffee table. I dialed the numbers and waited for Lambo-kun's voice to answer my call.

While I waited, my eye suddenly landed a glimpse on the bed sheets. There was a blood stain on the cloth. It must be my menstruation week today. Damn, why do monthly periods start so suddenly?

"Hello? This is the awesome Lambo speaking in your phone!" Lambo-kun finally answered.

"Lambo-kun, it's me!" I uttered in a loud tone.

That's quite awkward.

"Chrome-san! Where are you? The duel is already starting!"

"Huh? Wait a minute! You're watching the battle? You're at the shrine?"

"Of course I am! This fight is soooo cool! You should see it Chrome-san! None of them hasn't been injured yet and their stunts are freaking awesome!"

"They're….they're alright! Thank goodness!"

"So Chrome-san, why did you call? Are you gonna ask me what I want for Christmas?"

"Ah….actually Lambo-kun…I…."

"Uh, uh, uh….I know, I know what I want! I want a large tall box of a chocolate gingerbread house with many-many bright colored candies!"

"…Lambo-kun…."

"You should also put some marshmallows toppings and sprinkles in it so it would look mouth-watering and delicious!"

"Lambo-kun, I need to borrow the ten-year bazooka!"

"Huh? What for?"

"I….I need to talk to some people."

"Who?"

"It…it doesn't matter much. Please hurry and rush to the mansion, I really need it!"

"hmm….let me think…..what if I say no?"

"Lambo-kun!"

"Hmmm…oh alright! As long as you promise me that you'll give me my gingerbread house this Christmas!"

"I…okay….I guess…."

"Sweet! I'll be there in a jeepie!" and he hung up.

Uhm….I'm speechless. I think that's a bit weird. Oh well, all he wants is a large tall gingerbread house. How hard could that be? Anyways, I really should have my morning bath already before Lambo-kun arrives.

Half of the hour later, I've just finished fixing myself and had gone straight to my office when Lambo-kun got here. I told Ipin-chan to escort him to where I am at that moment. While I waited, I've noticed how dead the entire mansion was since this morning. Maybe because of the fact that half of the staffs went to the shrine to watch the duel. I couldn't stop wondering what's happening right now in there.

"_Chrome, you are the only one I know who can stop the battle tomorrow."_

_-Reborn_

What is there in me that made this happen? What did Reborn-san and boss saw in me that they are certain that I am the only one who can stop this?

All I wanted was just a simple happy life, friends who accept me for who I am, a family who loves and cares for me all the time, and a lover that will warm me when I'm cold, make me smile when I'm sad, and love me unconditionally forever.

"Chrome-san, what are you planning to do with the bazooka?" Ipin-chan asks.

I smiled at her and answered "There are certain questions that only the future can answer. That is why I need to do this to know who my heart desires."

Yes, that's right. This is the only way I could understand who is worthy for me.

"Chrome-san, I have no idea what you're up to, but please remember that you only have ten minutes in the future." Lambo-kun reminded.

I nodded with a calm smile. I've let them took the aim for me, and the bazooka was fired at me with those pink fluffy clouds bursting out from the weapon.

"_I'm very much obsessed with you. I feel so selfish and possessive towards you. I only want you for myself and no one else. I desire you with all my heart…"_

_-Mukuro_

"_You're the only person who can make me smile….. You meant so much to me. You're everything to me; you are my world and I can't imagine myself living without you….."_

_-Hibari_

Both of you desperately need me so badly; I understand that. But what I need to know is who needs me the most, that's why I need to do this. If one of you ever thought that this is not right, then I'm sorry, but it is done.

Yes, I know my mind knows its limits, but my heart knows no limits. I need to go beyond the borders to know what I want, to understand and open it, and do what it wishes.

"_Okaasan?__" _the angle's voice…I hear it _"__okaasan!__" _it's so beautiful, listening to such a lovely melody.

"_Whenever I hear your jingling bell voice say my name, I feel as my soul was raised from all the burden and sins I have and had. Whenever I hear you say that I am your master and that you belong to me, its like as if a fallen angel cries and begs in front of a demon's dark mercy… I've always wanted to hear you say "I love you to me and feel those comforting words dwell in my heart and my entire body."_

_-Mukuro_

"_Let me hear your sleep, let me see you dream…. Let me dream of you singing and dancing with a bliss of joy…... You're the only angel that allows me to dream a sweet and lovely dream."_

_-Hibari_

…Mukuro-sama….Kyouya-san….is this how sweet it feels listening to an angel's voice? Indeed, it's so beautiful. Ah, my heart, I'm starting to understand it. Yes, this is what I want!

"Okaasan must've had an accident with uncle Lambo's bazooka again." Ren-kun thought, seeing my four children staring right in front of me with those cute googly eyes.

Aww, I can't stop saying how adorable they are!

"Okaasan, are you alright?" Alumino-kun asked as he helped me stood up from the floor.

"I'll go get her some warm chocolate." Sukairo-kun said, walking his way to the kitchen while Alumino-kun and Ren-kun helped me sat down the nearest couch.

When I've sat down, an indigo haired little girl approached me with a big white bunny doll in her arms.

"Does okaasan need a bunny to hug? I'll let okaasan borrow Mr. Carrots if she wants to." Rhode-chan says, handing me the bunny doll.

Rhode-chan really does resemble me greatly. She's so cute and adorable. She's like an innocent….angel.

"_You're the only angel that allows me to dream a sweet and lovely dream…."_

_-Hibari_

"…_I just couldn't stop myself from admiring you…. how much I want to say how cute you are all the day; how much I want to adore you with this tongue of mine…."_

_-Mukuro_

Now I understand why you can't stop adoring me.

"Okaasan? Are you okay?" Rhode-chan asks in a worried tone.

I smiled at her and quickly took her in my arms "yes, yes I'm alright my darling. Thank you for asking." I cried, shedding such tears of happiness while I squeeze her in my arms.

"You seem so dramatic today Okaasan." Sukairo-kun commented, handing me a mug of chocolate.

"Okaasan, can you give me a hug too?" Ren-kun favored.

"Please Ren, not too loud or you'll wake otoosan up. You know how scary he is when he goes mad." Alumino-kun warned

Otoosan? FATHER!

"Aaaah….I need to ask you four something." I uttered out as I recalled my purpose "Please tell me…who is your father? Tell me what his name is?"

This is it! The moment of truth!

Alumino-kun answered "Heretically, we four have two fathers. However, you ended up marrying Hibari Kyouya."

….

I…I got married to….Kyouya-san?

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!...0o0

"But….but what about Mukuro-sama? Did he get married to someone else? Who did he end up with? Where is he now?" I wondered again, but I ended up receiving sad faces from my sons and teary eyes from my daughter.

I don't understand. Why do they seem so sad about what I've asked?

"What's wrong? Did….did something happened to Mukuro-sama?" I asked once more.

"Mukuro-otoosan…died a year ago." Ren-kun answered.

The wind stopped, everything in my train of thoughts paused. I was completely petrified in shock, frozen in hearing such agony. I couldn't move a muscle; my eye was so wide open as if I had seen a ghost right before me. Everything inside me trembled in painful surprise, as if I was stabbed by a very sharp knife in my heart. My heart, it…it hurts.

"How….how did….how did this happened?" I questioned.

"He tried to save us…by sacrificing his life…" Sukairo-kun replied.

"I…I still can't understand. How did he die? Please…tell me!" I pleaded, confused yet somehow concerned.

Alumino-kun replied "We were held captives by the enemy during that time. Eventually, you, otoosan, and Mukuro-otoosan found us…..but then…."

_**Alumino's Flashback…..**_

_**Time: a year ago in the future**_

_**Destination: unknown underground laboratory**_

_**(Normal Point of view)**_

"_Release us, or we'll soon use force against you!" Alumino demands at the workers inside the laboratory._

"_Aww….how cute! They're so adorable whenever they say cute words to us doctor!" a nurse comments._

"_Don't be fooled by their googly eyes nurse. Remember, they're the children of the two greatest illusionists of Mafia….tch….or should I say some of them." The doctor tells his nurse._

"_Gufufufu….you professionals are stupid for kidnapping us though. You have no idea how strong and powerful our parents are." Ren threatens._

"_Oh we know all about your parents Mukuro jr.!" the doctor says._

"_Alumino-nii, I really want to torture them to death right now!" Sukairo complained, losing his patience over the doctor._

"_Okaasan? Okaasan! I can hear her! She's coming!" Rhode rejoiced, telling her eldest brother in a soft whispering voice._

_Suddenly, a large explosion boomed out from the door that it was able to kill almost a half of the laboratory staff. When the dusty smoke slowly began to fade aside, three figures of two tall men and a woman emerged from the dark smog._

"_Kufufufu…..kidnapping innocent children? How naughty!"_

"_Stealing children away from their parents is against the law. I'll bite all of you to death for taking ours!" _

"_Please, Mukuro-sama, Kyouya-san, let's not forget….we came here for our kids!" Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome emerged from the thick smokes._

"_Aaaahhh…we've been anticipating for the three of you. Please, make yourselves at home." The doctor welcomes, signaling his troops to prepare to attack._

"_Oh Please don't bother, we won't be long." Hibari smirked devilishly, and began to give his first blow on them._

"_Kufufufu…..always the first one huh Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro laughed and began his strikes as well, followed by Chrome on his back._

_Though the battle was violently brutal, it did however ended quickly as what Hibari told them earlier. At the end of the victorious rampage, Chrome ran to the cage where her children are in and destroyed the lock to free her beloved younglings._

"_Okaasan!" the children ran to their mother and threw their arms around her._

"_Okaasan, I knew you'd come and get us!" Rhode cried while Chrome tried to calm her down by creasing her soft lavender-scented hair._

"_Ugh! I'm….I'm not done yet!" the doctor struggles to speak, grabbing a remote from his pocket. He pushed the large red button of the device, and the eight of them (including the doctor himself) were all trapped inside a steel copper dome with thousands of nuclear bombs attached to the metal._

"_Die with me…you family of devils!" the doctor exclaims before losing his consciousness as the entire explosives began to count down by 20 seconds._

"_Sukairo, you're the smart one, can you stop these things?" Alumino asks._

"_These are military explosives, I can tell it from their appearances. They're very sensitive with human skin. A touch from these pests and we're done for." Sukairo answered._

"_Well, we've got to figure out how to get out of here. We only have less than 18 seconds." Hibari says, trying to find a way out._

_Though all of the sudden, Mukuro chuckled "Kufufufu….of course, I guess my time has really come." He said and cast a strong shield on everyone…..except for himself._

"_Mukuro-sama, what are you doing?" Chrome questioned, panicking at the sight of her savior without protection for himself._

"_This shield can only protect 6 individuals. And I have decided to use my last moment to let all of you live." He answered._

"_Father…..don't do this!" Ren pleaded with a frightened face._

_Mukuro smiled at him "Ren, you were always my favorite child among Chrome's children. Do me a favor and be a better man than me." _

"_Please don't say such things father! You're not going to die now, are you?" Rhode cried._

_Mukuro smiled again "Kufufufu…..Rhode-chan resembles her beautiful mother greatly. Promise me that you'll always make your mother smile." He said before turning to Alumino "You're the eldest, and therefore I trust you to hold the responsibility to protect you siblings from now on."_

_Alumino bowed "You have my word father." _

"_Mukuro-sama, stop being so melodramatic! If you're going to die then take me with you!" Chrome demanded, tears pouring out from her purple eye._

"_Kufufufu….look who's being melodramatic now my dear." Mukuro grinned "I can't take you with me. Even if I wanted to, I won't. Haven't I already told you? I would give up my life for you just to see you happy for the rest of your life." _

"_No, you don't need to die for me!" _

"_Kufufufu….since when did I died? I won't die, and I never did. I'll just simply reincarnate once more, live another life and start over again. It's the cycle of rebirth, didn't I taught you that?" _

"_It won't be the same. Mukuro-sama, please don't do this! Please….try and stay… stay and live more with me!" _

"_I….I can't. Though I wish I could. But life, even dead, has its limits." He said, approaching nearer to the crying female. "There, there, hush my beloved Chrome." he comforted "Please stop crying and do me a favor…..please smile for me before I depart." _

"_How….how could I smile at a time like this?" _

"_It's my last wish before I leave….please try my beloved Nagi. Let me see you smile. I want to remind myself that the naive girl I saved from the past has grown into a wise woman."_

_At his plead, Chrome wiped a few of her tears away and smiled innocently._

"_I…I will love you for eternity." She said with that desired smile._

"_And I will also…..love you forever…" _

…_.5…4_

"…_perhaps someday….we might meet again in another life…." _

…_.3….2…._

"…_.my Nagi…"_

…_1…_

_At the end of the count down, the bomb exploded and the copper shield was destroyed along with the impact. Slowly after the explosion, the smog began to fade away, revealing the cold dead body of Rokudo Mukuro._

"_MUUUUKKUUUROOOO-SAAAMMMAA!" Chrome cried out loudly, ran to his dead body and wrapped it around her arms._

_The room began to flood with tears of pain and sorrow. Every one of them was crying over Mukuro's departure, except for the skylark who has just heard his whisper from the wind saying…._

"_You've won Kyouya-kun! She's all yours!" _

…**end of flashback…**

Does this really have to happen? Does he really need to die for me to make happy? Are pain and sadness the prices of love?

"_I will use my strength, my power, and everything else I have including my very last breathe just to continue being your savior….. I will hand over everything, including me life just to allow you to live happily ever after"_

_- Mukuro_

But you once said it yourself; life is a gift that needs to be taken care of properly. Why must a life be thrown away to have a perfect ending? Does a "happily ever after" require a death of a person all the time? It doesn't seem right at all! Why would it be called "Happily" if someone died in the story?

"Eight months after Mukuro-otoosan passed away, Kyouya-otoosan asked your hand in marriage. You told us that Mukuro-otoosan would've wanted you to marry him, so you've accepted and he became our legal father." Sukairo-kun added after wiping his tears away from the previous flashback.

So I ended up being with Kyouya-san after that. It's just like how samurais fought: Mukuro-sama surrendered and died, and I ended up marrying the victor.

"Gufufu….how amusing, I'm crying over this story again." Ren-kun laughed.

Ren-kun, acts and looks so much like Mukuro-sama….but…

"Aaahh…speaking of which, how come Ren-kun acts and looks like Mukuro-sama while Sukairo-kun acts and looks like Kyouya-san? And why is it that Alumino-kun has Mukuro-sama's six paths while his manners are quite like Kyouya-san's?"

At a sudden, these four children of mine began giggling softly as the sad presence of the flashback began to vanish in the air. Confused by their sudden laughter, I asked why they were all giggling over it.

Ren-kun answered "It's because okaasan can be really tempting to both of them."

Huh?...I still didn't get that…

"Explain it specifically Ren!" Sukairo-kun says, turning back to me "First of all okaasan, just because you ended up marrying Kyouya-otoosan, doesn't mean he's heretically our father."

"Speaking of which, isn't it that okaasan was 24 years old when Alumino-nii was inside her tummy?" Rhode-chan recalled.

"That's right." Sukairo-kun exclaimed "Okaasan, did you saw any blood stain on your bed when you woke up this morning?"

As their mother….or should I say "soon-to-be-mother"….I can't lie to them. Though I was shocked and embarrassed about this situation with my kids being aware of my menstruation, I nodded my head and admitted that there was indeed a stain on my bed sheet.

"Kawai desu ne!" Rhode-chan rejoiced, approaching so near to me as she faced my stomach while whispering "Alumino-nii, I'm Rhode-chan, and I'm gonna be your litter sister someday!" she says, awkwardly talking to my stomach.

"Rhode, you do realize that I'm right over here." Alumino-kun calls.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Are you kids saying I'm…..PREGNANT?" I questioned, and was answered by a nod from them.

"But….but how is that possible?" I asked again with a panicking tone.

"Well as you may notice it okaasan, Alumino-nii has two fathers." Sukairo-kun replied "Eventually, while Alumino-nii was in the process of reproduction, okaasan was being intimidated by Mukuro-otoosan possessing the body of Kyouya-otoosan. The result of this is a son inheriting the possessor's power with the help of Kyouya-otoosan's male chromosomes." He explained with a white board with some graphs written and drawn on it for visual aid.

Isn't Sukairo-kun too young to know these kinds of adult stuffs?

(Author's note: Genetics + Science Fiction = FRINGE! What could be more crazier than science?...oh yeah….math!)

Wait a minute…. that dream last night….

"_This will be a beautiful nightmare for us Nagi…so please do me a favor, close your eyes and enjoy the warmth I'm about to give you." _

…does this mean that….that dream….that wasn't a dream? It really happened? We…we did it?

WWHHHAAAATTT? I can't…I can't believe myself!

"Two years after I was born, Kyouya-otoosan gave you another of his son without being possessed by Mukuro-otoosan." Alumino-kun said.

"And that's how Sukairo-nii was born!" Rhode-chan added.

"And another year after my birth, Mukuro-otoosan gave you another of his own, resulting to the birth of Ren." Sukairo-kun continued.

Judging from the stories of their birth, it sounds as if I was a real total bitc…. I guess now I could finally agree with M.M.

I continued with my questions though "And Rhode-chan? Who's her father?"

"We're still working on that" Alumino-kun answered "Cause every time we run some tests on her with the genetic machines it goes completely out of control."

"Those machines hate me! That's why they scare me a lot." Rhode-chan cried.

Ren-kun patted her on her head and handed her the bunny doll to calm her tears away.

Speaking of which….If Ren-kun is Mukuro-sama's son, then…

"Ren-kun, has Kyouya-san been a brutal father to you? I presume that you four are aware of the arguments your fathers have in the past, right?" I asked, worried that there might be some abuse or hatred in the family.

Ren-kun chuckled "Gufufu…on the contrary okaasan. True, we are very much aware of the misunderstandings they both had in the past. However, since the day that Mukuro-otoosan died, Kyouya-otoosan became grateful to him for saving his life and ours. He thought that the only way to repay him is by marrying you, becoming our own legal father, and raising me well even thought we're not blood-related."

"Otoosan is a dad that everyone in school wants to have. Although he's very strict with our examination scores and school grades, he still takes us to the carnival or to the mall every Saturday, and he even takes us to the park for a picnic every Sunday." Rhode-chan said.

"And what made him a good husband is that he always takes you out for dinner every Friday night, thought he also makes you cry in bed at midnight." Alumino-kun added.

**-.-**

Though he became the father of my children, his desires didn't lessen a bit.

Sigh!

Yet…now that they've told me about all of these, a piece of me suddenly pinched at my thoughts; that from the very beginning, there was a part in me that knew that I would eventually end up marrying Kyouya-san.

(Author's Note: Of course, the story's first chapter was 1896, wasn't it?)

But I wanted things to be fair no matter what. I didn't want to turn from Mukuro-sama. Even thought he abandons me, I didn't want to leave his side.

"What's with the noise here?" a sharp yawn suddenly cut my thoughts.

My head tilt at the direction where the voice came from – the stairs and saw….

"Otoosan! How's your sleep?" Rhode-chan ran towards Kyouya-san with a cute smile for him.

Kyouya-san answered "It was relaxing, till I heard noises coming from downstairs."

"My apologies otoosan." Alumino-kun bowed for excuse.

"There's no need to apologize. Now…what do we have here?" Kyouya-san questioned while he approached me.

"Isn't this surprising otoosan? It's okaasan ten years ago." Ren-kun said.

With my eye blinking and my cheeks blushing, Kyouya-san sat beside me, held my chin and took a closer look at me.

He smirked "I see no difference at all. Past, present, future…she has always been the woman I love."

Though I can still feel his cold predator aura, I can see through his eyes that….his heart is warmer than I remembered. I could feel such caring warmth coming from these hands that are continuously creasing my blushing cheeks. I could hear his heart-beat drumming in a rhythm of joy and gladness. Through those steel cold yet warm eyes, I could see the memories, those moments that we had and will have.

"Its sad to say that….you're time is almost up." He suddenly chuckled.

Time? Ah yes! My time here is only at a limit…and I only have….24 seconds?

"Nagi" Kyouya-san called "I know why you came here."

"You…you do?" I uttered, his hand touching the tip of my chin again as my cheeks continue to burn.

He nodded with a smile "I hope now…your heart has already been opened to your eyes."

"My…my heart?"

"Now that all of your questions have been answered, I hope that you have already seen who you wish to be with." He said, giving me a fortune cookie all of the sudden.

"Wha….what's this? What's this for?"

"A gift from Ipin. It's actually for me. But, I wanted you to have it. You need it more than I do…."

….10…9…8…

"Nagi…do me a favor and choose him first. Please give him your loving arms before he departs."

….7…..6

"You're….you're asking me to marry Mukuro-sama?"

…5…..4

"It's the least I could do….I wanted to thank that herbivore for killing himself…and for….saving our lives…."

….3…2…

"Don't worry Nagi…my love for you can wait."

…1…

And the pink fluffy clouds began to burst out as the bazooka began to take me back to the present….while his last words….can't leave my mind.

"_Don't worry Nagi…my love for you can wait."_

He….didn't he told me that already?

"Chrome-san! You're back!" Lambo-kun welcomed as I saw myself arrive at the time where I belong.

"…_my__love__for__you__can__wait__…"…__.._you said that already….

"…_no__matter__what__happens__… __I__will__be__here__waiting__for__you__…_."

_-Hibari_

You said you wish for me to marry him. Are you asking me to let him win and let you lose? Knowing you, you hate losing.

"Chrome-san, is that a fortune cookie?" Ipin-chan pointed at the snack kept in my hand.

"Y…yes…the future Kyouya-san gave it to me." I replied, recalling its source.

"Well then….open it." Lambo-kun demanded.

"Lambo! For once would you stop being so bossy!" Ipin-chan scolded.

Thought at his voice, I cracked the middle part of the cookie and read the fortune…

_Winners aren't always the happiest persons on earth. Some of them feel sorry over the losers, for the losers weren't able to receive what was also meant for them._

You're….you're guilty, aren't you? You wanted me to marry him…because you're guilty. And you're still that kind of person…who doesn't admit that he's guilty over someone's death.

"Chrome-san?" Ipin-chan uttered that snapped my consciousness awake.

"Chrome-san, can I have the cookie?" Lambo-kun favored.

"I need to rush to the shrine." I said, exiting the room as I rush down the stairs while Lambo-kun kept asking me for the cookie.

I called Mitsuru-kun, who was having a coffee break at the kitchen, to drive me to the shrine and take all the necessary shortcuts he knows as much as possible.

I just hope that….I'm not too late.

**Time: 10:00 am **

**Destination: Namimori town market**

"What's taking it so long? I thought this was a shortcut?" Lambo-kun complained over the stop.

"Well, it's almost Christmas, isn't it? A lot of people are already out shopping for gifts and ornaments." Mitsuru-kun answered.

Indeed there were crowds of people flooding everywhere in the market streets, and it was very difficult for the car to move through. Well, we don't want to get lives rushed in the hospital and we most definitely have no time to get ourselves arrested.

"How much longer does it take to get to the shrine?" I questioned, panicking.

"I don't know….3 km more maybe?" Mitsuru-kun guessed.

"Does that include the stairs?" Lambo-kun jerked.

Suddenly, I got off the car and ran through the crowd.

"Chrome-san, where are you going?" Ipin-chan shrieked, but I was already too far from the car to answer her and explain what I was going to do.

"Pardon me….excuse me….please give me some way…." I struggled to break free through the crowd.

I was in a hurry to get to the shrine before something terrible happens. I ran and ran and ran as if my life depends on it.

Now I know why Reborn-san allowed me to arrive late at the arena. Now I know which man is worthy of my heart "first", and which man will I choose.

"Excuse me, out of the way please!"

Like I said before… the spaces you two have in my heart are occupied equally.

"…_I'm not very good at expressing myself to you, but the only thing I know is that I love you…"_

"…_chained in complete confusion, yet I am more than certain that loving you is the right crime…"_

I know I can never have both of you at the same time, so I'll have to let you wait and do what you ask. And I trust you more than anything that you can wait, for it is what you have told me…

"…_Just__know__that__whatever__decision__you__take;__I__will__always__be__here__with__you__ …__.no__matter__what__happens__… __I__will__be__here__waiting__for__you__…_."

You saved me. You were my most beautiful beginning and my most magical once-upon-a-time. And because of that, I want my "happily-ever-after" with you to be magical as well….

"…_From the moment I saw you, saved you, met you, and everyday in our lives at the past when we were together…. saving you, if I must say, has been the greatest accomplishment I've ever done to this mortal world. This world has never doubted me to love you…."_

Thank you, both of you, for all the memories you have given me to remember. I promise I will always cherish them, treasure them with all my heart.

"Please let me through!"

Past…Present…Future…everything that happened to us…

"…_just know that whatever decision you take; I will always be here with you…"_

"…_no matter what choice you make; I will never stop loving you…"_

…I will…

"…_.I will love you forever…Hibari Kyouya…"_

"…_With all my heart, I will love you…Rokudo Mukuro…"_

…never forget them!

"STOP!" I shouted as soon as I got at the top of the stairs and in front of the town's majestic shrine.

Everyone paused, including the two fighters in the arena. Silence roamed the four corners of the area.

"Nice timing Chrome." Reborn-san congratulated with a grin on his mouth.

"Please….please stop…stop fighting!" I breathed out, walking my way closer to them "My heart hurts when I see both of you fighting. Both of you are supposed to be brothers of different blood in this family. The clouds are the mists of heaven and the mists are the clouds of the earth!"

"First of all Chrome, since when did this herbivore become my brother? Second as you may have recalled, I've never considered myself a part of this family. I'm just doing what I want. And what I want is to win this duel to get all of this over once and for all! This is how samurais fight: If they desire the same woman, they would give her their last breath!" Kyouya-san answered

Sometimes, Kyouya-san has a lousy sense of words…and that is one of the things I don't like about him.

Sigh!

"Chrome…..have you made up your decision?" boss asked while it caught everyone's attention, especially both of them.

I nodded with a calm smile, my gaze directed at Kyouya-san. I walked my way near towards him.

"I guess this makes me the winner." He smirked with such pride.

I giggled softly as I reached for his sword and took it from his hand. I shook my head and said "No…no yet."

Using his katana I just took from him, I cut my long lavender hair in front of him and the entire Mafia people, revealing my new appearance as a short-haired female. Of course, this scene shocked and confused everyone, especially Kyouya-san

I uttered "I promised you this part of mine during that day of your birth. Ten years further in the future, I am certain that my hair will grow back to its former length. When that time comes, I will be entirely yours. Yet for now, wait for me."

"Wh…why?"

"Because you said it yourself, you can wait for me, and I trust those words of yours…for you are a man of your word even towards your enemies."

"I still don't get you. You know what kind of person I am for the past years you've been working for me, and I know that you know I hate losing!"

"Winners aren't always the happiest persons on earth. Some of them feel sorry over the losers, for the losers weren't able to receive what was also meant for them." I said and gave him the fortune cookie "the time of your triumph is yet to come, samurai. For now…I wish you patience." I bowed.

There was a 50/50 percent chance that he'll either go crazily mad over this…or…

"I understand your highness" he bowed with a, surprisingly, a calm smile on his face.

I stood up straight from bowing, glad that he wasn't angry or displease.

"I am a man of mine word. And as you wish, I'll wait for you. I'll anticipate for your return dear princess." He said, kissing my hand "I wish you happiness."

I'm sorry Kyouya-san, but my heart can only have one person…for a while.

"Nagi." Mukuro-sama called with that usual smile.

I walked closer to him but had a few distance away from his body.

"You knew, didn't you?" I said "You knew the time of your death. You asked me to visit that future so that I would know everything that will or might happen."

"Kufufufu….true, but entirely true." He laughed "I asked you to visit the future because I wanted you to change some small details of it."

"In other words….you wanted to let me know that I should marry you first since you're departure will be soon."

"Kufufufu….what a clever girl you are."

"Mukuro-sama….you don't need to die for me."

"Indeed I don't. However, as a demon who betrayed himself because of loving someone like you, I rather choose to die in front of that woman who became the meaning of my life. Because if it wasn't for her, everything I've done in this word would be meaningless."

"Then…if that is what you wish please try and stay… stay and live more with me! Please try and become a magical ending for me."

"Kufufu…you're becoming a little melodramatic my dear….it makes me want to desire your body." He teased, making me blush all of the sudden "Kufufu…I was joking. I don't want to harm our little Alumino-kun." He said, creasing my tummy.

"He won't be harmed…he has such a gentle father." I replied, smiling so calmly for him as I look at those eyes.

Those eyes, that made my life meaningful, like his. And that smile that caused the beginning of the life I never imagined I'd love and treasure for eternity. Yes, this is the way that life should be handled. It should be taken care of like a very special gift.

Everyday, we survive for the sake of the ones we love who cherish our life. Everyday, we survive to try and stay for the ones we care to give them more memories to treasure and remember. Everyday, we survive with these lives given to us, to search for what everything means. Everyday, we survive, because we were all meant to love.

"THIS JUST IN: CHROME-SAMA IS OFFICIALLY PREGANANT!" Fran-kun announced using a large megaphone.

Of course this shocked everyone. Who wouldn't be? Even I myself was surprised that Fran-kun was able to hear our conversation.

"CONGRUATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa-sempai greeted.

Well, I'm guessing that this crazy charade isn't over huh? Though I really can't consider this as a "Happily-ever-after" yet. After all, endings can sometimes turn to beginnings. There are still lots of things that will surely happen. Even though I don't want them to happen to me, I'd still have to consider those moments that will come as a gift that will make me strong.

As everyone understands, being a mother of four children will be challenging and crazier than being a Vongola guardian. I just hope that I can still survive this whole new journey I'm about to take as Mukuro-sama's wife. Oh well, I guess that's all there is to tell.

I wish every single one of you….happiness

Yours truly, Chrome Dokuro

THE END!


End file.
